HeartSong
by Delphina2
Summary: Elienne, a young Elven princess living in Rivendell, meets the jaded Guardian of Lothlorian during a council of elves. He finds her charms amusing but then is reminded of why he swore off romance centuries ago.
1. Delightful Deception

**Author's Note 7/6/12: I have edited Heartsong to fix a few issues I had with Arwen's character, add a character I use in other stories (Amaria), slim down some slow parts in the middle and to change the ending so that it flows better with the sequel. I hope those who have read it before enjoy it more now and those who haven't have a better first experience. **

**I am also working on edits for the sequel, Envied Mortality, and have started posting a few chapters of a prequel from Haldir's younger years.**

** Reviews are always very appreciated! :)**

**Heartsong: Chapter 1: Delightful Deception ~Elienne**

* * *

Elienne had been told by her mentor Arwen that the Lothlórien elves were among the most beautiful in Middle-earth; and from her experience the granddaughter of Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel was not prone to exaggeration. While there was a general air of anticipation at the arrival of the Galladhrim to the kingdom of Rivendell, the youngest living in this realm was in wonder to witness their first entrance into the gate.

"You watch the road as if they will spring up from the very stones," Arwen teased. "It will be another night and half day at least."

"I know, it has merely been so long since I met new company," Elienne explained. "It moves me as much as knowing I will see my father again."

"Do not rush for it to be done," Arwen cooed. "Or in a few hundred years you will have met all living elves in Middle-earth and then only elflings can bring the sweetness of a new face."

"Tell me again of the Lady of Light," Elienne said softly, unashamed of her continued pining. "I have thought today on her hair and Celeborns; if his is truly silver and hers gold, they must stand just as the Two Trees of Valinor!"

Arwen grinned and said, "Yes, that is one way to put it, especially when they dance. I will tell you more if you come away from the window and join me for a stroll."

So it was decided and they went. Elienne was only a hundred years when Arwen had come back from visiting the Golden Wood and hearing of her stay, she had decided she would someday visit the magical wood herself. But it had been another hundred and fifty years since and she was yet to even venture out of Rivendell.

For most of her life Elienne had been kept safe here, while her own father settled unrest in Darkwood, his small elven kingdom East of Mordor. As sad as she was to think of leaving, Elienne did not feel this place hers completely; it was merely familiar. The council being called by Lord Elrond was the first gathering of all the kings and queens of the Elven territories in almost an age. She surmised that the forces that once brought fear to travelers must have been contained by the free peoples. Perhaps that meant she could safely venture where her father had long forbidden.

"…I cannot imagine that even Valinor would be as beautiful as the City of Light," Arwen said, stopping over the bridge.

"Can you not find a way for us both to visit?" Elienne pleaded. "Your influence would certainly secure an invitation."

Sweetly Arwen said, "I believe I am only antagonizing your anxiousness. Perhaps you should engage more heavily in activities to help bide your time? When I lose myself in artwork, the centuries seem but days." When Elienne took in a breath and gazed again toward the entrance, Arwen urged, "Go on, make a list in your mind of your favorite occupations and busy your heart from wandering."

* * *

The next day...

"There you are!" Arwen said, entering the sun room.

Elienne blinked a couple of times, her eyes blurred from staring at the intricate details of her embroidery. "Yes?"

"After all these months of anticipation, you ask me 'what'?" Arwen asked. "Come! The Galadhrim arrive just over the hill!"

Elienne gasped and set down her work. "I haven't dressed! I am still in my riding clothes!" she exclaimed.

"You took my advice so well," Arwen said. She then teased, "Do you want to change and miss the entrance?"

"No, of course not!" Elienne said, jumping up.

The two descended swiftly to the greeting area and stopped on the second level watching the horses and riders enter the Rivendell gate. At the front, on the largest steed she had ever seen, was an equally massive master; broad shoulders and whitish blond hair with eyebrows dark and expressive."

"Is that Celeborn?" Elienne said breathlessly. "His hair does not look silver to me."

"No," Arwen said with a slight edge. "That would be Haldir, the bothersome March Warden."

Elienne smiled, remembering. The Evenstar rarely complained of anything, but she had declared this elf owned a type of self-conceit rising to legend.

"As Emissary, he probably thinks he should be the first greeted!" Elienne announced. "I shall meet his expectation and give him a proper welcome."

Before Arwen could protest, Elienne rushed down the stairs and into the small courtyard. There were several attendant volunteers gathering around the Lothlórien visitors so she had to stand a bit away and wait until the rest of the company entered as well. Her eyes quickly flitted over those she could see, but having her mind set, she did not take the time to measure who they were.

When the magnificent horse reached her fully, Elienne was about to call out Haldir's name to draw his attention to her, but it was he who spoke first.

"I am most flattered! The fairest of all Elven Princesses comes to greet me today!" he said. In his eyes was a sparkle that seemed to illuminate his entire countenance. If he had been looking at Elienne, she would have become a puddle of dew right then and there; but it was her mentor's attention he sought. With his hand on his heart and a half smile on his lips he admonished, "M'lady Arwen, you have grown even more gorgeous than I remember. Receiving not just an abundance of grace, but mystical radiance from your grandmother."

Elienne glanced back as Arwen said, "It is she whom I am actually here to greet."

In his smug expression Elienne detected a bit of disappointment and feeling badly for him, as formally as she could and with a curtsy she said, "Haldir, Guardian of Lórien, Emissary of the..."

"Ah, yes," he interrupted, stepping off his horse. "At least the hospitality of Rivendell is not being withheld from my horse."

Elienne's mouth dropped open in shock as Haldir handed her the reigns and walked toward Arwen. Before her friend could chastise him and clarify his rude misunderstanding, Elienne spoke up.

"Tis an honor, M'Lord," she said, giving Arwen a wink. "I shall give him the finest of treatments as any horse has ever had in these stables."

Arwen tilted her head and smirked, thankfully playing along.

With a brief acknowledgment, Haldir said, "Thank you… but nothing out of the ordinary. Sullendry needs restful solitude more than fussing."

"Understood, M'Lord," Elienne said and led the steed away with a grin.

Walking to the stable, she found herself addressing the horse.

"What is the matter with your master?" she asked, "Does he not know a proper introduction from a Lady of Court? If he was as talented an Emissary as his reputation, he should have looked in my eyes and known immediately I was not merely offering to take his horse." She gently stroked the animal and said, "You could tell, couldn't you, Sullendry?" The beast only blinked at her and then looked away. "Oh, pity, you are such a grand equine, I thought you might be one of the older horses from the North."

When she arrived at the stables she studied the other attendants for clues as to what should be done.

"I can take over, if you like, M'Lady," one of the stable talents said kindly.

"No thank you," she said. "I am not completely incompetent. I only need some direction on where this horse might have solitude," she said.

"Solitude?" he asked. "I can barely offer the steed his own stall, we are overcrowded."

"A nice quiet corner will suit my new friend well."

He led her to a large stall in the back of a smaller stable and explained, "This is a special horse, Elienne. He understands language more keenly than the others… but like his master he has a bit self-important, so do not expect much by way of friendship."

"Oh?" she said.

He then put a finger to his lips as if to keep what he said a secret and left.

At her first touch to it, Elienne noticed that the woolen blanket was soaked with sweat.

"I really should bathe you," she said. "Would that be alright?"

The horse turned to her and shook its head and the beautiful bridle, clinked somewhat. He then glanced away. "

"My, you are smart enough to have a will! I shall oblige then, and will merely undress you," she said. "Alright?"

When the horse blew a snort and nodded, she smiled and gently removed the bridal. She then hung it in a safe place and turned around to gaze on the large pale horse.

"You are more beautiful without that fancy ornimentation!" she said. He looked at her directly and she said, "I am very sorry I did not know how smart you are. But now you know how I must have felt when I was not acknowledged for the princess that I am… not that there's anything wrong with being a stable hand… or a regular horse." The horse only stared at her, but he was listening. "I think to make it up to you that I should take good care of you. Please let me bathe you. I will be gentle, I promise."

The horse's eyes blinked and it gave a snort and shook his head again.

"Oh come now," she said, her hands on her hips. "You cannot pretend to not be hot and sweaty and if you'll pardon my saying it, you smell worse than a beast of your nature should be allowed…"

"I doubt you're making points with that horse."

Elienne turned to see whom it was and did not recognize the fair stranger at first. When their eyes met he gave her only the slightest hint of a smile and bowed gently. Then she recognized him from a small portrait on Arwen's dresser.

"You're King Thranduil's son, Legolas. Am I right?" she asked with a large smile.

"Yes, and you are Lady Elienne of Darkwood," he answered. Then his eyes darted around the stable and fell back on her. "But why are you here… attending to a horse? Should you not be in the grand hall?"

"Oh… that…"she said and began to lift the heavy wool blanket from the beast. The prince came immediately to help and when they set it down together, she said, "There was a bit of a misunderstanding. Haldir, the March Warden from Lothlorien took me for an attendant and I have decided to play along. I am enjoying int immensely, though because his horse is..." She was about to expand on her amazement when she looked up to see something most disturbing. "The poor creature has a spur!"

Legolas approached and just as she was about to pull it out, he gently took her hand.

"It should be treated first with ointment to be sure not to cause more damage," he said. He let go quickly and asked, "May I help?"

"Yes, please! I know there are medicine supplies off the kitchen... but is it really that bad?" she asked.

"It could become so if not treated with tenderness, I will hurry back!"

She watched the prince go and then looked at the horse. It stared at her with wary eyes.

"I have never been responsible for the healing of a horse, only elves," she admitted.

The horse seemed to watch her as she walked around the other side, examining it carefully for more damage. When she found another spur she grew more annoyed.

"You poor creature!" she said stroking him. She climbed up on a small ladder and began to search through the mane to make sure it was clear. Speaking softly near his ear she said,"I am sorry, but I insist you should be cared for more properly than this. A bath and perhaps a good meal of carrots…"

"What secrets are you telling to my horse?" a voice demanded from the entrance, startling Elienne to nearly fell off the ladder. Haldir walked over, curious. "I thought I told you to give Sullendry solitude. Have you trouble following such simple directions?"

"I would be done by now if you had taken proper care of him!" she said, stepping down. "How am I supposed to just walk away when he has not one, but two spurs?"

Haldir looked concerned and moved towards the horse, eying the obvious red spot.

"I have never owned a horse because I could not bear watching it pass, but if I did I would care for it better than..." As she spoke the horse stomped its front hoof very close to where she was standing. Elienne jumped back, moving her feet out of the beast's reach.

"It's all right, Sullendry," Haldir soothed. He then glared at Elienne and said, "I do not _own_ this horse and he is as immortal as you and I."

"But you said, _'my_ horse'!" she pointed out.

"Yes, he is my horse as he is my friend. But I am just as much_ his_. I am not his master. He graciously lends me his service and without complaint… which is more than I can say for all the attendants at Rivendell." He looked down his nose at her and added, "I came here to attend to him, as he prefers. So go, you are relieved."

Elienne was both surprised and hurt at his curt response. Besides Elrond, only his personal adviser Erestor had ever dared to speak to her harshly, and only when she more than deserved it. But then Elienne realized with an inward smile that she still had hidden her true identity from the Emissary of the Galadhrim!

She stood by as he searched through the bag attached to the woolen blanket and pulled out an ointment bottle. He rubbed it on the horse and whispered over it, probably using a spell of healing. As he removed the spur, Elienne came up with a plan to take this ruse to an even more mischievous and delightful level.

"Forgive me," she said meekly.

"Still here?" he asked with a smirk as he walked to the other side and rubbed ointment on the second spur. "Most who complain are lazy, so I thought you would have been grateful to be relieved of your duties."

Ignoring his insult, she bent down onto her knees before him, bowing her head. "M'lord, I have misjudged you and have given you cause to look down upon this great hall in which I am honored to reside. Please," she gazed up at his bewildered face, "I beseech you, give me a chance to right this wrong. Allow me some other bit of service to you that I may be worthy of your pardon."

"It is most unnecessary," he said. "Stand up…"

"Please," she said taking his oily hand. "I will not rest for centuries knowing I have dishonored the Guardian of Lórien… have mercy on my conscience and bid me do something for you to prove I am not lazy or unworthy of serving… the most menial of tasks even… I care not what it is."

Haldir looked at his horse and said, "I can see she is most insistent…" Sullendry whinnied as he looked at Elienne. Haldir seemed to think a bit on the notion before he lightly pulled his hand out of hers. Then patting Sullendry she thought something passed between their eyes before he walked towards the exit of the stable. Casually he said, "Your wish is granted. You may bathe my horse and then come by my suite immediately after. I have laundry and boots needing to be cleaned by tonight."

It was a grand task, but she called out gratefully, "Yes M'Lord! Thank you M'Lord!"

On his way out, he simply waved back at her and his exit was followed quickly by Legolas's entrance.

"The kitchen is further than I remember," he said.

Beside herself with self-satisfaction, Elienne smiled and said, "You have gone out of your way for no reason, my dear prince." She approached him and pulled him toward the horse. "Come, see…. Haldir treated and healed his horse already. He never meant to leave him uncleaned, but was nobely going to care for him as a friend would! Isn't that lovely? But now they two have permitted me to do it!"

As he inspected, she rushed around gleeflully picking up a bucket and dipping it into a deep barrel of water. She spoke to the horse and began the washing, "Some day I hope I can give you a pampering bath, but I must make haste if I am to finish Lord Haldir's laundry. He does not know it, but I must be ready for the banquet tonight as well!"

"Laundry?" Legolas asked. "Another misunderstanding? You should not agree to such things…"

Elienne raised her brows and exclaimed, "This has passed from a misunderstanding into a delightful deception!"

With concern he said, "Haldir may not want a princess to serve him in such duties; it is not proper for you to trick him into it."

Elienne took a soft brush from a nearby hook and dipped it in the water as she explained, "From what I have just seen I doubt Lord Haldir believes serving is beneath anyone! And I don't think just because I am a princess that I should have to refuse duties I wish to assume, even if it is cleansing the dirty undergarments of a March Warden!"

Legolas didn't answer until he was nearly done helping her brush the steed.

"It is a matter of respect, Elienne," he said. "I only know Haldir from his reputation as an Emissary, but if you mock his failure to recognize you by escalating it, I fear his regard for you may become a dark shadow in his mind... which may reflect poorly on your father's kingdom."

"If he respects me only because I am the daughter of a king then he will be more concerned about my regard for him. As for my father's kingdom, he should know better than to rely on the character of a single person when judging an entire people."

Again, Legolas looked to be trying to take in her words.

"Does that not ring true?" she asked.

"It sounds true when you say it but I cannot shake the warning in my heart. Tread carefully. If it is respect you seek, seek it honestly."

"But how much more can he respect me than if I am able to play a trick on him! It has likely been more than a millennium since anyone has even tried!"

"That very well may be," Legolas acquiesced. "Few would dare, and for that alone I admire your courage."

When the horse was done and the conversation over, Elienne's heart had completely softened towards this new friend who was so concerned for someone he had only just met.

"I must hurry!" she said, moving for the door. She stopped at the exit and turned back to him. "At the banquet this evening, I will make a purpose to speak to you often."

"And I you," he said with a smile as he watched her go.

* * *

When Elienne arrived in the Galadhrim guesthouse, she noticed there was quite a bit of activity in the main foyer. Slipping in she hoped to blend in with their company and go unnoticed as she moved towards the hall that led to the sleeping chambers. But a grumpy looking elf blocked her way and before she could ask to be excused, an other with a more pleasant look joined him.

"Who is it trying to disturb our brother?" the smiling one asked.

"You may call me 'Eli'…" she answered quickly. "I am here to retrieve some laundry and a pair of boots for M'Lord Haldir."

"Eli, is it?" the first one asked. "As in _Elienne_?" Elienne froze as he pried further, "Is that not the name of the daughter of King Bronian of Darkwood?"

"It is a common name…" she said. When they glanced at one another she squeezed around them and asked, "Why would the Princess of Darkwood be retrieving laundry for a mere March Warden when there are Kings and Queens to serve?"

"Why indeed," she heard one of the elves behind her ask.

Her heart was a flutter as she entered the suit and called, "M'Lord?" He was not in the main area, but his clothes were lying in a pile on the floor with a pair of very muddy boots upon them.

"Everything should be right there," his voice called out from the other room.

"Yes, M'Lord," she said picking up the garments. The outer pieces were crusted over with mud and filth and the boots seemed to be made of a thick hide at first glance, but then Elienne realized that they were water soaked. "You have seen much action on your trip from Lórien," she said, trying not to let the disgust come through in her voice.

As she lifted the clothes in her arms and smelled the foul stench of the inner silk, her eyes rolled back and she gagged somewhat. "More than a few rolls in the mud wrestling orcs, I presume?"

"If the task is too much for your fine sensibilities, you can withdraw your offer at any time," he called out with a bit of amusement.

"No, M'Lord," she said sweetly, "I am happy to be of service to you. I shall have this back in time for the banquet."

Elienne was about to leave, but her curiosity got the better of her and she lay the clothes back down and tiptoed close to the doorway of the other room. Peeking around the corner, she saw the large elf lying on his back on a lounge, his eyes closed and his bare feet sticking out of a light silver robe. It was overly ornate, but somehow beautifully fitting for someone of his countenance and he was even lovelier in this state of undress than on horseback in complete attire. She took in the sight of him, smiling dreamily to herself when suddenly his eyes flew open.

"Do you require further instruction?" he asked.

"Why are you in here?" she asked. "Why not mingle with the others? Do you so dislike company?"

"Not at all," he said sleepily, "I very much enjoy a good time of fellowship, however it took many weeks to prepare and scout ahead of the journey and the days between Lórien and Rivendell held no rest for my horse or me. I only hope to catch enough idle time before this evening so that I may be of better company than I would be right now."

As Elienne took a step further into the room, Haldir's eyes fell on her feet, indicating subtly that she was stepping over a boundary. An attendant would never be so bold, but this was part of the fun for her and she would not have it stolen.

"You seem good company enough to me," she offered, standing her ground.

"Only because I am using all my restraint to be so," he said wistfully.

"Ah…" she said. "So if I stay, I should see the real side of you? The side you hide from others? The nasty grumpy side?"

"No, if you stay, you shall see my eyelids, and hear me snore for I plan to attempt to sleep now no matter what it is you decide to do, young one." At that he turned away from her on the lounge.

She stood there still and silent, watching his backside and noting the robe had slipped a little higher, revealing his thick, strong calf. When she could bear it no more, she took a small step towards him. He spoke, startling her.

"You have promised duties, do you not?" he asked.

"I wanted to hear your snore," she whispered, "But it was so quiet I thought I should come closer."

"If you believed me when I said I snore, you are quite gullible. Now, run along and be back here well before the dinner chime, I prefer my tunic and boots to robes and slippers, even for a banquet."

As she backed out of his room she said, "Lord Haldir, I wish you sweet dreams of beautiful Elven Princesses."

When he turned towards her, she giggled, running out of the room before he could comment. In the next room she picked up the bundle of clothing and boots and headed out of the suite.

Elienne left the building through the garden rather than push through the elves in the foyer. She ran around to the back steps of the palace so that she could cut through to her own wash room rather than parade through the main courtyard to the general washing area. Once in the library, though, she heard voices coming in from the main hall and had to run up the back spiral staircase through Elrond's wing.

Despite her efforts to keep her goings on a secret, she ran directly into an inquisition.

"Elienne, what are you doing here in my wing and what is it you are carrying?" Lord Elrond asked. "After all your endless chatter about Lothlórien over the last century I would think when the Galadhrim court arrived you would have been a shadow to the Lady of Light."

The gleam in his eyes made it clear, he was in a ripe mood to give her a good tease rather than a grumpy correction.

Staring at the clothes she said with a sigh, "These soiled garments belong to Haldir…" She looked up at his confused expression and explained. "He mistook my welcome as an offer of service and so I have been pretending that is what it was and have offered to clean his clothes and boots…"

"You, do laundry?" Elrond said. "Suppose you break a sweat…" Then in an overemphasized pronunciation he added, "Or per chance, a finger nail?"

Puckering her lips, she narrowed her eyes and said, "It should be well worth it to see his smug expression when he learns the fair Princess of the Dark Wood has touched his undergarments!"

"And when will this delicious moment of yours take place?" he asked.

"When I am introduced formally to him… by you of course." She gave him an impish look and said, "If you have the heart to play a small knowing part in this charade."

Elrond gave her one of his famous smirks and said, "You honor me, Princess Elienne. But as host, I dare not be so obviously involve in humiliating a guest." He picked up a boot from the bundle and frowned at it. "This is quite soaked…"

"I hope to do my best," she started. "I fear I may have taken on a bit more task than I have skill to complete."

"Indeed," Elrond said. "As we cannot risk you being embarrassed more than him, I suppose I will have to participate, indirectly."

"Yes?" she said hopefully.

He smirked and motioned to her to follow him through his personal wing back to a large room full of his garments in all stages of repair. She had been in this room many times before, always intrigued by the strange sweet aromas and peculiar bottles of multi-colored liquids that lined the shelves.

"Lay the clothes in the basin of water there by the door, and bring the boots here," he said, taking off his outer robes.

She smiled and pressed the clothes into the warm, floral liquid. The bit her fingers touched felt thick and soft as oil, but it ran off her hands as though it were merely water.

When she brought him the boots, Elrond said, "It occurs to me, proving you to be of use to Lórien may be one way to rid Rivendell of your mischief. Once Emissary Haldir sees your value, he will petition to bring you with him back to the Golden Wood… as his personal attendant."

"You tease!" Elienne implored with a laugh as she followed his lead in cleaning the boot, smacking the boots on the counter so that the dry mud fell off as easily as powder

"Not at all, I will insist!" Elrond said. "You wanted me to promote you to Lothlorian, you never specified the manner."

Before she could protest, Arwen entered. She looked at Elienne and then at her father and asked, "What are you two up to?"

"Teaching your favorite march warden a lesson," Elrond answered.

Behind her entered a friend that Elienne at once recognized. "You have brought Legolas!" she said, scampering around the table to where he stood.

She took his two hands in hers and Arwen asked, "You two are acquainted? How can this be?"

"We have just met," Legolas said, his eyes shifting self-consciously to Lord Elrond and then down to their clasped hands. Elienne dropped them and before another word could be spoken through the window there was laughter like Elienne had not heard for too many years. Her eyes darted to Arwen, and she exclaimed, "The woodland elflings have arrived!"

The two of them ran to the window and what they saw filled them both with such excitement that they joined in the laughter. The two tiny youths were running in merriment around a bench that held Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

"Oh, look at him!" Elienne said. The larger of the two was carrying two large fists full of leaves and he tossed them in the air so that they fell down on Celeborn's head. As the grand king stood and bounded after him, the elfling screamed in delight to be chased. The great king caught him easily and lifted him high and spun him around bringing Arwen and Elienne to eye watering laughter.

Hearing them, Galadriel looked up towards the window and waved, flashing a brilliant smile that made Elienne feel she could float. The beautiful queen stood, her hands outstretched and the younger one began ducking in and out of her long lace sleeves.

Elienne turned to see Elrond and Legolas were watching as well.

"I have not seen elflings in so long… why do so few elves have young anymore?" she bemoaned to Elrond.

"Because," he said, "The world is full of dangers and darkness. Is that not why you are here?"

Blinking at the difficult truth, Elienne felt a bit of her joy recede.

"In the eyes of some we are all still elflings," Arwen said sweetly. Then, walking up to her father, she said, "For instance, those who are greeting the Woodland guests in our stead?" She took his hand and lifted it as she began walking backwards.

Grabbing his outer robe again, he followed his daughter he said, "I advise you to look to Legolas, he has enough experience in these arts to be of aid."

When they left she turned to the Mirkwood Prince.

"This is Haldir's laundry isn't it?" he asked. Elienne raised her brows nervously. Smiling, he shook his head and said, "Who am I to argue with the advice of Lord Elrond?"

* * *

Being only an hour before the banquet, Legolas had long left her and Elienne was on her way with all the laundry save the red cloak which had failed to dry completely.

"M'Lord?" she said, entering the suite.

"Is it that my clothes finally?" he quipped from where he sat at a table.

He was still in the silver robe and his brothers were already dressed, one sitting in a corner with a book, the other having his hair braided by an attendant. Elienne knew Anaria as having great artistic talent and often seeking tasks with visitors as a method of procuring introductions where time may not have permitted strangers to associate. Her friend almost spoke a question but Elienne shook her head insistently to shush her.

Haldir approached, eying his brother's braider, but she went straight back to her work.

"I think they are communicating secretly, Haldir," the elf said. But Haldir ignored the comment and looked Elienne over with concern.

"Where is my cloak?" he demanded.

Perturbed at his quick judgment of her she answered a bit defensively, "It is thick and I left it to dry flat so the wool won't stretch."

"Well thought out. I do not need it for this evening anyway," he said and then gestured at the boots in her hands.

"Those are not mine," Haldir said. "You've made a mistake." He took the clothing from her and said, "This looks right…" He smelled it and then gave her a sly smile. "The river must be enchanted indeed to bring such freshness."

"M'Lord," she said. "These are your boots I assure you."

"They are newer than mine," he started. "The same Lórien style, but…" He took one from her and studied it. "This was worn," he said pointing to the heel.

"Repaired," she said with a shrug. Then holding them up she explained, "As are soles and the finish has been restored so that if you land in whatever sort of cesspool you found yourself in last time, they should repel the festering stench and keep your toes warm and dry."

Anaria giggled, whispering something to their guest who chuckled and said to the silent elf in the corner, "Rúmil, perhaps you should give her your boots as well. For the last week, every time the temperature rises I have had to endure the memory of their mishap!"

Rúmil did not even look up from his book as he grumbled, "I would not presume to take advantage."

Elienne glanced at him, grateful and then back to Haldir, who was looking at her stained hands.

"You did do this work yourself," Haldir said and then looked into her eyes, melting her. "I am sincerely impressed, m'lady."

"Anything to be in your good graces, M'Lord," she said with a demure bow. "It was nothing to me."

His eyes narrowed and he said, "If it is truly nothing, then you would not mind restoring Rúmil's boots as well."

"Haldir," Rúmil said in a warning tone. "I shall repair them myself if it is so disturbing."

"She said it was 'nothing'," he repeated, raising his brows in a question to her.

"Yes M'Lord," Elienne said, "That is what I said." She suddenly hoped Rúmil had figured out her identity and would insist on his refusal.

"So unless the lady declines, it makes good sense that we should put her amazing talents to work, enjoying the full hospitality of Rivendell."

The last thing she wanted to be doing while the guests were here was to be stuck working on more stinking boots. Tomorrow there would be a picnic, and she had not even had a chance to meet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, or Legolas' parents. She was about to give up on the prank, but the challenging look in Haldir's eyes prompted her otherwise; the airs of this elf being restored to their proper place was too tempting.

"Very well," she said to him. "If it would so please you, M'Lord, I will take on any task you ask of me."

"Then pick them up tomorrow," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Elienne bowed and began to walk towards the door but heard Haldir clear his throat. She turned quickly towards him. "Is there more you need, M'Lord?" she asked melodically.

He tilted his head and said, "Please, bring my boots with you into the other room." He turned and disappeared through the doorway with his clothing.

Under her breath Elienne said, "Certainly, m'lord."

As she went for them, Orophin spoke to her in a whisper. "You should know, Eli, my brother turned away three others offering to assist him with his hair. I am certain he was hoping for your services…"

"Really?" Elienne asked breathlessly, stepping towards him and exchanging a delighted glance with Anaria. "I did not consider he would need such help."

"Needing help and enjoying help are two separate matters," Orophin said, glancing at his Anaria who smiled at him. Then to Elienne he added, "I think he may be fond of you."

The elf in the corner put his book down suddenly, got up and walked out abruptly and startled, Elienne backed away and entered Haldir's chamber.

She did not see him anywhere.

"M'Lord?" she called.

Haldir appeared from around a dressing barrier fully dressed and adjusting the fit of his garments. The thought that he would change while she was present, even if behind a cloth wall, left her at a loss, especially given the promise of Orophin's suggestion.

"They are indeed like new," he said sitting down in a chair by a mirror as if was nothing. "You should get started right away as the dinner chime will likely sound at any moment."

Elienne set the boots down by his lounge and approached him in awe. He handed her a comb and she took it and began to quickly, but gently, comb the soft blond strands and smooth out the tiny tangles. "I do not impress easily," he continued. Touching his jerkin he said, "You've made the wool as soft as the silk. You are very skilled for one so young."

She did not try to explain. If Lord Elrond had taught her anything with his interrogations, it was that if you do not want direct questions, do not answer an implied one.

"You have very soft hair," she said.

"Which you will find makes it refuse anything but the tightest of braids," he said. With patience he watched her in the reflection of the mirror as she worked on the same braid for the third time. Glancing around she saw a glass of water and dipped the comb in it.

"I was drinking that!" he said with an alarmed laugh.

She ran the wet comb over his hair and said in a voice very much like she remembered her own mother's, "Beauty must suffer."

"Is that so?" he asked, tipping the glass and looking in it.

Elienne was at the end of the braid and realized she had no wax ready to keep it. "Hold this," she said to him. He lifted his hand slowly and she took it and placed his fingers on the braid, looking around for a candle, any candle. Her eyes fell on one and she quickly took it to a lantern and lit it.

"Your methods are unique, fair handmaiden," he said as she took the braid from him.

She dripped the wax on his hair and secured the braid. "I did not plan on this duty," she said. "...though I am honored."

He lifted a small round container on the edge of the mirror stand and held it up. "I would be remiss if I did not have my own," he said.

"Oh," she said. "I have only ever braided lady hair and our wax is in much more elegant containers." She worked on the sides of his hair next, using his hair wax. Then she stepped back and asked, "Satisfactory?"

He turned his head and looked in the mirror. "It will do," he said. And then in a voice a touch sad he added, "I do not suspect I will capture much attention this evening for it to matter."

Curious about that comment and his strange despondent tone, she put off her flight and asked, "Why is that M'Lord?"

In a voice bordering on self-pity he answered, "I am barely capable of catching the attention of a lovely attendant." He looked at her reflection in the mirror with expectation and Elienne felt both warmed by such a compliment and strangely sympathetic towards him.

"M'Lord," she said delicately, "I am at a loss that you would have such a low opinion of yourself. I am quite certain you could have the daughter of a King should you set your mind to it."

"The daughter of a king?" he said, his tone turning arrogant once more. "I would not wish that fate on my worst enemy!"

Elienne stood up straight, trying not to take offense. "Why is that, M'Lord?"

Haldir stood and went after his boots.

"They are a spoiled lot, afraid of work and much too silly for someone in my line of work to bother with," he said. Taking a seat on the lounge, he held up the boots towards her as if he wanted her to help him.

"Oh, I see," she said, grabbing the boots with a bit of pull. She squatted down before him and he stretched out his foot.

"Not at all like you," he said sweetly. She slipped his foot into the leather and began to lace them up, feeling both flattered and insulted at the same time. "A lady as attentive and kind as you have been to me is a rare find; and so humble." Elienne yanked on the new leather lace she had strung earlier in the day. "That's a little tight," he said, seeming amused.

When she finished with the other boot, laced very loosely, she stood, put her hands on her hips and asked, "Is there anything else, m'lord?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," he said, adjusting the laces a bit. "Perhaps you can tell me what you have done to these to make them…" His eyes ran over her form and he reached out and took her hand. As he ran his thumb over her fingers he said, "…so supple?"

Elienne felt a flush come over her at his presumptuous flirt and she pulled her hand away, trying to think of an answer. It was a common courtship initiative to offer service for introduction, so his behavior may be excusable if he misunderstood her intentions. In reality, nobody had looked at her quite like that before and she wondered why she simultaneously felt both pleasure and fear from it.

"Haldir, you have another guest," Orophin called from the other room

Sighing, he stood and went to the door. Elienne following behind him and her heart leaped seeing that it was Legolas. Even though she had come this far, she almost wanted him to give her away so that Haldir could be made aware that his bold innuendo was inappropriate. But he did not even look at her, instead he addressed Haldir directly.

"Emissary, your presence is required in the main hall. We would like to discuss some security issues for the guardians on duty this evening and your input was suggested as highly valuable," he said.

Concerned and forgetting herself for a moment, Elienne asked, "Is there any danger?"

Legolas bowed slightly, as though he did not know her and said, "Any time there is a council of elves word of it may spill out among the forces of darkness. But there is no danger so long as we are keen and wary of possible intruders."

Haldir turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder in a way that felt most condescending, "Worry not, young one, you will be well protected… I will make sure of it." He gestured for his brother to come with him and then took a step to the door where he said to her with expectation, "I expect to see my cloak after the banquet."

"Of course, m'lord," she answered.

Legolas lingered a moment after the other two left, turned to her and whispered, "Arwen suspected you were caught up in mischief. She sent me to rescue you..."

She and Anaria left the room with him and Elienne said, "The Guardian of Lórien was so concerned over his appearance that I believe he will be more lovely than I at the banquet!"

As Legolas began to jog after the others, he said, "Perhaps _he_ may think so."

Standing beside her watching the Prince, Anaria asked, "Are you going to let me in on what is going on?"

"It's a… prank," she said. "One which I very much hope is worth the effort...I will tell you everything if you help me dress!" Elienne said.


	2. Gone Awry

**Heartsong: Chapter 2: Gone Awry ~Elienne**

* * *

Elienne explained as much as she could to Anaria on the way to Arwen's wing of the palace. They were met there by a beautifully dressed, but chagrinned princess.

"Your games are interfering with your intentions," she said. "Has Haldir not caught on yet?"

"No" Elienne said. "Do we have time to make me stunning?"

"Not if we are to welcome the guests and help them find their places as we were asked." She reached out her hand and when Elienne gave it to her, Arwen's eyes grew large at the dark brown stains of the leather conditioner. Elienne studied her mentor's beautiful face and watched as she closed her eyes and took a breath.

Elrond had often said to Elienne that she was a great test for his daughter's grace, and here now was another example.

"I could wear gloves," she offered, but Arwen's silent glance was indication it was not a sufficient solution.

"We will use solvent," she said, and then to Anaria she asked, "Would you mind fetching it in the hall closet?" She then walked to a basin of warm water and Elienne quickly undressed, following her.

"I am so truly sorry… it is like Erestor said, I only ever let my mentor's down."

"Erestor is only ever let down because he places his expectations on others instead of allowing them to find their own way," Arwen said.

She sponged off the work of the day as Anaria began cleansing the stains from her fingers.

"So again you are not upset?" Elienne asked.

"I do wonder," Arwen said. "You spent so many hours anticipating the grandeur of the Galahdrim court and urging me to prepare you for proper presentation to my grandparents, but when the time came, you preferred playing a game with their guardian. Do you even know your own heart, Elienne?"

Elienne remained quiet as she thought on everything she was feeling; the fun, the fancy and much of it did seem to contradict. As she dried off the other two whispered communications on dressing her and then fussing with her hair.

"How should I know it?" she finally asked. "It says so many things at once!"

She looked into her mentor's beautiful brown eyes as she placed a bit of beaded work on Elienne's head.

"Listen as if it were singing to you, and follow the melody," Arwen instructed. "Do not expect a map."

Elienne grinned and said, "I hope it has a sweeter voice than I!"

Arwen turned her before the mirror and Elienne was stunned at how quickly they had managed the transformation.

"He will not even recognize me!" she blurted out.

To Arwen, Anaria said, "Still she forgets for whom she dresses, m'lady! I think there may be more to her interest than a prank."

Elienne thought on that possibility as Arwen put on her own diadem.

"Haldir will notice you if he has eyes to see beyond the surface," Arwen said. "But do not be disappointed if he proves to not share your affections. For Prince Legolas is less fickle and in him you already have a fine friend."

As they left, Anaria said, "Have a wonderful evening, you two."

"Tomorrow, won't you come to the picnic with us, Anaria?" Arwen asked.

"Do not feel obligated to include me," she answered. "I know my heart, and it prefers quiet moments to formal company."

"It is an informal picnic and I ask because we two enjoy your company and I believe Orophin does too," Arwen said. "Of the three brother's he would come with my highest recommendation for friendship."

Anaria blushed lightly and nodded. "Then I would be delighted, m'lady, thank you."

* * *

Once they arrived at the banquet hall, there were already over a dozen elves gathered and a setting for twenty-five was laid out on the large table built in the shape of an arrow drawn on a bow. The seating would be the King and Queen of Lórien at the tip and center of the table with Lord Elrond to the left of Celeborn followed directly around the bow by King Thranduil and Legolas. To the right of Galadriel would sit Arwen, Thranduil's Queen and across from Legolas, Elienne. On the other side of the head table across from the Mirkwood royalty would sit the Lord of the Woodland Realm, and across from their father, Elladan and Elrohir. Counter to them across from Arween sat already the Ladies of the Woodland and their daughter. Down the arrow were other high ranking officials that had been invited; among them, minstrels and guards, including, Haldir and his brothers.

Carefully considering what her mentor had instructed, Elienne questioned her motives. Was he a distraction to the life in court she thought she craved? Perhaps Legolas was correct, his pride would be gravely damaged in this game and she would lose his respect as a lady.

Sadly Elienne decided, she would need to gracefully end this deception in a manner that did not shame him. And so decided there could be no gloating or laughing. She allow his recognition, acknowledge him and bid his forgiveness. It would be far less satisfying than she had imagined, but more becoming to a princess.

Beside her at the door, Arwen whispered, "Do you remember the seating arrangement?"

"Yes," Elienne said and then realized she was being left. "Wait!" she said.

"I trust you to this duty," Arwen said. "I must greet those whom we have missed."

It was a simple solution to what seemed a stressful mishap earlier. Elienne took in a breath and watched Arwen float away to old acquaintances.

As she waited for others to enter, her eyes scanned those already seated and fell to an elf with his back to her. It was not hard to tell that it was Haldir. He was larger than most elves and she could also see the wax in his braid was a bit gloppy. Elienne smirked to herself and watched him and his brother Orophin conversing. When his brother looked her way, he stopped mid-sentence. Slowly he began speaking again, keeping his eyes on her and smiling. Elienne wondered if this would be the moment, but Haldir did not turn around. In fact, he stood and without so much as a glance her way, moved to the other side of the room to join a lovely lady from Lórien speaking with the Woodland royalty.

With a small pout, Elienne shifted her position and gazed outside to see to whom the voices she heard belonged. It was Erestor, Elrond's chief advisor and Haldir's other brother, Rumil.

"Greetings, M'Lord," she said to Erestor. She always attempted to be polite but had very little to do with him if she was given a choice. He was rarely inclined to enter into any sort of discussion, and unpleasant when he did. She only really knew him from the tedious writing and transcript lessons he was responsible to ensure she learned.

"Good evening, Lady Elienne," he said. "May I formally present to you, Rumil of Lorien. A scholar and a dear friend."

"Good evening, Erestor," she said and then trying to be welcoming she said, "Rumil, you are the brother of Haldir the Emissary and March Warden of Lorien, correct?"

He glanced without a word to Erestor who grew taught and let out a heavy breath.

"What is it?" she asked with a nervous laugh that they might have been on to her game.

"As your tutor, I will take it upon myself to instruct you to address each of our guests according to their own titles and accomplishments, not those of their kin."

"I meant no offense," she said as sincerely as she could. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, of course."

Rumil gave her a nod and said to Erestor, "Please excuse me."

After he went off to join Orophin, Erestor turned very displeased with her and said, "You could have at least offered to seat him, that is why you are here, isn't it?" Elienne looked after him and Erestor added, "You think yourself so clever, Elienne, but the application of intelligence is key to wisdom."

She thought to apologize only after he too walked away. Her discourteousness discouraging her, she determined to do better and turned abruptly only to bump directly into someone who had managed to sneak up on her during her confusion.

"Oh! Excuse me," she said and then smiled in relief. "Legolas! You have startled me again!"

"Perhaps it is becoming my habit," he said wryly. "How goes your game with the Guardian of Lórien?" he asked.

"Not well," she said. She looked over to where Haldir stood, still happily engaged.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked, his eyes showing his concern.

"I have already resigned myself to the fact that it will be quite a failed plot," she said. Elladan and Elrohir entered, indicating they could seat themselves and so Elienne watched as they first greeted Rumil and Erestor. The great adviser looked on her again as he spoke to the gathering and Elienne felt her heart sink.

"I think you are right," she said sadly to Legolas and then looked up at him. "I do not want to dishonor anyone; I should live up to the expectations of a lady of the court, and be worthy of the title of princess my father had bestowed upon me."

"I never said any of _that_," Legolas chuckled. "Your shrugging off expectations is what has been most refreshing to me. So long as it does not come at the cost of a wounded heart, I would never want you to become more proper."

"You feel the pressure too?" she asked him.

"I bear the weight of my position in duty and love of my parents only," he assured. "I would not have chosen it."

As he finished, looking over her shoulder down the path, something lit up in Legolas eyes and he fell silent.

"What?" she asked turning. There before her, walking up the path were the Lord of Lothlórien and the Lady of Light not just a euphemism, but in all reality the very truth. During the day she had not noticed that they glowed. But now, after the sun set and there were only lanterns about, she saw Galadriel did indeed illuminate all her surroundings. Elienne drew in a breath and backed up into Legolas, who put his hands on her shoulders and the two took a step back to let the King and Queen enter.

From across the room, Elrond and Arwen approached, as did many of the others, including, Haldir.

"Welcome," Arwen said, warmly embracing the beautiful elf queen with no reservations.

"We are famished!" Celeborn said. "We have been saving ourselves for this feast with great anticipation."

"As have we all," Elrond agreed. A small murmur ran through the gathering as he added, "And I am sure the menu will not disappoint."

They looked to the Lady and she said, "I can think of no greater place to dine in all of Middle-earth than at the tables of Rivendell surrounded by family and friends."

Celeborn began to take a step in towards the table when Galadriel stopped him.

"Is this the Young Lady about whom I have heard so much rumor?" Galadriel said, looking directly at Elienne.

The Queen's eyes were of the brightest blue and Elienne felt as though her knees would give if it were not for Legolas behind her holding her up. Her eyes fell to the feet of the gorgeous queen and she said, "I am afraid to ask what you have heard."

Galadriel let out a light laugh and Elienne looked back at her bright face, remembering Arwen had told her there was no reason to look away, the Queen could see into her heart. As she forced herself to gaze into the crystal blue eyes of the Queen, she saw Galadriel was now merrily regarding Elienne. As harmless as her intentions it was almost painful to endure her gaze. Then, as if in a dream, she heard the lady speak, but did not see her lips move. _"I know what it is you have done. Do not underestimate my Emissary. He is my Guardian for good reason."_

Elienne blinked and said, "What do you mean?" But Galadriel did not answer, instead let herself be led by Celeborn to the table. Elrond raised a brow at her and then followed them. Arwen reached out and squeezed Elienne's hand.

"Don't worry she loves you already, I can tell," she said proudly and then followed the crowd.

Elienne saw that Haldir was standing close by her, watching the Lord and Lady with a look of adoration and pride. She took a step towards him, leaning a bit into his view to catch his eye. She put on a large smile when he started to turn towards her, but the moment his eyes landed on her, they fell to her feet and he bowed low.

"M'Lady," he said.

He did not even look her in the face, but surely he had seen her when Galadriel had drawn attention to her, unless, of course, he was too taken by his Queen.

"Good evening," she said, standing before him, hoping he would stand straight and look at her so they might be over with this business. But he did not; he remained bowed until it became impossible to stand there any longer without drawing curious attention.

"We should go sit," Legolas said, taking her arm. He gave Haldir a strangely unpleasant look and led her to her seat.

"That did not go well at all," she said. "He would not even look at me!" The thought of his opinions on princesses came to her mind and she grew irritated that he would judge her so quickly without even giving her an opportunity to prove she was not what he suspected.

"Consider it his loss, Lady Elienne," Legolas said in a flat tone.

When they reached her seat she turned to him and said, "Wait, I am supposed to be escorting."

"All are seated save a few," he said. "It would be quite an awkward trip back for you."

Scanning the scene she realized he was right and said, "You are becoming quite a valiant hero to me, Prince Legolas."

As he quickly walked away he gazed at her and placed his hand on his heart in the customary acceptance of the honor. Elienne watched him briefly, and then took her seat next to his mother. She was a stunning lady even more so close up with shining almost white hair and gleaming green eyes. When Elienne looked at her, the Mirkwood Queen frowned. Elienne would have greeted her save for the loud sound of Elrond's call to welcome and begin the meal.

While he was speaking, Elienne discovered that from where she was sitting she could not see Haldir at all. He was at the furthest seat from her and try as she might to lean in her seat this way or that; it was simply impossible.

As the first course of dinner was served, she resigned herself to waiting until the recess before dessert. Casually she glanced up and saw Legolas directly across from her. He was speaking with Elladan, but looking in her direction. He raised his brows and she smiled at him, drawing a tiny wave in return. Arwen's brother looked her way, and while they did not share a close friendship, she was saddened to see he did not even smile but turned back to Legolas to continue talking.

"I see my son has taken a fancy to you," the Lady of Mirkwood said with a voice that bordered on warning. Elienne was so taken aback by her tone that she didn't know what to say in response. Fortunately Arwen had overheard and spoke up.

"Few do not take a liking to Elienne. She is the mirth of Rivendell," she said. "Her youth keeps us all young."

"So I have heard," the stolid woman commented as she thrust a fork into a morsel of food. She then carefully placed it in her mouth and began to chew, all the while raising a single brow and fixing her eye on Elienne.

Elienne looked at Arwen with large eyes and pressed her lips together. Arwen leaned back slightly as if she knew what would happen next.

"Elienne," Galadriel said. "Come here, I wish to speak with you."

Stunned at the invitation, but grateful for the chance to slip away, she stood and switched places with Arwen. Arwen exchanged their plates and turned to speak with the Lady of Mirkwood, who appeared annoyed by the turn but welcomed the Rivendell Princess's attention.

"What is it," Elienne asked nervously.

"Rest your heart," Galadriel said. "I am not going to scold you." She gently leaned back in her chair and placing her delicate hands in her lap gazed down at Elienne. Elienne realized she was almost holding her breath and laughed lightly at the release of tension. "You have had a busy day," the lady said.

"Yes," Elienne said.

In a low throaty voice Galadriel asked, "Do you know why it is you have not seen your father for almost two centuries?"

Elienne had expected to speak of anything else and would have preferred any other topic as well.

"Darkwood is in dangerous territory," she answered. "The Easterlings are a vicious, barbaric race of mortals who cannot be trusted. My father sent me here for the safety of Lord Elrond's hold while he entered negotiations of peace."

"Is your heart settled with that answer?" Galadriel prodded.

An attendant came and was about to place something in front of her, but he looked a bit confused. Arwen spoke up and explained. Elienne returned her focus to the Lady of Light who was waiting for an answer.

"No, M'Lady," Elienne said. She did miss him but Lord Elrond seemed more of a father to her now. She tried not to think about it though the pain of the memory brought back the ache she had buried.

"Your heart will mend when you see him again if you open it to him in forgiveness," Galadriel said. "He has done much work to repair the relationship between men and elves in his realm. I hope you will be proud of him. I am."

Elienne clenched her jaw and looked at the food set before her.

"Is that such a challenge?" Galadriel asked. She was the eldest elf in all of Middle-earth and Elienne a mere infant in comparison, and yet she did not speak down to Elienne at all. She asked only as if she was curious.

"It is a challenge," Elienne said, ashamed of her answer. "If I open my heart to my father, he may hurt it again."

"That is why it will be a fearful encounter for him as well," Galadriel revealed.

Elienne thought on that a bit and then asked, "Why? What has he to fear?"

"That he has lost your love. That fear can taint the decisions of even the best parents, mentors and kings and queens. The trials of life will always prevent perfect solutions. We must make difficult decisions that those under our charge do not always understand... whether they love or hate us for it is a consideration, but cannot be the most important factor."

Galadriel's eyes darted towards the far end of the room and Elienne followed her gaze, realizing only now that directly in front of them sat Haldir. He was not looking in their direction, but seemed delightfully engaged in conversation with none other than that same Lórien lady.

As the Galadriel's eyes rested on him, he turned their direction and looked at his Queen. Elienne presumed Galadriel was speaking with him, as she had done with her earlier. The Lady continued to stare at him, and Elienne was quite surprised when he broke into a smile and then laughed.

"What did you say to him?" she asked Galadriel in a whisper. It was a most impolite question to ask, but she could not help herself.

Galadriel smiled knowingly and said, "Lord Haldir understands too well what I have just told you." She looked back at Elienne and said. "Except for in the area of family, his attention is always more on duty than friendship." With a smirk she added, "I have just encouraged his recreation while we are here... to permit Elrond's guardians to assume his responsibilities of protection. We should all take opportunity as it comes." With a glance down at her plate she added, "Let us eat before our food is cleared!"

The Lady took a bite of food and gestured for Elienne to follow her lead.

By the time the recess before dessert came, Celeborn had taken Elienne's attention with several stories about Lórien that she had never heard from Arwen. His descriptions were even more glorious than Arwen's fine tales and Galadriel seemed to be just as enchanted with her husband as Elienne was, though she no doubt had heard the tales many times, though she asked far fewer questions.

When Lord Elrond bid everyone to stand and move towards the large blazing fire hearth where they would enjoy music and fellowship, Elienne hoped that now would be the time to politely confront Haldir. She followed him with her eyes and watched as he moved to a spot near the fire. Elienne drifted through the crowd, paying her respects with gentle smiles and hellos until she reached Haldir, speaking with his grumpier brother. She approached slowly and waited to be noticed.

As the two of them continued to speak, Rúmil gave her a glance and then looking again, leaving his eyes on her face for quite a while. Haldir continued to talk the entire time Rúmil was staring at her and then finally, with a sigh, the Guardian turned and took notice of her.

"Good Evening, M'Lady," he said casually and with a slight bow. "Is there some way the Wardens of the Golden Wood may be of your service?"

Elienne tilted her head and took a step closer. She continued to stare at him directly in the eye and wondered if he still did not recognize her as being the same maidservant who had washed his laundry and restored his boots.

"You seem to have bewitched the Princess," Rúmil said in a bored tone.

Haldir took a drink from the glass he had brought with him. The music of harps tuning joined the murmur of the crowd and Haldir's eyes looked over her shoulder to the sound.

"Perhaps she is waiting for me to ask her to dance," Haldir said. "Which is a bit premature, as it will take a few more minutes before the musicians are ready." He looked at her again and bowed, saying, "But I am flattered by your notice, none-the-less."

"I believe we have met before," she said slowly.

Haldir looked at his brother who gingerly rolled his eyes and said, "It is at this point I am to excuse myself so that my brother may have the lady to himself." He then turned and left and Haldir crossed his arms and looked down his nose at Elienne.

"Have we?" he asked.

"You do not know who I am?" she asked.

"You are Lady Elienne, the Princess of Darkwood," he said stiffly.

"Yes, but," she started. She did not want to blurt it all out and simply just stared at him, dumbfounded that he did not know.

After a few awkward moments, he shook his head and said, "If you cannot speak, then I suppose I shall have to be gallant and ask you to dance with me, Princess." He set his glass down on the hearth, stretched out his hand and said, "If you find me worthy, that is."

She remembered how insecure he had seemed in his room getting dressed. He was afraid he would not be noticed. At first she was offended by his rejection of her simply for being a Princess, but after what Galadriel had said and given his insecurities, she now suspected it was a cover up, for he actually seemed quite pleased with her attention.

"Of course," she said with a smile, placing her hand in his.

As he led her to where the other dancers were waiting for the music to begin, Elienne decided that if he did not recognize her as the maidservant, then she would use this time to be seen as the princess who took notice of him. Perhaps she could cure the emissary of his low self-image with a good dose of flirting.

She smiled most broadly at him as he stood across from her waiting for the musicians. She wondered how someone like Haldir could go unnoticed. He was by far the most handsome elf in the room. Perhaps it was because he preferred his working clothes. But even so, it did not seem right that he should blend in with the others. Then she remembered Orophin had said three attendants had offered services and there was at least one lovely Lórien lady who noticed him.

"Who is that lady you were sitting with at dinner?" she asked as lightly as she could.

"You have not met Murial? She is the court vocalist in Lórien. Soon we will be dancing to lyrics sung by the voice of liquid diamonds" he mused.

"Ah," Elienne said. "So she is beautiful and she sings."

"She does not just sing," he said taking her hands as the song began. "She brings music to life."

As he led her around the room in step to the rhythm, a sound eerie and translucent began to stream poetry into the air. It was as amazing and beautiful as anything Elienne had ever heard before, but she could not enjoy it. Because as she danced with Haldir she suspected the sweet expression on his face was not the enjoyment of her company, but rather the song of Murial. She decided to engage him a bit to see if she could regain his focus on her.

"You are light on your feet, M'Lord," she said.

"Aye," he said, "It comes from much practice with talented partners." It was very clear his comment was not returning the compliment to her. He continued to dance effortlessly and even succeeded in making her feel a bit self-conscious when he began to improvise on the dance steps in increasingly complicated manner. Elienne was nervous and unsure of herself and stumbled a few times before she finally came to a standstill. He moved a bit more and then realized she had stopped.

"Are we done?" he asked.

"I am," she said with a frown, thinking him not only rude, but also insensitive. He gave her a slight bow and turned to go. "Haldir!" she called, shocked that he would simply leave her in the middle of the dance floor.

He stopped and turned his head to her and asked, "Yes, M'Lady"

She walked up to him thinking that perhaps it was his manner that put ladies off. Changing her mind yet again as the game was no longer amusing, she whispered, "I need to speak with you. Will you go for a short breath of air outside with me?"

In an equally quiet tone he answered, "Far be it from me to turn down the wishes of a Princess, but it is most unusual to leave the banquet early."

"We aren't leaving," she said. "I merely need to tell you something without curious eyes on us."

"We have just met," he whispered sternly. "It would be too intimate and uncomfortable."

"You are overreacting," she said. "There is nothing wrong with…"

He interrupted. "Whatever it is you must tell me, you may tell me here, or wait until we are better acquainted."

Despite her training, Elienne looked down at her hands. Nothing about this prank had gone as she had planned. And now, to spite it all, Haldir was growing angry with her. She swallowed and was readying herself to politely blurt it all out, when the call came that dessert was ready.

And then rescuing her from her hesitation he suggested politely, "Perhaps at the picnic we will find an informal time to speak." She nodded and he waited until she headed back for her seat before he left the dance floor.

Arwen took her chair next to her grandmother and Elienne enjoyed a very pleased look from Legolas mother. The rest of the meal she sat in silence as the Lady of Mirkwood and the others nearby spoke of the goings on in their own realms.

It was almost time for the final course to end when Elienne looked up to see Legolas across from her. When he saw her, he rested his elbows ungraciously on the table and his chin on the top of his knuckles, feigning a good scowl for her. She chuckled at the site of it and returned a forced scowl back at him, which made him smile. As soon as they were wished well and excused by Elrond, she saw Legolas stand and gesture for her to come to him. She lightly touched her chest with her fingers and mouthed the word, "Me?"

"Careful, young she-elf," his mother quipped as she stood up beside Elienne. "Your flirting with so many elves at once is not amusing to everyone." Her husband came to her side and took her arm and her face changed unnaturally from a frown to a delighted smile. By the time Thranduil led his queen away, Legolas had made it over to Elienne, startling her again.

"You are so quick and quiet," she said breathlessly.

"I suppose I am," he said.

"And why is that?" she teased. "Do you so enjoy frightening me?"

"No," he gently corrected. He grew shy for a moment and then confessed, "If you don't see me coming, you cannot slip away before I arrive."

The two of them began for the door and she asked, "And why would I do that?" Then the thought occurred to her and she added, "besides to avoid the wrath of your dear mother. She is most curious in her regard for me. She seems to think I have intention to do you harm."

"She is overly protective," he said. They walked out onto the path and down into the courtyard.

"It frightens me to even speak with you," Elienne teased. "For she may conceive a spell to cast upon me to make me hideous to you."

Legolas simply nodded and offered no comment on it. As they walked it grew quieter in the woods as most of the elves returned indoors. Slowly Elienne realized they were walking in no obvious direction, neither of them probably wanting to turn in for the evening quite yet. She also remembered Haldir's warning of too intimate a setting for new companions.

"What will she say if she sees us wandering about by lamp light in the woods?" Elienne jested.

This time Legolas laughed lightly and clasped his hands behind his back. It drove her mad that he would not engage, and so she tried again.

"Will she think I am trying to steal your heart and run away with you," she said.

To that he only said, "She may. Are your parents not protective as well? They sent you here for worry."

"I supposed," Elienne said. They would be arriving in the next day and what Galadriel had said haunted her to silence. After a long bit of walking she began to think it odd that Legolas was so quiet and she wondered if she was boring him. Then she realized how gallant he was being to not correct her for being so impolite.

"Oh Legolas, I'm so sorry," she said, covering her mouth with her hand and searching his face. "I did not mean to engage you in disparaging comments about your mother."

"You have every right to feel uncomfortable," he said. "I only hope her manners will not affect our friendship. She means no more harm to you than you mean to me."

"I shall try to befriend her then," Elienne said to make up for her error. "While she is here I will work to curry her favor."

Legolas looked at her sideways and said, "Do not do so on my account. To accomplish that task you would have no time to invest in our new friendship."

Elienne smiled and let it go, satisfied that she had not offended him.

"I saw you dancing with the Emissary," he said. "There was a moment when he looked almost angry with you… Did it injure you that he was not enchanted by your cleverness, as you hoped?"

"No, because he still did not recognize me! He looked me direct in the eye and spoke with me at length and did not realize who I was."

"That is odd," Legolas said. He grew contemplative as Elienne continued.

"I was going to tell him privately, but he refused," she said. "I went from thinking I would have a moment of triumph, to settling for a polite acknowledgment and now it looks as though I will instead have a shameful confession. This prank of mine has simply gone completely backwards."

Legolas shook his head slightly and said, "I do not understand why it is so important to you."

"It is just my pride," she said. Then something occurred to her and she said slowly, "I do still owe him his cloak…" Then speaking faster she explained with delight, "I shall fetch it now and deliver it this evening. That should be enough for him to put the pieces together." She started to run away, but remembered her manners and came back to offer him a parting word. Pausing in front of the prince she saw in his eyes a bit of concern. "Do not worry for me," she said reaching her arms around his neck and embracing him. He held her gingerly as she finished, "This will be over soon."

He released her and said, "Let us hope so."


	3. The Pendulum Swings

**Heartsong Chapter 3: The Pendulum Swings ~Elienne  
**

* * *

The red wool cloak was laying just as Elienne had left it and thankfully when she touched it she felt it was dry. It was the loveliest scarlet color and as she lifted it from where it rested and folded it over her arm, she wondered why Haldir had told the handmaiden he expected to see it that evening.

"Perhaps he simply desired to see Eli again..." Biting her bottom lip, Elienne felt her heart drawn to the idea of prolonging his mix up just a bit longer. If she returned the cloak as a princess he may never speak to her openly again. As she rushed to her own suite and dressed back down into plain working clothes, Elienne convinced herself that as an attendant she might have one more chance to win him and break the news gently.

* * *

Most of the Lorien elves were in the shared sitting room when Elienne tip toed into the back door hallway leading to the chambers of Haldir and his brothers. She was quite certain Rúmil knew who she was now and hoped very strongly that Haldir was alone. Slipping in, she heard quiet conversation in the back room, one voice being female. She guessed quite quickly that it was Murial and felt her heart sink. Then glancing to the side she on her head, the diadem she had not removed! Moving to the mirror she carefully took out the pin securing it, but before she had it completely in her pocket, the voices grew louder and she turned to see the beautiful songbird staring at her.

"Oh, sweet young one," Murial said, approaching Elienne. "If you have any need or desire, you should speak on it; a way will be found... what did you put in your pocket?"

Elienne was petrified and looked over the lady's shoulder at Haldir unable to read his expression.

"You think I stole it!" Elienne said. She dipped her hand in and pulled out the diadem. "I was to clean it and I tried it on and you came in just as I…" she looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

"Fabrication is so easy to spot in the young…" Murial said. She turned to Haldir and asked, "May I take care of this awkwardness for you, my dear? I am good friends with Arwen, you need not be bothered to solve this riddle."

Elienne pleaded with him with her eyes and waited anxiously as he seemed to be considering his options. "No. This is not the first problem I have had with this one. I prefer to deal with her myself. I have over a thousand Galladhrim guards under my command at home; I think I can handle a single Rivendell attendant."

"I know better than to argue with you, but I will remind you that our Lady wanted you to take a vacation from duty," Murial said. She gave Elienne a warning glare and then moving to leave. Before she left the room, she said to Haldir, "I do so appreciate your taking so much time with me this evening. My husband will be very pleased that I have not spent our absence from one another in isolation."

Haldir blinked and nodded as she left and Elienne could not help but burst into a huge grin. When he turned to her, she resumed a stolid expression and he took a few steps in her direction studying her. She thought for certain that this would be the moment, but instead he asked, "Where is my cloak?" She pointed to where she had laid it on a table. He glanced at it and then back at her. "What were you doing with that jewelry?" he asked.

"I did not steal it. It is mine," she said. He examined it and then looked up at her face intently without any recognition.

"It is lovely," he said and handed it back to her. "And I am pleased to see you." He walked away to his cloak and said with a huff, "I have had a most _tedious_ evening with all _sorts_ of obligations. It is nice to have the company of someone whose expectations I need not worry of fulfilling."

He picked up the cloak and brought it into his private room.

"Oh?" she asked, beginning to follow him.

He came right back out before she was halfway there, carrying a bottle.

"Come, have some wine with me," he said. She sat where he gestured and watched him as he poured the wine and continued to talk. "There's nothing like a nice warm glass of wine enjoyed with the company of a beautiful lady," he said. He set the glass before her and took a seat as he brought the scarlet liquid to his lips. "Drink" he said. "But not too quickly, it is a strong year."

She touched the glass and said, "You did not enjoy the banquet?"

"Oh, there were moments of laughter and the food was delectable as always, but…" he got quiet and thoughtful.

"The company," she said, prying into his thoughts. "Were you ignored, as you thought you would be?"

"Strangely, no," he said glancing at her. "You were right about the daughter of a king taking my notice. I was even granted the honor of a dance."

"Well, that is something!" Elienne said with a smirk as she took a sip of wine. She set it down, feeling the warmth flowing down her throat. With narrowed eyes she said to him, "I'm sure she thought you were wonderful and charming, maybe even irresistible." The truth of it was she had found him rude and boorish, but in this moment, she wanted to see what his estimation was.

"Oh, of course," he said as a matter of fact and nearly brought Elienne to laughter. He looked down and said with a sigh, "Unfortunately notice of me is always short lived with those from royal descent. High class ladies are quick to be enamored with a strong elf who commands the Guards and the respect of the court of Lórien. But the infatuation dies away as soon as a handsome Prince comes along or someone of their own standing." He met her gray eyes with his own of blue and added, "They flirt and raise my hopes, but always break my heart in the end. It is too dangerous for me to hope for such affections to be sincere or long lasting... so I avoid them."

"Perhaps there is something you are not doing correctly which turns them from you," she said gently.

Haldir rested his cheek in his hand and looked away into the distance. "Impossible," he said casually. "I have impeccable manners. But despite my obvious affections for the beautiful Princess, she ended our dance abruptly and turned me away."

Elienne let go of her glass and put her hands in her lap, noticing that they were trembling. "You had feelings for her, so quickly?" she asked.

"I was quite taken by her beauty," he said dreamily. "But I think she sensed it and was about to set me straight on the matter, as they all do. Though this one was going to be polite and take me to a quiet place to do it." Haldir sat up and looked into his wine glass. "I could not bear to hear her tell me she thought I was presumptuous, so I attempted to thwart her efforts and she grew angry." He looked up at her and said, "I am wrong to go on so pathetically." He put his elbow on the table and leaned his face into his palm again. "Besides, I would much prefer someone like you... you would never break my heart, Eli." When she did not answer, he asked, "Would you?"

"I don't know what to say," she started, flushing. She could not go through with this ruse. Never could she have imagined the injury she might cause someone such as the Emissary. She would have to end it and yet she did not know how to do it gently. Slowly she stood and said, "I actually have a confession to make, m'lord..."

Before she could end it and wish him a good evening, he grabbed her around the waist and playfully drew her to his lap. Surprised, Elienne gasped and her arm wrapped around his neck.

"You were saying," he said, clasping his hands around her.

"You are fresh, Lord Haldir," she said with embarrassment.

"Come now, if you had expectations of propriety you never would have come to me alone, so late at night," he said. "And since you have been seeking my attention from my first foot fall in Rivendell, I believe I know what you mean to confess.. "

Again, this was not how she intended their encounter would go. She pushed slightly on his shoulder, weakly attempting to free herself; but he held her fast.

"Why do you struggle, sweet flower?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "There is no harm in playful flirtation."

Elienne closed her eyes and cringed as a shiver ran through her. "I worry that your intention may be _more_ than that!"

"You are wiser than you seem..." he admitted. "For it is! I plan to make a request to Lord Celeborn that you return with me to Lothlórien." Then moving his lips upward, he whispered in her ear, "My undergarments do get dirty quite often."

Furious that he would only want her for her work, she demanded, "Let me go!" He loosened his grip and she was able to wriggle out of his hands and stand. He looked her over as he had done before the banquet, with what she now guessed were 'the eyes of desire' but when his eyes came to her face his expression changed. "You look angry, Eli... please, don't be. I am noble, have you not heard of my reputation?"

"I think I should go, m'lord," she said, backing towards the door.

"Don't forget Rúmil's boots," he said, raising his brows. Elienne saw them by the door and had an impulse to pick them up and throw them at him, but he said, "Oh wait, that's right, my brother insisted you not touch any of his things... Don't be offended, though, he is only jealous because both Orophin and I have attendants who are fond of us."

Standing upright she said, "That is not exactly true."

"No?" he said, and then searched her face. "Please, tell me you do not find me repulsive!" he begged. Elienne narrowed her eyes at his sudden return to self-pity and watched warily as he stood and pleaded, "My greatest desire is to sweep you away with me to my home in the Golden Wood... I was only teasing about why; I am actually quite infatuated with you... have I not made that obvious?"

Elienne stammered in uncertainly, telling him gently, "M'Lord... we've only just met."

"But desire has no time frame," he declared stepping forward. "You need only look into the mirror to see why my heart beats for you and my loins yearn…" he cut himself off, embarrassed. "I forget myself. Such speech is not appropriate until you have also confessed your feelings for me. Please tell me you also share my affections?" He went down on a knee, clasping his hands against his heart. "There is no need for an engagement or formal ceremony when love is as strong as ours, we could bond tonight and everyone would celebrate."

She shook her head, overcome and speechless at his words. No elf had ever dared to speak to her in such a manner, but Elienne had never known an elf to be in love with her before. She studied his handsome, enamored face and suddenly, all his fresh boldness began to make sense. Perhaps he was the most brilliant of Emissaries, but merely unskilled with how to court a lady? That would explain why he was still alone and shunned. Worse, all her going out of her way to please him was probably new to him and had sent all the wrong signals. If he truly did mean to bond with her, he was not being inappropriate; he was simply unskilled.

Haldir's anxious expression, so vulnerable, let her know that he needed her answer and as he stretched out his hand to her, Elienne truly wished she was in love with him. But while she had entertained that possibility earlier, she could never be endowed with those feelings for someone so unperceptive.

No doubt he would be convinced she was yet another princess toying with him. She knew not what damage would be done to him and his tender heart now, or if it could be repaired.

"Lord Haldir," she said softly, feeling a sickness in her gut that made speaking all that more difficult. "I have done you a great wrong. I have misled you in the worst of ways. It began so simply and has grown ever more complicated and out of control. There is nothing in my life I regret more. Never did I intend this to go this far," she said.

"I do not understand," he said sad eyes. "Then you do not love me?"

"Not only that, but I am not the hand maiden you have fallen in love with, dear sir," she said, trying not to allow herself any tears. "I am Elienne, the daughter of the Darkwood King, the very princess you danced with and thought scorned you at the banquet." She resisted the quiver of her chin as she confessed, "You have been the center of a most horribly gone wrong ruse, meant only in fun but with disastrous results as I doubt even your dear Queen Galadriel could not have predicted. I am so, so sorry."

She searched his face, eagerly hoping he would take the news graciously. She did not think she could bear it if he broke down in front of her.

His expression did change slightly, but not to one of despair or even anger or sadness as she suspected. Rather, his mouth curled slightly into a strange smile.

"Is that so?" he asked with an air of amusement.

Frozen for a moment, Elienne blinked, wondering at his response. And then a flash of insight struck her. In his eyes she saw the same mischievous look she often wore when her game was won. "You," she gasped in disbelief, "knew?"

His small smirk turned into a grin and he stood, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I knew my mistake the moment I saw you leading Sullendry from the courtyard," he said in proud merriment. "If I had not been intent on winning back Arwen's favor to me, I never would have been so remiss!"

With satisfaction he drank in her response. All at once she felt completely exposed and naked, as though he was not just looking at her, but into her, and his wise, laughing eyes were able to see all her youth and immaturity. It was terrifying and infuriating that he should hold so much power over her.

"Why did you not say something? Why play along, allowing me to suffer so?" she demanded.

"Oh sweet princess, need I really answer that question? Were you in my position, you would have savored the twist of irony," he answered. "I think you should salute me as a clever and good antagonist to match your wits." He sighed as he looked at her and said, "You really thought I was in love with you, didn't you? It's a pity my skills for the stage have gone to waste as I have taken up other pursuits."

He looked so incredibly smug and full of his own glory that Elienne had to restrain herself once more from violence. "Incorrigible!" she accused. "And what you did in here treating me so ignobly!"

"I am no more guilty than you," he said with a laugh. "You led on a lonely elf, insisting that a royal lady found him irresistible? I merely played along as you laid out your hand." Again he looked at her carefully and mocked, "Breathing as heavily as you are, you sound like a stallion after a good run." Then he tilted his head and said cheekily, "Are you disappointed that I'm not really smitten with you? Is that the real trouble here?"

Her face was burning with the shame of it and she snapped, "The only thing disappointing me is that such an arrangement could have been one way to gain residence into Lothlórien!"

He laughed out loud and said, "I would not wish your mischief in our wood even to scare off the dark spirits of Moria! You can count me as a strong voice of counsel against such an invitation. At least until you grow up and gain some sense to you… An elfling trying to outwit an Emissary... a hobbit might as well face a dragon for all the good it would do."

That comment stung Elienne more than she could have imagined. It was her one desire to visit the Golden Wood, but now with the Emissary's poisoned opinion of her, she doubted it would ever be realized.

Looking down she said hoarsely, "Now that we understand, I will take my leave. Good night, Lord Haldir."

"Come now," he said as she turned to the door. "Do not take your defeat so seriously. It was all in good fun! Stay and finish your wine, we can become friends now that the nonsense is behind us."

She whipped her head around and said, "You are most fortunate you did not kiss me in your game of 'good fun', Emissary. For the boundaries you crossed touching me as you did, were enough to bring against you a formal complaint. And the way you spoke! No one has ever been so crass to me before, in jest or not. It was quite improper treatment of a lady, you should know it and you should be ashamed!"

Instantly the merriment left his face. "I understand, M'Lady," he said stiffly. "If I have truly offended you, your anger is just and I am contrite."

She jutted her chin in the air and looked down upon him, feeling a bit of her dignity restored. "Good evening," she said and slowly took her leave.

When she got to the back door and ran out into the night, Elienne's heart began to feel the full ache at the insult this night had brought her and she could not stop the tears. Never had she been so humiliated or believed it possible.

She ran for a path into the woods just beyond the back wall. Having been warned by both Arwen and her grandmother, Elienne could not face her mentor's sympathy. And Lord Elrond would certainly think it served her right. So she found a cozy tree nook and sat down in it and wept softly, allowing herself to feel the full indulgence of her self-pity.

It was only fitting that just when she felt she could use some good consoling, she heard footsteps. Tipping out a bit to see whom it was, Elienne spoke through her tears.

"I should have known," she said. "How did you find me?"

Legolas squatted down beside her and said, "My heart was worried, so I have been watching since you entered his suite, and followed you after." He looked at her with such bright searching eyes that she thought she would die from the mortification. "So many tears over someone you only met this morning?"

"Why did you not come to me at once?" she asked, wiping her wet face with her sleeve.

After a small silence he said softly, "I had to gather my strength. It would be easier for my own heart to break than to see yours broken…"

"And you have only just met me," she said. He nodded and laughing through her tears she said, "We are a rather pathetic duo!"

He smiled sadly and as if he had only just thought of it, the fair elf reached into his jerkin and pulled out a small silk cloth, and handed it to her.

"You are such a treasure to me, Legolas," she said, looking up at him. He took the cue and sat down beside her, wrapping his hands around his knees.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked.

"I can only guess that my prediction was correct," he said. "An Emissary such as Haldir could not have been so easily fooled. It was inconceivable," he said. "Had I known it would disturb you so greatly to have the joke turned around, I would have ignored all the elders who counseled me not to get involved."

"So everyone was in on it," she asked. "And I thought they were on my side."

"Nobody took sides, we merely wanted to see what would happen," Legolas said. "Elladan told me that before the banquet Rumil came to him, asking him to interfere and stop it short, but he and Elrohir overruled his judgment. They think Haldir's fun should not be limited just because his brother has forgotten what it is. They misjudged you stronger than this..."

"I feel for Rumil in that matter," she said. "And I suppose if I want to prove him wrong and to live up to the brothers who championed me, I should settle with my failure maturely... it was just a game."

She took in a breath, but the comfort when Legolas extended his gentle hand on hers was too tempting and a naughty bit of rumor catalyst escaped her.

"Haldir did more than make me out for a fool, though," she said. "He tried to make me fall in love with him... and even proposed we bound!"

Legolas eyes grew large and his lips parted slightly as he sat up, taking his hand back.

"Yes!" she said, grateful that he was indignant over the news. "He took me in his arms and wooed me with whispers; even begging me to confess my ardor so we might marry on the spot!"

Legolas expression became distant and he looked away from her. "He put his hands on you?" he asked icily.

"He said it was 'part of the game'," she said sniffing, though her tears were almost completely dry now.

Having the empathy of her new friend was a most pleasurable validation and gave her strength to put the shame of her misfortune behind her. Now it was not she who was foolish, but rather Haldir who had wronged her immeasurably.

"And," she went on, "he has made it clear that he will do all he can to prevent me from making a visit to Lothlórien. _That _is the worst of it. All of my dreaming of leaving with the Galadhrim for the beautiful forest is shattered." She knew she was exaggerating some now, but at least she had not revealed how crude Haldir had been.

"I had not realized that was your intended destination," Legolas said.

"It does not matter now," she said. "Rivendell shall remain my home forever, thanks to the Emissary of Lórien."

Legolas straight brows pressed together as he looked on her. "You could come to Mirkwood," he said. "That is, if you wouldn't mind a much darker set of trees. But it is still lovely, especially in spring, with the wildflowers growing nearly everywhere."

"I had not thought of that," she said, dabbing her dry eye.

He jumped to his feet and stretched out his hand. "Come, it is late and you should sleep. I will speak to my parents about the possibility of giving you such an option. They should understand a young lady's desire to see more elven kingdoms."

She took his hand and said, "Your thoughtfulness has enabled me to forget my sorrows almost completely!" She smiled and added, "What care I for the thoughts of a mere guardsman when a fine prince has come to my rescue?"

"As a lady of the stars, you need not bother your mind to the behavior of someone so ignoble," he said. "Yet, even so, I will see to it that Haldir's thoughts are in line in regard to you. May that bring you peace this evening."

"There you go again," she said, taking his arm as they walked to the palace. "I shall be so in debt to your kindness that repaying it will be impossible."

They stood at the back door and he said, "Repayment is not necessary between companions such as we. For the lightness of heart I feel at returning your smile is of the greatest worth."

Elienne was so caught up in the joy of Legolas kindness and willingness to take Haldir to task for her, that she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. But in the quickness of her movement, he turned slightly and she missed, tenderly pressing her lips against his. He drew away, taking a step back from her in surprise. He stared at her, looking as stunned as she felt.

Hesitating briefly, he whispered, "Good night, Lady Elienne." And he took off in a rush before she could speak.

She covered her mouth with her hand, wondering what the Prince could think of her being so forward, but more so, what her own heart could possibly be thinking. This evening she had experienced so many emotions that she was spinning in the confusion of it. She turned and ran up the steps to the wing she and Arwen shared and could tell at once Arwen had not come in yet; most likely still in the company of her grandparents.

As she undressed she thought on it all and once she was lying in bed she remembered that Arwen had no fondness for Haldir and was very much supportive of her desire to visit Lothlórien; a granddaughter was a stronger voice by far than the influence of a mere march warden!

Closing her eyes, Elienne found peace to sleep; between the scorn of Legolas and Arwen's loyalty, Haldir was going to find Elienne was not just a formidable foe, she had gathered around her some rather strong allies. She only wished she could be there to hear whatever it was Legolas was going to say to him!


	4. Confrontation

**Heartsong Chapter 4: Confrontation ~Haldir  
**

* * *

Haldir watched the young sprite go and breathed out a huge sigh. He took a seat at the table and picked up his glass of wine, swirling it around a bit. He narrowed his eyes in thought and then took a drink. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far in the merriment of the moment. As he thought on it, he could not suppress the smile that came to his lips. Seeing that little presumptuous princess squirm was the most fun he had had in centuries.

He went over in his mind what had happened that day and had to admit that Elienne had surprised him with her tenacity. She had not given in as he suspected she would before the banquet. As much as he tried to prod her into throwing her game, she had humbly taken on menial duties and had resisted putting him in his place for mocking royalty. With all the pride he suspected her guilty of, it was very much to her credit that she was willing to suffer so much; and all for the sake of a silly prank; though he still doubted she did all the work alone.

Creatively played out to the very end, she had properly held the demeanor of someone in service, and waited ever so patiently for him to notice, which of course he intentionally did not. Even playing the part of a princess she kept in character and remained composed on the dance floor.

She was taking his twists of fate and playing off them, giving him what she thought he wanted to see. Had she a bit more training in the art of it, he was convinced she would be a valuable asset in a negotiation.

Voices in the hall came closer and Haldir looked up to see Rúmil and Orophin enter. They took one look at Elienne's half-empty glass on the table, glanced at each other and guessed immediately.

"So she finally knows the joke was on her?" Rúmil asked, taking a seat across from him. "Thank the everlasting wood!"

Haldir chuckled a bit and looked at his other brother, who glanced around the room. "Nothing seems out of place, I take it the young lady's anger did not turn violent as I suspected?"

"Oh no, no, she is of higher character than that," Haldir said. He picked up his glass and smirked at Orophin as he said, "Though I do suspect she very much _wanted_ to strike me on more than one occasion." He finished the wine and set the glass down. Leaning back in his chair again he said, "But she resisted and only gave me a good verbal lashing. For as injured as her pride was, I'd say she bore the turned tables very well."

"Now, if only she will leave you alone so that our time here can return to the relaxing holiday it was meant to be," Rúmil said.

Haldir stared at his brother and was momentarily lost in thought. He doubted very much that he had seen the last of Elienne. He smiled as he predicted that she was not quite through with him. Someone with a combination of her determination and wit would have to at least attempt a rematch. His only worry was that it might turn ugly, which would take the fun out of it; which meant he might have to initiate peace before then.

"I don't like that look on his face," Orophin said, taking off his outer robe and hanging it on a wall hook.

"Nor I," Rúmil said. Haldir raised his brows innocently. Rúmil shook his head and stood, walking to the other end of the room, "I tell you now, brother, leave me out of it. I want no part in the teaching of lessons to the daughter of a king."

"You do me wrong by your suspicions!" Haldir said wagging his finger playfully at his brother. "If I choose to engage the princess at all, it will be to put our differences aside. To win her friendship to me," Haldir said. Then in a more thoughtful voice he said, "Though I suspect that would be a daunting task at this turn of event."

"You tricked her once," Orophin said, taking off a boot. "You should not make matters worse by approaching her." He set his boot down, put his hands on his knees and asked, "Suppose she were to think it was a trap? That you were only befriending her so you could ensnare her again?"

"All wooing is a trap, is it not?" he asked. "Yet some traps we walk into willingly." He looked at his brothers. "And not all traps are set with ill intent, are they?" Orophin chuckled while Rúmil shook his head and began to dress for the night.

Haldir strummed his fingers on the table, contemplating how he should proceed. Thoughtfully he said, "I will not try to set a trap for her. She is far too unpredictable to know just what would work, and Orophin you are right, she would be expecting it."

"Then how can you venture into warming her regard for you," Orophin asked. "If she will not fall for your usual set of charms."

"I did not say she would not fall for them," he said in all earnest. "My skill in winning over the most ardent of enemies has gotten me my Emissary title for good reason. She will come around, they all do."

"Like chasing prey?" Rúmil asked. "That is despicably condescending, Haldir."

"Not at all. I shall approach the Lady Elienne more like I won my wild sentient horse than hunting a deer. I shall have to rely on my wit and cunning; to go forward sincerely, with no plan. I will make an offer and then respond and react to her," he said. He was about to throw out some suggestions when he picked up the sound at the door. Someone was listening.

"Who's breathing there?" he asked, standing up. "Come into the light"

Around the corner stepped the Mirkwood Prince, seething with ire. He gave Haldir a look whose physical counterpart would have pierced the strongest of armor. Haldir took it in stride and remained unaffected, taking a seat and clasping his hands on the knee of his crossed leg.

"I expected you much sooner Prince Legolas," he said, disingenuously.

The comment seemed to have the desired effect, catching the young Prince slightly off guard. He glanced at Haldir's brothers and said, "Please, if you would excuse us, I have personal matters to discuss with the Emissary."

Haldir noted how polite he was and nodded to his brothers, gesturing with his hand to the door. Both of them were in various stages of dress, but seeing the intent on Legolas' face, neither put up any protest. Rather, they collected their slippers and robes and begrudgingly took their leave.

"Please, have a seat," Haldir said. "Would you like this glass of wine, I don't think the one for whom I poured it is going to come back to finish."

"I have no desire to share wine with you," Legolas said. "I have come to clear up any misunderstandings you may have regarding Lady Elienne."

"Oh?" Haldir said, standing. "You have not heard then. All has been settled. I know who she is and she knows that I know. We have cleared the entire matter between us." He was giving Legolas a smile, but knew that there was more to be heard from the elf.

Legolas took a step forward and accused harshly, "You have dishonored her by your actions of immodesty. I have heard from her own lips how you carried on, and in full knowledge that whom you placed your hands on did not invite them!"

Haldir's patience was growing thin. He gathered himself and crossed his arms. "I regret that my intentions were seen as less than noble," he began. "But in all honesty, she had nothing to fear from me."

"Less than noble?" Legolas repeated. "There is nothing whatsoever noble in falsely proposing to anyone, let alone a sensitive and fragile young romantic like Elienne! Suppose she had been swept away in the moment? Just how far would you have taken her? She is not to be ensnared but respected and honored!"

Haldir bit down hard to keep from speaking out in kind as he took in Legolas brutal suspicions. Such an attack on his character from a prince of elves was an insult difficult to bear and it was all he could do to not to stand, towering over him, defending himself with the fullness of his emotions. But for honors sake, he remained below the prince and calmed himself before he replied, "I believe you have misunderstood what happened between myself and Elienne."

"Do you dare to call her a liar?" Legolas asked. "Is no level too low for you to stoop?"

Through his teeth Haldir let out, "I am not suggesting she lied." He closed his eyes and sighed. then looked at Legolas and said, "Only that perhaps when she recounted the events she was more engaged with emotion than reason."

Legolas seemed to be thinking on that and Haldir gave him credit for at least having a touch of openness on this matter. Perhaps he wasn't so smitten with infatuation with the pretty little princess as Haldir suspected.

"Please, sit," Haldir said. "I understand you are very affronted by me at this moment. But if you give me the opportunity to disclose to you my part in it, perhaps your opinion will change."

The prince calmed a bit as he took a seat, but his eyes still carried a look of accusation, so Haldir began slowly and carefully.

"You do her an injustice to even imply Elienne would have gone along with such a proposal given under false pretenses," he said. "I assure you, I would not have allowed the events to unfold the way you suggest, but neither would have Elienne!" He chuckled remembering it. "You should have seen her squirming to get away from me. Whatever she may have told you about her falling for any bonding petition, I assure you, she was more fierce than frightened… and not at all enchanted."

Legolas eyes glared at Haldir and he said, "If you mean to persuade me by finding humor in her suffering you are sorely mistaken. I find this sort of game distasteful and bad mannered."

Haldir sighed and leaned back with his arm rested on the back of the chair. "Yes, I suppose you would," he said. "And I am sure Elienne knew that as well when she told you of it, enhancing the details to entice you to be her hero and confront me. It is so typical of females to play males in such a way."

"I came of my own accord," Legolas said quickly. But then he seemed to think on it a bit as if he wasn't so sure.

"That is what they want us to think… There is no shame in falling for it, I myself have been prey before," Haldir said. "You care for her and your intentions are noble. But rest assured Elienne will come out of this for the better. Anyone with her wit is not injured by so small a disgrace. Allow her some time and she will surprise you. She will put this behind her and be wiser about the types of pranks she pulls. "

Legolas frowned as if he did not believe it, but was not ready to argue the point. "You speak as though you know her so well," he said.

"I know _elves_," Haldir said. "And I recognize in Elienne the sort of bold, yet noble character that is hidden by youthful whimsy. She need only to learn to focus their energy and creativity so that they may thrive in our community."

"And you take it upon yourself to teach her?" Legolas asked.

"More like guiding her to her potential. As elders, it is part of our duty," he explained.

"I find it hard to believe this flirtatious game was part of your duty," Legolas grumbled.

"Well, from time to time duty mixes with pleasure," Haldir said with a gleam in his eye. "This game was of her own doing, Legolas, and she knows it."

The prince stood and said, "You have given me a good bit to digest, Emissary. But I am not convinced yet. We will see what tomorrow holds. Good evening."

After he left, Haldir retired to his room and sat on the lounge. Tomorrow there would be a picnic and a hunt and then another banquet; more leisure than he was accustomed to by far. It was a pity that the game of wits with her was over; employing strategies for amusement only had been a nice distraction from the mundane of social discourse.

Then again, he did still have to win her back!


	5. A Token of Truce

**Heartsong Chapter 5: A Token of Truce ~Haldir  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Sullendry," Haldir said as he brought a large pack into the stall. "I trust you've been treated well?" he asked, setting it down.

Haldir could tell by the look he was given that the answer was 'yes'. In fact, there looked to be a bit of mischief in his eyes as well. He patted the horse's neck and said, "I was hoping you'd join us for a picnic today so I could share with you the burden of carrying the baskets of food and blankets." He scratched under the steed's long chin and asked, "What do you say? I'm sure there will be some delicious fern along the way for you to nibble upon and couldn't you use the exercise in any case?"

Sullendry blinked his eyes and grunted a little in the negative. He was much too smart and knew this was obviously a better deal for Haldir than himself.

"There may even be berries I could pick for you," Haldir said with a chuckle at his horse's playful rejection.

The horse looked away, almost appearing annoyed with him. It had been a long time since Sullendry had refused him any request, but Haldir was beginning to think he may have to employ one of the stable horses for the duty.

"I've never known you to turn down a delicacy," Haldir said, studying the horse's eyes. "That common weakness you and I share is one of the effects that bonds our friendship."

Sullendry stomped a foot and moved his head in a certain direction. Haldir looked to see that there on a shelf just within the horse's reach, was a pile of ripe carrots. Haldir walked over to the shelf and noted that the horse had already made good work of a large portion.

He turned, leaning his hand on the shelf and said, "Now I know why you're being peevish with me. It was that princess, wasn't it? She brought you these carrots and told you what happened between us." Sullendry whinnied and Haldir shook his head slightly. "It would be just like her to make friends with you behind my back," he said. "She turned you against me, didn't she?"

Haldir moved back to the pack and a thought occurred to him.

"Does it change your mind knowing Elienne will be at the picnic?" he asked. Sullendry looked at him and Haldir added, "And that I will be attempting to make amends… and apologize. You would be curious to witness my contrition, would you not?

Sullendry backed up slightly and then took a step towards the pack.

"Good," Haldir said, grateful. "Now let me find a nice comfortable way to arrange these burdens so that I don't cause you any more minor injuries. We wouldn't want to give your new friend yet another reason to correct me."

* * *

The trek to the picnic spot would not have been so great a feat excepting that his lovely Queen had insisted the two little elflings come along to liven the mood. And liven the mood they did; to the point of chaos. It was Haldir's natural state of being to look out for the welfare of others and setting aside that wariness was not an option.

It just so happened that the two most active males elflings Haldir had ever seen would have to find Sullendry an irresistible goal, turning him and his brothers into both protectors and obstacles.

They would run about squealing and trying to get by while one of the three of them would politely catch them and prevent it. And though the parents were watching and doing plenty of correcting, the elflings continued to play the game without tire.

Haldir was keenly aware of the steep downgrade to their left as well as the many loose looking rocks among the slanted hillside of trees to their right. Any time one of the young ones would stray too near the edge he could feel his blood fill with adrenaline that kept him in a constant state of readiness. It seemed any moment something could go awry.

From the sound of it, Rúmil and Orophin were growing very weary as well.

"This should be a relaxing morning," Rúmil mumbled, "And yet I feel there would be less tension were I alone and being chased by three hundred Orc."

"Aye," Orophin said, swiping one of the elflings by his middle as he squealed. "You are not alone."

Haldir patted Sullendry who seemed rather calm considering he was the object of the boys' fascination. "We're almost there, my friend, and then you may roam free in the field to your heart's content." Sullendry responded with only a snort of air. Apparently his horse comrade was still in a bit of a mood.

They were traveling downhill now and looking ahead Haldir could see the entire caravan before them. The company was led by Elladan and Elrohir, followed very closely by King Thranduil and Elrond. The Queen of Mirkwood walked hand in hand with her son, and though poor Legolas looked happy enough, it was clear to Haldir by the Prince's mannerisms he was simply appeasing his mother.

He did pity him that he had not managed to keep the peace and obtain his own desire, which was no doubt to accompany a certain young Darkwood princess to the picnic. But at least he had not succumbed to his disappointment and caused a scene over it.

Next in line were two sets of woodland elf couples who seemed quite relaxed, holding hands. Galadriel walked with Arwen and Celeborn was in good conversation with Erestor. As his eyes fell on Elienne, Haldir took notice that she walked alone, eyes on the trail and quite spent for such a small trek.

Behind her walked a string of ladies and elves from Lorien and Rivendel, one of which looked like Orophin's friend speaking with Murial. Next were the parents of the elflings being a bother. His brothers finished the line with Haldir and Sullendry bringing up the end.

His eyes returned to Elienne again. She was not completely in the moment with company; she was thinking on other things and he smiled to think it was certainly a pity her shining prince was too busy with his mumsy.

All along the path there had been the fern that he had promised Sullendry and from time to time he picked it so the steed could eat as they traveled. When he reached down to fetch some more he saw a patch of large white blossoms and a thought came to his mind. On impulse, he plucked the flower low on the stem. As he did, he caught his thumb on one of the long thorns jutting out from the base of the plant.

"Ow!" he said, looking curiously at the red droplet pooling there. As horticulture was one of his favorite obsessions, he frowned at having forgotten that this particular bloom had thorns near the roots.

"Rúmil," he called out, drying the blood on his newly washed leggings. "Let the older elfling pass."

Rúmil glanced at him and stood back as he ran through. The young one was so amazed at not being stopped that when he reached where Haldir and Sullendry were walking, he almost tripped and bumped into Haldir's knees. Haldir caught the small elfling and set him back on his feet. Behind him, Rúmil approached.

"Feldor, will you do a little chore for me?" he asked. The elfling had long straight blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He didn't answer, just stared at the pale horse. "If you agree I will let you ride him."

Sullendry protested slightly and Haldir 'shushed' him. Haldir squatted down and asked, "Would you like that?" He nodded fervently and Haldir handed him the flower. "Take this and deliver it ahead to the lady in the lavender dress."

"Elienne?" the elfling asked looking at the flower.

"Yes, that's the one," Haldir said, delighted. "You know her?"

"We packed the lunches this morning...I don't think she is going to like it."

"Of course she will," Haldir said, tasseling the blond tresses.

The elfling looked at the flower and then at the horse, raised his brows and ran away quickly. Haldir stood up, ignoring Rúmil's glare and said to Sullendry, "Now it's time to begin my approach. For a charming elf to win over the affections of a lady is a much more complicated and delicate process than waiting until the proper season and galloping around proudly."

"Though it is not any less self-demeaning," Rúmil snarled. "Do you honestly think she is going to be won over by a simple flower?"

Orophin approached them. He must have grown tired of the game for he was now carrying the other elfling.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Orophin asked.

"I am disappointed by your lack of faith in me, brothers," he said. "Under normal circumstances you may have a point. But the young princess has been thwarted by her prince and with these wee ones about she is suddenly no longer the center of attention. It is not just the gift, it is when you give it that can make or break a deal."

"But we will be gone tomorrow, why waste your energy and time?" Orophin asked.

"Because," Haldir sighed, "it amuses me."

Looking down the hill he saw that the first several in their group had moved out of view behind a bit of rock standing out. Arwen and Murial were already around the bend, but thankfully he could still make out Elienne and the elfling who was just now handing her the flower. She did not smile at all, but instead was wearing quite a frown and refused it, squatting down to speak to him. He couldn't make out her words, but he could hear that she was unhappy. It made him feel a bit ill in the gut, which was not aided at all when Rúmil harrumphed in satisfaction. The elfling had somehow been right.

"Still amused?" Rúmil asked.

"She is quite rude to pour out her distaste for you on an elfling," Orophin said.

"Yes," Haldir agreed with disappointment. "My opinion of her is beginning to drop. Perhaps I was wrong about her good nature, she appears to have more nastiness to her then..."

Just as he was saying it, Feldor pointed back towards them and then lifted his hands, as if declaring his innocence. Elienne stood up and looked back towards him. As if it were an involuntary response he lifted a hand and acknowledged her attention with a small wave. Then something most unexpected happened. She flashed him a bright smile and lifted the flower to her nose.

"Would you look at that," Orophin said.

"At least he was wrong about one thing. She does seem to be quite easy prey," Rúmil quipped.

But Haldir held his breath, watching. Despite her smile, he still did not think so. And he did not dare to presume his offering would be the end of his bid for truce. Elienne turned from them and embraced the child, kissing him on the forehead. She looked up at Haldir and spoke to the elfling and then turned back to the path and walked slowly behind the rock and out of his view.

"Any guess what her message will be?" Orophin asked. "Since you have now impressed us both with your prowess."

"The possibilities are endless," Haldir said. "And I must admit I am quite anxious to find out myself."

The small messenger ran up to them quickly and said to Haldir, "Can I ride the horse now?"

"What did she say?" Haldir laughed. "Your duty is not done until you relay the message!"

"She had no message," Feldor said, eagerly looking at the horse.

"I saw her speaking to you," Haldir said, tucking his fingers under the elflings arms and tickling him. "Tell me or I shall have to use my specially designed interrogation technique!"

The small elf laughed and wriggled about, crying, "I swear, she had no message."

"Then what did she say to you, surely she was not just moving her lips!" he said, ceasing the tickle torture for a moment.

"Just like I said, she didn't like it," he said as Haldir set him go. He looked up at Haldir and explained, "She told me before not to pick flowers until we get to the field because if everyone did the path would be glum. And when she saw the flower she was upset that I had ignored her. So I told her I didn't do it. I told her you did it and if she was going to get angry she might as well be angry with the right elf."

"She makes good sense regarding the path, but what did she say then, after she knew it was I who had done the foul deed?" Haldir asked.

Feldor smiled at him, a bit embarrassed.

"Go on," Haldir said, the excitement of his expectation higher than he imagined it should be.

"She said you were a very naughty elf and she was already very cross with you," he said.

Haldir hummed a bit in satisfaction. She had smiled, so she must not be too cross. He looked at Feldor and smirked, grateful for the little imp.

"Now, may I ride him?" he asked.

"When we unload his pack, you may have a short ride. Let us catch up with the others, they have probably already arrived and are looking to set up lunch."

* * *

"I suppose you think this flower is sufficient reparation?"

Haldir recognized the voice and continued with his chore of unpacking Sullendry as he said, "I hoped it would be a start." He turned with a small pack and was quite pleased to see her expression was as light as the tone of her voice. His brothers and Legolas had taken the larger packages and were setting up a small shade tent and some of the ladies were setting out the food.

He handed Elienne the tiny pack and said, "Now run along and make yourself useful. We have a picnic to set up."

"Perhaps it has slipped your mind, but I am NOT your attendant," she said with a laugh.

He smiled broadly as behind her came Galadriel who had overheard the comment. The Queen took it upon herself to relieve the princess of her tiny burden and asked, "This is the blanket for the children, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," he said with a bow.

She then turned to the humbled Elienne and looked at the flower she held. Sweetly she said, "Oh, it is so lovely, you should don it perhaps in your hair, or on your dress?"

"Yes, M'lady," Elienne said bashfully. She watched the queen go and then looked sideways at Haldir.

He tried very hard not to look too smug and patted the horse while waiting for how she would respond. She looked at the flower as if contemplating what Galadriel had said, but before he could see what she would do with it, the elflings came about and begged him for their prize.

"Perhaps you can wait until after we eat," he said as they squealed and ran around the horse in circles. "We will be here all afternoon"

"Lemor and Feldor have taken quite fondly to you," she said.

"They have taken quite fondly to Sullendry," he corrected. He watched the elflings carefully and tried to steady the increasingly nervous stallion.

"Feldor has said you promised him a ride if he gave me this flower. I think it only right you should live up to your part of the agreement as soon as possible," Elienne said. "We would not want the young elflings to think the Emissary of the Galadhrim breaks his promises."

Haldir tensed at the hint of question to his character. But when he looked up at her, her face was cheerful and showed no sign that the comment eluded to anything dark. He placed his hand on the head of one of the elflings as he watched her break the stem of the flower closer to its bloom. Glancing up at him for a moment, she took his gift and placed it in the dipping collar of her dress's neckline where the bright white petals nestled tightly in the small crevice between her fair bosoms. He closed his eyes and sighed in delight at her impish behavior.

To repay him she had breached upon a new game where she would use her feminine assets to tempt and seduce him. As with most elves of his age, his defenses on such levels were well guarded, yet when he opened his eyes she presented him with a most triumphant countenance.

"Does it look lovely on me or not?" she asked. With a gesture of her two hands she tossed her wavy hair over her shoulders, so that the silvery red locks no longer obscured any of his view. "What do you think?"

Haldir allowed himself a long indulgent look before he turned and picked up Feldor to set him on the horses bare back.

"What do I think?" he asked himself in exaggerated thoughtfulness. He leaned down for Lemor who was hopping in excitement. Picking him up, he placed him behind his brother and then turned to Elienne, his hand steadying the squirmy elflings. Looking this time only in her sparkling gray eyes he answered, "I think you should reserve your pixie wiles for use on Legolas and leave your elders to their peace."

"My pixie wiles?" she laughed out. "I thought an elder with all of the wisdom in your years would know that I am merely toying with you."

He chose not to answer, but instead clicked for Sullendry to move. Haldir held the elflings in place as the horse slowly walked through the tall grass.

"And besides," she said following them, "Legolas and I are merely good friends, there is nothing at all like you are suggesting between us."

He glanced at her, dubious and kept walking. He was right about her not being through with him yet, and though she openly admitted to only trying to toy with him, it did seem as though she had some genuine flirtation in her voice. He guessed if he kept himself quiet she would continue talking and not grow tired of it.

"By all means, please go pursue this good friendship with the prince and leave me alone," he said as gruffly as he could. He turned from her completely, hoping she would see her new game had failed.

"You don't believe me?" she asked. Then she hurried a bit, getting in front of him and walking backwards. Her red hair blew in gentle breeze and Haldir couldn't help but smile at the youthfulness of her way. Most elves knew when to take his cue to leave him be, others understood by his reputation to keep their distance. But like an elfling, Elienne was not thwarted from what she wanted.

"Besides, if there was anything between myself and Legolas it has been quite well extinguished, and I think it is thanks to you. You spoke to him last night did you not?"

He nodded but offered no other elaboration.

"Well, whatever it is you said has made him keep his distance from me today," she said. The pout she wore looked very practiced and insincere. "I think you have conspired to turn him against me."

"Oh, no, dear princess," he said looking over her shoulder. He brought Sullendry to a stop and said, "Just the opposite for look!" He briefly pointed into the distance. "It is no doubt because of your proximity to me that the Prince of Mirkwood approaches now. In all probability he sees fit to do some more good rescuing of you." He then added, "Though I doubt he realizes it is I who is in need of the rescuing."

She laughed and turned to see Legolas slowly walking from the circle of picnickers. Her face lit up and she waved, saying, "So I have not lost his favor after all. I feared in your spite for me, the damage you did might be irreparable."

"Nay," Haldir said. "I am not so mean-spirited as you suppose. But if what you say is true about your regard for him, I fear you may very well do the prince damage."

"Damage!" she said with a look of defensive confusion towards Haldir. "Despite my poor behavior you unfortunately witnessed last night, I am not mean-spirited either. It would be the farthest thing from my mind to bring Legolas anything but joy."

"The joy of the moment, perhaps" he explained, "but what if there is expectation given to that joy that will not come to fruition?"

Elienne looked as if something came to her memory and her expression turned to one of concern. She turned towards Legolas and said, "Oh dear Emissary, I fear I know your meaning."

Haldir was immediately impressed that she understood so quickly his subtle clue and that she was easily persuaded to repair her unintended misdeed. When she ran away from him to Legolas, he could not help but smile sadly at the poor, soon to be shunned prince. Legolas greeted her and looked over at him with a bit of a warning.

"All right, elflings," Haldir said, "It is time to return to Sullendry his freedom."

The boys slightly protested, but when he set them down they ran off briskly towards where the food had been laid out. He took the bridal off the horse and said, "Did I satisfy you with my endearing performance?"

Sullendry just stared at him.

"She seems quite taken with me," he implored. The horse grunted and looked away. "You don't attribute that to my charms, do you?" Haldir sighed and said, "I suppose I must admit I was not at my most winning." He sighed and added, "Indeed, Elienne seems to be full of her own set of graces and in very little need of my appeasing talents."

The horse nodded and took a few anxious steps.

"All right," Haldir said, "You may go. I have had enough of your scolding in any case."

As the horse snorted and began to walk away, Haldir asked, "I trust you will return to me when the outing comes to a close?"

The horse whinnied and galloped off into the grassy field. Haldir walked over to the place where his brothers sat speaking with Murial, Arwen and the attendant, Anaria, who had served Orophin the night before.

As he sat, he looked over at Legolas and Elienne and wondered what their conversation would come to, and if he would be blamed by Legolas for his interference. But before they could slip away, he heard Legolas mother call out for them to come sit for the meal. Dutifully they both complied.


	6. The First Fall

**Heartsong Chapter 6: The First Fall ~Haldir  
**

* * *

Haldir sat leaning against a tree listening intently to the conversation going on several paces behind him. It wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but he had promised Celeborn he would keep watch while most of the elves went off on their hunt. It just so happened that from this particular position he could see the entire field as well as the path leading down to the river's edge. Was it his fault that Legolas had led Elienne to the grove of trees just within his hearing?

He watched Murial leading the ladies in song and smiled at the way that the elfling, Feldor was running around trying to catch Sullendry. If the horse seemed at all to mind it, he would have interfered but as it was the two of them were getting along well. As he chewed on a blade of grass, Haldir mused that for the first time he was beginning to think Rivendell was just as enchanted as his beloved Golden Wood.

"Why will you not sit by the water?" Legolas asked. "There are no such falls in Mirkwood. I would like to enjoy them closer."

"You may go," Elienne said. "But I prefer to stay here; the moving water makes me light headed."

"Is this fear I sense from you?" Legolas pried.

There was a slight pause and then Elienne's voice floated to Haldir through the trees in a barely audible whispered, "Look, your mother has followed us. We should keep hidden so we may enjoy at least one private conversation."

Haldir smiled as he heard her say it. Perhaps he should stand and make himself known.

"She has Lemor with her," Legolas said. "My hope is that he will remind her enough of me when I was his age that she will lose need for her son's companionship."

"You honor her greatly with your duty to her," Elienne said. "It is no wonder she loves you so."

"I honor her to the failing of my duties to others," he said. "For I have been neglecting my new friend."

Hearing the lover's tone in the young Princes voice, Haldir was about to get up and move when Elienne responded.

"Do not worry on it, you have done nothing but serve me, Prince Legolas. All day yesterday, even when I was not present! Tell me, what is it that you said to Lord Haldir? I have thought of little else since you told me you would set him straight."

Haldir settled himself to be comfortable as he listened to the prince.

"I understand that you were injured, but I did not receive warning in my heart that he meant to do you harm," Legolas said. "He is arrogant, of that there is no doubt. But he merely sought to teach you a lesson, not to insult you."

Haldir smiled and nodded, pleased that the prince had been swayed by his presentation.

"If that is true," Elienne answered. "Then I have been a poor student. I did not take the lesson well and was very harsh with him. He thinks me very immature."

"I am loath to admit it," Legolas said. "But I did not get the sense of that either. He spoke very flattering of you; though I cannot fault him for that."

Elienne giggled and asked, "Did he really?"

It made Haldir again feel wicked for listening to the conversation and he taking a good summation of the elves in the vicinity, he was just about ready to stand when Elienne spoke again.

"And I cannot say I am surprised he spoke well of me. For I believe the Emissary to be developing feelings for me beyond friendship," she said.

Haldir's eyes grew wide and he laughed, "Ha!" Cursing himself inside, he instantly hoped he had not been heard because now he most definitely wanted to hear this conversation run to its conclusion. They continued to talk and he was relieved that perhaps since they were closer to the falls their ears were more full of the water's rumbling than were his own.

"Whatever would give you that notion?" Legolas asked, a slight sound of panic in his voice. "You do not believe the things he confessed to you under your disguise?"

"This flower was his gift," she said. "Despite my harshness to him, he has sought to offer me a token of his affection. Is that not sweet?"

"And you wear it?" Legolas asked. "Are you encouraging his pursuit?" It was clear to Haldir that there was some bit of jealousy in his voice.

"I thought I might, for the sport of it," she said. "But he is too wise. I think he knows full well that I am not much interested in him. Do not worry that he will misunderstand me, he knows I wear this flower because I am a tease."

She was not much interested in him? That was an odd way to put it, Haldir thought. As he listened, he glanced over to where the Mirkwood queen and young Lemor were walking near the water. They were quite cheerfully throwing stones in, but the attention of the Queen seemed fixed upon the grove where Elienne and Legolas sat. On many fronts, the couple was not as hidden as they assumed.

"_Are_ you merely teasing?" Legolas asked.

"Of course I am," she said. "Aren't all young ladies teases? In fact, I meant to speak with you about our private exchange last night, and how it may have seemed romantic in nature."

Haldir frowned at two so young being intimate at so early an acquaintance. Considering Legolas's growing fancy for her, if Elienne had given the Prince anything more than a formal embrace, it would be far worse than any improprieties of which she had accused Haldir. He thought ill of himself for listening, but could not bring himself to stand and walk out of hearing distance. He convinced himself, it was for the sake of his duties that he listened, and watched Lemor run about looking for more stones.

Legolas voice was timid and yet thoughtful. "I have wondered a great deal about that moment and what you could have meant by it, but mostly I questioned if my response was less than what you hoped for."

Haldir looked up to the clouds, imagining just how poorly a timid elf such as Legolas would behave under romantic approach. If the prince ever came into his company, Haldir would have to speak with him at length about how it should be done. No elf should be left to fend without counsel in such a circumstance, or he would most likely be doomed to fall under an enchantment.

"Please do not worry yourself over your response, sweet Prince. I truly had no hopes at all," Elienne said gently. "Save to express my gratefulness to you for your understanding of my suffering."

There was silence for a bit and Haldir leaned around the tree to see Elienne standing and looking towards the river.

"M'Lady, do not let him out on the rock, it is slippery from the mist!" she shouted.

Haldir stood in alert and found himself facing Legolas at only three paces.

"I will fetch him," the Mirkwood Queen said in an annoyed voice.

"You were listening?" Legolas accused.

"Careful!" Elienne cried, her voice chilled with fright. "The water appears still, but it runs deep and swift below the surface."

Haldir did not answer Legolas challenge, but took strides towards the running water. When he reached the other elf, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Is it so soon that you and I must have words again?" the Prince demanded, looking up at him.

"We will have our words later," Haldir said to the Prince. For one so slight in comparison to Haldir's build, Legolas was perhaps less timid than Haldir had thought. "But now I must see to this urgency."

As he was speaking, a scream of the most soul piercing terror rang out and Legolas turned as they both ran swiftly towards the river. Haldir saw a lavender flash jump into the water and realized there was no sign of either the Mirkwood Queen or the elfling.

"Elienne!" Legolas shouted after her.

They got to the edge and Haldir saw Elienne was just over a large rock, bobbing up and down and scrambling to hold the elfling above the shimmering surface.

"Take him from me! Take him!" she spat, the water choking her.

He laid down flat on the rock and reached into the water with his arms towards the boy. Out of the corner of his eye, Haldir saw Legolas had grabbed on to a tree and bent it low. He was hanging from it and fishing in after his mother in a most elaborate display of rescue.

The elfling flung his arms about, kicking and crying out, making it all the more difficult to get a hold of him. Once Haldir had a good grip, he began to pull him out of the water and Lemor squeezed his arms firm around Haldir's neck.

Legolas had gotten a hold of his mother and was now attempting to lift her and her much weighted dress out of the river just as the rest of those from the field made their way to the noisy scene.

Below Lemor in the water, Elienne's face was full of terror as she tried to push him the rest of the way up. The elfling, still desperate to get out of the frigid water kicked hard one last time. In that violent gesture he not only managed to get himself out of the water, but he also delivered Elienne a good blow in the chest which knocked her far from the rock.

Her scream rang out again but quickly went silent as she disappeared under.

Haldir scrambled back on the rock and tried to peel the child away from him. Galadriel was there and took the elfling from him while his mother sobbed and kissed him over and over.

As he let go of Lemor, Legolas shouted angrily at Haldir, "Elienne fears the water! She will fight it...don't let it take her!"

Not needing the criticism, Haldir ignored the prince, eagerly searching for any sign of Elienne. She could be caught against a rock, or swimming back towards them below the surface. When, he saw her hand pop up much further down the stream than he expected, he wondered how he could ever reach her. He thought to jump in and swim, but Arwen came and held his arm fast.

"Don't!" she said, guessing his intention, "There is no need risk two rescues! Run along the side, I will call the water still and you can pull her from it more easily."

Haldir nodded and took off running swiftly through the brush along river's edge. He scanned the water trying to keep his eye on her. She seemed to spend more time under the surface than above. His concern mounted when he realized he could no longer hear her crying out. In his worry, he neglected to make sure of where he was going and took a few good blows to the face by branches and even uncharacteristically stumbled once, bringing more distance between them.

Very quickly he noticed that the water seemed to be effected by Arwen's spell and it grew shallow just before the next great falls. Ahead of him Elienne was almost all above the water as she clumsily walked towards the edge. It was little relief to him, and he continued to run full speed towards her. He was so close that he was amazed someone else had made it there first. The noticeable dark hair and red robe let him know it was Elrond, back early from the hunt. Haldir slowed and reached them just as the Lord of Rivendell had her full in his arms on the muddy bank. She was quaking and he was trying to sooth her.

"You're out now, you're safe," Elrond said.

Slightly out of breath, more from the fear of her death than any exertion, Haldir came to a stop a respectable distance away. He fell to his knees, closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Had he need for use of sword or bow, he could have rescued her simply. But the water was an unexpected enemy.

He had only ever lost a few on his watch and not for over a thousand years in anything but brutal battle. He cursed himself for his distraction and believing it was safe enough to let down his guard. He opened his eyes and saw she was staring out into nothingness. He had seen that look before, felt it; the sight of your own existence staring you square in the eye. He wondered at how she had jumped in so swiftly with no thought to herself if she had such fear. His own guilt lay heavy on his shoulders but Elrond looked up at him and speaking no words, gave a silent nod of absolution.

Haldir did not feel he deserved it. He knelt there, watching them until Elienne turned his way.

"Lemor?" she asked. "...and the Queen?"

"They are safe," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Though they fear for your life."

Elrond took Elienne's face in his hands and said, "You must be brave. Return and show them all is well."

"Should she not be taken back to rest and recover?" Haldir asked, astonished at Elrond's cool lack of concern. She had almost died and looked as though she was still very shaken.

"Yes, M'Lord," she said to Elrond as dutifully as if he had cast a spell on her and brought her to her senses. He let her go and she turned to Haldir and said, "I am fine." However, trying to stand in her wet gown, she fell and with a nervous laugh she added, "Though a bit water logged!" He could see she was covering for being embarrassed when she stood up "We have quite a hike back, do we not?" She walked past where he was kneeling and then headed for the steep incline and said as if to herself, "though I did not make it quite as far down on _that_ trip."

"This was not the first?" Haldir asked of Elrond.

"This is the fourth time," Elrond said, none-to-happy. He whistled for his horse and when it came close enough, he swung up to mount it. He looked at Haldir with raised brows and asked in a patronizing tone, "You will go with her, won't you?" Haldir blinked and nodded, standing as he came to his own senses. Elrond continued in a lighter tone, "Our hunt is not yet over. As we speak Celeborn and Thranduil are waiting in a patch of thickets for me to flush out our prey. By now they may have decided I've abandoned them."

"If I may, m'lord," Haldir asked, "How did you know?"

Elrond sighed thoughtfully. "When one hears a scream in reoccurring nightmares, it is impossible to miss during the day no matter the distance. That sprite fears but one thing and you have been most unfortunate to witness why." The Lord of Rivendell clicked again and his horse took off down away from them, along the water's edge. Haldir noted that it was starting to flow quickly again. He guessed Arwen and the others had somehow heard that all was well.

Up on the ridge ahead, Elienne slipped, but caught herself. Haldir quickly got up behind her in case she managed to fall backward. It would be even more of an embarrassment to him if she survived the river unscathed and then received injury on the trek back to the picnic.


	7. The River's Edge

**Heartsong Chapter 7: The River's Edge ~Haldir**

* * *

They reached the path and Elienne hesitated. "Look who has come to my rescue," she said.

It was Sullendry standing before them, his eyes haunted. Elienne wrapped her arms around the horse's neck and said, "What a good friend" With her cheek lying on his soft pelt, she turned to Haldir and said, "Whatever happened to your face? You look worse than I do!"

Haldir touched his cheek and felt the wetness of blood. She came up to him to fuss over him and he said, "Please, let's get you back first." He then spoke to Sullendry. "I believe she deserves to be carried back to the picnic?"

"Do you think you could manage it, Emissary?" she asked. "I am a bit heavier with my dress as wet as it is." Despite the tension he still felt, Haldir smirked at her cheekiness. She smiled and pretended as though she just understood. "Ah! The horse! You meant for Sullendry to carry me. But I should not want to be rude and ride alone, can he carry us both?"

"Aye," Haldir said, "He has done more than that weight for much distance. But I can walk."

"I would feel so awkward and very much like a 'spoiled princess' if I was to ride while you walked. Therefore, if the Emissary of the Galadhrim is going to walk, I shall walk too," she insisted.

Haldir surmised her will was strong, but still did not want to risk her growing faint. It was silliness that he should ride as well, but after all she had been through, he concluded he could at least give in some to her.

"It is up to Sullendry," he said, looking at the horse.

The steed moved his nuzzle towards Elienne and she stroked the top of it. "I supposed that is a 'yes'" she laughed.

Haldir sighed and came close to her. He placed his hands on her hips and at first she looked at him strange.

"He is a tall horse, M'Lady," he explained.

She smiled, realizing what he was doing, and gave a small hop to assist his effort. After she was up, Haldir moved to the front of Sullendry and whispered, "Slowly, my friend."

He glanced up at Elienne and saw she was touching her bosom sadly. "It's gone," she said, "I've lost your flower."

Though he disliked seeing her distraught, especially right after so much trauma, Haldir had no intentions of leading her on any further about his so called 'feelings' for her. So rather than take a replacement flower from the path, he simply hopped up behind her and said stiffly, "I'm sure you can find another in the field, we wouldn't want to dull the path, now would we?"

"No, of course not," she said. "I see you are a fast learner of how to please me."

Once upon the horse Haldir realized that without reigns to hold there was very little to do with his hands which felt natural. Therefore he placed them on his thighs and hoped that Sullendry would follow his request to carry them slowly.

"I have a question to ask you, Emissary, and I would like you to be honest and straight in your answer," she said.

"Gladly, I have nothing to hide."

"Just after our little 'game' you said something to me that has been a source of great pain to me and I do not know if you meant it, or if it was said in the heat of the moment," she said.

Haldir wracked his brain to think if there was anything said after the charade that he did not mean. It was possible, but nothing came to mind.

"Of all the things you could say to me, that anyone could say to me, it was this that rang in my ears my entire tumble down the rapids as I faced death, I could not put it out of my mind"

"Whatever could be so profound?" he chuckled with amusement at her talent for the melodramatic.

She turned herself, straining her neck to look him in the eye. He leaned back some to assist in her maneuver. "Do you really mean to keep me out of Lothlórien?"

"Oh!" he laughed. "That is what you meant?" He sighed slightly, but her eyes continued to plead with him as she gently rocked back and forth to the rhythm of Sullendry slow gate. "I have very little say in the matter, so do not let my opinion concern you."

"So you _did_ mean it," she said in a huff as she turned around. "I'll have you know that I fully intend to live there some day, and I am much affronted that you think I will spoil your grand Golden Wood with my immature behavior. You have only seen one side of me, and from what most people say of it, my good humor is not without value. Perhaps you should learn to lighten up a bit and..."

"Elienne!" he interrupted in a chuckle.

"...stop taking yourself so seriously," she defiantly finished. He couldn't see her face, but was certain there was a very refined pout upon her lips.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "For now."

"Lady Elienne, you are taking a mere comment and running in a most peculiar direction with it. I care not one way or the other if you are allowed to live with us in 'Caras Galadhon'. But I will tell you this; if you do come, do not expect that I will be as jolly at having our peace disrupted as I have been here in Rivendell. As March Warden of the Realm of the Lady of Light, Guardian of the Golden Wood and Emissary of the Galadrim it is my responsibility to not just do my duties, but to set a proper example for the behavior of all. I cannot afford to risk showing favoritism or for it to appear I am encouraging pranks played on elders. The jesting you engage in may be acceptable in small doses, but if nurtured and allowed to flourish, it would distract from the normal state of affairs which must run orderly."

For a few of the horse's paces she remained quiet and Haldir was torn between his having been too firm and being pleased that maybe he had talked some sense into her.

"That is quite a set of impressive titles you just ran off there, Lord Haldir," she said sarcastically.

"I am speaking the truth, no more, no less," he said flatly.

"I believe you," she said. "And what is more, you have unknowingly revealed a truth about yourself."

Haldir strummed his fingers on his thighs and said, "And what would that be, M'Lady?"

"While you were pretending to be a forlorn, unnoticed, self-pitying elf you were also speaking the truth. And therefore I believe our acquaintance has been of great benefit to you whether you realize it yet or not."

"Besides your own creative fantasy's I cannot see how it is possible you came to that preposterous conclusion," he said. "I am very confident in myself and despite your baseless accusation, was very much playing a part to gain your sympathy, sympathy I do not require."

"You sound affected, Lord Haldir," she said with satisfaction, "Did I anger you with my speaking of the truth?

"I'm not angry!" he said. Then, hearing the sound of his own voice said, "I am exasperated as any mature elf would be when forced to discuss nonsense."

Elienne swung her head around and glared at him in shock to his inference. He raised his brows as if to punctuate his statement.

"Sullendry," she said turning back around. "Stop at once. I no longer wish to share a ride with this dillueded and rude elf."

Haldir laughed and said, "Perhaps you forget who was insulting whom first?"

"I did not insult you," she said. "SULLENDRY!"

The horse continued to move, cued by the slight bump of Haldir's heels against his ribs.

"Oh, what is wrong with this horse," she said. "I thought you were smart." She then crossed her arms and said, "But perhaps you are, only just as rude as your comrade here."

"I think the horse agrees with me that you owe me an apology," Haldir said with a tease.

"All right," she said, "I will apologize if you can convince me what it is I should apologize for."

"For saying I am a self-pitying elf somehow in need of your flattery and attention."

"I did not say that, you did," she insisted.

"You," he said rolling his eyes. "_implied_," he said.

"You misconstrued my meaning."

"Then by all means, clarify your words," he said, gesturing with his hand.

"I don't want to now," she said. "I'm very cross."

They rode on in silence for a good stretch and Haldir thought to just accept that they would be at odds. But it did not suit him in the least to have this holiday ruined by petty bickering. He scratched his head and thought that perhaps he would have to employ one of his more elaborate negotiation methods on Elienne. When he needed to gain the upper hand with an offended ambassador or herald, he often found that putting himself on the line reversed the direction of a conversation in his favor.

"If you are so sure I am wrong, rather than holding your tongue and allowing the situation to go unresolved, why not speak your peace?" he asked. "If you prove me at fault, I promise you, I will humbly admit it and you will regain your dignity in the matter."

She sat for quite a while, thinking on his offer and he was about to give up on the expectation that she had any elements of reason when finally she spoke.

"I was only trying to point out that while you may have been pretending to be self-depreciating, there were other parts of your speech which were true," she said.

"Such as?" he asked.

"Such as when you said it was a relief to be with someone whose expectations you did not have to live up to. Just now, in your scolding monologue you admitted it again. While here with me in Rivendell either as a Princess or a maidservant, you are able to be, _in your words_, 'jolly' where as in your own home you would have to forgo such pleasures. Therefore I surmise that you are enjoying yourself, and I believe it has everything to do with the _company_ you are keeping; namely me."

She jutted out her jaw and looked to be waiting for his response. Up ahead he could see they were heading down hill and around the bend would be the picnic. He had two choices. If he told her she was right she could possibly take that to mean a romantic inclination rather than mere fanciful distraction. But if he denied he ever felt the loneliness of his position among his people, he would be lying. He took the only other available option.

"You are right," he said, but quickly added, "You did not insult me at all. I was wrong to accuse you."

"Thank you," she said, completely satisfied. He noted that she did not request confirmation of her supposition and it made him uneasy that she was so confident in it.

"Sullendry," he called. Just by his tone the horse knew to stop. He hopped off the horse and helped her down. "We will walk the rest of the way. Go on, my friend. You have only a short break more and we will be returning."

The horse gazed at the two of them and then trotted away.

Elienne looked at him, no longer smug or angry. Rather her face was sweet and Haldir was amazed; she was as sincere and quick to forgive as she was fiery and swift to emote. From his experience he knew to take advantage of this generous mood to address another matter for which he expected could come more animosity.

"I have to tell you something," he said. She grew even more eager in her countenance. "When we return to the picnic, Legolas is going to be very angry with me, and rightfully so."

She quickly said, "I have taken care of the misunderstanding..."

Haldir shook his head and put his finger to her lips. Her mouth smiled under his touch and he pulled his hand away slowly, hoping her perceived affection would soften further his admission.

"No," he said tenderly. "The reason he is displeased is because I have insulted you both by listening to what was meant to be a private conversation," he said. "I tell you now both because I want you to know he has every right, as do you, to be put off by my behavior, but also for another reason."

In her eyes was stunted frustration, as though she was visibly attempting to restrain herself from a thousand questions.

"I heard you tell Legolas that you believe I have feelings for you," he said.

A strange smile came to her face and she nodded. "Yes, I did tell him that, but not because I really believe it."

Haldir felt his pulse begin to race as he said, "Another prank? You knew I was listening?"

She laughed out loud and said, "Oh my dear, dear Emissary, no, not at all. I hadn't the slightest clue!" She continued to laugh, turning away from him and leaving him feeling most awkward. He put his hands on his hips and watched her. If she hadn't been laughing at his expense, he may have been tempted to join just from the contagion of it. She turned back to him, put a steadying hand on his arm and said, "Would I have thought of it though, it would have been deliciously cunning!" With a bit more concern in her eyes she soothed, "No. You have been a victim of your own mischief not mine."

"So you are clear on my intentions then?" he asked in confusion.

She grew even more considerate in her demeanor and notably did not answer his question as she said, "I spoke thusly to Legolas only to discover if your perceptions regarding him were clear. He is much too bashful to come out and tell me of his feelings. To ask him directly seemed too cruel a trap for his precious heart. I thought by pretending that you had affections for me, I could discover if he did as well. I think that he does, but I pretended not to notice for his sake. In this way, he might withdraw them without feeling exposed."

Despite his own distress, Haldir admired her empathy, prudence and the worthy method of information retrieval.

"That is very gracious of you," he said.

"Well," she sighed, "At least there is no harm done by your listening. And now that you have been so brave to admit it to me, I'm sure you are very much relieved and... not in the least bit disappointed in what you heard?" The last phrase sounded like a small tease... or a test for _him_.

"Of course," he said nodding without expression. "We should return to the picnic."

He started to walk and she followed saying, "That should teach you quite well about the gamble of eavesdropping."

He glanced at her and smirked a bit. They were just at the bend now and the entire company was in view. They had gathered in the shade tent, including the hunters and what looked like their catch of many large foul. Their mood was peace and Haldir could only guess why; the Lady of the Wood had been keeping a mental watch over Elienne and him and had no doubt rested the worried hearts and minds of the picnickers that all was well.

_"You have come very close to the water's edge,"_ she said in his mind. _"Slip just a little and you will be rushed away."_

He frowned slightly at the puzzle she had given him, knowing its meaning. It was very similar to what she had said at the banquet the previous night. Only this time, Haldir did not take it for a tease; he could no longer deny her implications that he was growing too fond of these interactions.

"Elienne!" Lemor called out as she came into the field.

The Rivendell princess turned and did not even smile as she ran to greet her friend. The two embraced tightly, Arwen seeming to only be able to relax once she held Elienne in her arms. They were met quickly by Legolas, the elflings and the others, including the Queen of Mirkwood whose reproach of Elienne seemed to have waned.

When he saw Elienne take time with Lemor and Feldor kissing them both and reassuring their worry, his heart quickened. They both knew her by name after only a day. If anything in his line of experience had taught him about character, it was to trust those that were much loved by the young and animals.

Sullendry trotted to him and they made their way about the area fetching the beginnings of the pack for the trip back.

"I thought I was going to teach you something about my skills at making amends," he said to his horse, watching Elienne holding each of the elfling's hands as she spoke with Arwen. "But I'm afraid things haven't exactly gone as I planned. That delightful lady, whether she knows it or not, is successfully playing me at a new game now; one I have not engaged in for centuries." Then he asked, "That doesn't ever happen to stallions, does it?"

Sullendry grunted in a sound that was affirmative, but not a very _happy_ affirmative. Haldir chuckled at the steed's honesty.

"Perhaps it's not a species fault then," he said placing the pack blanket on the horse, "And has all the more to do with gender."


	8. An Unlikely Alliance

**Heartsong Chapter 8: An Unlikely Alliance ~Haldir**

* * *

"Emissary, come, join us," the voice of Celeborn called out to him.

After such a long day, the last thing Haldir wanted to do was listen to the adventures his Lord's hunt. Not that he was opposed to a good tale or two; Celeborn was a master storyteller, it was just that when all Haldir had to boast of was being caught listening in on secret confessions and almost losing someone under his watch, it would not be a mutual exchange. All he wanted to do was put the picnic behind him and retire for the afternoon. But alas, he was as tapered to his duty to the King and Queen, as poor Legolas was his mother.

"Yes, M'Lord," he said coming into the hearth area of their guest house. He approached humbly and was very much surprised, and displeased to see Legolas was in company. "Good afternoon Prince," he said with a bow to Legolas.

"Good afternoon," Legolas said, his words dripping with distaste. His blue eyes seemed to be lit from within as brightly as if there were a large fire in the hearth reflecting in them.

Haldir had fully expected his anger, but had hoped they could resolve it before it arose to the attention of others.

"Please, sit, Emissary," Celeborn said, gesturing for a chair across from himself.

Haldir sat down and crossed his legs, resting his elbow on the chair arm and his chin in his hand. He looked at his Lord expectantly.

Celeborn sighed, folding his fingers together over his gut and surmising Haldir with all the supremacy of an aged elder. And so he was, but it was rare that he would take on such a role to Haldir and he looked not to be rejoicing in the necessity of it.

The elf King had known Haldir since he was an elfling like the young Lemor he pulled from the river today. Though his Lord had entrusted much responsibility and important charge to Haldir, there were times like this when the Emissary had the feeling that the image of himself as a wee one was quite present in Celeborn's mind.

"I have just had an interesting discourse with the Prince of Mirkwood over the representation of our Kingdom at the pre-council festivities here in Rivendell," he said.

His chin still resting in his hand, Haldir glanced at Legolas and was partly annoyed and partly moved to pity that the poor prince felt he needed Celeborn's input to settle these matters.

"Yes, M'Lord?" he said with the faintest touch of innocence, looking back at his king.

Celeborn's eyes narrowed slightly, letting Haldir know he would be greatly displeased to have to make a formal accusation and would much prefer a confession. But the trouble was, Haldir was unsure just which offense Legolas had brought to the king's attention, the eavesdropping, being inappropriate with Elienne the night before or the incompetence which allowed the danger of death to disrupt their picnic; perhaps all three.

"I can offer no excuses," Haldir resigned finally, sitting up straight and folding his hands in his own lap. Legolas was clearly eagerly listening as Haldir continued. "I have been taking myself and my actions far less seriously than I should while on this holiday, allowing the playful, good nature of the young ones around me to distract me from my duties. The good prince here has every right to call me to task, I am most rightly humbled."

Legolas grew tense and his eyes darted at Celeborn. His king, never taking his piercing eyes off of Haldir said, "Legolas did not come to me I called him, just as I did you."

Haldir wondered if his miscalculations would be never-ending.

"I apologize for my assumption, Prince Legolas," he offered. It seemed to do little to ease the Prince's indignity.

Celeborn surmised both of them with his eyes and then explained, "Many of us have been watching the two of you and the foxtrot you've been engaged in around Lady Elienne"

Haldir kept his eyes on Celeborn but could see in his peripheral vision that Legolas was watching for his response. To the best of his ability he gave none.

"The only reason I am getting involved is as a favor to you both. As your elder, and someone who has both observed and successful navigated the affair of courtship, I feel it is my responsibility to pass on a bit of useful advice."

Celeborn's tone was just short of amused and Haldir casually lifted his hand and pressed his knuckles to his lips, attempting to cover his smirk. Had Haldir not thought to advise the Mirkwood prince? And now he was going to receive his own lesson. He allowed his eyes to shift and saw Legolas hands were gripped to the stone on which he sat and there was a look of trepidation in his expression as he listened to Celeborn.

"First of all," Celeborn said, "The longer you allow her to play you against one another, the easier it is going to be for her to ensnare one of you unawares. Note, I am not saying that falling in love should be altogether an avoidable state of being. I have allowed it in my life and it has brought me many rewards"

The king paused, his eyes shifting between his two students. "What I am saying, I say with the utmost caution, and I implore you both to take heed as if it were your very souls on the line. Courtship should be entered into soberly with reason guiding your passions. And certainly never for the purpose of winning some primitive competition with another elf!"

Haldir knew he was right and nodded, giving a low agreeing hum.

"Excuse me Lord," Legolas said. "But..." He glanced at Haldir as if he did not want to be bold or vulnerable in front of the Emissary. His earnest desire to understand overcame his wariness and he asked Celeborn. "Are you saying I should ignore my feelings? In all my life I have trusted what my heart tells me and it has served me well. What you say runs counter to all I believe in, certainly most regarding the affection two people share for one another."

There was a bit of tension as his last words hung in the air. Celeborn looked sadly at Haldir, knowing what the Emissary knew. He sat up in his chair and leaned towards the prince.

"And therein lies your dilemma," he said as kindly as any father would have to his son. He lifted his hand with two fingers stretched up to the heavens and said, "There must be two. For Elienne I fear, her heart has not yet decided. And who she will choose is as predictable as a wildfire on the dry summer plains." He gestured with a wave of his hand to emphasize his explanation. "She shifts this way and that with the wind and the only thing that is certain is that whoever is not careful and finds himself in her way is bound to be burned by either the enflamed passion of bonding, or the scorch of rejection."

Haldir clenched his jaw, realizing the all too unpleasant truth in that statement. He watched a distant look fall into Legolas eyes and the prince stood, taking a few slow paces to the end of the large hearth.

"What does your heart tell you now, Greenleaf?" Celeborn asked in a voice as gentle as a whisper.

Legolas put one hand on the mantle of the hearth and the other he laid on his chest. He stared down at the floor and said, "It tells me you speak the truth. As much as I hope to be the one to bring it, my desire is for her happiness from wherever it may come. I cannot be presumptuous. It pains me to say it, but she may indeed see something in Haldir that I cannot offer."

At this, Haldir spoke up quickly. "Well she needn't consider her decision any longer," he said, "I for one have given good thought and reason to the matter and plan to take myself out of the running in this little contest that I was thrown into. Therefore you need not worry that I will distract her from you."

He felt quite proud of his statement, but neither Celeborn nor Legolas were as impressed as they ought to be.

"You would throw away the chance at a bond?" Legolas asked as he walked back. "I wish it were not so, but there is obviously a connection between you and Elienne that should at least be explored." Haldir rolled his eyes as the Prince spoke. "Your attitude makes no sense to me," Legolas proclaimed.

Celeborn was sitting with his fingertips pressed together, tapping the index coupling to his lips.

"M'Lord Celeborn understands," Haldir said.

"Yes" Celeborn said in a slow thoughtful voice. "More than you realize."

Haldir smiled and shifted in his seat. "M'Lord?" he asked.

Celeborn turned to Legolas and said, "Please, sit."

Legolas took a seat on the hearth again and Celeborn leaned in to the two of them. "Do not make any decisions, save this…"

They both looked at him eagerly, awaiting his final word of advice.

"The two of you should become well acquainted, maybe even develop a friendship," he said. At first they were both suspicious of the suggestion and Legolas was about to protest outright when Celeborn said, "Imagine how it will confuse her!"

Haldir grinned and Legolas paused, thinking it over.

"Now go... Spend some time talking of the things that elves do and put Lady Elienne out of your mind. Allow yourselves some time at the banquet and I am sure you will find you have more in common than the young Darkwood Princess. In the end, it would serve all elves watching you to know that these matters can be settled in a noble manner."

Haldir studied Legolas face as the Prince looked at him warily.

"I think it would be good for her not to have all the arrows in her quiver for a change," Haldir said. "If anything, perhaps it will make her take the entire situation more seriously."

"A good point, Emissary," Celeborn said, staring at Legolas with expectation.

Legolas smiled slightly and keeping his eyes on Haldir said, "I too can forgo our differences. For Elienne's sake."

They clasped hands and it was decided they would tarry around before the evening meal. But as they left Celeborn with his own thoughts, Haldir couldn't help thinking that the noble love of this Prince could not be matched by the passing fantasies of an Emissary.

He truly hoped Elienne would see that as well.


	9. Unexpected Invitation

**Heartsong Chapter 9: Unexpected Invitation ~Elienne  
**

* * *

"I still cannot believe you tried to fool the Emissary!" Murial said as she floated into the sun room and sat down across from Arwen. Elienne continued to braid the long black tresses of the Evenstar without even glancing at the beautiful minstrel.

"I seemed to have fooled you in good measure," Elienne answered as friendly as she could manage. "You wanted to have me turned out for pinching my own diadem, if I recall."

Elienne was happy to meet new souls, but it seemed that as soon as the minstrel had learned they shared an acquaintance with Haldir, she had begun speaking as if they were meant to be intimates and it was not by mutual consent.

"How very true! You are as witty as you are clever," she said and then laughed, beautifully, but most unnaturally. It was a melodic laugh and Elienne guessed Murial had practiced it as much as her fine singing.

Murial sighed, leaning back in her chair and said, "Arwen, I do so miss your company in Caras Galadhon. It is such a pleasure to see you again." She then glanced over to where the Mirkwood Queen and Galadriel were quietly working on beading design together. It was an intricate design Legolas mother had brought, seeking assistance and had graciously refused help from any of the other lesser skilled. "Thank you so much for bringing me M'Lady, this has been a true honor and joy," Murial said.

Galadriel glanced up from her work and said, "You have been a blessing to us all, Murial. Without your songs our hearts would not be as light; most certainly so for the company of Lórien on our journey."

Murial wore a dreamy look as she took in the compliment. Elienne had to admit to herself that much of her dislike of Murial had its roots in envy. If Elienne could sing as well as she could find humor in the pursuit of mischief perhaps her talents would be enjoyed and not simply endured.

Suddenly feeling the eyes of the Lothlórien Queen on her, she ceased her selfish thoughts and focused back on Arwen's long braids again, working the green ribbons around a bit, she made certain they would show.

"King Thranduil and I have been the recipients of a most heartfelt petition over the last evening and through the morning. One which has ceased very little to be the main topic of our son's conversations since the banquet last night," Legolas mother said suddenly.

Feeling a quite odd sensation of excitement mixed with dread inside of her, Elienne bit her bottom lip as she worked on the braid and listened to the Queen elaborate.

"And, though he may yet not know, he has been successful in his plea," she said. "His father and I would be delighted to have you return with us to Mirkwood."

Murial gasped and gave a clap of excitement. "What a surprise this is!" she exclaimed. "Legolas has developed an affection for our dear Darkwood Princess. How delightfully precious!"

Arwen reached back and touched Elienne's hand to stop her work. She turned and gave her a look of confusion.

"Our own Emissary will be sorely disappointed," Murial added. "On our return from the picnic he asked for my thoughts on how Elienne might fit in at Lórien. I have not said anything until now but I have been aching to mention it." As she went on, Elienne's regard for Murial grew more favorable. In her sing song voice, which seemed much more pleasant now, she explained, "I thought for certain he was going to recommend you to Celeborn. He does not admit it much, but I can tell his spirits have lifted since he has found your company." She turned to Galadriel and asked, "Would you not agree, M'Lady? Has not Haldir been more his _younger_ self since Rivendell?"

But Galadriel was staring at Arwen in interest and did not answer her court vocalist with more than a nod.

"Elienne," Arwen said, "Has your heart's destination altered."

"We only spoke of the possibility," she said. Then, trying to remove focus off of herself, she said to Legolas's mother, "Tell me of Mirkwood, he mentioned the springtime is the most beautiful."

Arwen turned her head slowly, and as Elienne listened to the description of its dank hollows and formidable vegetation, she could not help but be reminded of her own home to the East. But the Mirkwood queen was not as skilled at story telling as some of the other Elven orators, and Elienne found her thoughts drifting to the following day when she would see her parents.

The council would take place in the afternoon just as soon as her parents arrived. The thoughts of the reunion made her both nervous and excited.

"Elienne?" Arwen said, turning slightly. "You were asked a question."

"Yes?" she asked embarrassed.

"I asked if Legolas had told you much of his skill with the bow?" the proud mother asked. "He did not go on the hunt, but I assure you, he would have made their catch double fold had he not other interests distracting him."

"He must be too humble to boast of himself," she said, instinctively attempting to keep his mother's approval.

The lady laughed lightly, and continued on, praising her son's accomplishments and character until Elienne was convinced there was no righteous act he could not do and better than any other elf on Middle-earth. In the end, when Elienne excused herself, his mother concluded by insisting, there was more to know of her son that only living in Mirkwood would reveal. It was all more than a bit overwhelming and Elienne felt lightheaded trying to take it all in.

...

There was no seating arrangement this evening and guests were encouraged to sit wherever an empty chair presented itself, or stand at one of the several taller tables along the walls.

Elienne arrived early to see to the floral arrangements and centerpieces at each setting. Despite her well-known prank a few years earlier using a stinky weed flower, she truly did know how to select the proper ornaments for a good bouquet.

Just as she was putting the final touches to the largest setting, Arwen appeared.

"Elienne," she said. "I sought to speak with you regarding Lórien. I am ashamed to say I did not recognize your friendship with Legolas was as close as it is. If you are not too put off by his mother, I could champion Mirkwood as a suitable third home for you." Then she added with concern. "She does dote with good measure but it is not Legolas's fault."

"His mother is not the one I am concerned about, but rather, I am looking forward to a strong confrontation of my new friend," Elienne said. "I am surprised that he was so serious about the matter of my going to live in Mirkwood. But even more so, I feel I must set him straight on his bashfulness! With the many interests and skills he had neglected to even touch upon in any of our lengthy conversations, I wonder if we spoke of nothing other than me. I feel quite shamed over it and have decided it is his fault."

Arwen gave a small giggle and said, "He has the manners of a noble elf. I am not surprised in the least."

"Do you know what strikes me as funniest of all?" Elienne asked. Arwen shook her head. Elienne stood, one hand holding the vase and the other firmly on her hip. Incredulously she recounted, "Legolas would not think to speak of himself in hardly any regard, and yet, Haldir, the Emissary, considerably his elder, could not stop listing his many titles to me or arguing his own confidences." She set the vase back on the table and said, "You should have heard all his protesting when he thought I considered him self-pitying."

Arwen did not find it amusing at all, but grew suddenly sad. "Lord Haldir does not value humility as much as his accomplishments. From the annals, such arrogance leads to over-estimation of oneself."

"He is over-informed of his own charms, but never unbearably so," Elienne defended

Shaking her head Arwen looked down and touched the flower Elienne had set aside as too wilted for show. "My grandmother has just told me that Lord Haldir had a dream in his youth that he would be a great hero someday, and I should forgive him his posture for trying to be what he saw. But I can barely stand to hear you speak of him favorably."

After thinking on that while working on the arrangement for a moment, Elienne finally pleaded, "Indulge me a moment longer?" Arwen glanced up and Elienne said, "He is driven to prove his worth, but he does not do it at the expense of others and he does not think himself too good for menial tasks or entertaining elflings. Could it be that he does not so much lack humility as he is faith in his ability to live up to the vision?"

"A need to prove worth can also lead to fool-hearty battles…" Arwen said, searching Elienne's eyes. "I can not bury the warning in my heart each time I look at him. I fear his life will not end well… and many will follow."

It was a worrisome thought, but put aside quickly when Elrond, entered. Behind him Elladan and Elrohir, and Haldir's brothers, Rúmil and Orophin carried on their shoulders poles that lifted a harp of considerable size. They brought it through the large doors and under the direction of Anaria, set it down by the other instruments.

"Thank you so much for assisting," Anaria said to the elves as they each rubbed their shoulders from the weight of it. The others approached while Orophin remained with her to receive more comfort.

Arwen went to her father and gushed, "You had it made, and after all that protesting that it was too lavish a request!" To Elienne, Arwen said, "Murial's lovely playing is one of my heart's greatest longing for Lorien. Until now we had nothing of comparable quality to her own instrument."

Elienne gave her best smile, despite feeling less than enthusiastic at the pedestal Murial seemed to be on in Arwen's eyes.

To her brother's and Rúmil, Arwen said, "It must have been carried very far from here for father to hide it from me. I shall save a dance for each of the four of you! As will Anaria and Elienne."

"That is not necessary," Rúmil said.

"Speak for yourself!" Orophin answered, approaching with Anaria on his arm.

Rumil glanced at Elienne and she spoke up in a playful scold, "I may not be as graceful as Arwen. But you needn't be so obvious in your apprehension. Haldir did not lose a foot to my awkward steps, and neither will you... unless I mean for it."

"We are on duty tonight, Arwen, and must decline," Elladan said. "But thank you." He and Elrohir both put their hands to their hearts and bowed out graciously, leaving the hall.

"They never dance," Elienne said, disappointed. Noticing Elrond and Arwen exchanging glances, she remembered why and that Arwen was only being polite.

"I would be honored to dance with such lovely ladies," Orophin said. "As would my brother… won't you, Rumil?"

"Of course," Rúmil said, unconvincingly.

Before Elienne could make any more comments, Murial entered, followed by a string of elves from the council festivities, all mingling and merry.

She gasped at the sight of the harp and ran over to it, going on and on about how lovely it was. Elienne wanted to be displeased with her over-zealous response, but could not find reason to be critical. Instead she and Anaria stayed and listened to her play and found herself enchanted.

They two stayed until the entire room was full and the food was being brought.

After she parted with Anaria, Arwen approached and said softly, "You have just demonstrated such grace with Murial, compared to earlier."

"I admit I was a bit jealous," Elienne whispered. "But she has rekindled in me a desire to learn the arts of music again. Even if it does cause the birds to migrate, I think I should try airing my voice out."

Arwen laughed warmly and moved on leaving Elienne to notice the strangest duo sitting together. As she approached, both Legolas and Haldir turned and greeted her with looks of delight and glee respectively.

"Good evening, fair Princess," Haldir said with grand pronunciation. "I see you've washed up clean since last we were in company. A good job of it as well."

She narrowed her eyes at his oafish compliment and said, "And I see you handsome face has healed already."

He nodded and took a sip of his drink as he glanced at Legolas. Elienne turned to the prince and was quite pleased when he stepped away from the table and bowed to give her a proper greeting.

"M'Lady," he said, his hand over his heart. "You truly possess the beauty befitting a Queen of stars. Will you please join us?"

The reference to the meaning of her name in Legolas' greeting was not only charming, but doubly satisfying since he had so finely outdone the Emissary. She raised her brows and looked at Haldir who rolled his eyes and looked across the room.

"I would be happy to join you," she said, taking a step up to the table. She put gentle weight on it with her elbows and eyed the two of them as she said, "Though I would not want to interrupt if you were speaking of something you did not mean for me to hear."

"I told you she would assume we were speaking of her," Haldir said to Legolas. Then he looked at Elienne and said, "I think this little elfling is convinced all of Middle-earth revolves around her comings and goings."

"If it does not, then it should," Legolas teased.

Elienne smiled broadly at Legolas and he stopped one of the elves in service that evening and asked, "Do you have a white wine for the Lady?"

When he left them, Elienne said, "That is my favorite. It seems someone has done research."

"It seems," Haldir said, taking another drink of his wine as he stared at Legolas.

After the wine was brought and Elienne had tasted it, she said, "Do you two mean to tell me you were not speaking of me at all?"

"She persists!" Haldir laughed.

"When one does not give a straight answer," Elienne said, "It often means he is hiding something."

She stared into Haldir's eyes as he smirked at her for a few moments.

"The princess does not believe me, Legolas," he finally said, still looking at Elienne. "She seems to fancy you well enough, perhaps she'll take your word for it."

"He does not fabricate," Legolas admitted sheepishly, "In the last moment we were speaking of the mundane. More talk of quivers and bows than beautiful lady elves."

"Oh?" she asked, looking at Legolas. Then as lavishly as she could she said, "The sport of archery is hardly mundane."

Legolas gave her an awakened smile.

Haldir spoke up quickly, "The Prince has explained to me in detail the sort of bow he would like to have fashioned one day, if a suitable Vardarianna tree can be found and if the skills of our craftsmen are up to the challenge."

"A Vardarianna tree?" she asked him with surprise. "They are far too full of knots for a bow."

"You are right, usually they are!" Haldir said, genuinely surprised. "You have interest in foliage?"

"Mostly for healing purposes," she said, intentionally making light of it and looking back to Legolas. "Why Vardarianna?"

The prince was about to answer when Haldir interrupted.

"It is actually good choice! The wood is soft, yet strong. A bow from such a grain, had it no knots, would provide double, maybe even triple the spring in release, allowing it to be carved much more thin and a suitable weapon for the type of fancy footwork for which the prince is known."

Elienne was fascinated, but amused that Haldir had interrupted.

"Haldir has agreed to my choice of tree," Legolas spoke up, "But not without accusing me of faulting my aim on my Mirkwood bow rather than my thin arms and weak eyes."

Elienne folded her arms on the table and gazed at Legolas as she asked, "Lord Haldir must have never heard of the Mirkwood Archery Championships."

Legolas' lips parted slightly as though he was going to say something. But then he pressed them together and stopped himself, looking down in his glass.

"Rumors of them drift into our wood," Haldir said casually. "But we have not yet been invited."

"Legolas did not participate in the last several," Elienne said. As she looked at Haldir, she asked, "Do you know why that is?"

Haldir took in an exasperated breath and said, "No, please, inform me."

"It would not have been fair! It is common knowledge among his company that their Prince's arrows do not miss his mark." Then, placing her fingers on top of Legolas's famous draw string pair, Elienne emphasized, "ever."

"I see," Haldir said, glancing at Legolas quivering fingers under Elienne's touch.

"I can tell you have been listening to my mother's exaggerations," Legolas said quickly pulling his hand away from her and picked up his glass in both hands. "There have not been championships for centuries since my father did away with such sport." He then looked at Haldir and said, "As Lord Celeborn has said, too much competition is not a suitable pastime for elves."

Haldir did not respond to the Prince and the conversation spiraled into a swift turn of silence. Elienne felt perhaps she should speak, but instead took a drink of her wine. Her eyes flitted to one of them and then the other watching the subtle interplay between them as they exchanged glances. Just when she thought she would burst from the tension, Haldir stepped away from the table.

"It looks as though the main course is being served on the buffet," Haldir said finally. "You two stay here until it is comfortable to take a spot in line. As for me, I am not afraid to be first."

He left before either of them could even bid him farewell. Elienne followed the Emissary with her eyes and felt a strange bit of disappointment when he was away and engaged with others.

"In all honesty, we did speak of you some," Legolas said.

"Oh?" she asked, pleasantly startled from her thoughts. She turned back to the Prince, with slightly rising spirits. "What was said?" she asked with a smile.

"You ask so boldly," he said. "Do you never fear revealing your heart?"

"Of course I do, there are many things I do not make plain," she said quickly.

"I have interest to know them then," he said, leaning towards her on the table.

With the look in his eye and the tone of his voice, Elienne felt the line of questioning was meant for her to tell him of feelings she did not have; the same she had pretended to have while Haldir was present.

"Dear Prince, must we speak of such things now? Can we not enjoy our time together speaking of the light and the merry?" she asked with a tremble of nervousness in her voice.

"Of course," he said with an intense look in his eyes. "We will have centuries to learn more of one another in Mirkwood."

She was struck with the impression that he was not looking at her, but beyond her, or at least beyond this moment. And he was seeing something that she did not.

Elienne tore away from his eyes and looked back down at her glass. She was about to explain how she had not decided yet about Mirkwood when he continued speaking.

"I understand my mother informed you of her welcome? If you did not mention it to be considerate of Haldir and the feelings you suppose he has for you, I think you should know he is quite settled with the idea." He chuckled as he added, "He even championed the thought of your pranks in Mirkwood rather than Lothlórien."

Elienne glanced up at the Emissary across the room, and though she felt faint with sadness, she turned back to the prince and gave him a smile and nodded.

She set her glass down and feeling need to hide her face from the gracious prince, she put her arms around his neck and gave him a warm embrace. "Thank you for the suggestions to your parents, it was most kind," she said.

His hand fell to the small of her back, giving her the weakest embrace she could imagine. When she attempted to draw away in haste she failed to hide the tear that escaped her eye.

"What is this?" he said with concern.

"I shall miss Rivendell so, it is all coming to me at once," she said. Then, forcing a laugh she asked, "Is Mirkwood so ready for a lady of such weak emotional constitution?"

"Aye," he said, wiping the tear away gently with the back of his finger. "It yearns for your laughter to bring cheer to its darkness. Perhaps not long after you have been with us we shall rename it Mirthwood."

Elienne again brought forth a laugh, but did not feel it in her heart. She had no right to not be sincerely moved by his flattery and it pained her even more.

"And we have no raging rivers, so there is one less fear for you!" he said, trying very hard to cheer her up.

She wanted his words to work, but inside her heart felt crushed. "Excuse me," she said. "I am going to go compose myself anew."

"Shall I come?" he asked.

"No!" she said raising her hand to his chest. "I shall return shortly, and when the music starts, you and I will have a dance to celebrate." She smiled and blinked back the tears.

He gave an uncertain nod, but let her go. Elienne walked down the back hall past the kitchen and the stoneware closets to where the linens were stored. She entered it, closed the doors and broke down into tears.


	10. The Heart's Song

**Heartsong Chapter 10: The Heart's Song **

**Part 1 ~Haldir  
**

* * *

"Are you saying that the beds in Rivendell do not meet the standards of the Lórien elves?" Elrond exclaimed, feigning offense.

The remark drew attention to their table as all suspected a good duel of words would be taking place and Haldir leaned back away from the two kings in anticipation.

Rather than take back his casual comment that he had not slept well, Celeborn welcomed the challenge and mocked his friend's hospitality.

"What I am saying is that I may have rested just as well in Erestor's rock garden as that sack of potatoes you have posing as a mattress in the Lorien Guest House."

"Your lady seems well rested," Elrond said, raising his glass slightly in her direction. Galadriel merely smiled at their games. To Celeborn he continued, "So either she has taken to the lounge away from your cold feet or I think it more probable that your back side is growing too tender."

There arose a light murmur from the crowd and Celeborn shouted, "Now see here!" He shifted in position, preparing his next assault. "You cannot blame my backside for the low feather count in your linen. Perhaps you should cease your everlasting obsession in that library of yours and see to the health of the foul in your ponds!"

Elrond's eyes narrowed as he said, "Or, his Lordship could leave his cozy loft in Calas Galadhon more often. Might I suggest a few nights out keeping watch with your March Warden here? That would toughen your hide quite well, don't you agree Emissary?"

Haldir did not dare make a comment on either side of the jest and instead, lifted his glass, taking an incredibly loud sip of wine before saying, "Mmm, good vintage, M'Lord."

Elrond and Celeborn both chuckled at his diplomacy, and the others, returned to their own conversations with grins. Beside them the minstrels had begun tuning for their performance and thus the one given by the elders was at an end.

During the exchange, Haldir had been casually watching Legolas and Elienne. She had glanced his direction a few times and looked none-too happy. Then she had embraced the Prince and exited out the back door of the main hall. He set his glass down on the table next to his plate, trying to read the prince's perplexed expression.

"Your appetite is legendary," Elrond said to him. "Surely the fresh fowl is suitable to your palette, even if you did not pierce it yourself? Or are you growing as spoiled as your Lord here?"

Haldir looked at the portions left on the plate before him and had to admit there was very little he had touched. His Lord brushed a folded cloth over his lips and set it down on his own empty plate, studying Haldir with his gray eyes.

Leaning forward, Elrond said in a tone swelling with presumption, "Whatever could so distract your stomach from its rightful due?" With considerable conspicuousness, he turned to look over at Legolas and then quickly turned back to Haldir raising his dark brows high over his knowing eyes.

Haldir touched his plate with two fingers as he stalled for a moment, unable to find an explanation he wanted to give that had any foundation of truth.

Celeborn graciously gave him circumvention. "I trust you are not carrying the weight of shame from this afternoon's near tragedy?"

Haldir lifted his brows and shook his head in thought. "No no," he said. "The Mirkwood Princess is quite alive, and my mind is focused back on duty." He folded his arms over his chest, looking across the room at Legolas. "What is important is that I have learned from the experience."

The two elf Kings glanced at one another and smiled. "Mirkwood Princess, but Emissary," Celeborn said, "She is still the Princess of Darkwood, is she not?"

Haldir frowned at his mistake, and said, "The night grows long and my mind is in need of rest."

"The sun has just set!" Elrond announced with a laugh.

Haldir blinked back his irritation and turned his gaze away from the facetious elves.

"Ah, I see now," Celeborn said, following where Haldir's eyes had fallen on Legolas again. "You are reconsidering your decision regarding Elienne. Leaving her to Legolas is not sitting well with you, is it?"

Haldir glanced quickly at Elrond, a touch of nervousness flooding his heart. But the elf's dark eyes did not look displeased with the notion of an elder's interest in the young lady under his watch.

"Not at all," Haldir said, "It is not good for Elienne to be drawn away from a proper suitor such as Legolas when he is so ready. However, I am concerned for the poor Prince that he knows not what he is doing."

"I am certain Legolas can handle the situation," Celeborn teased, "Never you worry."

"Celeborn, I do not believe for one moment that it is for Elienne's sake that your Emissary has decided not to play at his full wit," Elrond said. Then looking at Celeborn he said, "It is for his own! More interest in a lady I have not seen in his eyes for an age."

Celeborn clicked his tongue and then said sardonically, "Not Haldir! My Emissary merely finds himself at odds with throwing a competition." Haldir glared at Celeborn as he went on loudly. "He cares nothing if he loses the affections of such a troublesome sprite."

"I know exactly what you two are trying to do," Haldir growled, "and I will have no part of it. I have not mastered such reverse reasoning for my own purposes just to have it used against me."

Elrond smiled at that and said, "It is a pity you are far too wise for our persuasion."

"Indeed, for he is far too 'wise' for his own good," Celeborn said sarcastically.

Haldir smirked slightly, bringing his glass to his lips and looked back to see Legolas was gone from the table. Quickly he set the glass down and with no care to be caught; he scanned the room for the Prince. He found him speaking in earnest with Arwen and Galadriel. The younger looked very distressed over what she was being told, but her elder did not even appear to be listening. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she did when she was reaching for a mind.

After Legolas plea was complete, Arwen left out the same door through which Elienne had exited moments ago. Then the timid Prince, seeing that Galadriel was not present to his attention, left the table and went back to his own, presumably to wait for Elienne.

Haldir strummed his fingers on the table as he considered the scene unraveling before him.

"He is planning something," Celeborn said to Elrond with a gesture towards Haldir.

Caring little that his frustration was being enjoyed so much by his elders, Haldir explained, "It is well known among elves that no matter what she says to the contrary, if a female runs away from you in tears, she means for you to follow and make matters right."

Elrond nodded and said, "And if he does not learn it from his mother, sisters, friends or wife, he will most certainly learn it from his daughters."

"I am quite convinced that Legolas has not yet had this teaching," Haldir said, "And despite my Lord's counsel that the Prince 'knows what he is doing', I have just decided to use my wisdom for the greater good and give him instruction on it."

"Emissary, wait!" Celeborn laughed, grabbing his arm as he was about to leave. With a smile Celeborn pointed across the hall. "The ladies return!"

Haldir looked and saw Arwen pulling Elienne by a firm grip on her hand towards Rúmil and Orophin. The minstrels had already begun playing the introduction notes to the first dance and Murial was calling that all should gather and partner who had the heart to dance.

Elrond smiled and said, "It looks as though your brothers have won the first dance with the loveliest ladies in Rivendell."

Celeborn left them at once to snatch up his queen and before Haldir took his leave to speak with Legolas, the Mirkwood Queen already had him out on the floor. So he crossed his arms, and leaned on the wall. It wasn't long before some relation came and led Elrond away, but thankfully Haldir had mastered the body language that warned all he was not approachable at the moment.

As the music began and the dancers floated around the floor, Haldir's eyes fell back on the silvery red hair of the Darkwood princess dancing with Orophin. His brother was much more gracious with her than he had been the night before. And yet it looked as though she was far from enjoying herself. Before the dance was over, Orophin noticed Haldir staring at them and moved towards him.

"My friend Anaria sits neglected," he said. "Please won't you take this fine princess off my hands so I might be noble and rescue her before another thinks to do it?"

Haldir looked at her gently and could see moisture was still lingering on Elienne's lashes. When he put out his hand to her, she seemed relieved as she placed hers in it. As soon as Orophin stepped away, she quickly drew hers back and looked down her nose at him. Haldir's heart seemed to skip a beat, thinking perhaps that he had done something to cause all of this. That is until her lips curled up at the corners.

Over the loud music she demanded, "I will dance with you only if you promise not to make a fool of me."

With a smile, he gave her a small bow and said, "On my word as the Emissary of the Galadhrim, M'Lady!"

Her face broke into a grin. It was an odd sight to see her wet eyes sparkling with tears and laughter. Reaching out she took his hand and pulled him onto the floor.

Before they even took a few steps, the dance was over. Her face fell in disappointment and though the next piece being played was slower and bound to get him in trouble with her, Haldir could not bear the look on her face.

"M'Lady," he said, pausing momentarily in an attempt to find the most gracious way to ask. Before he could compose his request, she interrupted.

"Please do not let me go so soon," she said. "I know I should now give Legolas the dance I promised him, but he will ask me all sorts of prying questions that I am not prepared to answer." Again her eyes contained tiny dewdrops in each corner. "I beg you to lighten my mood with your wit and kindness and stay by my side a while longer?"

She took his hands and placed one around her waist and held the other. She nodded, pleading for his acceptance. Haldir wondered if she had any idea how impossible it would be for him to refuse her.

"It is my duty to serve you, Princess," he said in a formal tone. She stiffened and gave him a dim smile.

When they positioned themselves and began to walk in steps, her arms held him away tightly and with chagrin he realized she was injured that this dance was a duty. It was exactly what he had _wanted_ her to think, but having carried it off so successfully, he found he could not live with the melancholy results.

To bring back her delightful cheer, he scolded, "Indeed you have not been taught how to dance properly, Elienne. You stand much too far away for this score."

With his hand in the center of her back, he pulled her close so her torso came roughly against his. She startled with a small gasp, but her eyes brightened just a short distance below his own.

"I am unfamiliar with this version of the dance, m'lord," she responded, blinking with amusing docility. "I may be too clumsy for your skill."

"I watched you with my brother," he said, slowly stepping to the side and bringing her with him. "You are light on your feet when someone isn't knocking you about as I did last evening. Can you ever forgive me for being so rude?"

"We might be able to work out an agreement of penance," she said lightly. After a few more steps he saw her glance at Galadriel and Celeborn. Meeting his eyes again, she moved her hand under his hair to the back of his neck. He raised curious brows and she quickly explained. "I am merely trying to emulate Lady Galadriel, for certainly she knows how to dance properly."

He turned them around and saw the silver and gold haired elven lights dancing very close in an extremely intimate moment.

With dreamy admiration, Haldir's own heart filled with longing. Glancing back at Elienne he saw their soft glow reflected in her eyes as she watched. "They do not even need music," he whispered, "They step in thyme to the rhythm of the heart's song."

Her eyes opened at him suddenly, as if he had spoken some secret code.

"Have you a mind to ever marry, Emissary?" she asked, catching him off guard.

Chuckling, he said, "Not for a long time, little one."

"You likely think yourself too old!" she teased. "I have heard it said that the older the soul the more difficult to tear oneself away from duties and interests."

"It is true!" he said, spinning them around to face the other direction and continue their dance. "Elves should marry young, while their hearts are still free from burden... and they can keep up with any little elflings."

Elienne nodded in merry agreement, obviously sharing the memory of the elfling trouble earlier in the day. Done speaking, she drew closer so that even more of her was leaning into him as they slowed their steps.

Haldir did not enjoy the thought of being watched, especially by the pair of kings who would no doubt feel self-satisfied at this vision, but moments of tenderness were extremely rare in the life of a March Warden. Why should he be denied when she was not much interested in him anyway? The sprite was merely teasing him and there was no harm in flirting. So, rather than allow himself the distraction of the company in the room, Haldir closed his eyes; he could wrestle with their comments later.

Ever so slightly he felt her stretching to whisper, "Why did you not marry when you were young?"

Keeping his eyes closed he bent his head down to her and whispered back, "A combination of not having the wisdom to choose properly and being drawn towards service."

He felt her fingers under his hair begin to move slightly and enjoying the sensation, he drew in a breath, smelling her sweet scent. He let go her hand and slipped both of his around her waist. She gracefully took his lead and put her other arm over his shoulder.

"Does knowing who to choose become easier with age?" she asked.

"It should," he said. "One would think after meeting so many ladies, the choice would be simple."

Soon the song would be over, as would this blessed closeness and her sweet prying questions; so Haldir welcomed her head on his shoulder by gracing his own cheek over hers; she was soft as velvet. He moved a hand up her back until he reached the dip of the back of her dress and felt a thrill at her trembling breath as he touched her skin.

"I thought age would bring me wisdom in the area of love," he murmured. "But I am finding that the heart has a mind of its own that does not seem to be wiser with age."

"How so, M'Lord?" she spoke, breathless.

"When we are young we rush into mating too quickly because we are eager for intimacy," he hushed. "But when we are older, we become used to not having it and convince ourselves we can live without."

The soft music of the ballad ended with the tinkling notes of the harp, but it was several moments into the next faster tempo song before they pulled apart from one another.

With near accusation she said, "Perhaps a day will come when a young lady can convince you otherwise."

Haldir gave her a half smile, wondering if she could tell how close he was to being convinced.

"I should probably give Legolas the dance I promised him," Elienne said, without looking away from Haldir.

"Doesn't your Prince have anything else to do?" he snapped in jest. "Certainly his mother could use some more attention."

At that, Elienne grinned and looked around as if she was hoping to find Legolas was busy. She searched slowly at first, and then with a bit of concern. "I do not see him," she said.

Haldir quickly surveyed the room and deciding immediately that the Prince was no longer in it, made a small leap of reasoning as to why. Elienne simultaneously came to the same conclusion.

"He saw us," she gasped, turning back to Haldir. "Oh, how could I be so thoughtlessly cruel? I must find him, Emissary, you do understand, don't you?"

"Aye," he said as gallantly as he could. "Of course."

She started away and then shuffled back to him and even in her worry for Legolas, she took time to embrace him, whispering, "Thank you for the dance, and for your kindness."

As he watched her go to care for the prince's tender sentimentalities, the seed of his admiration for her seemed to sprout to life. Choosing to perform the noble duty of reparation to the elf she wounded over staying in the presence of her own fancy was clearly the blessed mark of a worthy wife. Yet as even as he realized the young sprite desired his company over the Mirkwood Prince, familiar dark jealousy pricked open an aged scar.

**Part 2 ~Elienne**

Elienne ran outside and down the path away from the banquet hall. She looked through the trees lit with lanterns to see if Legolas was among the elves that walked there. He was not. Her heart broke at what he must be feeling and thinking after seeing her dancing with Haldir.

"Legolas," she called out lightly into the courtyard. She listened for a reply, but heard none.

Her first thoughts were to find his suite and seek him there, but then she had another idea of where he might be and left for the side garden where he had found her the night before.

"Legolas," she spoke again, this time in a softer tone. She came around the tree, but he wasn't there. She frowned and turned, startled to see him standing behind her.

"Looking for me?" he asked. She nodded, taking a step towards him.

He stepped back away from her and then walked to the tree behind her and sat.

Elienne knelt in front of him and stared in awe at the moonlight glistening in his sparkling eyes. Ladies were known for their tendencies towards emotions, but Elienne had seen the tears of only one other elf before, and the memory of it still brought her agony. She put her hand on his arm and a small cry escaped from her throat as she realized she had caused this pain.

"M'Lady," he said breathlessly. "You were troubled early, and I finally comprehend why."

Elienne's gaze fell, her tears welling as she listened.

"I do not want you to come to Mirkwood under duress," he said. "I do not desire your company so badly that I am blind to your lack of enthusiasm."

She raised her head and he went on with guarded strength looking at her as if she were suddenly unfamiliar.

In a distant voice he said, "The way you looked at Haldir; it is different than when you look at me." His focus shifted from one of her eyes to the other and back. "You do not love me, Elienne," he said. He gently stroked her head with his hand, smiled sweetly and added, "Not as I thought you might anyway."

"I am so sorry," she said. "Is there nothing I can do to take this pain I have caused from you?"

"Strangely," he whispered, "It is not a total loss as I thought it was when I first realized."

Confused, Elienne asked, "Then you are not grieved as you appear?"

"Understand, I am impressed by your beauty," he said. "And your company has brought me much joy. But my need of bonding has not been so aroused that I am disappointed to lose a potential partner. I am quite satisfied in our friendship as it stands. If you desire to come to Mirkwood I will welcome you. If your heart is called elsewhere, I will wish you well and hope to visit. And I mean this with all sincerity."

"What about your mother?" she asked. "She has not just started to tolerate the idea that I could win your heart, I believe her expectations to be fantastic! I suspect she will be very displeased with us if we disappoint her."

Legolas got a very serious tone in his voice as he answered, "Whatever may be said about me in regards to my mother, I assure you, she has only the most superficial influence over me. And I am confident her interest in you being in Mirkwood is only so that I may have another reason to remain home, as is her _ever spoken wish_." He looked sideways and then drew in a breath as if calming himself.

Elienne sat back on her heels, feeling humbled; Legolas had never spoken so strongly in front of her before.

"I only meant to say that if I do not come now, she may decide I am never welcome."

"You will always be welcome in Mirkwood," he said. And with a small smile added, "As her beloved son, I always get what I want."

Elienne chuckled at his cheekiness and wondered what was wrong with her that she had not fallen for this Greenleaf.

"I had not realized how much this misunderstanding between us was a weight on my heart," she said. He stood and gave her his hand, helping to lift her to her feet. "I feel as though I have my friend back... closer than ever."

"I feel the same," he said. They walked together to the path and when they reached it, he offered her his arm. On the way to her home he said, "My hope is that we could always keep our hearts this open to one another, no matter what happens in the way of romance for either of us."

"That is a promise I am happy to make," she said, allowing her hand to fall from his arm to his hand.

He laughed lightly and whispered, "Then let me test you... will you answer me a question with all honesty?" She nodded with a small smile. "How feels your heart towards the Emissary of Lórien?"

"You ask me _this_!" she said with a laugh. "How quickly you seek to take advantage of our new pact!"

"I have good reason, M'Lady," he said. "But I think I already know the answer. I only want to see if you do."

Elienne sighed as they strolled and said, "I have tried to stop myself from falling in loving him as much as I tried to fall in love with you. I believe myself to have failed in both regards."

At her door, he stopped and turned to her, and spoke to her as an elder.

"If you love him. Do not let it go unsaid before he leaves Rivendell. In our time together this afternoon he admitted to me that weeks of little sleep and the lull of safety here has left his defenses vulnerable. He seemed determined never to allow himself to become so again."

Elienne nodded thoughtfully and he reached up, caressing her cheek, gaining her eyes. "Good night M'Lady," he said.

Elienne watched the prince walk slowly away towards his suite and then turned and climbed the stairs to the palace.

Tomorrow her parents would arrive, and then there would be the council. The Mirkwood elves would leave soon after the conclusion and the Lórien elves were only staying until the next day. All their company would be here and then gone, stealing all her time with Haldir until there was no more to share.

As open as her heart was in most regards, Elienne did not cherish speaking plainly when she knew not how her words would be received. But the thought of never resting in those arms again, or hearing his sweet confessions Elienne with an emptiness she could never resolve. Dressing for her night's rest, she evaluated Legolas advice as sound and began to make plans for her pronouncement. Whether it be welcomed or not, she would at least give the effort her greatest presentation!


	11. Breakfast

**Heartsong Chapter 11: Breakfast **

**Part 1 ~Haldir  
**

* * *

Haldir had lay awake most of the night, alternately wondering, fearing and highly anticipating what the next day would hold. His heart tossing around helpless in a flow of emotions, he was too tired to reason his way out and not even sure if he wanted to. When his indulgent weariness was interrupted by the first birds' chirping, he resigned himself to rise once more without meaningful sleep, hoping the calm of silent solitude would be enough for the day's events.

Just as he was about to lift his lids, his ears picked up the sound of a horse approaching and then trotting around outside below his window. He remained still and grew curious when it stopped altogether.

He was not sure if Rumil, reading in the inner room, had heard the rather loud hooves on stone, but if he had, he wasn't concerned enough to have a look.

"Psst!"

A small suspicious smile formed on Haldir's lips.

"I know you heard me," Elienne said in a soft whisper.

He broke into a grin and sat up listening in the gray light; he enjoyed making her wait.

"Come to the window before I have the attention of all the company of Lórien," she said.

Whatever her game, she had a good point about the others.

He rose and came to the window, peering down. She was sitting astride none other than his longtime companion, Sullendry. Sweetly alluring with her hair hanging free in curls, she wore a flowing peach gown cut much like the lavender one she had worn to the picnic; only the front of this fashion was decidedly less modest, especially from his vantage above.

"You're mighty fussed up for the break of dawn," he said, himself only wearing leggings and a loose silk shirt. He leaned against the frame of the window and asked, "Have you come to kidnap me?"

Her flirtatious smirk broke into a wide grin. "If you refuse to come down on your own, I may have no choice!" she said. Sullendry took a few steps and as she turned the horse back to face Haldir, her hair swirled around, lightly bouncing on her shoulder. She tapped a small bundle on her lap and said, "I have breakfast. Mallow cakes among other delicacies."

Speaking softly to himself, Haldir mumbled, "Someone's been doing _her_ research." He pointed as he called quietly down to her, "Is that a bribe?"

"Emissary," she said in a teaching tone, "When going into negotiations, it is wise to bring a alternate incentive in case the first temptation should fail."

"What was the first temptation?" he asked facetiously and watched as a bit of color came to her face and half-bare bosom.

"Stop teasing me and come down," she laughed, "If you _dare_."

Behind him Haldir heard someone enter his room.

"You aren't going, are you?" Rúmil asked from the doorway.

He glanced back and the sour frown on his brother's face slightly dimmed the excitement that had been building. Haldir looked back down at Elienne and saw she was leaning forward and whispering to Sullendry.

"How did you get that horse to agree to this?" he asked her.

She gazed up and exclaimed innocently, "It was his idea!"

Haldir laughed and turned away from the window. "I think that I am," he answered.

"You know what I think about that?" Rúmil grumped.

"I do," Haldir said with growing annoyance. He stepped into his boots and as he began lacing, offered a touch of sarcasm. "But strangely, I don't seem to care."

Orophin too had awakened and he entered wearing his own shade of gloom.

"You too?" Haldir asked. "You were so encouraging last night; practically begged for me to take Elienne so you could go off with your own pleasurable company."

"Company I keep in mind that I shall not entertain again for hundreds of years," Orophin said.

"If at all," Rumil chimed in.

"This is too intimate," Orophin warned seriously. "You are not being yourself; you would never approve if I were so fool-hearty!"

Haldir tied off the last lace, sighed, and looked at them. "I refuse to let the two of you spoil my holiday," he said. He stood and took a quick look in the mirror at his casual attire before turning to them. "Have yourselves a good stiff and proper morning at the council breakfast. As for your elder brother, he has other opportunities."

"The council of kings will start without you," Rumil said in a presumptuous tone.

Orophin too insisted, "Your reputation may not survive if she seduce you into tardiness!"

"The gathering is at midday and the sun has barely risen," Haldir said, shrugging them off as he headed for the door. Then he thought better and went back to make a more dramatic exit out the window. "And why ever would I be late?" Their fearful exchanged glance betrayed grave concerns. "I know what I am doing," he said. "This is harmless flirtation and shame on the both of you for thinking otherwise!"

But as he dropped on to the stone road and approached he already sensed the warmth of desire rising within him. "What on Middle-earth am I getting myself into?" he asked.

"A little mischief," she answered as he swung up on the horse behind her. Then, barely before he was settled, she clicked and said, "Go!"

The horse took off at such speed that its hooves skidded slightly and Haldir had to grab hold of Elienne's waist in a fast reaction.

Once they were out the gate and Sullendry was galloping up the path, he asked, "Why are we in such a hurry?"

"We're not!" she said over her shoulder, "I like to ride fast, don't you? Or is that something you _elder_ elves only do in need and never for pleasure?"

"There is a difference between a good fast run and taking off as if startled into a panic," he clarified. Then he called out loud enough for Sullendry to hear. "If I was any less ready you two would have left me sitting on the road beneath my window!" As the horse slowed to a good stride Haldir realized how tightly he was holding on to Elienne and relaxed a bit at the slower gate; yet he kept his hands on her hips as they rode. After a small while he added, "And I'm not _that _old."

Elienne leaned back against him and looked up into his face. "I'm sorry, Emissary," she said. "I did not mean to be insensitive. Of course you are not old. An old elf would never make time for a romantic breakfast with a young sprite in the first place."

As she lie back on his chest and gazed up at him, he guessed she was searching his face for confirmation and he wondered how much he could hide from her the affect her exposure was having on him. Certainly she was beautiful and any elf would have to be made of stone not to feel the attraction in this position. That did not matter, Haldir was confident he could resist the physical lures, but Elienne's zeal and boldness were deliciously titillating; so much so that he found himself teasing her into more discord, just to enjoy her response.

Pretending to be completely disinterested he looked up and away from her bright eyes as he asked, "I trust you found your prince last night?"

"Yes," she said, sitting back up. "And all is clear between us. He was understandably upset, but he was also most gracious and forgiving. Legolas is truly an amazing elf, I am glad to call him a friend." Then she added, clearly for his benefit, "But that is _all _he is and that is _all_ he shall remain. A good, close friend; we have promised to remain so."

Trying not to laugh at her patronizing, he said, "I am glad it has worked out so well for the two of you."

"Sullendry," she said, "We'll walk now; thank you for bringing us this far."

Sullendry stopped and Haldir looked around them. It seemed they were in the middle of nowhere in particular. It was a different path than yesterday, but the terrain was similar with a tall hill to one side and a steep incline to the other.

"Is there a problem?" she asked him.

"No," he said, hopping off the horse. "Far be it for the kidnapped to question where he's being taken."

She handed him her light parcel and as he held it in one hand, he gave her his other and she quite easily slid off the horse.

"Usually a lady would ride side saddle in a gown," he commented to her.

She took the package from him and said impetuously, "If you are going to continue to correct me like an elfling, I shall have our breakfast with Sullendry and you may walk back."

"I thought you liked my wit?" he said with feigned injury.

Elienne rolled her eyes with a smile and said, "Come, the path we are taking is this way."

**Part 2 ~ Elienne**

As she climbed the steep way to the grove she had chosen for them, Haldir followed a bit further behind than Elienne would have liked. Once at the top, she turned back and waited for him to catch up. When he arrived, he nodded.

"Lead on," he said.

"Why are you so slow?" she asked.

"I am enjoying the scenery," he jested with a gesture to the barren ground under the heavy foliage. "Is that not why you brought me this way?"

Elienne felt herself get a bit uneasy over his continual banter and wondered if he was beginning to regret having come along. But after a few more grumpy exchanges, she glanced at him sideways and discerned his mood to be full of amusement. Immediately she stopped walking and turned to him.

"I have just come to the conclusion," she said, putting her hand on her hip, "that you are being difficult on purpose." She tucked the bundle under her other arm and stared at him.

"Very perceptive of you," he said.

Elienne narrowed her eyes as she suppressed a smile. She unfolded the bundle, handed him the leaf folds in it and said, "We're here."

"Here?" he exclaimed looking around. "This grove blocks everything from view. We cannot even see or hear the river!"

"It is private," she said spreading the quilted blanket out on the dry needles. "It is quiet, secluded and it reminds me of Darkwood."

She sat on the quilt and he looked down at her strangely, as though he was suddenly remembering something he had to do.

"Is there not a spot where we can at least have the warm sun to chaperon us?" he asked.

"Who is the kidnapper here, M'Lord?" she asked. She pointed to the blanket and instructed, "Now sit. I for one want at those mallow cakes!"

Slowly the Emissary bent to one knee and set the leaf bundle down. He looked at her and then carefully sat down all the way on a distant corner of the blanket.

"I suppose you feel safe here, away from the river," he said.

"We are not that far from it," she said, opening a wrap. "It is just past the grove several paces. But the trees muffle the sound."

He looked to be listening for a moment and then nodded.

She handed him a cake and he seemed to relax a bit as he studied it. Looking up at her he asked, "How did you discover my love of mallow cakes?"

Elienne was not about to disclose Murial's many confidences to her. "Some secrets I cannot give away," she said before she took a bite of the sweet bread.

"It was thoughtful," he said taking a bite. He closed his eyes and nodded with an expression that made plain his enjoyment. With his mouth still chewing he mumbled, "Good too."

She laughed lightly at his further abandonment of proper manners. It was clear to her that the Emissary was not putting on airs for her account, and Elliene relished his naturalness. As much as she would have liked to continue with mere games and flirtation, she did have much to ask him about his post before her confession. He seemed more than happy to comply and before long they began conversation about the possible topics of the council that afternoon and he was not at all opposed to sharing his past exploits.

"You've encountered so many people of various races, Haldir, how do you manage to know whom to engage and whom to avoid?" she asked.

"Experience," he said, leaning back on his elbows. "And necessity. I cannot risk the safety of my charge and trust is difficult to come by in these days, so I divvy mine out sparingly. For the most part I avoid contact with anyone, unless there is some use to us in the relationship or if their location is close enough to our wood that it would be irritating if they grew hostile."

"Irritating?" Elienne asked. She had been up early with all her preparations and now with all her share of the cakes in her she was growing lazy. So as she posed her next question, she stretched out on her side and laid her head down on her extended arm, looking up at him. "But aren't all mortals brutish, weak and arrogant? _That_ would qualify them all as irritating."

"I hear the voice of Elrond in that estimation," Haldir said. He picked up his last mallow cake from before him and stared at it as if he was pondering if he should eat it or not.

"Yes, I suppose that opinion is more his than mine," Elienne said. "He does not think mortals mindful enough because they do not live to see the full consequences off foolish actions played out in the world." She looked at the cake in his hand and continued, "Is that true of the mortals you have met most recently?"

"Most recently would be just over a fifty years ago..." he said and set the mallow cake back down. While he spoke in length of the Rohirrim, Elienne gave in to her urge, turned from her side to her stomach and quickly took it before he reacted. She laughed as she lay down facing him. With a good sense of accomplishment she propped herself up on her elbows, set her prize down in front of her and kicked her bare feet up in the air. She could not tell the exact expression on his face as he stared down at the cake lying on the leaf before her, but she gathered he was astonished at her swiftness.

With his eyes fixed on the cake she asked, "How do you feel about them?"

"What?" he gasped and looked up at her face, embarrassed and shocked.

"How do you feel about the Rohirrim," she said carefully.

"Oh," he said. Elienne laughed, a bit confused by his strong response and Haldir swallowed and shifted his eyes away from her into the dark trees. "I hardly see how that could matter."

"You must have a few personal opinions," she said. She delicately tapped the cake with her finger and continued, "You may not let those opinions come into play when it comes to duty and decision, but it does not mean that you do not have them. And I care to know."

Haldir did not answer for a few moments. Where his hand supported his weight he squeezed the blanket between his fingers and thumb, looking down at it in thought.

"I like them well enough," he said. He looked up, first to her face and then his notice seemed to drift slightly lower and linger momentarily before he quickly looked away. Elienne glanced down and blushed, realizing her position had left her rather more exposed than she preferred. It strengthened her affection for him that Haldir was too gentile to either take advantage or chastise her for it. When she sat back up, he continued to explain.

"The Rohirrim are noble in comparison to most men; though they may not think the same of us, for few of them live who remember any interactions."

"I assume being Emissary you must be an excellent judge of character?" she asked as a lead in to her topic of destination.

"I am," he said, raising his brows and looking at her.

"Then how do you judge me?" she asked, picking up the mallow cake.

"I judge you quite cruel for stealing the last bite of my breakfast," he said. "I was considering it may be too much for me, but I would have preferred making the decision myself."

Elienne smiled and stared at him playfully. Then, she leaned over towards him and with an outstretched arm she held the cake up before his mouth.

"Do you want it?" she breathed. As he went to take a bite, she thought to pull it away for sport, but decided against such a game. Instead she allowed him to eat the small cake right from her fingers and when he was done, she used her thumb to brush away a crumb from his lip. He smiled at her as he chewed and swallowed.

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty in my summation," he said.

Elienne's heart fluttered and she was about to speak of her affection for his character when Haldir cleared his throat and sat up away from her.

Ignoring the moment that had just passed between them, he sighed ruefully and said, "This grove is lovely, M'Lady, but I should like to see the sun and the famous river again. If your heart is good and kind, I bid my captor to prove it by taking me there."

Confession to someone so guarded was not going to be as simple as Legolas had made it sound! But she enjoyed the teasing well enough and intended to be content if it was all Haldir could tolerate at the moment.

"After everything I went through yesterday, you would think to test me on this?" she asked. "You are a very shrewd Emissary!"

"If you should fall," he said, standing, "I will rescue you myself. I promise. I will not let down my guard again." He stretched out his hand to her, "Come, give me another chance to prove my valor."

Elienne was not anxious to go and simply looked up at him as she stalled. "You are disappointed that you were not able to be my savior!" she said, "That is very sweet, Haldir. Shall I jump in again so you may demonstrate your competence?"

He put his hands on his hips and his tone suddenly turned serious. "In all honesty, that was the furthest thing from my mind. Your safety was paramount, it did not matter who accomplished it."

She smiled at his sincerity, humility and gravity on the event. "I have tumbled down that troublesome river so many times, I have forgotten the danger."

"You could have been killed," he said with a confused laugh. "Is that not why you fear the river?"

"Oh, no," she said, lying on her back, looking up at his tall figure. "I do not fear death, I don't even mind being wet. It's tumbling about out of control that brings me terror!"

"So it is not the water you dislike," he asked. "Only being out of control?"

"I hate it!" she gasped. She lifted her hand and pointed her finger directly up at him and said, "That is why you infuriated me so when I found you were scamming me instead of the other way around." She let her hand fall to her stomach and grinned.

In a hush he said, "Let me help you, Lady Elienne?"

"Help me?" she asked. "How?"

"Come!" he said squatting down and took her hand from where it lay. "Let us go conquer that fearsome river."

"Have yourself a merry time," she said. She pulled her hand away and placed both above her head. "I shall rest here until you have seen enough of it." She closed her eyes.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked. When she hummed in the negative he asked, "Then you are refusing me?"

"I am not one of your _wardens_, Emissary," she said and gave him a challenging look.

"If you were I would pick you up and toss you into the water even if you were kicking and screaming," he said. "Rather, I am treating you like an equal and asking for your permission and cooperation."

Elienne met his gray-blue eyes and noted how powerful he was and yet so gentle with her.

"Trust is the foundation of all solid relationships, sweet princess," he tenderly teased. Then he stood and once more stretched his hand out towards her, gesturing a beckon with his fingers. She could not resist his urging or the implications she imagined he was making about a relationship they may be founding. Could this be his brand of courtship? Testing her courage?

Reluctantly she put her hand in his, letting him help her rise to her feet. If Haldir was to be in it with her, she decided, tumble into the river again would not be too terrible.


	12. Temptation

**Heartsong Chapter 12: Temptation**

* * *

**Part 1 ~ Haldir**

Haldir smiled at the tight, trusting grip Elienne held on his arm as she answered his inquiry on her training in the healing arts. He was not ready for all he presumed her heart wanted to confess, but the more time he spent in her delightful company, the higher she rose in his regard. Facing fear, disagreeing with discretion, and now it seemed she was also useful with the care of injury and difficult wounds. What better combination of traits could a march warden-emissary ask for in a companion?

As they left the thick trees, the low hum of the river grew louder in his ears and the open space broke into tall grass and flowers with mountains jutting up in ridges all around them. Just ahead a line of brush followed along the sparkling bank and their steps soon gave way to stones.

Realizing she had stopped talking during his contemplations he noted, "You're suddenly silent."

"_You_ stopped listening," she accused, her lilt noticeably void of any hurt. "And I am not fond of talking for the sake of it."

Two more positive points!

"I heard every word, I assure you," he said. "You are quite accomplished for someone studying under Lord Elrond for only two centuries."

"Two and half," she corrected, coyly and then hesitated, gazing on the broad, low running stream. Haldir estimated it was just above his boot height at the bank and slightly deeper in the center where the current was slow.

"This will do quite well for what I have planned!" he said. He attempted toward the shore, but she would not budge. "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"I do," she said playfully. "I'm just not likely to dampen my dress."

"Silk such as that, dries quickly and well," Haldir said. He peeled her arm off, moved to sit on a large stone and began to remove his boots. "But we would not want to ruin your fine work on my foot gear."

Worriedly she backed up against the lone tree, her hands behind her back watching him.

When done, he said, "I will wade out first and show you how shallow it is. Then..."

"No!" she said, taking his hand. "We go together."

He nodded reassuringly and walked backwards into the water. She kept her eyes on the cool flow at first, taking bold enough steps. Then she slipped and she froze, her grip on his hand digging into his fingers.

"Keep your eyes on mine, Elienne."

Sheepishly and said, "I feel like an elfling. Who among our people fears such a natural spring as this?"

"There is a reason for your fear," he said. "Remember, we are taking steps to lessen your previous risk."

He backed up and pulled her with him moving out further into the stream where it was almost to his waist.

"Lift your feet," he said. "I will hold you. Elf constitution is light enough to lay atop the water as though we were merely leaves floating."

"Yes, and the first two times I floated too well, right away from Arwen! We do not have deep rivers in Darkwood and I was surprised when I went under and could not touch; that was the beginning of my fear."

"You can touch here, though," he said. He turned her around to lie on her back as he held her hands out. She slowly lifted her feet and lay, stiff and trembling like a mortal freezing. "My eyes," he said. She looked up at him and nodded a smile. "Good," he said. "Elrond said that yesterday's incident was the fourth time you took a spill. You just brought up two other times with Arwen. Tell me of the third."

"I'd rather not in this moment," she said, looking back down at her toes peeking out of the water. Her dress was completely soaked with the river now and it flowed about her gently in the water.

"I think it would help," he said.

Looking back up at him she sighed and gave in. "I was with Lord Elrond the third time; just the two of us for the day. He was teaching me about herbs but I was much more interested in gathering flowers and attempting to braid them into his hair."

He smiled at the image of Lord Elrond being distracted by her whims. "Turn over," he said, squatting down so that the water was about his neck. She clumsily spun around facing him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he said, "You are doing well, continue your story."

"We were walking beside the river and he was speaking to me while I held his arm tightly in my fear. He did not realize how much my previous tumbles loomed in my heart and became annoyed at my not allowing him to walk freely."

She had been bobbing a few inches from his face and to give her more independence, he lifted his hands and allowed her to float further away from him. Her fingers grasped his tightly, but she did not protest.

"While he was pulling out a root among the loose pebbles, he roughly peeled his hand out of mine and I screamed. There was no reason for it and he stood up abruptly and scolded me with a look." She took a deep breath, as if gathering strength to continue the tale. "Upset that I had angered him, I took a step back from him onto a slippery rock. My footing was lost and what should have been an embarrassing wet moment, for me became..."

She began to sink a bit and her chin touched the water. "I have you," he said, lifting her back up and then pulling her towards him again. "Continue."

"I went under the water in my panic. When I came up again, I called to him that I was drowning," she said. "But Lord Elrond thought I was playing a trick and he was too peeved to play along. He walked away in disgust that I did not care for his tutelage."

Once more Haldir pushed her away a distance from him and now her hand held less tightly as she spoke.

"It was not until I was down the river near the second falls, holding on to a bolder in the center of the stream, screaming that he realized I was in earnest," she said. "He jumped in to save me and was almost carried over the falls himself before he returned us both safely to the shore."

Haldir let go one hand and she gasped lightly and then smiled as she looked in his eyes and realized her success.

"It was made worse by the fact that Arwen was witness, fretting and helpless," she said. "Shortly after he taught her to calm the river."

"I'm going to let go of you," he said. And before he had the words completely out of his mouth she had her arms wrapped around his neck. "Elienne," he said, amused and yet disappointed. "You were doing so well!"

She laughed nervously and asked slyly, "What is the point of this exercise again? I think it might have just been a ploy to take me into your arms."

"It is _you_ who are clinging to _me_!" he exclaimed. And then in a slightly provocative tone he added, "Besides, if I were to _need_ a ploy, it would not be so contrived as this."

Her eyes brightened and she said, "Fair enough!"

Becoming serious again, he steadied his feet in the stones and said, "Remember, elves float above the corporeal things of this world, unless their souls are weighted with fear or sorrow." She nodded in agreement and he explained, "You are brave to face this fear, Elienne."

"I have a death grip on you, M'Lord!" she laughed.

He smiled and whispered, "Show me that I am right about you; let go."

She took a breath, released her grip and gently lay on her back. With his hands on her thighs around his waist, he slowly let her lovely figure slip away until he had her thin ankles. She looked down at him and nodded.

"Lay still, like a leaf," he said and opened his grasp, though walking with her as she floated down the stream.

"I'm doing it," she said in a bright whisper.

"Yes," he said and held his ground. She kept her eyes on him for as long as she could and then as he went out of her vision she began to sink.

"Haldir," she cried softly, almost as though she were embarrassed. She went almost completely under and began to splash.

"Stand up!" he called out as he waded through the water to her.

"Haldir!" she called, this time sounding cross.

"Stand, Elienne," he called, almost laughing.

When she found her footing and stood only up to her knees she took some breaths before running her hands through the water to splash him.

He turned away from the spray and asked, "Is this the thanks I get?"

When he came close, she jumped again into his arms and demanded with a huge grin, "Enough of this lesson, take me to the shore. I think I've earned an other ride."

Haldir should have made her walk, but touching Elienne was a comforting pleasure he found himself tempted to explore...

**Part 2 ~ Elienne**

Once on dry land Haldir put her down and picked up his boots. Elienne scooped up her own shoes and took his free hand as they made their way barefoot through the field. She was surprised when he stopped and sat down in the middle of it.

"The formal breakfast with all the kings will have been set by now," she said, "Should we not return and make an appearance?"

"We already ate," he said. "The council is still hours away, so let us dry in the sun first!" Haldir said.

Unsure about missing time with her parents, Elienne said, "I will fetch the quilt at least."

Before she could take two steps, he grabbed her ankle, tripping her. She caught herself on her hands in the soft grass and looked over her shoulder at his mischievous expression. He let go and she flipped over on her back as he crawled up to hover over her.

"Are you so spoiled that you require elf made linen?" he asked. "One would think you were as affected by the outdoors as a mortal."

"I assure you, I am _all_ elven," she said breathlessly.

His face drew close to hers and as he stared into her eyes his breathing became shallow. But then, unexpectedly, he backed away, turning to lie on his side next to her.

She lifted herself up on her elbows to see he was staring at her with a half-smile, but said nothing. Elienne could not think of a more perfect moment in which to make her revelation, but she still thought to be clever about it, so as not to spook him.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she said. "Though, you are perceptive so I think you may already know."

He picked a blade out of the long grass and lifted it just below her chin. "If I already know, what can be the harm in telling me," he asked twisting the grass in his fingers so that it fluttered on her neck.

She pushed away the ticking blade with a small laugh. "Well, I also might ask myself if you already know, what would be the point in telling you?"

He looked at the blade in his fingers and asked, "Do you know what gives Elven Spells their magic?"

"I have had my lessons!" she said lightly incredulous. "Lord Elrond has said it is because through our language, elves can make the dreams they believe into reality. The skill comes more from believing strong enough than choosing the right words."

Haldir nodded and still staring at the green blade, said, "So the question to ask yourself is not do I already know, but how real do you want it to be?"

Elienne tilted her head and sighed lightly. "Though it does feel like the sweetest of dreams, I have never encountered anything more real than my growing feelings for you," she said. His eyes lifted suddenly and he gave her a small smile before looking back down again. She waited a moment and laughed lightly saying, "You keep me in suspense! Are you going to allow your feelings remain merely a dream?"

Haldir set down the grass and gazed at her intently. In a voice that seemed to echo with power and age he said, "They are real."

Elienne felt a rush of excitement at his confession, but he lay there staring at her for longer than she could stand. "Since our love is real, then why do you not kiss me, M'Lord?"

He laughed and looked down again at the green blade. He once more lifted it and twiddled it between his fingers.

"I am serious," she said. Elienne reached her finger out and lifted his chin so he would have to look in her eyes. She dropped her hand and asked, "Is it now _you_ who has fear?"

"I do not fear giving you a single kiss," he said. "It would be a very delightful indeed. I am certain I would enjoy it very much."

She lay there staring at him, waiting to see what he would do. But he remained still until he took the grass, put it between his teeth and looked out over the field.

"You are most infuriating," she said with a pout. "If you do not find water soaked ladies attractive then why did you insist on that curious lesson of yours?"

He glanced at her. "Attraction is not my problem, I assure you," he said. He then looked back away into the distance.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked.

"What am I waiting for?" he repeated thoughtfully. "Perhaps I am waiting for you to grow up another hundred years or two."

She looked at him sideways and shook her head saying, "You are mad. I have been an adult for more than that long."

"Perhaps I am mad," he said. "I am alone with you and that is most maddening!"

"You did not have to come," she sighed. "And you do not have to stay. There in the distance is Sullendry. Call to him and he can rescue you at any moment."

For a moment she feared he might do it just to be ornery, but instead, he laid down, tucking his hands behind his head, and looking up at the sky.

"It is peaceful here in Rivendell," he said. "I should be glad that we make way for Lórien tomorrow; to finally leave the pampered safety of this hold where the only dangers are that river and the charms of certain young lady elves."

"Ah," she said. "I see now. You do fear me then, that is why you refuse to punctuate our confessions with a kiss."

With flashing eyes he countered, "What I fear is being swept away by a river of emotions; I fear it as much as you fear the water." He closed his eyes and added with an air of superiority, "That is until I _cured_ you of it, of course."

She giggled at his playful arrogance. "A wise old elf once instructed me that we should face our fears," she said slyly, leaning towards him and running her finger along his jaw line. "And perhaps I could help cure you of _your_ fear."

"Hmmm," he said as if considering it. But he made no move, simply laid there still.

Elienne could resist it no more. His teasing and tempting had driven her wild. In a swift single movement, she scaled the elf, sitting atop him in a straddle. When he did not move, she lay down, her arms on either side of his head, her drying hair, falling down and blowing around his face.

"First I kidnapped you and now I have captured you and you are trapped," she said toying with him. She knew if he had the mind to do it, the strong march warden could throw her quite a distance off. But he did not. Instead he laid there, his eyes gazing up at her with a sweet smile on his face.

"So it seems," he said, his brows lifting. Then he whispered, "And now, we shall see if you know what to do about it."

Elienne laughed lightly, her face so close to his she wondered if she might steal his breath from him. She had never given a kiss with the intent she felt for Haldir and the thought of possibly doing it wrong made her doubt herself so she bit her lip and just stared at his mouth, hoping _he_ would give in. Then she felt an odd moving sensation below where their bodies were touching and she quickly realized it was his arousal. It came as such a surprise to her that she could not help but let out a small giggle. She then buried her face in his shoulder to hide from her embarrassment.

"You are amused?" he asked in indignant humor.

She tried not to, but she laughed a bit more robustly this time. She lifted her head and said, "Yes M'Lord, you amuse me, but apparently not as much as I am amusing you!"

"Sprite!" he called and pushed her over onto her back. He held her down tightly between himself and the ground and she gasped in surprise. He held her arms above her head with one hand and with only a little weight upon her, she could not move.

"Is it so funny, Princess," he asked with flashing eyes, "now that I have captured you?"

"It is no less amusing," she said as proudly as she could. "It is even more so because you still," she moved closer to his face and whispered, "have not," and then with hushed exuberance uttered, "kissed me!" She let her head fall back onto the grass and gazed up at him.

His blue gray eyes sparkled and then growing sincere he whispered, "Do you really want me to kiss you, Elienne?"

She nodded her head and licked her lips. He stared down at her, his mouth opening slightly. He let go of her hands, using both of his arms to balance on his elbows above her. She left her arms above her head where they were and closed her eyes. Again she felt his involuntary movement below and she only grinned with the knowledge.

Slowly he bent closer to her, his fine hair brushing over her skin. With growing anticipation, she waited, his lips just a fraction away from hers but he only teased her with them and breathed lightly against her cheek.

Elienne trembled at his touch as he moved his hot breath near her ear; it tickled her so that she shuttered in reflex.

"Haldir?" she started with intention to ask him what he was doing. But he was quick and shushed her by moving his lips just above her mouth again. Without touching, he traced along the other cheek and then to her neck, refusing to press his lips firmly to her skin. She could feel only his breath crawling along the surface just close enough so she could tell where he was exploring. When he began moving along the low neckline of her gown Elienne took in a breath, unable to fathom the intensity of what she was feeling or why he felt the need to torment her so.

He turned his body off of her, laying to the side and she thought it was over, but startled as he instead laid his soft cheek on the bare skin above her collar. Opening her eyes Elienne saw his face turned toward her was flushed with enamor. Though she loved him even more ardently now than ever, she was not prepared to see him so erotically captivated. The sight of it sent a small chill of fear through her. Was this the look of a bond-ready elf? She adored Haldir, but did not expect her small request for a kiss to lead to such soul drenching desire of infinite commitment!

"Elienne," he said, his voice cracking. He looked up into her face and hovered over her again , moving his lips back over her mouth. "Elienne," he said again looking into her eyes. She quivered in fear as her name drifted from his mouth into hers. Again he closed his eyes. He whispered so softly and so quickly that she could not comprehend the meaning of his words. They fell from his lips into her open mouth so that she took their very essence into her being.

As she willingly breathed in his sweet voice, her eyes fluttered closed and she felt so relaxed it was as though she was falling. To lie completely still beneath someone she cared for in ways so new to her was an ecstasy she had never known. But as his words drifted to a silent hush, Elienne realized she was not simply relaxed, in fact, she was unable to move.

She had allowed him to enchant her into complete incapacitation, placing her body and soul at the mercy of his will. The only consolation was that, as her elder and her friend, she trusted Haldir here as much now as she had in the river. But her terror of being out of control was as suffocating to her in the field as if she had taken cold water into her lungs rather than just his devilish spell.

**Part 3 ~Haldir**

"Elienne," Haldir said for the third time and then pulled himself away from her and lay on his back beside her. His face was burning and his entire body was in the agony of thousands of years of pent up passions. He put his hands over his face and breathed in and out slowly, remembering once more why elves of his age did not allow themselves such indulgences unless their intent was to complete it. After a few moments, he sat up slowly and looked down on her youth, lying there so innocently, and yet so seductive even in her passive state.

"You are right about one thing, little sprite. I _am_ mad," he said. He looked away across the field where Sullendry was grazing. He stood and the horse looked up; with Haldir's simple nod, the creature came to him.

He stepped away from the enchanted Princess and said to his friend as he approached, "How wonderful it would be to have the cares of a horse. To be able to simply take the mare that offered herself with no concern for the following day or the consequences in the years to come." He looked down at Elienne in her soft peach dress with her wisps of hair flowing like a halo around her rosy face. Her hands rested beside her head, her lips were slightly parted and her eyelids fluttering.

"The curse of it!" he said, turning from her to the steed. "A choice that would last an immortal lifetime should not be made in a moment of rapture. I must convince my mind of this and find my reason."

He looked at the horse and said quickly, "And yet I know if I allowed myself to do it, I could create a believable rationalization from thin air and find plenty of logical excuses why it is a good match!" He stood away from the horse and paced a bit. "And then I would go to work on the elders persuading them that she was ready to bond before a formal proposal. Elrond as wise as he is, might object, but I am sure enough in my abilities to win his blessing in the end." He put his hand on his forehead and said, "But Galadriel M'Lady would see through it. She would know my heart was this counsel. And Rumil, he would never forgive me for such rashness..."

Sullendry neighed lightly and then breathed a few snorts out of his nose.

"Yes, I know if you were me you would not care what was thought about it," he said. "But I must consider what would become of me if I return to my post in Lothlórien mated to... Elienne." He glanced back down at her and lost his train of thought. "She is not as frivolous as she seemed at first... once they got to know her..."

Then coming to his senses he exclaimed, laughing at himself, "Once _they_ got to know her, I have only known her for _two days_! How can we know what we will feel in two more let alone another two millennium?"

He knelt down and crawled to her side. Getting on his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows he looked down over her.

"Elienne, if you are not too angry with me, listen to my heart as I confess," he said. "It is only time we need." He closed his eyes, almost not able to continue for the pain growing in his heart. "If I were a younger elf I would not be making so many considerations and if there were not so many considerations to be made, I would not hesitate to allow our happiness to consume me. But we must be prudent. I cannot allow my passion to decide the timing of our bond."

Then he thought, perhaps he could kiss her as a sign of his promise. It would not be so rich a temptation to taste her while she was under his spell. He leaned closer and his heart raced with warnings. It would not be fair to her. She would feel it but not be able to respond. It was a violation to take such advantage. He rose to his knees and did not dare to even touch her.

He did not want to just leave her, but he could not wait, for if she woke and came against him again... the thought of it sent a tremor through him and Haldir stood and walked away.

Then he had a thought. He waded into the taller grass, looking for just the perfect bloom. When he found one that reminded him of the first he had given her, he plucked the stem, being very careful not to injure himself on the spines this time.

He intended to leave a single bloom in her hands, but to his surprise, two flowers grew on the stem he had chosen. He smiled as an idea struck him. Carefully he broke the smaller blossom off just a bit down the stem from its base and tucked it into his tunic. The larger he snapped off almost completely and came back to Elienne. Kneeling down, he carefully placed the bloom in the low dip of her dress collar as she had worn the one he gave her the day before. His fingers brushed against her breast as he did so and he lifted his hand as quickly as though he had touched a hot coal.

"Sullendry," he said. "Stay with her, she will wake in a short while and I know not what her state of mind will be. I cannot leave her alone and I _dare_ not stay." Sullendry kicked the ground and nodded his head. "Thank you, my friend," he said sincerely.

He looked one last time at Elienne lying there with the blossom softly rising and falling with each breath and he said, "I think it would have been safer to be carried over those falls with the river than to allow myself this early morning excursion."

Then, in an attempt to work off the vexation, he took off in a sprint, intent on running all the way back to Rivendell.


	13. Hidden Paths

**Heartsong** **Chapter 13: Hidden Paths**

**Part 1 ~Elienne  
**

Unable to move, Elienne's heart tumbled within her chest as Haldir spoke to her of his own suffering and confusion. In her lessons on courtship and bonding she had been warned that love was a powerful master over emotions, but until this moment she never realized just how dominating the lure of a bond's pleasure potential was to the flesh of an elf.

As he delicately placed the flower in her collar and pleaded for her understanding, all she wanted to do was wake and speak her devotion and wonderment at his nobility. In her mind she cried out that she knew the danger now and would not tempt him as she had been.

Then as if it were told to her by her own wishing, she remembered his lesson, and she began repeating the words in her mind over and over again, desperately trying to believe them.

_I can move, I am free_, she thought. If she could speak them with conviction, she could break the spell. _I can move_ her mind formed the words until her lips at last obeyed and she mouthed silently, "I am free."

Elienne blinked her eyes open and said in a whisper, "I am free!"

The power of breaking the spell filled her with confidence and all her fears vanished. She sat up and searched the field, only to see Haldir's figure quickly ducking into the shadow of the trees in the distance.

In her disappointment, her hand fell, trembling to the blossom between her breasts. Be it fear or prudence, she knew he ran for good reason.

The beautiful pale horse nibbled the grass a few paces from her and when she stood to walk to him, she almost tripped over a set of newly restored boots.

With delight she announced to the steed, "It will be a sorry sight if the Emissary of Lórien attends a Kingly Council without his footwear! However will he explain himself without damaging his pride?" Sullendry snuffed as if the horse cared nothing for such a result.

Elienne laughed, having much more empathy for her beloved than his equine friend. She ran back to fetch the quilt and then swiftly returned. "I will walk beside you rather than ride to the village. Even given a good lead, we shall arrive in time to return these poor forgotten soles to their master. "

On the trek she aired many of her thoughts aloud, finding the horse to respond in ways she felt she could always understand.

"...I believe I am finally beginning to understand what it is about elves that Lord Elrond has been warning me all these many years. Until today I thought surely he was exaggerating the dangers of love play." When the horse gave out a large whinny, Elienne laughed and translated, "Poor Haldir, indeed!"

**Part 2 ~Haldir**

As Emissary of the Galadhrim, Haldir had studied and mastered most of the languages of Middle-earth. And because he walked among the common folk as much as he met with governors and kings, contained in his mind was knowledge of the foulest of words and curses that mortals and dwarfs could spew. But only on rare occasion would his anger be so inflamed that he would come close to giving his tongue permission to speak any of them into existence.

He turned his head and looked back up the mountain at the towering lattices of Rivendell and it was all he could do not to bring down those curses upon himself for his idiocy. In his angst over the decisions swimming in his mind, not only had he forgotten his boots he had also forgotten his way back to the city!

With boots on he may have been able to make good haste, but his feet were already going to need some attention and he had no time to do it now.

"Is this what you really want you fool?" he asked himself as he ran back up the path, "allowing ladies to distract you beyond the performance of the most basic of your duties?" There was more he wanted to say on it, but he stopped himself. Words were powerful and should he believe these fears he spoke, they would come to pass.

When Haldir came to a fork in the path he hesitated. One was the way in which he had ran down, a smooth dirt path leading back up to where he could find the main trail to Rivendell. The other was an unfamiliar steep incline where the going would be slower and more traitorous.

Even at his top speed he would be an hour late if he took the easier path and while the other seemed to promise a more direct route, he was unsure of how difficult it would be on his already ailing feet. Neither option was ideal and somehow he wanted to lay blame of all of this on the little sprite who had been throwing herself at him since they met. He closed his eyes to calm himself and stretched out his senses for the proper answer.

It had been a long time since the old duel between desire and fear had raged within and he did not like the outcome of either side taking all the spoils. Reason rather than risk potential must be his guide! The words he had spoken continued to ring in his ears; was he was still a fool?

"No!" he said as he grabbed a branch and pulled himself up the steep hill. All the way up he argued sense into being. "The intensity of this distraction is temporary. Lord Celeborn has functioned very well for thousands of years in his coupling."

Scaling a near cliff like ledge, he reached the top of the slope and took a breath and asked facetiously, "Of course he is second to his Queen, isn't he?" As he climbed the next slope, the idea of rearranging his life to suit Elienne as Celeborn had done for Galadriel filled him with trepidation. He liked his life exactly as it was, did he not?

Over top of this ridge, was a familiar path. He glanced in both directions and then ran down a bit as his senses compelled him. There the sun showed through the trees onto the statue of a lady holding a basket of flowers upon her head. He knew where he was and smiled, realizing he would not be so late as he had thought.

Not two bare footfalls into the elven village, Haldir was accosted by Celeborn.

"The Council starts in half an hour, Emissary!" his Lord stated with high airs. He was leaning against the gate as if he had been waiting, but Haldir could also see a hint of humor in his eyes.

"My apologies, M'Lord," he said bowing slightly. "I only need to stop by my suite and..."

"There's no time," Celeborn interrupted. "We must go directly." He stood away from the wall and approached with his hands behind his back. He then looked at Haldir's bare feet and inquired drolly, "Is my Emissary planning an ambassadorship to the Shire?"

Haldir looked down, wiggled his toes and chuckled. "A long story, M'Lord," he said.

"Has young Elienne improved upon her art of trickery and bested you again?" Celeborn asked.

"Not by her own intention, M'Lord," Haldir admitted, keeping his eyes fixed on his Lord's. And then, to his sheer delight, his lord's smirk grew to a grin and out from behind his back he pulled Haldir's boots.

"When the hour grew late, she quite fervently bid me meet you here," Celeborn said.

"Precious star!" Haldir exclaimed as he took them. One by one he dusted off each sole and carefully slipped the boots over his swollen feet. "I suppose I am now in her debt," he said with a cringe as he put his weight down. With the affection they reserved for only the most intimate of moments Haldir said, "And yours as well, dear Celeborn... thank you."

"Do not thank me," Celeborn said as he began walking through the courtyard, "I would have preferred you to stroll into the council in full mockery as penalty for your tardiness." He then turned as Haldir began to follow and added, "But she was simply too winning to refuse."

"Aye, M'Lord," Haldir said with a sigh as he followed Celeborn up the stairs. "That is the blessing _and_ the curse of her."

"I believe a more tenacious advocate you could not find in all of Lórien," Celeborn said. Then he added slyly, "Did you make any promises up on that hill?"

"We spoke only in acknowledgment, but nothing of intentions."

His King turned on the top step to catch Haldir's expression as he said, "Be careful, Haldir, seduction is an act of trickery as well, is it not?"

That hit too close to the mark and Haldir felt his guard rise and defended, "If it is a trick she has played on me, then I should resign my commission for I would be unsuited to serve you were my senses to have become so dull."

Celeborn's tone turned to amusement. "I gave my comment in jest, Haldir, of course she is sincere; _that_ is why she succeeds! You just be sure you are ready."

It was not a good thing to enter into a council peeved at your King, but as Celeborn turned his patronizing gaze away and walked through to the council space, Haldir wondered when he would ever grow up his the eyes of his lord.

He followed slowly, through the doors of the library and saw there were already dozens of elves gathered; among them an unusually tall, thin elf with pale red hair. On his head he wore a crown indicating his royalty.

Celeborn had stopped before a rack of cloaks in the library and was looking through them as Haldir spoke. "So that is Bronian, the King of Darkwood," he said. "Upon seeing him again I am reminded of when I met him in Mirkwood just over five hundred years ago... of course then he was merely a March Warden himself."

Pulling out an robe, Celeborn fastened it around Haldir's shoulders. "When his uncle abdicated his throne we were all surprised he left it to someone so young. But Bronian has established a reasonably safe realm, even if it has taken a century to accomplish."

Haldir adjusted the fit and when he unfastened the collar Celeborn had hooked, the small blossom almost fell to the floor. He thought to remove it, but could not bring himself to do so.

"He has a good nature, and reigns creatively," Celeborn added, studying Haldir's attempts to secure the flower. "My lady says his youth keeps him hopeful."

"He is young than me, if I remember," Haldir said thoughtfully. "I wonder what he will think of my notice of his daughter."

"Your '_notice_' of her?" Celeborn laughed. "That is an understatement if ever I heard one." Then, looking at the flower, he commented, "It is unlike you to wear ornamentation."

With a sigh Haldir said, "Discretion has never come easy for me; I shall have to use all the wit at my disposal tonight."

"Be at your sincerest, Haldir," Celeborn implored with paternal tones. "You are older and wiser; you will not make the same mistake twice."

Haldir froze. He looked at his lord wondering why now of all times he would prick that old wound.

Celeborn put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "When you allowed perfectionism to become your vice it spurred you to excel, but also to flip and flop between not forgiving your mistakes or thinking you are above them. I recommend you return to your first passion; to live your life to the full! Enjoy this enchantment, Haldir. The first fruits of love are the sweetest."

The outpouring moved him deeply as did seeing Celeborn was truly a romantic at heart. "Are they now?" Haldir asked.

His Lord nodded with warm witness and they said nothing more as they walked out into the open air of the council.

**Part 3 ~Elienne**

Spoiled by Elrond's indulgences, Elienne was not prepared for how long it took to convince Lord Celeborn to wait at the gate for Haldir to return. When she arrived to meet Arwen much later than she expected Anaria was there and sighed in relief. The lady from Lorien helping her mentor prepare had a much different response.

"That is what you are wearing to your first council?" Muriel gasped. She turned to the raven haired princess who was dressed in a stunning blood red dress. "Surely you have something she could borrow, Arwen? Her first council is as important as her coming of age!"

With only a slight wrinkle in her brow her mentor asked, "Is this what you want to where, Elienne?"

"Yes," Elienne said, running her hands over the gray silk. It was plain, but formally cut; created for times of official mourning. She had worn it but twice and gave no explanation for her selection; neither was one asked of her.

"At least lend her a head piece so she might have some sparkle," Muriel implored. Arwen raised her brows and Elienne acquiesced with a nod, following her toward the closet where they were stored.

"Your mother should have brought family jewels for you to wear," Muriel pointed out. "That is the tradition."

"Why is she not here?" Anaria asked. "I was so looking forward to meeting her."

"My father holds the answer to that puzzle," Elienne said, waiting as Arwen made her selection. "I had errands and did not have time to ask when I greeted him."

With the edge of delightful gossip Muriel teased, "I know at least one of those errands was a request for entrance to Lord Celeborn's chambers! If it was to bid his assistance with winning Haldir to yourself, you could not have selected a better champion to your cause."

Arwen met Elienne's eyes with more concern and then lifted a crown with blue stones.

Elienne nodded and as she went to put it on in front of Arwen's mirror, she answered the smug songbird.

"I assure you, I require no help winning the affections of the Emissary. He has demonstrated his ardor to me quite well."

Elienne noted a spooked look cross Arwen's face as she exchanged glances with Muriel.

"Does this ugly gown of yours have anything to do with Haldir's behavior?" Arwen probed, growing unusually concerned."Has he been improper? Did you have to file a formal complaint?"

"No!" Elienne said. "Just the opposite! Haldir was the most noble elf in the face of overwhelming inclination."

Murial let out a singsong laugh and exclaimed, "And you mean to ease the strength of his temptation by wearing an ugly frock!" To Arnia she said, "I have seen that look in Lord Haldir's eyes before; all a lady need do is be available..."

Elienne bristled at Murial's words and took from her pocket the large white blossom he had given her. She handed it to Anaria and asked, "Will you?"

As her friend worked to secure it inside the crown she wore, Elienne saw Arwen was growing more distressed.

"You disapprove?" When Arwen met her eyes, Elienne asked, "His arrogance to me seems but playful confidence... do you see something more?"

Arwen looked to be restraining her words as she went to close the closet door.

Murial laughed lightly and said, "I think we should tell her! It is nothing by me that Elienne knows. What happened a thousand years ago has little influence on what happens today."

Elienne nervously blinked at Murial and when Anari was done, she turned to her mentor. "I greatly value your opinion, m'lady," she said. "Am I in error to be so pleased by his charms?"

Arwen approached, her large blue eyes blinking slowly and her beautiful face drawn down in a heavy frown. "It is only because Murial has allowed it that I will tell you what secrets I know."

As if a statue, Elienne listened, suddenly frightened.

"The Haldir you have seen in Rivendell these two days is his crafted act for your benefit. As soon as he has no need to impress you, his true nature will dominate his actions. You will find he has two sides, neither sincere. Either he is a champion, winning whatever cause he has rushed into, or, if faced with a conflict he cannot win, he retreats like a coward into silence and remains unapproachable."

Elienne shook her head in disbelief as Arwen continued carefully, "I do not believe that passions are what rule his senses but rather that his display of affection for you is useful as a way to play for your heart so you will bond with him... It is no different than when he pretends to enjoy ale and acts drunk in order to win the hearts of men for the purpose of a treaty."

"I have never known you to be so unkind, and I know you would not be untruthful... but all you say runs counter to what I have seen in him!"

"Haldir is a master negotiator," Arwen reminded her. "The nuance of his skills may be well beyond your perception." Then looking at the Lorien lady, she asked, "Muriel, may I tell her everything?"

Murial had moved to the window during their conversation and her thoughts seemed to be distant; but upon hearing her name she smiled, though she did not meet their eyes.

"I could leave m'lady," Anaria said. "If it is not for my ears."

"No, that is not it," Muriel said and then carefully approached Elienne and Arwen. Her delicate features took on a touch of embarrassment as she said, "I suppose if she is considering a promise with Haldir, she should know."

Dread reigned in Elienne as her mentor led her to a sitting area. The two of them sat while Anaria and Murial looked on.

"There was a time when Haldir and Murial had a secret promise to one other... to bond." Reaching out Elienne took Arwen's hand. "It was very, very long ago, " Arwen emphasized sympathetically, squeezing her fingers. "But he courted her _after_ the promise and then humiliated her by withdrawing his intentions and breaking it... He left the wood directly, for two years. There could be no means of reconciliation and he never served atonement."

Trembling as she looked up at Murial, Elienne saw a lady of such extraordinary beauty with a voice so sweet as to seduce any elf into instant submission. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

"He did not explain," Murial said. Then with a forced laugh she teased, "But I showed him! When he returned, I was bonded to another. My Oriel was a good friend long before Haldir ever caught my eye. I had every intention of accepting Haldir's proposal because _his_ kisses were so _heart_ felt." She blinked innocently and said, "I learned the hard way that strong passion is not sincere love. Haldir was so ripe for bonding, he might have fallen for any lady who had given him attention... Oriel told me he would never love another..."

Elienne's stomach sank and she let go of Arwen and stood asking, "And you do not yet know what changed his mind?"

Murial blinked away her gaze and looked at Arwen who also rose.

"From listening to my grandparents speak of it, Haldir never would have won the post of March Warden, and certainly not have had time to learn Westron and become an Emissary had he married young..."

"Halron, his father did not approve of the courtship," Muriel admitted. "He may have had influence in that area; Haldir had many ambitions other than marriage."

"But he has those titles now," Elienne said to them. "What more could he want?"

"He is second elf only to Celeborn in Lorien," Arwen said. "Perhaps he wishes not to be second."

That made Elienne actually laugh. She walked away from the three ladies, holding her brow and thinking over the past two days. "I have been pursuing him, not the other way around," she pointed out and then turned to them, "And I am a princess only in title!"

As she looked over them she noted that Anaria was uncomfortably stiff and staring at the ground while Arwen and Murial exchanged glances. Finally her mentor spoke.

"Since you have been here, your father has written to all of the elven realms seeking counsel; though I know not what was in those letters, this morning at breakfast your father made it clear that he grows weary of the responsibility of kingship... My grandfather and Haldir share meals on occasion to discuss the state of affairs in middle earth; Haldir must know this is your fathers situation... And he must know that if he marries you, he would be in the running to rule Darkwood should your father step down... or be convinced to do it." Elienne shook her head as Arwen added with sincere regret, "It has been two days, Elienne. Elves of his age do not fall so quickly, they know better. This is a scheme of opportunity..."

Interrupting Elienned declared defiantly, "You are wrong!"

Lightly, as if none of this was a problem, Muriel attempted to comfort her.

"Elienne, if an elf of a thousand years will _only_ marry when a union will also bring some other desire into fruition, enjoy the irony that while want of position drove him from me, a title is secures him to you!"

It was too much to bear and Elienne could not argue any more. She moved away from them and exited out of Arwen's chambers.

"Elienne," Arwen called out after her. As Elienne moved down the wing they shared into Elrond's long hall she heard Arwen coming after her, but did not stop.

"You asked me to be honest with my thoughts," Arwen said. Elienne descended the spiral staircase to the library. Arwen continued as she followed her down. "I may be wrong, he may truly love you and it is I who am blind in my judgments."

Hearing that, Elienne stopped and waited at the entrance to the library. When Arwen caught up to her, Elienne whispered strongly, "You did not see his face, Arwen. I do not care what happened with Muriel a thousand years ago." And then tears welling in her eyes she added fretfully, "He hates the shade, why would he want to rule a wood that is nothing but?"

Arwen embraced her and said, "If you believe in him this much, then you see what I cannot." Elienne held on to her, gathering her hope that had been dwindling. And then Arwen gently pulled herself away, wiped the tear from Elienne's cheek and said, "You must believe your heart over mine." Elienne could see the sincerity and allowed her heart to be lifted so that a smile came to them both.

Arwen then looked over Elienne's shoulder and said, "Your father awaits. We must compose ourselves."


	14. Falling

**Heartsong Chapter 14: Falling**

* * *

**Part 1 ~ Haldir**

With his jaw set in place, Haldir sat quietly in his position next to his brothers across from the Lothlórien Court. He had suspected his two closest confidants would be put out with his tardiness, but not that they would examine his eyes with such worrisome expectation.

What was happening with Elienne was different, he would prove it to them. As she had mastered the river, so too would he master his own afflictions.

Such was his determination when behind him he heard her distressful whispers with Arwen. The hair on his neck stood up on end as his gut guessed he was most likely the subject matter to some unpleasantness.

Before long the Darkwood King stood, holding out his arms and Haldir dared a glance and saw Elienne's drabbly collored form walk to her father. The sleeves of his vibrant green robe were so long that they fell almost to the floor as he reached and took her in his arms. From his experience, very young ladies were mortified to be outdressed by a male family member or friend and yet his little dove had dressed down to the image of a gray cloud.

"Elienne!" her father said, "I thought I was not to see you at all! As it is we will only have a few hours together now."

"Why?" she asked, alarmed.

"The reason is a cheerful one," he said, smiling as he motioned for a chair just behind him.

Elienne stared at him as though she was frozen in thought. There were many other conversations going on, but Haldir noted that this small display of discord was being noticed by more than himself and his brothers.

She moved to sit, but continued her inquiry. "The response you sent last year indicated you both were coming and staying for a few days and we have received nothing to the contrary."

Bronian interrupted her with a pat on her arm and a condescending nod, answering, "You will have your answers all in good time, my elfling."

Elienne sat back and Haldir could almost feel her disapointment just by looking on her. Thankfully when Arwen sat beside her, the elder princess whispered instructions that seemed to ease her student, or urged her to cover her pain; he could not tell.

If she would look at him, Haldir felt his heart would rest, but all had been seated and Elrond stood demanding attention.

"Welcome to Rivendell and the council of kings. I will begin the formal introductions and then we will tend to the matters at hand..."

As the introductions of all the courts were made and accolades were entertained for those new to such gatherings, Haldir was even more alarmed when Elienne missed her call to stand, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"Lady Elienne," Elrond spoke loudly. Her father turned in his chair and gave a backhand nudge to her knee.

She lifted her eyes to him and in front of everyone's attention she then turned them on Haldir! He thought she might cry, so lost she seemed. Immediately he decided in this moment she did not need his comfort as much as his strength and so rather than show his heart was aching for her, Haldir lifted his chin in expectation. Elienne understood his cue and took in a deep breath. Swallowing whatever emotions she was feeling, she looked up to the council with a pleasant enough smile and Elrond returned it as she stood to received remarks.

Elrond, Arwen, her father and even Celeborn and Legolas reported their compliments to her character and talents but his thoughts had wandered back to the field and dwelt on the sweet scent of her hair and the softness of her skin. Once he realized his opportunity was over and she was giving her formal address to the court, he shifted in his seat, chastising himself for possibly sending an unintended messsage that he had no intentions of making his desires public.

Once she sat and other topics were addressed, he kept his eyes on her until her glance was drawn. With his arms crossed already, he lifted a finger to touch the bloom in his jerkin. Then, leaning down to smell it he hoped she knew his heart was still hers. Elienne looked down her nose at him in what he hoped was merely mock displeasure, but then she turned and tilted her head away from him and ever so casually brushed back her hair as to gesture to the blossom now secured in her thin crown.

Despite himself Haldir let out a small chuckle at her impishness and gained himself a stern glare from Celeborn

It was more than half way through the introductions when Rúmil sat down after giving a wordy speech about the Mirkwood Queen's generosity and suddenly Haldir realized that he had not taken his turn to greet anyone! As Emissary it would be thought odd if he did not take his turn at least once. With that in mind, when the Mirkwood Prince was introduced, Haldir thought it the perfect opportunity to both say his due and make peace with Legolas; a goal Elienne would certainly deem noble.

"I have had the chance to spend half a day with this fine Prince," he said as he stood. "And I must not allow the opportunity pass to speak in the company of the elders of his good nature and gentle heart." He glanced at Galadriel, who gave him a pleased nod of affirmation. "Legolas Greenleaf, you will be welcomed in our wood at any time that you desire accommodations. And should it be in my power, you will have the very bow you have so eloquently described as your hearts desire." With a bit of a smirk he added, "Of course it could not possibly hope to improve your already exquisite aim, but it will be a trophy of which you are more than worthy."

Haldir's welcome was rewarded with an equally elaborate show of his acceptance to his offer.

"Emissary of the Galadhrim," Legolas said, his piercing eyes on Haldir. "Should I ever have need or desire to enter the Golden Wood of Lórien, I will make certain to seek out the March Warden's house as my place of rest. It also brings me comfort that you have made known your debt to me before all our fellows, and that you desire reparation. If a bow can be fashioned as I have so described, I am honored that you would have the heart to commission it to be made for another; especially me. I accept your gift and I will be coming for it."

There were a few amiable murmurs at the mysterious interaction, but the Mirkwood Prince's meaning was all too clear to Haldir. He had assumed the bow was meant as compensation for Legolas' broken heart. He glanced back at Elienne; she was frowning as well.

"That was smooth," Rúmil whispered.

He crossed his arms and sighed, "It can be repaired."

"I am sure you think so," Rúmil commented.

Haldir gave a small growl and then noticed Galadriel looking in his direction. He met the eyes of his queen and she did not give him warning save for a knowing expression, but his cheeks grew very warm guessing her thoughts. It was happening again; his mind seemed unable to function when his heart was at risk. Haldir had to ask himself the same question he'd pondered far too many times; was a bond worth all this trouble and more importantly, was Elienne's character noble and humored enough to withstand his fumbling of a proper courtship?

**Part 2 ~ Elienne**

Haldir's strange promise to Legolas, and the Prince's discourteous reception of it brought to mind Arwen's assertion that for elder's, love was more about positions than emotions. But when Elienne looked at Haldir she saw an elf with clear worry on his face, and a small bloom peeking out of his ill-fitting robe. When she smirked at him, his entire figure seemed to relax and he returned her smile. Immediately her faith in his sincerity flowed back over her.

The hours of the council seemed to float by all through the afternoon and past sunset. Elienne followed the topics with interest and often concern. There was light banter as the kings danced around what seemed to be very important issues. Many times she would catch Haldir glancing at her pleasing her with a wink or some other gesture to acknowledge her attention.

The last to speak was her father and he had gone in great detail describing his multiple treaties with the Easterlings which had thwarted their numerous infiltrations into Darkwood, but only at half century intervals when he would then have to start all over.

"...and so Darkwood is still home to the elves!" he said, ending his speech. He paused and added, "For the most part," He sat down and added, "And so it will be for another age." Then he crossed his arms and brought forth laughter when he mumbled, "If my luck prevails."

"I think it is time to face facts, Lord Bronian," Elrond said in response. "Your reign in Middle-earth seems to be waning! If your greatest defense for donating so many trees to men is because you have no need for the wood, then why not give the mortals the entire realm and have your peace over the sea to the west? Surely none of us _needs_ to stay in Middle-earth?"

"You jest with me, Lord Elrond, but it is a barren wasteland save for our realm. They build their homes with mud and brick, but they must light their fires some how!" her father countered. "We have a planting scheme that is almost sufficient to replenish their demands... if they would only stop multiplying their numbers."

"It is not just the trees!" Celeborn chimed in. "Tell the council, how many have given their lives enforcing each treaty when the next prince fails to respect his father's signatures? Will there be any Darkwood elves left by the end of your rule?"

Elrond gave a chuckle as Elienne's father turned in his seat to address Celeborn. His hand was on his knee as he feigned insult. "Lord Celeborn, I have lost fewer of my wardens in battles with Easterlings than you have during negotiations with Dwarves!"

A low moan was let out from the company. Particularly offended were the three Lórien brothers who sat across the circle from her father. Haldir looked about ready to jump out of his seat and Celeborn noticed and nodded for him to speak.

"If you would like to compare the count of the names of elves lost, it can be arranged," Haldir stated. But after a small drop of silence, he added condescendingly, "That is if you are still keeping count after having run out of fingers and toes."

A chuckling murmur fell over the company but Elienne was unsure of the mockery being made of the deaths of elves or her love interests insult to her father!

Noting her concern, Arwen explained, "Jesting is a method elders employ to float above their grief. I do not like it either, but there is some wisdom in it. I have seen past councils where all in company sank into sorrow for days before any discussion could continue."

Elrond gave a nod and asked, "Shall I fetch the annals, Lord Bronian? The numbers are merely a few footfalls away."

"I was wrong to bring up numbers," her father said turning to Elrond. "I will admit that, but my point is still valid! The dangers in Darkwood are no more than anywhere else in Middle-earth. I merely employ other methods to manage them. Methods which bring my company no more or less risk than yours."

"If that is true, why does your own daughter, remain in Rivendell?" Legolas called out.

Elienne's eyes grew wide. Her father turned in his seat towards the Mirkwood prince speaking out of line.

"My daughter," her father said with unease, "is welcome to return with me now, if she likes." He turned back to address Elrond. "The mortals are increasing in numbers but the solution is not to kill them off! We must continue to negotiate, as tiresome as that is. Does anyone else not see this?"

"I am in agreement with Elrond and Celeborn," King Thranduil stated. "Mortals must learn to live and populate within the means of their own realms."

"Mortal's without connection to their land, ruin it," an ethereal voice floated among them. "But we must remember that _we_ are mere visitors here."

The company grew quiet and Elrond looked to Galadriel. Her eyes were staring at him and Elienne could tell from her short time with the Queen that she was speaking into Elrond's mind. He nodded to her and she stood up to speak.

"Lord Bronian has hope where ours has faded," she said, looking at him. Elienne watched as her father sat back in his throne to listen, relieved at the validation of his argument.

"When he became King of Darkwood his youth breathed new life into the methods of elven leadership. His kingdom flourished." Galadriel turned to her father and said sadly, "Now you are learning what all of us have grown to accept. When the men who once trusted you have passed on, their sons forget your generosity and demand their own proof of your well-meaning intent."

Her next words caused him to bow his head so that his red hair covered his face. "Seeing the men you grew to care for fall to conceit and greed, your heart has grown heavy with a burden that is not your own. You cannot save them, Lord Bronian. And if you try, I fear you will lose everything you hold dear."

She turned to the others and spoke to them all. "It is not in our nature to exude joy when our minds are weighted with the suffering of others. Acknowledging this truth, the question becomes: if it is peace we seek, can it be found in any of our havens from the world around us? Or have we created incubators of our own grief?"

As Galadriel walked out to the steps leading away from the council, and into the garden, Celeborn stood and followed. Elienne gazed around the council and realized the Queen's words had shaken everyone to the core. It seemed as though something else should be said, but no one had the heart or words to say it and so Elrond called an early close to the council.

Knowing he was leaving, other courts came to speak with her father and Elienne quickly felt she was least among his priorities.

She thought next to find Haldir, but her father's adviser approached and said brightly, "It has been so long, little elfling, come inside by the fire, for the heavy council looks to have made you cold! Speak with me and my daughters of your time here so we may completely know you again."

Elienne smiled at the friendly elder, glad someone from her youth was paying her attention. She entered the library, looking back over her shoulder; her father was so engaged with others the he did not notice she was being led from him. And then her eyes fell on one among the many gathered; there, waiting for her father's attention was the Emissary of the Galadhrim, still wearing a tiny white bloom, his smile following her as she left!

**Part 3 ~Haldir**

As Haldir rehearsed in his mind what he was going to say, his brothers, joined by Legolas, stepped through the crowd.

"Oh joyful day, I have myself an audience," he said to the three of them.

"Knowing your wit with words, I wouldn't want to miss this conversation," Legolas said. "I may some day need to approach the father of my own lady of interest and I could use all the example I can get."

Seeing Bronian glance his way with slight distraction from his current engagement, Haldir felt his pulse race and he gave the King a slight nod, but was dismissed with a shift of eyes.

Haldir sighed and said, "Impressing a father is one of the most challenging pursuits an elf can undertake. Be it his own or that of the lady he fancies... my ambitions with Elienne could be made quite complicated if he does not approve."

"I have not known you to give up or fail once you set your mind to something," Orophin encouraged.

Rumil did not look as supportive and added, "Yes, but is it his mind that is setting this challenge?"

Ignoring the discord, Legolas said, "I must confess, Lord Haldir, that though I should like very much to see you fail at something, completing my bow would not be first choice. My reasons there are selfish, of course."

"I said I would see to it and it will be done," Haldir said. "Raising such a specimen is not beyond my abilities. I know some secrets that can persuade a tree to grow without knots. It is only a matter of time." As he said it, he glanced to see the tall Darkwood King was still very much involved with King Thranduil. He looked down on the prince and added softly, "And so you are clear on the matter, the bow was not a gesture of condolence because I won our non-wager. It is in sincere admiration for your grace in the losing of it."

Legolas eyes flashed at him. "Is that so?" he asked. Haldir placed his hand on his heart while the prince clasped his own hands behind his back. "If you sincerely mean to start a tree from seed, you are much more benevolent than I presumed." With a small smirk he added, "Perhaps I should not fault Elienne so much for choosing you over me."

To feed the peace between them Haldir suggested, "It was a close call for her, I'm sure. If you had been a bit bolder, her heart's fire may have blown in another direction."

The Princes glanced down as he said,"At one time I thought the same." Then a bit of humor came to his face. He looked up at Haldir as if he wanted to say something, but instead held his tongue.

"What is it, Prince?" Orophin asked as he set about to tease Haldir. "Do not hold back on the Emissary's account!"

"I believe I have found a bit of selfish pleasure in this matter," he said, "But it is not mine to speak. I will not dare spoil your gratification."

"Have your fun, Legolas!" Haldir insisted. "You have earned it."

The Mirkwood Prince jutted his jaw out slightly, nodding as he considered his words. Haldir could see this was going to be a good blow just from the satisfaction Legolas was already taking in it.

"Besides the bow, I suppose there is one other thing in which I can take solace," he said. His eyes considered Rúmil and Orophin before returning to Haldir. Softly, as though he did not want any around to hear, Legolas taunted, "I can relish in the knowledge that at least once in my life my lips have had the delight of a kiss by such a delicate and beautiful princess. It may not be the gift of bonding she most likely will bestow upon you, but I shall treasure that sweet lingering moment fondly in my memory none the less."

The sounds of the voices around Haldir became muffled in his ears as though he was suddenly standing in the middle of the raging falls. Was that the romantic token that Elienne had give Legolas? Haldir stiffened, trying to hide the tremors of devastation that flowed through him. He had not dared to share that intimacy, though she had boldly demanded it of him.

The Prince laughed lightly and said to Orophin and Rúmil, "The truth of it is, I sincerely believe that had I the fortitude to kiss her back as I so wanted, things may indeed have ended differently. Clearly Lord Haldir did not lack such ambition."

The crowd around them blurred as images of Elienne and Legolas together flashed into Haldir's mind's eye and he said, "I am wary and wise elder, young prince. My ambition was only with wooing words."

Legolas brow furled that his joke was not being enjoyed. "I presumed from watching you two dance that..."

"Keep your presumptions to yourself," Haldir charged.

Rumil was quick to pass judgment. "She has been playing her games more fiendishly than even _I_ suspected."

"It was no matter," Legolas said. "It was a token of friendship only." With nervous laughter he added, "I exaggerated it's meaning to me for the jest, Emissary"

"Excuse me," Haldir said and took a few heavy steps away from them onto the balcony.

"I have misspoken here, Haldir," Legolas said, following him. "You must not take what I have said in such earnest."

Haldir could hear the words of the Prince, but their meaning was lost on him. His heart was racing over the feasibility that twice in his life, spanning the time of a millennium, he had made the same error in judgment over the character of a she-elf. Was he so fooled by a beautiful face and a lilting laugh that even in his old age he could not distinguish between one who could be trusted and one who considered him to be played like a harp?

Then, at what could not have been the worst timing, someone else addressed him.

"So this is Haldir?" King Bronian said walking out to them. "Lord Elrond has just insisted that I am in great need of making your acquaintance but he will not tell me why. I say, have we not met already?"

Haldir felt shooting spikes of pain in his face from the tension of hiding the grieved expression of his temperament. He could not answer the king, let alone try to champion his consideration of marriage after only two days of courtship. Only sentimental wee elves fell under such afflictions.

"He is in a daze because of his nerves," Legolas spoke up, gallantly trying to cover for Haldir's silence. "But do not be put off by it, M'Lord. He will come to in a moment, allow me to have a word with him."

Legolas put his hand on Haldir's shoulder and in a reaction over which he had little control, Haldir stood back away from him with a tight smile.

"I have no time for such nonsense, speak up Emissary," Bronian said sounding slightly amused.

Haldir blinked his eyes and looked up at the king. "I am pleased to meet you again," he said.

"Yes, yes you too," Bronian said impatiently. He glanced at Legolas and rolled his eyes presumptuously. Then as if he was being generous he tried to direct the conversation. "I understand that you are the elf who stole my time with Elienne this morning. I shall not forgive you for that, Haldir unless you give me good reason."

It was as transparent a lead as Haldir had ever heard. There were many elves in company, some snickering as they listened in. All probably imagining that Haldir was humbled by nerves rather than mortified at his own stupidity. He wanted to tell her father just exactly what he thought of the false princess, but no matter what she had done, it was not appropriate to air it here. He had no regrets hiding Murial's disgrace and he would hide Elienne's as well.

"Is there some reason you can give me as to why she choose your company over mine?" Bronian asked. The thin elf put his hands on his hips and looked down at Haldir, his red plaited hair dangling over his shoulders.

"We were having breakfast," Haldir said with a frown. To his left he heard Lord Elrond hum in amused disapproval. King Bronian glanced at the Rivendell Lord and then turned back to Haldir, his eyes full of a strange light.

"This is never easy, Emissary," King Bronian said. "And so I will relieve you of the pain which my father-in-law made me endure. I know well of you and am pleased to accept your intentions with Elienne." He looked around at the amazed company and asked, "How is _that_ for creative ruling? Am I living up to my reputation?"

Haldir blinked, his lips parting slightly in shock.

"He is so pleased he can not respond!" the Darkwood king said to the crowd. "Tell me, Haldir, now that the pressure to impress has been lifted, will you not at least take me aside, thank me and give me your good and proper appeal for my blessing?"

Haldir shook his head in disbelief, trying to come up with a polite way to refuse this without dragging Elienne and the prince into disrespect.

"Can you not think of _one thing_ to say?" Bronian laughed.

"Perhaps I will think of something to say before you leave," Haldir said quietly as the one thing he could do came to his mind: evasion. "Right now, I believe you should be talking with Elienne. She is most beside herself to see you."

Bronian looked over his shoulder at his daughter who was watching the balcony intently.

"Right you are!" he said thoughtfully. "I have been neglecting my little elfling. You must truly love her to think of her needs so compassionately."

Haldir watched him go and the crowd that had gathered around them began to congratulate him. Haldir put on a false smile, and struggled with how to undo what was happening to him. A formal pronouncement was never made with he and Muriel and his withdrawal of his private proposal was done quietly, if not with out scandal and severe damage to him.

Once again in his life, a female was making Haldir choose between his honor and her reputation; and it _gored_ him.

Many simply nodded at him, but others had much to say about how their estimation of him had improved. He thought them fools, and yet himself the biggest of them all.

When Arwen came forward she hesitantly took his hand. The Rivendell Princess glared at him cautiously and said, "Be kind to her, Haldir. Perhaps with Elienne you can make up for your damage to Murial."

His stomach felt as though it was being gutted all over again. He nodded at her and watched her go, remembering his first love. He would have wed Muriel if he had believed she truly loved him. His proposal left his lips in a moment of passion but before he could set up a home for them, he caught her giving light kisses to a trainee under his charge. In his devastation he had set in his mind that never again would he allow his passions to determine his company; and yet that's exactly what he had done with Elienne.

"She still has no idea that it was Murial who did the damage," Rúmil said when most of the others around had left to congratulate Elienne. As Haldir left for the balcony, his bitter brother went on, "Love is only a game to the fairer gender. You can not win at it."

"Aye, but Elienne's game was much more clever than most," Haldir hissed. "She did not just tempt me with passions alone, she deceived my heart. I actually believed in her character and her sincerity."

"Haldir," Legolas said, coming out to them. Haldir turned to looked out over the dark valley. As Legolas pleaded with his brothers to leave, in the distance, among the hanging lanterns Haldir thought he could see Celeborn and Galadriel strolling in the moonlight.

It weighed heavily on him to see them. Celeborn would laugh and say this is how love is, admonishing that there is nothing to be done but follow along, accept his folly and forgive her for the pleasures of her company. He had urged Haldir to forgive Muriel as well, and though they are friends now, it was better this way. He could never fully trust her.

Once his brothers had begrudgingly left, Legolas whispered at his side, "Elienne loves you, you must know that. She told me the kiss was meant for my cheek and in friendship only! You were listening in the field that day, did you not hear her tell me there was no intention behind her token? I implore you to come to your senses."

"She claims she did not know I was listening," Haldir said in an angry hushed tone, "But I am convinced now that she planned very carefully what she meant me to hear." He looked at Legolas and harshly made the puzzle come together for the poor naïve prince. "And when she kissed you, no doubt she meant you to believe the kiss was more until she was done with you and then she changed her story." Legolas was taking in the accusation with distaste.

"But why?" Legolas said. "What would she gain? It makes no sense."

"For sport perhaps," Haldir said, raising his brows. "Celeborn himself counseled us she was pitting us against one another." He looked through the doors at the joyous company gathered in the library around Elienne and felt all the more disgusted with her. Then he glanced back at Legolas' disbelieving face and felt genuine pity for him.

"The first taste of females is sweet, until your heart is shattered," Haldir said. "But do not feel pity about yourself Prince. I was expecting this and she still fooled me." Haldir glared inside again and said, "But she will not win."

"What do you mean to do?" Legolas asked. He looked around at the joyous celebration inside and asked, "How can you call all of this off without damaging her beyond repair?"

"No. I will not call off her victorious bonding plans. I will do something far worse. I shall concede to take her as my bride," Haldir snarled.

"You cannot bond yourself to her if you do not love her," Legolas said.

"Love her?" Haldir said. "Do I even know her well enough to love her? Perhaps in some moment of lust I believed it possible, but I am only now finally in my right mind!" Legolas was about to protest and Haldir gave him a good smile and explained, "She is a simple she-elf. If I bond myself to her, I am loving her as much as she needs. If it were my honest affections she sought, she would not have used trickery."

Unfortunately the Prince did not seem to buy into Haldir's new paradigm.

"Even if you are right and all this was her conniving, how can you be so sure this is what she wants? Perhaps she wanted your sincere affections and chose yours over mine because they were more appealing?"

Haldir impatiently tried again to dissuade Legolas from interfering. "Whatever her selfish reasons are for choosing me," he said, looking into the library again, "even a poorly matched coupling is not without some pleasures.""

"Do not do this," Legolas warned, fear more than threat in his voice.

"Or what?" Haldir snapped, losing his constraint. "Do you intend to be her champion once more and rescue her from me?" Taking a step toward the smaller elf he implored, "Please, be my guest and attempt it; save me the trouble of keeping her in line for the rest of my everlasting life!"

"You are mad," Legolas gasped, backing away.

"So I've been told," he snapped.

"What is going on?" the Mirkwood queen asked merrily as she came out and stood beside Legolas. "You two are not still fighting are you? I've told you the little princess is not worthy of you"

"This is not a good time," Legolas spoke sternly. "I will be in with you in a moment."

His mother's eyes grew large, but she did not argue. Instead she looked Haldir over and sneered. With a condescending laugh she said, "What a pity that the gloating groom has not a proper badge to display." She paused and then turned as she left calling out, "His corsage has wilted."

Haldir looked down and indeed the Mirkwood queen spoke the truth. The white petals of the bloom had fallen limp and were edged in brown. He turned towards the garden steps, took the bloom out of his jerkin and glared at it. Clenching his jaw, he gave it a good hard toss over the balcony.

"Speak with her before you bond," Legolas directed sternly. "Make it clear to her you see your marriage as merely an arrangement. If she is settled with that, at least enter honestly, if you can not be sincere."

"Go with your mother, young Prince," Haldir snarled. "I am through listening to your pathetic idealism."

Legolas stood for a moment and then backed away slowly, finally leaving Haldir alone with his thoughts.


	15. Paradoxical Passions

**Heartsong Chapter 15: Paradoxical Passions**

**Part 1 ~ Elienne**

* * *

Standing in the library at the large hearth Elienne was swarmed with hugs, kisses and company fawning over her with expressions of joy. Most overwhelming was that nobody would explain to her the meaning of the attention; instead they laughed at her confusion and directed her to her father.

When she turned to him, he took her in his arms and said, "You have chosen a very shy fellow. But you have chosen well. Lord Haldir will make you a fine husband."

"A husband?" she asked.

Without acknowledging her question, he spoke to those gathered, "Although, I almost had to tie you to his horse to seal the arrangement!"

Elienne laughed lightly at the comment and felt uneasy as she realized what he was saying. "He has proposed marriage?" she asked.

"I thought after the Mirkwood Prince's suggestion in council I might persuade you to finally come home," her father spoke over her. "But this is a better situation, Lothlórien has always been your dream."

"I'm not so sure, M'Lord. Elienne has been telling us of the many activities that have engaged her here in Rivendell," her father's main adviser explained. "Did you know she excels in the writing arts _and_ embroidery?"

"My little Elienne?" her father asked.

As his adviser elaborated on her activities, Elienne looked up to the balcony and saw Legolas and Haldir were speaking. She stepped toward them to ask Haldir why he had announced their marriage before asking her, but Legolas parted ways with him and took her aside.

"The Mirkwood court is leaving soon," he said. Then he embraced her and in her ear he said, "I say this to you as a brother would warn his sister... Before you bond yourself to the emissary, be sure that he loves you, Elienne. Lord Haldir is not always as he appears."

He did not permit her to inquire on his warning but allowed his mother to pull him towards another gathering where his father looked to be waiting for him. Elienne glanced back out towards Haldir, but took only one step before her father stopped her.

"I have been putting off my news to you for far too long now," he said. He nodded at his adviser and the elf encouraged the others to disperse as Elienne and her father withdrew to a corner for privacy.

"Your mother," he said slowly. "...wanted to come, but was unable. It would not have been safe in her current state." In his eyes she saw something of the adoration for her she remembered from long ago. "You are going to become a sister," he said.

It took her a few moments to understand and then Elienne's mouth opened in a wordless question.

"Yes, my daughter," her father said joyously. "I am sorry you only now found out, but I could not allow the news to be delivered by carrier bird, or even by messenger. I wanted to tell you myself. In fact, nobody here knows yet! I was going to announce it at the council, but how could I tell you in such a public way as that?"

Elienne blinked and with a shallow breath uttered, "I finally understand why you have been so secretive."

"Are you not pleased?" he asked. "With your own bonding imminent I would think you should be in need to learn of the rearing of young! It has not been easy for me to pretend I am happily sending you to Lothlorien when my intent is the opposite."

"The timing is...quite astounding!"

"So you will come home to Darkwood then?" her father asked. "I insist you bring your husband! I would place him as highest council while you two resided with us."

Before she could answer, her father turned to his advisers and assured them she would accompany them back to Darkwood.

Elienne knew his ways and that without her mother here to stand up to him, her only hope was to seek rescue from an equal champion to her father's will. "Does Lord Elrond know of these matters?" she asked putting a smile on.

"No! As I said, I have kept it to myself," her father said with a gleam in his eye. "Well, except Galadriel, of course. One cannot hope to keep much at all from her prying eyes. But she is discrete with her knowledge and does not tell secrets." He then turned slightly to look at the room full of the elvish courts of Middle-earth and said, "Would you like to be the one to announce Darkwood's new arrival?"

Despite her uneasiness on what it meant, Elienne was delighted to be the bearer of such news and she wrapped her arms around him, hoping Elrond would help her sort out the rest.

"Now this is the Elienne I remember," he said, patting her on her back. "I thought perhaps the March Warden had stolen all of the love in your heart and left none for me. Now, we must speak of how you should announce it. Do you have any thoughts on it?"

**Part 2 ~ Haldir**

When Rúmil and Orophin came to meet Haldir on the balcony the elder quipped, "Bronian has just announced you will be moving to Darkwood?"

"Has he now?" Haldir said, crossing one arm over his chest and stroking his chin with his hand. He watched Elienne and her father speaking. "That answers my question of why she chose me when Prince Legolas was so ready to take her. Do you recall the Darkwood King's state of affairs? Tell me, my brothers, after listening to all that was said here today if ever a kingdom was in need of an Emissary with the ability to persuade, which one would it be?"

Rúmil's eyes darted into the library. "She is cunning," he said.

"They cannot have you!" Orophin exclaimed, "M'Lady would never let you go. You are her prized Guardian!"

Haldir did not agree. "She will not order me to stay in Lothlórien when my bond mate's kingdom requires my service."

"Then you mean to go through with this bonding?" Rúmil asked in horror.

Haldir watched Elienne and her father, both looking as though they were rejoicing in the success of their plan. Even the tensions between them must have been false.

"Yes… but I will not live out the rest of my days harnessed by this vixen," he snarled. "She will not have the doting dog she expects... I will break her into submission and for the rest of her days she will regret she ever laid eyes on me."

"Haldir, you cannot!" Orophin said.

"I agree," Rúmil protested. "As foul as she is, more shame from breaking another promise would be better than to descend into such fiendishness!"

As the royalty from Darkwood looked his way, Haldir ignored his brother's misgivings and dutifully plastered a fake smile on his face, stepping into the library to approach them.

**Part 3 ~ Elienne**

As Elienne and her father began to call for the other elves to gather, she saw that Haldir was finally coming in from the balcony and she went to him at once.

"Haldir," she said throwing her arms about his neck. Strangely he did not feel as accepting as she expected, and merely patted her back.

"It looks as though my bride's father has made his daughter giddy with delight," he said rather loudly to the company as he pulled her away from him. "I think she will squeeze the life out of me if I let her."

She thought it odd, but smiled until her eyes dropped to his jerkin and saw his flower was not there. While the others spoke, she looked on the floor around them and then past him onto the balcony.

"Indeed!" her father exclaimed. "You will all delight when we have the courts gathered again, for I have decided to let some good news from Darkwood be told by its prodigal princess." He turned to look up at Elrond who was surveying the room from the loft above. "Have Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel returned yet?" he inquired.

Elrond walked down the stairs and said, "No, they have retired to the hearth in the Lórien Guest House. Since our Mirkwood and Gray Havens company will be departing shortly, perhaps we should in procession meet them there?"

As they were agreeing and departing, Elienne left the company to search around everywhere she had seen Haldir standing since the council.

"Elienne," Arwen said coming to her side. "What has you so frantic?"

She glanced at the princess and then came up to Haldir and asked, "What has become of your flower?"

Without even looking directly at her for more than a split second he said, "Oh, it wilted and I tossed it."

"I was going to preserve it as a memento to our declarations!" she said. "Where did you toss it?"

"It is dead, Elienne," he laughed, looking about at the others who watched them curiously. "We can get you another. It makes no sense to preserve something that has already withered, does it?"

"And yet your bride wishes it to be done," Elrond said incredulously.

Elienne took one of Haldir's hands in both of hers and said, "Is it too great a request Haldir? Indulge me, where did you toss it? It will not be much of a matter to find it."

He lifted his other hand to his brow and rubbed his temple. "It is over the balcony in the garden."

Elienne's father slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Good! You take my daughter to find it and meet the rest of us in the Guest House. If ever I heard of one, this is a fine challenge for you to complete to win the hand of your beloved."

Elienne smiled at her father and her heart felt suddenly light.

"I suppose it is decided," Haldir said, taking her hand. "Let us go, my precious." As he impatiently pulled her along to the garden steps, she looked behind them and smiled at the others who were laughing and enjoying the bit of discord.

Once they were down the steps Haldir let go of her hand as roughly as he had taken it. He proceeded to lift a lantern hanging from a tree and without saying a word he moved over the garden, searching. She thought it strange that he was so quiet.

"So I am to be bonded with the most noble elf in all of Middle-earth?" she mused. He said nothing. "I think I have never been happier," she gushed. He grumbled something as he moved along and she walked behind, watching him more than looking for the flower. "I was a little surprised that you asked my father before speaking with me about it," she said. He began to kick up piles of leaves, presumably to search. "Mind you, I accept whole-heartedly," she said, "I am merely surprised."

"Life is full of surprises," he mumbled. He stopped and looked back over the area they had searched, "'Tis such a small thing this flower, why is it so important to you?"

"It is not what it is but what it represents," she said. He shook his head and went back over the area he had covered.

"And I am only surprised," she continued, "Because I did not realize you were ready to bond with me. Certainly you _seemed_ ready enough in the field," she teased. "But then when you charmed me and spoke all your words of doubt and concern it just did not seem like you at all to decide so quickly when you were so unsure."

He stood still again, obviously frustrated with the search and said, "People are not always what they seem, Elienne."

Glad that he was finally conversing she said quickly, "Legolas warned me the same thing about you just a few moments ago. What do you think he meant by it?"

Haldir looked to be taking a new strategy in searching as he was glancing up at the balcony above and then following his eyes down to where they were standing as if he was imagining where the flower might have fallen. Once he did, he headed for a small birdbath fountain in the far corner of the garden.

"Everyone does what is required in order to get what he or she wants," he said condescendingly. "As Emissary of the Galadhrim, it is mandated by my position to master the skill of deception, and to expect it from others."

"Well you need not be false with me. With your sincerity you have captured my heart quite well," Elienne said. She came to his side by the small bath and added, "In fact, I prefer a foul mood such as this one you're in to that false smile you gave to our company in the library."

Haldir did not respond to her as he held the lantern over the water and looked around the edges. The light reflected a fairly nasty scowl on his face as he scanned the inside of the shallow bowl. He reminded her of Elrond in a temper and she smirked slightly at having been prepared to weather it. As she peered into the bowl she saw that there, at the bottom of the tiny pool, lie a small white bud.

"You've found it!" she exclaimed, dipping her fingers into the water. She held it up and said, "It is not far gone at all! I can restore this easily." She looked up at him and said, "I will not need Elrond's help as I did with your boots." She then turned to him completely and scolded, "That reminds me you never did thank me for the service of returning them to you and saving you from shame!" Haldir was staring at the flower in her hand and still said nothing. Elienne continued, "Perhaps it was that kind favor I gave which turned your heart towards me and spawned your proposal?"

Haldir looked up at her with a strange sadness and said, "Perhaps."

She smiled that he was softening and added, "Though, I should have sent Legolas rather than Celeborn. Your king put up quite a fight and I was nearly late for the council! I'm sure the Prince would do anything I should bid him." Laughing she said, "even if it was a kindness to his rival."

The softness left his eyes and Haldir snapped, "We must go, they are waiting."

He abruptly turned from her and Elienne followed just behind him, terribly insecure as to why he was behaving so oddly. "Why are you so glum?" she asked. "Have I done something to displease you?"

He continued walking as he said, "I am most certainly not 'glum'! I am merely _thinking_."

"About what?" she asked catching up with him. She held his flower with both hands and walked beside him.

"About what your news with your father could be, naturally," he said, glancing at her slightly. Rather than return up the stairs and through the palace, he was leading them in a different direction around the path towards the main courtyard.

"Oh, I so wish I could lift your spirits by telling you my news," she said. "But my father wants it to be a surprise for all to hear at once."

"And a promise to a father is more binding than the trust of a husband?" he asked with a distant voice. "Is this how our marriage will be?"

"I had not thought of it like that…" she said. "And I would not want such joyous news to be a burden, so I will disappoint my father and tell you…"

"It is not necessary," he said as they walked through the court. "I am being self-important."

"No!" she said. She grabbed his hand so that he would stop walking. He turned to her, but again, did not look her in the eyes.

"I want to tell you, to show you my heart is yours now. We will be bonded and I will trust you above all others. Here is the news," she said. Haldir seemed to brace himself as though he expected something tragic. "My mother is with child and will be giving birth within the month!"

Finally he looked at her and for an instant on his face she detected both surprised and delight. But then his brow furled and he said, "He is only now telling you? That is quite odd, Elienne. You should have been told directly after the conception so that you might prepare."

"My father does not follow such conventions," she said. "He follows his heart. It is a very creative way to rule, which you may find out soon if we accept his invitation." She put her arms around his shoulders and said in a provocative voice as she could, "Just when we shall need knowledge of how to take care of wee elflings."

"Why would we need to know?" he interrupted taking her hands from around his neck. With a sly smile he began walking towards the Lórien guesthouse.

"Because naturally I thought that someday… Do you not have interest in elflings of your own?" she asked.

He turned and walked backwards as she followed him. "At my age? Surely not! I shall find keeping up with you burdensome enough without smaller versions of you running about causing all matters of chaos!"

"I did not realize" she said as they came to the Lórien door.

"I have many duties, Elienne. A child would distract me beyond all good measure," he said. He took her hand in a gesture of manners rather than affection and added, "It is a pity you did not know of this before now. I hope you will not be too disappointed turning down your father's invitation; my duties in Lórien are so very important to me."

**Part 4 ~ Haldir**

Haldir did not wait for her to respond before he led Elienne into the foyer of the guesthouse. They walked in together and he announced, cheerful at feeling her withdraw from him, "We have found the sorry little flower!" A happy call went up and he looked at Elienne and said, "I have won my challenge, and now she is mine!"

Elliene looked to be forcing a smile and Haldir felt a slight pang of guilt that the joy of the moment had left her.

"Come my dear," Bronian said. "Let us share the news! The Mirkwood court is anxious to leave before daybreak and we have kept them long enough!"

Lying about his desire for elflings had been as easy, but Haldir found no satisfaction in her disappointment. It was one of the aspects of his character that kept him from giving up his post as guardian; he could not stand to see anyone suffer. Were he able to take joy inflicting pain, he would not be able to stand being in his own flesh. So here, in the midst of his own entrapment, his heart still found some compassion for the foul temptress who was now wilting before his eyes like the flower she cradled.

A tainted bonding was not within his capacity… it was a golden thing, mercy, and Haldir made an alternative plan as to how he should proceed to fix this disaster.

"And now let's hear the news!" Lord Elrond said. "We have been holding our breath until your return."

With forced courage Elienne stood before everyone and those gathered became quiet and attentive.

"My father has informed me that my mother was not able to attend the council today because she is attending to herself and the elfling soon to be born to her!" she said.

There were a few gasps from the ladies present and a good lot of merriment from the rest. Elienne and Bronian were swept up into a second round of congratulations. It was indeed a big evening for them both and Elienne seemed to be baring the attention with a slight crease between her brows.

Haldir's brothers flanked his sides and began whispers of warning.

"You must not disingenuously bond with her," Orophin insisted. "You are not in your right mind…"

Rúmil added, "You will do as much damage to yourself as to her."

"Be at peace, my brothers. You both give good counsel that I have already given myself," he said. Haldir kept the smile on his face as the drinks were handed to him but while he held the glass up to his lips he revealed, "I have discovered a plan out of this bonding, which will sustain my honor and hers."

Both his brothers looked at each other relieved and then returned their eyes to Haldir. He drank the wine and lowered it from his lips.

Staring at Elienne in her phony good cheer he said, "She is tender, but proud. I predict that if I continue with poor treatment of her before our bonding, she will understand that living with me will be so entirely miserable that she will not dare to do it. In the end, it will be the princess who will reject the March Warden. And I shall be grateful to receive all the sympathy that will come with that. A lady endures little scorn for being the breaker of hearts, and she will be a trophy to the good Mirkwood Prince in the end."

He walked away, leaving his brothers to bask in his brilliance.

"May I congratulate you?" he said to King Bronian.

The King nodded and took his daughters hand as he said, "Why not make this a triple announcement of good news? The two of you should plan immediately to produce a playmate for Elienne's new sibling! Young ones always do well with contemporaries."

Haldir was struck at the bold question asked before so many onlookers. Immediately he was put on guard and was searching for words when Elienne spoke up.

"Haldir and I have no plans to have our own elflings," Elienne said, her voice shaking slightly. She looked at him and said, "My husband has an important position in Lothlórien that is already his heart's delight. And now with me to take care of how could he imagine himself adding even more duties?" She looked up at her father and added, "He is the most amazing elf, but he is only one elf."

Her father was obviously surprised by her words, as was Haldir; Elienne had saved him from a quite uncomfortable position, much as she had with the situation with his boots.

There was mixed interest in the conversation as the other elves were beginning to speak with one another and say their final good byes.

"I am surprised to hear that, brother," Elrond said. "I always thought it was an interest of yours to leave your mark on the world by bringing up heirs to your great talents. But I was surprised at your proposal as well so perhaps I simply do not know you as well as I thought."

"I am not surprised at all!" he heard Murial's voice say through the voices that were murmuring around them. "Haldir is generous in all accounts except when it comes to the affections of others; he seems to want them all to himself." All around took notice of the lovely minstrel as she went on to rib him in her way. "He must be the most glorious, the highest regarded and the most adored elf in all of Lórien. I have little doubt he would become insanely jealous of his own elfling stealing his mate's affections from him."

The playful words cut through Haldir and he did not even look at her to acknowledge her. She was simpler than she was unkind and though they wounded him, he counted her words as unimportant. But beside him he saw Elienne turn towards her.

As much as he would have enjoyed a little scene on his behalf, it was not the place or time so he put his arm around her, squeezing her to him. Elienne was thankfully wise to his cue and said not one word to his ex-intended.

"No grandchildren from you?" Elienne's father finally asked. He spoke in a quieter voice after attention had faded from them. He searched her silent expression and then touched her face and said, "If that is what you two have decided, how can I dispute? But I must ask, will we still have you with us in Darkwood to share in raising our joy?" He looked at Haldir with his dark green eyes and said loudly, "Or is your Emissary too busy to see you home for even one year?"

Haldir felt Elienne tense under his arm and then she shook her head. She glanced at him and said, "I am quickly learning that there are many things joined elves should speak of alone before they discuss them in mixed company."

"Then let me just say this," Bronian said. He placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder in a manner that felt rather condescending. "Though you are to be my future son, I am not above attempting to glean much from your services should you decide to come with us to Darkwood." He looked at Celeborn who was leaning against the stone wall next to the hearth. "That is if he is to be released from his current duty."

Celeborn did not speak. He stood there, one foot on the ground, the other against the wall behind him, arms crossed and looking thoughtful. Haldir could not imagine what his Lord was thinking, and wondered why he did not speak.

Though there was the hum of discussion all about, a low powerful voice transcended through the room. "Haldir's life is his own," Galadriel said quietly. She did not turn to look at them, but continued to sit, staring into the fire in the hearth.

Bronian smiled brightly and said, "Well then a perfect example of why Elven society is so blissful. Our subjects are able to live as they choose and serve whom they will. The Easterlings are forced to fight or die by the hands of their own captains! And they wonder why there is so much dissension!"

As King Bronian continued to speak of what Haldir suspected was the primary goal in Elienne's plot to marry him, he watched her for any indication that he was right. But her signals were mixed; she looked as though she were worried about _his_ response. If she meant to marry him to bring her kingdom out of despair, her countenance would only change if he accepted the offer. It was the only way to know for certain...

"I do not see why I shouldn't go help," he said loud enough for all to hear. "I have been to many places in Middle-earth, but never Darkwood. If there is something to be done in the way of an Emissary's duty, how can I deny my future father in law?"

Elienne quickly looked at Haldir and said quietly, "Please, let us discuss this alone."

He dropped his arm from around her shoulders and added. "We can live there for a century or more, if it is what M'Lady wants!" Purposefully looking at her to read her, he said, "I should be able to restore Darkwood to its former glory in that time, is that not what you want?"

Elienne narrowed her eyes at him, not at all overjoyed as she would be if meeting the main objective in an elaborate conspiracy.

"I thought you said your duties in Lothlórien were your utmost concern? " she said softly and rather cool.

In that response, Haldir became certain he was wrong about this being part of her plan, she seemed quite against it. His scheme to wax her discomfort came into play.

"Why would I not want to aid your father?" he said for all to hear. "How can I withhold my services from my father in law in his time of dire need?" He turned to Bronian and said, "In fact, m'lord, I might add that you may find me indispensable and quite fancy turning your entire rule over to me!"

As he expected, there was much laughter over his jest from most of the company.

By the fire, Celeborn called out. "Be careful Bronian, he'll have you eating out of his hand if you do not keep your guard up! Galadriel here is wise enough to see past his schemes, but I have fallen more than once for his flattery. First when he conned me into making him March Warden and then again for the title of Emissary."

"How ever did you think I won the love of this fair maiden?" Haldir asked, replacing his arm around Elienne and drawing her closer to his side. "I had to trick my own bond mate into loving me!" She stiffened and looked over at Arwen and Legolas. Haldir noticed that Arwen was looking at her with empathy and he could well guess Legolas regard.

"As grateful as we are to extend our stay with this delightful gathering of elves," King Thranduil announced, "It is time for us to be going, and I believe for those going to the Gray Havens as well?"

It was decided and all came to say farewell. Galadriel too stood and when she did, she looked directly at Haldir. He thought for sure she would speak some word of wisdom or correction into his mind, in fact if he was honest with himself, he was longing for her to do so. But his lady offered him nothing. She did not even warn or correct him about his behavior. She looked right past him and gave her good-byes to those leaving.

Though Legolas had seen to it to warn Elienne before, Haldir carefully noticed that when he left to return to Mirkwood, the Prince had not even bid her a personal good bye. She had waved to him as he and his court exited, but remained by her husband's side throughout the farewells.

After the two courts had left, Celeborn said to those that remained, "M'Lady and I would like to insist that the Lórien elves be put up in another guest house this evening. And that we leave this house immediately."

"Is it your bed again that is the problem?" Elrond asked to the response of chuckling. "I could personally go pluck some fresh down for you, if you'd like!"

"While I am looking forward to sampling another one of your delightfully lumpy bed squares, the truth is," he looked on Haldir with a gleam in his eye. "I merely wish to give my Emissary and his new bride their privacy."

Haldir's heart started to race. "Oh, my Lord, that is not necessary. The day has been long there is no need to rush to accomplish this bonding."

"Nonsense!" Bronian called out. "I have decided based on this news of my daughter's wedding, my company will be leaving in the morning. I will send word by pigeon of our delay so my own Queen will not fret. She will understand and be cross with me if I do not wait for confirmation." He then came up to Haldir as he was taking his exit and said, "I look forward to waking up to see the glimmer of bonded bliss in my daughter's eyes!"

Elrond cleared his throat and said, "I do suppose I can put up with the inconvenience, but only if it is Lady Elienne's desire as well."

Haldir wanted to heap his thanks on Elrond for that and said with boldness, but good nature, "It is a good consideration Lord Elrond! For I am not so clear that she has even accepted this bonding yet; she may still have questions and doubts!"

There was great anticipation in the room as all eyes turned to Elienne. Inside him, Haldir pleaded that she would have some sense to her and end this now or at least postpone the expectations of it. But she looked at him, pain clear in her eyes and did not heed prudence.

"I should very much like to be alone with the Emissary," she said.

Haldir's heart leaped at the thought of that danger, but he pressed his lips into a smile and raised his brows. Bronian gave him one last hug and Galadriel glided out. His brothers merely scowled at him with a look that told him he had better not abandon them for this folly but both Elrond and Celeborn stopped to speak with him. Elienne turned to quickly follow after Arwen and Murial as they were leaving.

Celeborn whispered, "I have been told not to interfere, but I must at least beg you, do not ruin this, Haldir."

Elrond was even less jovial. "She has a great capacity for forgiveness, do not squander it."

They knew something was wrong; but his lady was right, Haldir's life was his own. The two kings strolled out of the room, giving Elienne a small kiss on the cheek as they passed her.

As is typical with elves, the room seemed to darken at the exit of so many of their kind. Elienne was standing at the door watching Arwen and Murial go and Haldir moved to the lounge next to the fire. Someone must have just thrown a few logs on, for it was burning quite well. He listened for her approach for quite a while; anticipating it with a strange warning in his heart and a terrifying desire.


	16. The Foulest Wit

**Heartsong: Chapter 16 The Foulest Wit**

* * *

**Part 1 ~Elienne**

"Haldir is merely being moody," Murial explained. "He is not always pleasant, but he is pleasant enough."

Elienne glanced at her mentor who carefully counseled, "Even putting aside my prejudice, I feel something is amiss. Postponing the nuptials may be the wisest course of action."

"No, you mustn't!" Murial countered Arwen. "Haldir has never been so close to being caught in a thousand years! If you are to win him it must be now or he may forever be lost to you or any other."

It irritated Elienne how invested the minstrel seemed, but Elienne guessed she was right. "Whatever the case," she whispered to them both, "I will not make up my mind until I discover what has disturbed him so."

"He may never tell you," Murial said. "He is most secretive. It can be infuriating!"

Feeling her last bit of patience leaving her, Elienne snapped under her breath. "Haldir is an elf of honor and would not bond himself to someone he does not trust. Eventually he will tell me, or he will not go through with it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Murial asked, looking offended.

Resisting her urge to be unkind, she answered, "I am only saying I trust that Haldir will not purposefully hurt me."

"He hurt Murial," Arwen corrected. "He misled her and broke his promise to her... he may not have changed in a thousand years."

Just then Elrond and Celeborn looked to be leaving and came and gave Elienne a kiss on the cheek.

"Come now," Arwen's father said to them, "You cannot sit by her side and talk her through this passage." Then as if he were reading Elienne's mind, Elrond led Murial away, leaving Elienne and Arwen to speak.

In a voice full of tremors Arwen said, "I wish this night was more pleasant for you than it is. I feel he is stealing your joy somehow."

It was the exact thing Elienne had thought earlier.

"Arwen, will you take these," she said, pulling Haldir's small flower out of her pocket. She then lifted her own flower out of her hair and took the crown off. "The love in his eyes when he gave these to me is the only hope I have left. Please, protect the life still in them?"

Arwen nodded, slipping the crown over her arm and cradling the flowers carefully. Slowly she turned and walked down the path away from the Lórien Guesthouse. Elienne watched her from the doorway as she was left alone with Haldir.

Holding on to the frame, she looked back over her shoulder to see he was sitting by the fire. There was part of her that wanted to let go of him; to let him float away from her to his own destiny; be it to stand and walk to shore, or pour over deadly falls. But the memory of how real he could be was fresh in her mind. Perhaps it was being around others that limited his nature.

She strolled over to where he was and stood against the stone wall next to the hearth. He did not look at her, just laid back into the deep chair, his hands folded across his stomach. He stared into the flames with his eyelids half closed.

"You look so sad lying there," she said. He glanced at her briefly, his expression remaining stone and then looked back into the embers. After a small moment of silence, she pushed herself away from the wall and went to stand beside him. Though she hovered over him, he did not look up at her. Elienne concluded there must be something beyond the presence of others that was the matter. She climbed into the large lounge, tucking her feet and the skirt of her dress under her. Taking a hand of his in hers she looked at it and sighed.

"You seemed rather interested in helping my father with the Darkwood court," she said. "That was very noble of you.

He glanced briefly at her and said, "Was it?"

"Did you already know that my father would put my suitor in line for his kingdom?" she asked, "I mean before you considered me as a bond mate?"

"Perhaps," he said, narrowing his eyes at the fire. "And what if that were my reason for marrying you? Do you like the idea of me as king?"

"If you were to want your own realm some day, I would support you," she said.

"Well it certainly is good to know I'd have your permission," he said sardonically.

Elienne did not like his tone, and thought to say something about it, but instead decided a more gracious route.

"I had not thought of it until now, but I do think you would make a fine king! You have learned so much from the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. And you have your own unique talents to bring to it as well..."

He interrupted her admonishments with a loud grumble in his throat.

"What?" she asked with a confused laugh.

"I would not want to be king of Darkwood were it the last thing I do here on Middle-earth. The very idea of living in shadow among the Easterlings it is," he hesitated in his word choice. "Repulsive."

Elienne found Haldir not just moody but down right disagreeable. Pleasing him was growing tiresome, but if she was to know his true discord, she was going to have to try harder.

"Then we should live in Lothlórien," she said. He didn't answer, just looked down at his feet and put his boots up on the edge of a large stone jutting out of the hearth. Legolas words that she should be sure he loved her echoed in her mind. Elienne bit her top lip in thought and then said. "If you do not want children and you are not interested in my kingdom, why would you want to bond yourself to me?"

Haldir's eyes grew wider as he looked over his boots at the fire. "Well," he said, putting his hands behind his head. "Now that you put it that way I don't really know."

Elienne gasped in amusement at his comment and he actually smirked a bit. She waited for a minute and he did not offer more of an answer. She sat up turned to face him, and balanced her arm over his lap. Still he would not look her in the eyes.

"Haldir," she whispered. "There are benefits to bonding besides children and status. For instance," she moved closer to him and said, " pleasure."

At last he looked at her. His lips parted slightly and there was a genuine look of fear in his eyes as she placed her mouth on his. He did not relax and receive her at first. She could feel it in his lips as she pressed into him. It did not stop her though. She moved her mouth over his slowly at first and then came to an almost complete stop as she gently ran the tip of her tongue along each of his lips. Her tender massaging brought his mouth to respond and he returned her kiss with the passion reminiscent of their earlier encounter. As their kissing grew more demonstrative, and their breathing heavier, Elienne wanted to feel so much closer to him. But as she attempted to shift position, he grabbed her by the arms and held her away from him, exhaling deeply.

"What is it?" she asked, panting slightly.

He studied her face carefully and said, "Your kiss... it was unexpected."

Elienne smiled coyly and said, "If you wanted to be the first to give a kiss, you should have done it in the field, Haldir."

Hr swallowed and looked away, gently holding her from him as he stood. He took a couple steps and put his hands on the tall mantel above his head, looking into the fire.

"I thought if I waited for you I would wait for an eternity!" she said. "Some elves just need a bit more of a hint than others. But you responded! So I know you enjoyed me."

Haldir spun around and glared at her. It was a frightening look and not without some passionate worth to it. "If you are so ready to lie with me, let us get this bonding over with then," he said. He lifted his hand and with open palm directed her to the hallway leading to his suite.

Elienne stood slowly and began walking, not sure what to make of his strange shifts of mood, but deciding to play along with him until he was ready to reveal his issues or turn her away.

**Part 2 ~ Haldir**

Haldir had let that kiss go much further than he should have. It had started as such a mild bit of affection that seemed safe enough to confirm to her that he did intend to bond. However his small indulgence had unwittingly ignited his own cravings of the pleasures it foretold. He had almost allowed himself the thought that bonding with Elienne might just rid him of this doubt.

But when she said '_he_ had responded', the image of poor Legolas not knowing what to do had flashed into his mind again. Her heart was set to seduce him and he was outraged that she would compare him to the meek Mirkwood Prince. The way she was putting up with his treatment of her was truly maddening! What elven princess alive had so little self-value as to allow a march warden such boldness?

Either it was part of her plot to lure him in, or she was completely out of her mind. Whatever it was, he needed time to think this through, to be alone and get a good grip of what to do about it.

"Undress, I will call you when I am ready," he said, going into his room and leaving her in the larger suite area.

He sat down and grabbed a boot. As he pulled them out of their leather encasement, his feet reminded him quite adamantly at what they had been hinting of all evening; that they were in dire need of tending. He looked at them and shook his head at himself over all that he had gone through for this sprite. There had been pleasure undeniable, but the pain it had brought to his heart, his head and his feet was ever more intense.

The memory of her soft tongue on his flashed into his mind and he briefly reconsidered that perhaps it was at least an even trade so far. He grabbed a bottle of healing ointment off of the table and inwardly cursed his double-mindedness.

"What happened!" she asked in deep sympathy as she peaked around the corner. She had taken off her outer gray dress and was wearing a much more flattering blue silk slip. He rolled his eyes at her; he should have guessed she would not wait. She came to him and knelt down, looking at his red swollen feet. "It is no wonder you are in such a foul mood!" she said. She looked up at him and reached her hand out for the ointment he held.

"I would like to take care of this myself," he said sternly. "It is not a sight for your eyes."

"I have seen and healed much worse, Haldir," she scolded. "Lord Elrond has taught me himself and says I have a proficiency for it. Now hand over that oil, or I shall kiss you again and make you despise me all the more."

Haldir hated how winning she was and clenched his jaw, handing over the ointment. Elienne gave him half a smile as she took it, keeping her eyes on him so that he felt as though she was an elder chastising him. He looked away, distracted by her wiles. He had in his mind that he was going to let her do the talking and break her down with his silence and cruelty, but he had not held his ground very well on that and responding to her kiss as he had was throwing off his whole game. If she was going to be so assertive in this, he had to come up with a new strategy.

"This is unnecessary," he said as she took one of his feet in her lap and began working the ointment into his skin.

"Shh!" she said. "I need to focus." She glanced up at him and he tried to give her a very displeased look, but instead of trepidation, she seemed to think he wanted explanation. "I'd like to try your lesson on my healing techniques."

"What lesson?" he asked, not sure how this would fit in with floating.

"Believing I can heal is something that has come easily for me always," she said. She ran her slender fingertips between his toes and though he knew there was no need for healing there, he did not protest. He did, however, grow suspicious that her tactics were less about healing and more about soothing him.

"My feet will heal fine," he said reaching for the ointment. But she pulled it away from him and she leaned down, whispering something.

He watched her there, in her nearly transparent gown, taking such care with each small cut that had injured his soft soles. She put his foot down and picked up the other. This time she whispered first and then began with the ointment.

"What is your plan, medic, will you look at them in the morning and see which technique performed better?" he asked. She glanced at him as though he were bothering her and then returned to her work. "I have never been a case study before," he said. She did not respond.

Haldir leaned back on the bed, supporting himself with his elbows and closed his eyes. Already his feet were aching less and the sensations of the massage were of very talented skill. There were many elves who had learned to give such rewards to one another, but Haldir had only allowed it on a few occasions, mostly because he did not like the break down of protocol that it required. He was the March Warden and to let himself be close to another in any fashion might make his authority less potent.

She had set both of his feet down, but was now working on his ankles. It occurred to him that he did not need healing there, but she had moved up and was tenderly digging her fingers into his calves before he thought to open his eyes and say something about it. She rose to her knees and continuing to work behind the under part of his thighs. She separated his legs slightly and leaned closer to him so that her torso was leaning against the bed.

"I think I know what's wrong with you," she said in a hushed voice, all the while her fingers continued to sooth his muscles.

"Oh?" he asked. As her fingers moved to the top of his thighs, under his jerkin and slowly toward the inside, he realized he was going to have to stop the progression of her massage or he would risk finding himself in a much more serious dilemma, yet he merely enjoyed the ecstasy of her touch and waited for her answer.

"You are nervous!" she said as if in epiphany. "This is the first new activity you have tried in maybe even a thousand years! You are used to completing all your tasks with much skill and mastery. You have not had to start as a novice on anything in ages."

Haldir furled his brow at her, fighting his desire for the growing stimulation. She tilted her head and spoke sweetly, albeit condescendingly, "It is normal to feel that way, Haldir. I am nervous too... But there is no need to be afraid of bonding. Together we can discover how."

"I cannot believe it!" he said with an indignant laugh. "Are you patronizing me?"

"I am not!" she said in sincere concern. As she came up on her knees and leaned her body against him, her slip, already a low dipped piece of silk, was pulled tightly against her chest, revealing in detail the perfect forms beneath it. "I am trying to help you. As you did me in the water! I can lead you and guide you in this if you will only stop resisting our bond. Let me kiss you again and do not stop me this time, I will be gentle with you, I promise."

"Oh for the love of the wood!" he said falling back on the bed, in sincere effervescence. "I know not whether to laugh or be mortally insulted!"

Elienne sat back on her heels, halting her menacing massage and asked him with chagrin, "Am I not pleasing to you at all, then?"

"Oh you were, but I can think of little else a lady might say that could so dilute an elf's arousal than to insinuate he is too incompetent to complete the task at hand!"

"Perhaps you are not nervous," she said. "But bonding is a new to you, this much I know. And from your behavior thus far, my assuming you may question what to do is _not_ that far off in reasoning."

Haldir sat up and leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"No, I am perfectly confident I can accomplish a bond with my mate. It is not a complicated matter." Elienne scooted back away from him on the floor as he continued. "Any observant elf has witnessed horses and dogs copulating with their mares and bitches." Her frown turned into a surprised look of horror at his words. Satisfied at her reaction, he lifted his brows and provided her with his most smug expression.

She looked away for a moment and then, mouth still agape, looked back at him, frowning even more. He leaned away from her, resting on an elbow and casually said, "It is simply a matter of removing my arrow from its quiver and placing it within your bow. I have spectacular aim at two hundred paces, I am quite certain I can manage to hit my target at point blank range."

That had done it.

Elienne was up off of the floor in an instant, absolutely incensed. And as well he thought she should be, his being so crude.

"Is this how they teach you to arouse ladies in Lórien?" she snapped, pulling the skirt of her slip around her as she backed away from him. "One would think you were purposefully attempting to repulse me."

Haldir tried very hard to keep from smiling at her response and wondered why seeing her angry was so delightful to him. He remained completely relaxed leaning back on the bed while she stared at him, beside herself with fury.

"Actually, this is how we guardians 'do it' in Lórien," he said. "At least, it is how I have thought it should be done. A simple matter of mechanics nothing complicated or sweet." He slowly stood and took a step towards her. "Just plain SEX. Bonding is nothing more than having a convenient she-elf always available to meet the physical desires of elf flesh. I have been chaste for far too long, my dear elfling and I am more than ready to have my fair share of pleasure. THAT is why I'm bonding with you. So you have your answer. And if it does not settle with your fine sensibilities," Haldir raised his voice to punctuate his suggestion, "then perhaps you should reconsider bonding with the Emissary of the Galadhrim!"

Elienne had backed herself away from him and was standing against the door frame trembling in either fear or anger, he could not tell which and it mattered little.

"That is not at _all_ how I imagined bonding would be," she said in an embittered hush. "I will leave you to your thoughts as you have requested. But you should know that I will _not_ come to you when you call."

"If that is the way you want it, it suits me fine. When he wakes, you can tell Lord Bronian that you have refused me and we can cancel this engagement at daybreak." He crossed his arms with a sigh of relief and accomplishment. "There will be disappointment, but I am certain, in the end, all will understand a young lady's whim's change like wildfire."

"I am not refusing you," she said glaring at him. "But I will not have my bonding completed with a noble elf, who, for reasons I cannot begin to fathom, has decided not to behave as himself."

"I told you," he repeated, this time sounding less sincere than he hoped. "_This_ is how I _am_."

"Haldir," she said, her eyes lighting with tears. "I love you too much to let you get away with this behavior. If you want to call off this bonding, you had better council with your foul wit and tell me a sound and valid explanation for it. Anything that has a shade of good reason will do." Then _her_ voice grew louder as she declared: "For I will not let you bring on your own ruin because your fear of intimacy has driven you to act like an insolent elfling!"

She turned from him and walked out into the other room. Stunned for a moment he then quickly followed her and saw she was putting her robe back on. "Where are you going?" he asked. She glared at him, hurt as she fastened the pin at her neck. "In case I come up with a reason you might consider good enough, I may want to find you to tell it to you."

Twice in as many days he thought for sure she was going to haul off and give him a good blow to the chin. But she let her gentile ways restrain her and instead Elienne just shouted on her way out. "I do not know, perhaps I should go swimming to cool myself off!"

Haldir stood there after she had left and his eyes staring widely at the door, he said to himself, "I swear on the mirror of my Lady, negotiating with drunken dwarfs is less complicated than this."


	17. Wordsmiths

**Heartsong Chapter 17: Wordsmiths**

* * *

**Part 1 ~Elienne**

Elienne and Sullendry strolled slowly up the path out of Rivendell. She had promised the stallion a report on what happened between herself and his companion, and it just so happened that she considered a horse to be the best company she might find at this hour. As she had needed, the gentle creature had listened politely and quietly, only offering small grunts of displeasure at the right moments of her recounting and affectionate nuzzles when she came to a part of it that was too difficult to speak.

"If I can find any comfort in this, Sullendry," she continued, "It is that I know in my heart I have done nothing wrong! I have been compliant and noble and downright sensual, if I may use that word in your company." She kicked a stone in the path. "But he has rejected it all and with no sound reason." Elienne held out the lantern she was carrying and watched as the stone skipped into the brush on the side of the path. Something white flashed into view and she stopped the horse with a gentle touch of her hand to his neck.

"What is that?" she said going over to where the stone had disappeared. When her eyes fell on the bloom Elienne's heart felt to split inside her chest remembering the teasing promise of his first apology token. "It is one of those _cursed_ flowers; the very type that he has been giving to me since the beginning of our short, _disastrous_ courtship!" Reaching down she plucked it up and threw it on the path, stomping on it as tears once more pooled in her eyes.

Holding the lantern up she looked around for others and proceeded to pull them from their homes, throwing them in the middle of the path. "Haldir, I should never have given in to you so easily!" she exclaimed, as she yanked on several blossoms at the same time. In her haste, she caught her hand on a thorn at the base of the flower and cried out at the sting.

The tiny bit of pain only spurned her onward. After destroying the bush she ran forward, looking for another that grew by the path. Sullendry whinnied behind her as he followed her tirade.

"I don't care!" she cried in answer to the horses concern. "I will pick every white flower along the path and even in the field. By the time the sun crests above the cliffs there will be only pink roses and yellow daisies in our land!" She set the lantern down and worked instead by the light of the full moon.

As she cried, a need in her grew to call out and she wanted to scream, but did not want to alarm all of Rivendell. As the anxiousness grew stronger, words of a poetic nature came to her head and with it a familiar tune that she had been loath to sing for decades. After having overheard some of the more talented elves mocking her voice, Elienne had long since given up musical endeavors. But now, as the intensity of her frustration spurned her to release the emotion, she did not care how it might sound.

_"He pronounced his love and gave me a flower,"_ she sang, "_But his own corsage lasted only an hour_."

Her voice grew louder as the song seemed to float naturally out of her. "_My wine is sweet but my Lords has soured, Lord Haldir my intended!"_

She sang the verse over again, enjoying the way it felt coming out of her, but not so much how it rang in her ears. For her pitch was off and her voice wavered in it's incompetence. But she put any self-consciousness aside and sang it a third time, much louder.

By the time she had gotten to the field, she realized she had forgotten her lantern on the path. Fortunately the moon was bright enough to light up the treeless bit of space and the delicate white victims of her scourge brightly reflected its rays, beckoning their own destruction. As she ran to the first spot of flowers she called out a second verse that came to her mind.

_"I thought to compose a marriage song, sweet and light and yet sing it strong. But my joy is gone like the flowers along the pathway which once was splendid!"_

That verse she didn't like so much and sang it only twice, returning to the first with a volume that caused an echo to be heard throughout the valley. Sullendry was gently grazing around her as if there was nothing odd at all in what she was doing. She looked at the damage she had accomplished and her heart began to ache, as did some spots on her hands where thorns had wounded her.

As Elienne's thoughts returned to what had transpired with Haldir, the dead flowers laying about her seemed so much less of a loss. Despite how horrid he had been to her, as she sang about his wine being sour again she believed she did still love what she believed he _could_ be, indeed, what he was beneath that callous exterior. Though his potential for charm and sweetness was beyond measure, he had chosen, on his wedding night, not to live up to it, but rather to assume the manners of a crude and disgusting orc. If she was so unsatisfactory to him, he should simply tell her why and break his promise to bond!

Musing on his words brought to her mind the most delightful verse yet and she sang it as loud as she could.

_"If ever oh ever an archer there was, Lord Haldir is one, because, because, his aim is so good that he earns much applause, Lord Haldir my intended!"_

She laughed as she tried to sing it again. And with the improvement of her mood, rather than pluck any more flowers, she began to gather the ones that were scattered around and pulled up her skirt to hold them.

Deciding her voice wasn't as bad as she thought, she brought the song up a key so she might bellow it louder into the recesses of the Rivendell valley. Recalling multiple occasions where choirs who had taken to this field filled the city with their songs she knew full well there were many who would hear her less melodious tones, but she had no pity. In fact, Elienne even hoped they would hear. As she sang her third verse again she found comfort in knowing that Haldir alone would understand the true meaning of her 'praises'.

She expected that if anything her voice would tell him where she was, if he wanted to know. Now he would have no excuse as to why he did not come to apologize profusely for his behavior. Even with the humor that the song gave her, she felt a bit of sadness in thinking he had not yet come.

As she started her song over again from the beginning, Elienne noted that she had plucked so many flowers that her hands were becoming quite sticky from the fluid in the stems. She held them up and frowned as she saw they were also running red with her own blood from the thorn wounds. The river was close by and while a small spot of fear came to her mind, Elienne sadly remembered that she could overcome it. Haldir had taught her. She let go a sob realizing she had failed in her attempt to free him of _his_ fear. The heaviness in her heart dampened her desire to sing the mocking verses again.

She wiped her tears while looking over her shoulder to see Sullendry was in the far off corner of the field; perhaps he had grown as tired of her voice as did her elven company. The thought of that spurred her to sing the first verse about the flowers again, but her heart was not satisfied with it. Then, as she approached the river another verse came to her mind.

_"The river is swift and its water is deep, like the love that a young lady elf will keep. My love has taught me to float like a leaf and yet his sweet flower is drowning"_

In the distance she heard Sullendry whinny loudly. She looked up suddenly, dropping the flowers in her dress as she startled. There, standing in the middle of the field, the dark figure of a cloaked person was moving slowly towards her. A small smile crept on Elienne's lips and instead of running to him and making this easy, she bent down to wash her hands, singing her final verse even more loudly.

_"The river is swift and its water is deep, like the love of that a young she-elf will keep. My love has taught me to float like a leaf and yet his sweet flower is drowning!"_

She looked over her shoulder to see the silhouette was coming closer, and then started the verse over.

**Part 2 ~Haldir**

After Elienne had left him, Haldir had taken to the bed provided, hoping to rest before his long journey back to Lothlórien tomorrow. Whatever was to come of this drama, he was determined to show his company that their March Warden was not heart damaged; he would ride proudly and in full alert, as was his duty, bride by his side or no.

With his bare feet up and his hands behind his head, he attempted to picture what the approaching day might look like but his imagination could not reconcile with any reason; she was a female, there was no reason to her approach! And he had given her much more to make a spectacle of than he'd ever given delicate Murial.

The thoughts of what he had said to the Darkwood Princess replayed in Haldir's mind and his cheeks flushed; so crass! He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, disquieted. The arrow analogy was rather clever. He smiled remembering the horrified look on her face. Despite him wanting to cut her lose, something about her righteous anger with him endeared her to him all the more. After all the nonsense was over, he sincerely wished they could at least be friends as he had managed with Murial. Perhaps some day they could laugh over their discord.

After a while, he heard something in the hall and was both pleased and a touch excited to think that she had returned. He lie still, anxious to hear what she would say now.

"The light sleepers of Rivendell have issued a complaint," the voice of Elrond called from the doorway. Haldir shot up in his bed and looked at the angry king with surprise. "The groom of the banshee who wails on the hill has been requested to fetch his bride at his earliest convenience."

"M'Lord!" he said, sitting on the edge.

"Have you not noticed you have been abandoned?" Elrond asked condescendingly.

"I noticed well, M'Lord. She made quite a production of it as she stormed away."

"How quickly an elf forgets the lesson of chasing after weeping ladies when it is _he_ who must do the chasing," he said with a raised brow.

Haldir was just about to explain that Elienne had good reason to run when, from the window, he heard something strange floating through the early morning air. He cocked his head to it and Elrond walked over to the sill, motioning for Haldir to come.

"She cannot sing, and she knows it. Yet she blesses us all with her bellowing at this hour when she should be by your side!" Elrond said. "If you will not go to her and correct whatever malady you have caused, I shall have to turn you out of our fair city for your part in this disturbing of the peace."

Haldir went to the window and leaned out, trying to hear the words of the song. He recognized the tune as something popular among those learning the art of vocals, but the words were most definitely her own.

In this public declaration of the animosity between them, Elienne had succeeded in embarrassing him beyond all comprehension. He would have preferred walking into the Elven council without his boots, leggings or any sort of jerkin to the scandal this promised to produce.

"I will go to her," he said reluctantly.

"Ah," Elrond said, "That is a new verse"

Haldir listened carefully as she sang the praises of his archery skills. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together a wave of mortification flowing over him. She may not have the talent for pleasing the ear, but her lyric weaving was most clever and apropos.

"'His aim is so good that he earns much applause.' Well that one seems to be a bit more flattering," Elrond said. "I would go to her while she is softening towards you, Emissary."

"I dare not presume," Haldir responded.

Looking at his attire Elrond commented. "Might I have my robe back at some time before your departure?"

Haldir saw that he was still wearing the Kings cloak back over his shoulders. As he unfastened it, Elrond asked, "Dare I inquire what it is you did?"

Haldir laughed and said, "Something so foolish I am not inclined to live it down for another millennium so I will leave it to the lady to spill the word if she sees fit. I would not steal her joy."

"You only pretend to be generous," Elrond said. "But I think for a March Warden, gossip is easier to defend with a shield of dignity. Confession, however, requires lowering your defenses." The king took his cloak and folded it over his arm. He then turned towards the window and said, "She sings of the river and her voice grows melancholy."

Haldir went to retrieve his boots and sat on the bed, inspecting his feet. They were already well mended and in wonderment about it, he inspected the soles carefully.

With concern, Elrond repeated her words, "The river is swift and it's waters run deep, like the love that a young lady elf will keep. My love has taught me to float like a leaf and yet his sweet flower" he turned to Haldir and said in alarm, "is drowning?"

Haldir quickly put a boot on.

"The words of this verse bring me great distress, Emissary!" Elrond declared. "What does she mean that you taught her to float like a leaf? Is this poetic license or has there been another incident?"

Haldir pulled on the second boot and explained "I took her in the river for an exercise - a lesson, if you will." As he stood he added, "You should be relieved to know, Elienne's fear of the water seems to have diminished with a bit of instruction."

"You purposefully took her in the water?" Elrond asked in bewilderment. He took a step towards Haldir and looked to be so angry that words would not come out of his open mouth as he tried to follow the question up with another.

"I was with her," Haldir said reassuringly, "It was a shallow measure of river. She did quite well."

"You are not the March Warden of Rivendell, you are a guest here and it is not within your jurisdiction to be dolling out lessons." His irate voice trailed off as he looked to the window. "She has stopped her song."

Haldir's heart fluttered for a second and then they heard it; the sound that would stop time for him; a scream that echoed throughout the valley and drew all the color from Elrond's face.

Not waiting for a word to be spoken, Haldir jumped straight out the window and ran to fetch Sullendry. To his dismay and horror, his faithful horse was not in his stall.

In full voice, dwarf curses escaped Haldir's lips as he took another horse and rode out of the stable. Behind him Haldir heard the sound of the wardens of Rivendell gaining their horses to join him. The feeling he had of losing Elienne to the river the day before paled in comparison to the thoughts now swimming in his mind.

He was about to follow the path to the water when towards him, Sullendry came galloping.

"Where is she?" he cried. The sentient beast slowed and then ran a circle around him and the other horse, heading back up the path.

Trusting the horse more than his own fears, Haldir followed the stallion as it quickly took a strong lead on the lesser horse he was riding.

As they turned a corner in the hill, there before him in the road far ahead he caught glimpse of a light burning on the side of the rode. Around it on the ground were what at first looked to him like parchment torn to pieces but on closer inspection appeared to be white bits of flower pedals scattered on the path.

Passing the Rivendell lantern a few words from her song came to his mind: '_My joy is gone like the flowers along the pathway which once was splendid_.' It was one of his misdeeds done to her that he had plucked a flower from the path, dimming its beauty. And now he looked upon what she had done in her anguish over his hurtful words.

"Elienne," he whispered as he passed the light. "How great the love must be which when scorned brought such pain as this?"

Only now did he realize that a heart so bound in love would not cast off its binds for any reason save sincere and thorough renouncement... or death.

"YAH!" he yelled at the dumb beast, kicking his heels into the horse's ribs.

The thought of her in the water flashed before him, as did her words. _My love has taught me to float like a leaf and yet his sweet flower is drowning._

"You are stronger than this," he moaned through clenched teeth. It was incomprehensible to him that his treatment of her, as dastardly as it was, would bring her to such despair. Yet in him there was a small clump of dreaded doubt that stuck painfully in his throat. He refused to believe she would throw herself into the mercy of the river and speaking his belief, he hoped to make his faith stronger. "You would not cast your life away!"

When the large pale stallion he was following reached the field, his gallop turned to a trot until he stopped altogether. Haldir rode up to him and said, "Did she go in the river, Sullendry?"

The horse looked over at the roaring water falls and Haldir was about to drive his charge in that direction when the Rivendell wardens caught up behind him.

"Emissary," one called. Haldir thought it odd that the warden had his bow drawn and was jumping from his horse, reaching for an arrow. As he landed on the ground, he fitted the arrow and said, "A scout has just returned news that a stray horse has been spotted at the ravine down stream. Someone unidentified has managed to enter our borders," then he said solemnly, "I fear the lady is not alone here on the mountain."

Haldir kicked the horse and rode to the river, while the wardens behind him on foot followed with their bows drawn and ready. As he approached he saw piled on the bank, dozens of white flowers, some even floated in the slow spinning pool. He jumped from the horse and squatted down, feeling the very wet ground. On nearly all of the white glimmering pedals was the tell tale signs of bright elven blood.

Looking around in horror he said, "She has come out of the water." He then saw at the base of wet rock, the gray gown she had put on just before leaving him. It too was covered with blood. His voice cracked as he asked, "But to what beast did she come out?"

"We are scouring the woods," the warden said. "We will find her."

On rare occasion, slithe orcs would gain entrance into Lothlórien, some even reaching the first talons of their watch before they were struck down. A young lady without training or weapon would be no match for that strength and power. Haldir picked up a flower and as he hurled it into the falls he shouted another curse, this one in the tongue of Mordor. The elves around him knew not what he said, but the very act of speaking his resolve so forcefully had taken them aback.

Carefully, he felt around the ground for the telltale wet footprints and within a single moment he reasoned the direction they had gone was down along side the river, back to the city. It was strange indeed, for an orc, or even a man in lust would have taken her deeper into the forest, not _toward_ elves.

"M'lord," one of the wardens offered softly, as if frightened to oppose an elder. "This is an elven print, is it not?"

Agreeing to the depth of pressure in the mud, he confessed his error. "Your eyes are sharper than mine on this grievous evening."

The elf warden returned his bow and called out, "The stranger is elven!" Most lowered their weapons in response, while a few hesitated, still peering into the woods around them. Rarely would one of their own be fiendish, but it was not completely unheard of.

Haldir, called to his horse as he ran out into the field. "Sullendry! Was this elf friend or foe?" When the horse bobbed his head gently, a wash of relief fell over him. As Haldir climbed upon his horse he called, "Send some to check in the city, I will ride with others to the ravine." He was not the March Warden here, but it was his bride. He would face Lord Elrond's scorn proudly if he should have to for ordering his guards in their own realm.

When Haldir reached the gate he was about to ride down the path to the ravine, but someone inside called out to him.

"We found her! She's been brought inside."

"Is she hurt?" he asked.

"The flesh of her looks healthy," the elf replied snidely. "Though none can tell why, she is asking for you."

Haldir gritted his teeth as he rode past the pious centurion and entered the gates. He jumped off Sullendry and said, "Thank you, my friend, I trust you know where your stall is?"

He patted the horse but before he was two steps away, the Stallion gave an angry whinny that startled Haldir. He turned to it and thought he saw in the horse's eye, a look of warning. Knowing that Elienne was safe, he took a moment to address his old companion. Whispering he asked, "She told you what happened, didn't she?"

The horse nodded his head and stomped his foot. Haldir sighed, truly ashamed of himself. How many times had this horse seen him at his noblest and now it had come to witness the hour of his greatest disgrace.

"You have heard me say this a thousand times," he said. "And this time I mean it no less. I will make this right." In his emotion, he felt his chin quiver as he added, "In all my career, this has become the most important reparation I have been required to make. And I swear on my title as the Emissary, I will have success..."

Sullendry looked satisfied and breathed out a snort. Haldir turned from the horse, blinking his eyes and setting his mind to his task. He followed to where he was being directed by what looked like a caravan of interested elves standing in the twilight of pre-dawn. He ran up the stairs of the palace and upon rushing into the grand hall he noted that a new fire had been started; strange for this hour of the morning. Standing beside it was a small company of Rivendell elves and the answer to the riddle of who had gained entrance to the elven haven; Legolas Greenleaf.

Ironically, Haldir was actually relieved to see that it had been his nemesis. But he quickly put the prince out of his mind as his eyes searched the room. Elienne turned in the chair before the fire and stood.

With a cloak around her shoulders she was wearing only the light slip that she had on before.

His eyes remained on the delicate and anguished features of her face as he asked hoarsely, "Are you hurt? I saw so much blood." Scanning her now he saw none at all.

"Our flowers have thorns," she said holding up her perfect hands, "But the river has washed me clean."

Elrond motioned for those that were there to exit the main palace foyer and they did so without resistance.

When all but the two of them had cleared, Elienne took a step towards him and said through her tears, "I release you from your promise." Sobbing she added, "Though I love you more than you will ever believe, I know now that you sincerely do not want this bonding. Legolas informed me that my father forced it on you and you are too noble to shame me publicly even when you believed I was untrue with the prince..."

"Do not be hasty, M'Lady!" he said taking a few steps towards her. "I have wronged you with my foul words and loathsome dishonesty on the matter. Therefore the decision should not be made for my sake, but for yours. If you are of mind to still love me through all my failings, let me not stand in the way to prevent your wedded bliss!"

"If it were only for my sake, I would have you as my own for all eternity!"

"Then it is decided. We will bond."

"We cannot bond unless you give yourself to me completely," she said coming to him. She stood before him staring in his eyes and added, "And you cannot until your trust in me is restored."

"What happened between you and Legolas before, matters not," he said, the words tightening in his throat. "If you love me now, I have decided not to care. After the bond I am told nothing else matters."

"But I care," she said. "I want no lingering doubts in your mind about me. And so long as you believe that token of platonic affection was more than it was, you will never fully give yourself to me," she said. "I speak the truth to you, but you will find no comfort in it until you believe!"

Haldir felt his face clenching and he started to look away.

"Keep your eyes on mine," she said, holding his chin with her finger and thumb. Though it felt like torture, he obeyed, looking into Elienne's hurting gray eyes. With a voice that would melt the snow off of the misty mountains she said, "I never even considered Legolas for more than an attentive friend. My mind has been engaged with you since we first met and my heart..." She hesitated, her lips quivering. "My heart has been yours since I first realized you knew I was Lady Elienne and not the maid servant I pretended to be."

Her intensity was starting to make him uneasy and it was all he could do not to pull away. But that last statement filled him with intrigue. "Why in that moment?" he asked.

"Because I knew you saw me," she said. "You did not just look at me, but you saw me for who I truly am. And it angered me at first, to be so revealed but the next day, when you gave me that flower as a token of truce, my heart was won to you for your gallantry and sweet endurance of my nature. From that moment on I purposed to see _you_, not as you present yourself to the world, but as you truly are. And as you revealed yourself, my favor has only grown."

He looked down briefly but her finger on his chin lifted it again and he smirked at her persistence. "I think I understand," he said.

"You understand, but do you believe?" she said. She lowered her hand from his chin. "Your mind accepts my words, but does your heart accept their sincerity?"

He took in a big breath and looked up at the lattices in the ceiling. Lord Elrond's words of his defenses came to mind. Letting out his breath slowly he returned his eyes to hers.

"Now it is I who am feeling exposed," he said. Her eyes seemed to be begging him to answer. Never had he met someone so completely transparent with her intentions. He expected falseness in others, he had been trained to see it, and had come to look for it. Finally now Haldir realized that what he had seen before in Elienne was an invention of his own fear. He swallowed hard and the great Emissary of the Galadhrim, stuttered in his speech a common elf.

"Y-yes," he said. And as the word was spoken, his heart held on to it and he sighed, "I believe you."

Elienne's face softened and she smiled in relief. Before he thought of another thing to do, he drew her close and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as tightly as he thought she could take. It was not so much a kiss of passion as they had shared before, but one of desperation. He had ached in his heart for this genuine love much more than any other desire of his flesh could tempt him. Their kiss was brief and then she put her chin on his shoulder and squeezed him in return. He could hear her weeping in his ear and he put his hand on her soft hair.

"I love you Elienne," he whispered. The words seemed infinitely inadequate to describe what was in his heart. Her cries became audible as she gave a small laugh among them. He lifted her up in his embrace and hummed his delight before he said it again. "I love you!"

She pulled away from him laughing and looked down on him as he held her. The fire glistened on her silvery red hair and he carried her over to the chair before the hearth. He set her down and was about to kiss her again when she stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked, anxious for anything she might say. He felt like the floodgates of his heart had finally been opened and it was now finallky safe to allow it to flow to its full power.

"I..." she started. "I love you too," she said. But her tone was not as promising as he would have hoped. He sat down, as did she, and in her eyes he saw affection, but also apprehension. "You do still have it in your mind to bond with me?" she asked.

His eyes opened wide and he laughed lightly, "In this moment my entire being wants nothing else but to bond with you!"

Slowly her hands took his and her face betrayed her heart.

"But what does that mean to you, to be bonded," she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly he recalled the wretched things he had said to her before. She had been so generous in her love and forgiveness that he had taken for granted the great hurt he had caused _her_. He squeezed her hand and nodded. "I cannot assume that all is forgiven can I?"

"I forgive," she said gently, "I know now why you were hurting and that you merely wanted to alienate me."

"Did I do it beyond repair?" he asked.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him, holding her stare at him for the suspense. He creased his brow feigning serious concern.

"You came close," she scolded. "If it were not for Sullendry silently championing your true nature I may have decided you were not at all worthy of my compassion." She then softened and said, "But as it is, I am still in need of reassurance there was no truth in it or..." With a tease she said, "I think I should not be able to bear your touch!"

Haldir tilted his head back and said, "By the blazing fire of Mt. Doom I was horrendous." He looked at her again and got down on his knees in front of her, squeezing her hands. "I swear to you, Elienne, on all that I am. Those were not my true thoughts on bonding. I wanted you to hold me in such bitter contempt that I called upon the most scornful utterances in the world to do it."

"I think you succeeded!" she said with an indignant laugh.

He looked at her face with worry that his apology had not gone deep enough. He lifted her hands and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against her fingers.

"Would that I could tell you the true meaning you hold to me," he said. The emotions of it washed over him again and he felt a small shudder flow through him.

"You seemed able to find the insult quickly enough," she said. He opened his eyes to see she had one brow raised in expectation. "Is it not your duty as Emissary to find the perfect words to pave a way to reconciliation?"

He smiled and nodded at her challenge. "Aye," he said. "And I shall spend the rest of our lives together composing the descriptions of my love in bouquet of affection."

She thought on that as a mentor would evaluating his pupil. "Not bad," she said nodding. "But I think you can do much better." Elienne relaxed a bit back into the chair, making herself comfortable. "You are a master wordsmith after all."

He laughed, excited by her righteous calling him to task. Beyond her obvious qualities of beauty this was why he found Elienne so intoxicating. She not only looked perfectly delicious to him but she also enticed his mind and challenged his wit. And all naturally as if it were nothing for her to tease the Guardian of the Golden Wood. And then he saw a way to soften her requirements. "Me a master wordsmith?" he asked. "My lady, dare I say your talents therein are not incomplete. I heard the wedding song you composed for us." He tilted his head down towards her and said, "As did _all_ of Rivendell." The light caught in her eyes as she blushed at the memory of it and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, I have made a complete mockery of myself, surely!" she said. He chuckled, trying to take her hands away but they held fast to her cheeks as she shook her head. "How shall I ever face company again?"

"Look at the fortune of it, my love," he soothed jovially. She peeked through her fingers at him and he said, "None are the wiser of the true meaning of your words." He hesitated and lifted his brow saying, " and the certain _skills_ I posses."

She dropped her hand and said, "You are horrible, Haldir of Lórien!"

Relieved she was putting the awkwardness of their situation behind her, he smiled and asked, "So what is this that you would like to hear from me? Shall I consider myself having been given another challenge to win you? This time not a challenge to find a tossed flower, but rather to find the perfect words to secure the love that I almost tossed away?"

"I think it is my right to set a challenge for my suitor," she said. She leaned forward until her face was a mere breath from his. "That is, if you are going to propose properly," she added.

"Properly?" he asked, slightly nervous. "Must we truly return to the confines of etiquette when we have become this familiar and obvious to all?"

She beamed as she pointed out, "You never even asked me, Haldir, my father tricked you!"

"Ah yes. I have never been so quickly ambushed before and for my own good, I think now!" he said. He followed up his jesting comment with a wooing lament. "However, though it make me into a notorious buffoon and strip me of all of what little pride I have managed to retain, I shall willingly and gladly walk into this ensnarement again. For within it lies the sweetest treasure in the entire world." He looked in her fluttering eyes and surmised she did not want him to stop speaking.

Returning to sit in the chair beside her and leaning towards her, he continued. "If you would have me, Elienne, I would ask that we should bond for eternity and beyond. For until there was you, I never before imagined I could have a need this great, or a want so consuming. Surely I could live without taking another breath longer than I can survive not knowing if your love is secure to me."

"That was good," she said breathlessly. "That was really really..." He did not let her finish, but kissed her deeply and with all the power of the rushing water from the highest falls in Rivendell.


	18. Lingering Love

**Heartsong Chapter 18: Lingering Love**

* * *

**Part 1 ~Elienne**

The first light of the sun was peering into the arched windows of the palace entrance foyer just as the embers in the hearth were cooling. But in the eyes of the couple who lay before it's stone fortress burned the blaze of their internal light. They had enjoyed exploring each other, wanting each moment to last as long as possible and treasuring every sensation with finely crafted words of expressed affection. Yet, as connected as Elienne felt to Haldir, lying beneath his warm body and gentle caresses, it was not close enough.

Running his warm hands up her thighs Haldir used light pressure to lift the soft silk material along her skin. He raised his body just high enough off of hers so she could slip her hands between the two of them and begin to untie the fastening strings of his leggings. As she slowly pulled on the laces, he released a heavy breath and lowered only his face to press his moist lips on hers. He playfully teased his tongue into her mouth and stroked her bare thighs, moving the slip higher, tracing the curves of her hips with his thumbs.

When Elienne drew out the last bit of lace and peeled open the two folds of suede to explore what was hidden there, suddenly Haldir stopped kissing her.

"Someone is coming!" he whispered in alarm. He looked down at her with divine disappointment in his dimming eyes. "M'lady, I fear we have lingered too long among the prelude pleasures. Rivendell awakes!"

Elienne could now also hear the voices coming up the stairs to the palace. She put on a good pout as she let out a whimper and pulled the thin material down over her legs. Haldir knelt before her, desperately trying to restring the laces he needed to hold up his leggings. It had not occurred to her a moment ago that pulling them completely from their tiny eyelets would pose such a problem. She could not help but giggle as she picked up his several jerkin pieces and lay them in a bundle in her lap. She rested her arm on the chair, looking at his physique as she waited for him to complete his task. As any elf, his entire body was muscularly defined, yet Haldir was broader and much stockier than most of their kind. He glanced up at her, and then returned to his work, smirking and shaking his head.

To their fortune, the chair concealed them while Erestor and another elf walked through the foyer into the library. Yet no sooner had those two departed than voices from the above loft began to echo in the room. Elienne got on her knees in front of Haldir and halted his shaking hands.

"Allow me," she said.

Bending closer, she stuck the tip of the lace in her mouth to moisten it and then placed her fingers under the fold of the legging and carefully threaded it through. She did the same on the other side and then tugged lightly on the string, pulling the gap closed. She continued to lace the next layer just as three elves began to walk down the stairs. Haldir was kneeling with his back to them, his hands on his hips watching her. She looked up over his shoulder and saw the elves were pretending they did not see the two of them. But before they had completely descended Orophin was unable to help himself and glanced over to catch Elienne's eye.

She smiled broadly and hesitated in her work long enough to give him a wave. He smiled, a bit embarrassed, nodded and returned to speaking with the others.

"These leggings do not fit you very well," she said, pulling on the strings in the third set of eyelets. The two folds gaped open slightly between them.

"_Normally_ they do," he said, looking towards the ceiling with a touch of red in his cheeks. Realizing what he meant, Elienne pressed her lips together to suppress her laugh and continued to thread the string.

Haldir turned and looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh woodland fire! Lord Celeborn approaches!" And just after he said it, Elienne too heard the voices of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood coming through the library. "Get up," he said, grabbing the strings tightly with one hand and gently nudging her with the other. She swept up her shoes and his jerkin and noticed that even in his haste he was not leaving his boots behind.

With one hand grasping his leggings' strings and the other carrying his boots, he rushed them out of the foyer as quickly as if there were waargs about. Once they were out the door, he looked both ways and chose the path around the balcony that lined the palace until they rounded a corner and came to a stop on the other side.

"What is wrong?" she laughed as he leaned against the wall.

"I do not cherish facing Lord Celeborn at the moment; not in this state and not with his sense of humor!" he said. Then he smiled at her and kissed her again.

With his jerkin and her shoes dangling from her fingers, Elienne reached around his bare shoulders, returning his embrace. For all she cared, the entire world could watch them bond.

"Where can we go?" he asked as he took a breath. "Where can I be alone with my bride?"

"My suite," she said. Pulling on his bare arm as she retreated, she led him towards the back of the palace. He raised one side of his mouth as he let himself be dragged along. As they jogged together, his leggings crept lower and when they got to the balcony corner, he pulled them back up into place. She peered around the other length of the wall and saw there were no breakfast diners at the back tables. Quickly, she moved to a shoulder high window and threw his jerkin and her shoes into it. She put her hands on the sill and felt a firm hold on her backside as he lifted her up and pushed her in.

"Fresh!" she said with a laugh as she sailed over the sill. After she landed she swung immediately around and motioned for him to come, as though he would need her help.

He looked over the ledge, handed her his boots and teased, "You did not seem to mind me touching you there earlier."

Elienne grinned and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards her. He permitted himself to be brought quite awkwardly into the room so that he landed on top of her on the carpeted floor.

"Hmmm, look what I found," he called out in a delighted voice as he landed on her with his face in her bosom.

"Shhh!" she said. "Elrond's study is just across the hall from this room!"

After a few moments she realized he was not getting up and she propped up on her elbows, enjoying the sensation as he gently nestled into her. His roaming hands pressed on the sides of her breasts burying his entire face betwixt them.

"Be sure to inform me whenever it is convenient for us to proceed to my suite," she said casually. In response to her hint, he spoke something too muffled for her to hear and then became more demonstrative in his affections, moving up her neck with his kisses.

"We can not consummate in this room!" she scolded.

"Why ever not?" he asked looking up at her mischievously. "We are alone! That is what matters."

Thoughtfully she added, "I suppose it would be rather apropos."

"Why," he asked between kisses, "is that?"

"Look around," she said with raised brows.

As he lifted himself from her and gazed at his surroundings, he took in the view of open bookshelves, lined with layers of loose parchment. Haldir sucked in a breath of warning and his eyes grew large. "The holy archives of Elrond!" he said in a tone that betrayed his own reverence for the literature contained in that sacred vault.

In mocking imitation of his pronouncement, she answered, "No, it is much worse than that. _This_ is the holy book binding chamber!"

Haldir's expression humored at her play on words and she thought he would straighten up and they would be on their way, but before she was even to a sitting position, he was up and about as a wee elfling having been set free on a mulberry bush. Taking less care for his leggings than he should, they began to hang low on his hips as he walked around, peering at the ancient texts. Without touching the large table or its contents, Haldir cocked his head, attempting to read the title of a binding that was in mid-process.

"Oh," he sighed with excitement and read the words in Sindarin, "_The Annals of Glorfindel and the Legend of_ Hmmm. What is that word? A Balrog?"

"Elrond has not been able to convince Glorfindel to translate it," she said, remaining rested on the floor. "The entire piece is a poor translation of an old scroll. There are many words with no equivalent in Sindarin or Quenya. It was written in Valinor and brought back as a gift to Rivendell, but it seems our resurrected friend has better pursuits for his time than dictating translation."

"I suppose I can somewhat understand that, though I doubt Elrond is pleased," he said. Elienne nodded, remembering the arguments.

Moving to the other side of the table, and absentmindedly tugging up his leggings, Haldir gently lifted the sheer cloth that covered the open pages and began reading in Sindarin once more. "_There on the day of the seventh sunset, when the white wood_" he looked up at her and asked, "The white wood? I have never heard of the white wood! Where is there such a place?"

"Until Glorfindel reveals that, Elrond has entitled it a legend and refuses to teach it," she said.

"You seem to know it well," he started.

"I took dictation while it was being translated," she said, rolling her eyes at him and finally standing.

"Really?" he asked looking closer. "Your penmanship is exquisite!"

"Not that copy," she laughed heartily. "My own copy!"

Haldir beamed at her as he nodded.

"Haldir, I enjoy the annals more than most elves," she said coming up behind him as he continued to read, "but at this moment I do not find them nearly as alluring as usual." She wrapped her arms around him as she pressed herself against his warm backside. He continued reading, not easily distracted even by her roaming fingers. She was amused by his interest in the text and thought to explain to him how she had been forced to scribe dozens of others in her lessons.

"When the white wood was in bloom with the red fire dragons which rested in the tallest of their lofts came an elf, Cerillidir who would join the battle if were it not for the warning in Glorfindel's heart which spoke to him of a doom that had befallen Cerillidir and which continued to haunt his steps from the first age until this day."

Elienne laid her cheek against his bare back and ran her hands along his velvet leggings. She slipped her fingers between his thighs and Haldir sighed. "What do I care about that which Glorfindel himself will not speak? Perhaps it is only a legend."

"Indeed, we have no confirmation of its validity," a voice fell in their ears. "Save that the scroll was written by one of the Valar."

"Truly! This text here?" he asked in awe.

She opened her eyes to see and startled with a small scream, stepping away from Haldir as if she had been committing a crime. Erestor lifted his brows at them and crossed his arms. Haldir stood up straight, replacing the shear cover back on the text. As his torso went upright, his leggings stretched even lower so that from behind Elienne could see a small crevice peeking at her from just below his narrow waist. She pursed her lips together and tried to put on a serious look.

"I do not mean to interfere," Erestor said with a slight bow and a quick glance over the two of them. "But I have certain duties which I desire to perform this morning. One of which requires a text which is kept in this room."

"We were just leaving," Elienne said, picking up her shoes and Haldir's jerkin and boots.

Without even a touch of embarrassment to be detected, Haldir casually adjusted his leggings back over his hips and said, "I must say I envy the work you do here, Erestor. As any elf, I have often had a hunger for knowledge but have not had so much at my disposal as you do." He gestured around with his free hand as Erestor glided by and came to Elienne's side.

Elienne backed away from the bookcase and Erestor bent down to look through a pile of small reference books on the shelf behind her. She walked towards the door, taking Haldir's hand as he inquired, "Perhaps I might be so bold as to ask to borrow some texts from Lord Elrond for keeping in Lórien until I next return? I would guard them with my life, you could be sure."

Erestor stood quickly upright. His fist tightly grasped around a small, brown leather backed book as he said, "Lord Elrond does not lend books from his library. It is a waste of breath to ask." Cocking his head he said, "And since, until now, you have not spent one moment in this library during your stay here, I doubt your sincerity, Lord Haldir." Narrowing his eyes at Elienne he added, "Certainly other interests have a much higher priority to you than wisdom."

Elienne was growing anxious with this interaction and glanced out the doorway to see if there was a clear path to the spiral steps leading to the suites above.

"Indeed, but all the same, I am greatly disappointed," Haldir said sadly. "I understand his caution. Such treasures should not be loaned lightly."

Erestor offered no apologies, but did wait until they exited the room before following them. Elienne pulled Haldir toward the steps and sighed heavily.

"We are sorry to bother you, Lord Erestor, I know you are a busy elf," she said.

He did not even bother to speak to her, but instead entered Elrond's study, giving them both a cold stare as he did.

When they got to the staircase she said sardonically, "I thought for a moment there you were going to sit down and have tea with him!"

Chasing her up the stairway he said, "If you think it would convince him to give me a book, I might!"

Elienne spun around when they got to the top and flung her arms around him, kissing him and saying, "NO! You are mine now!"

**Part 2 ~Haldir**

When they had reached the top of the steps, Elienne said, "Now, we need to make it past Lord Elrond's chambers and into Arwen's wing!"

"Oh, is _that_ all?" he whispered, looking down the hall. "It will not be unlike when Rúmil and I attempted to slip through the halls of Moria."

She grabbed his wrist and exclaimed in a whisper, "You have traveled through Moria! When and why? What did you see?"

"I am just as anxious to tell you as I am to hear you tell me of the white wood, but not now!" he said. "Please, lead on... we will have centuries to speak but only a few hours left to complete our bond!"

As they tiptoed along the corridor she whispered, "So you know, Erestor would not approve if I spoke of anything that has not been officially published as fact by Lord Elrond... between you and I, he is most likely the happiest to see me wed and out of Rivendell."

He gave her jovial snicker, but inside Haldir truly wondered how his bride received Elrond's chief adviser's constant disapproval.

She turned and directed with a nod of her head as she mouthed the words, 'Elrond's sleeping chambers.' She then tipped only her eye around the corner and as quick as a flash, flew past the open doorway. Once they were on the other side she whispered, "He was not even in there! He is likely in his sitting room in the last doorway. Sometimes he takes his breakfast there."

"Just a moment," Haldir said. He strung the last few eyelets of his leggings, determined not to be caught with them around his ankles. As he worked he asked, "What do you think of Erestor's constant foul temperament?"

"It is part of his job, I suppose," Elienne said wistfully. "That and he does not like young elves very much." She then leaned against the wall and watched him. "I suppose his sentiments towards me shall now fall upon you by association," she said.

"So you blame yourself?" he asked glancing up at her as he tied the strings.

"Once I tried to cheer him by teasing him with a prank," she said. "It had the opposite affect and ever since there is nothing I can do right in his eyes."

"Not all Elves are equally good-humored on teasing," he said. "But some have endured injuries which, when gone unhealed, provide a struggle for joy to take hold again." She looked up at him blinking, as if it had not occurred to her that Erestor might have suffered in his past. He put his hands on his hips and confided, "My brother Rumil and Erestor have a similar challenge to overcome... it is all I can say without betraying confidence. I only wanted to make sure you understand that all foul moods are not the fault of those who seem to inspire them. Sometimes what we do merely triggers the reaction to a pain from within."

Elienne nodded thoughtfully and they walked a bit until they heard two voices. It seemed the Lord of Darkwood was having a fairly heated discussion with Rivendell's King. Haldir's first inclination was to allow them their privacy, but Elienne was already acting on her curiosity. She silently slipped into the doorway two entrances from the end and as he followed Haldir quickly concluded, this was not her first time at this mischief. She stood next to a window whose echo perfectly relayed the conversation from the other room.

He tilted his head and was about to suggest they be polite when she whispered, "You have no place to give correction on over hearing conversations. Besides, they're talking about me!"

Indeed they were, arguing quite intensely, from the sound of it.

"Your generosity as her instructor, Lord Elrond, has given you more years as her guardian but does not make you more her _father_! It is not for you to decide," King Bronian exclaimed.

"I am not suggesting that a decision be made _for_ her, I am suggesting she and her husband be given a choice! Withholding your sentiments now may seem noble, but it cannot be undone later," Elrond said.

Haldir took her by the arm and to his dismay, Elienne wrangled away from him.

"Though you disapprove and disagree," Bronian went on, "I implore you, do not speak of it, not even to Lord Celeborn for he will certainly inform his guardian of my condition."

"And what would be the harm in that?" Elrond asked.

"The harm is that I have been blessed with a son-in-law of the most noble character and the predictability of his virtue would require him to follow his conscience and relay the news to his bride. " His voice grew softer as he explained, "It may make my heart as weak as a mortal's, but I will not compete with Haldir for her affections. Not only because of my fear of losing to him, but worse, my fear of winning. I have seen the damage done to a bond when a father refused to let go of his daughter or a mother her son. It would destroy her."

"If she holds any affection for you at all, I fail to see the difference it will make when she learns the truth," Elrond said. "And she will learn, you cannot keep it from her indefinitely, and if you do, all the worse!"

Now Haldir's curiosity was piqued as well. He had guessed her father to be a rather simple man, unable to read the most obvious temperaments of others, even his own daughter's, but it was Haldir who may have misjudged the depth of Bronian's character.

In a barely audible whisper, Haldir said, "Elienne, if you hear something which was not intended for your ears, you may find yourself with a regret you cannot repair."

She nodded sadly, obviously in dissatisfied agreement. Slowly they walked back towards the hall, and he doubted it possible they were going to cross the open doorway of Elrond's sitting room without being noticed. Before they reached the door, they heard the kingly voices were now in the hall. Both he and Elienne froze instinctively.

"In respect to you, and your obvious devotion to Elienne, I will take solitude and think on your council Lord Elrond," her father said. "I simply cannot stand to cause her more pain than she has already endured. My decision in this must be sound."

"At the risk of betraying her confidence," Elrond answered gravely, "I will say it. If Elienne does not, on her own, choose to come home, it is not because of a lack of affection for you and her mother, but rather, out of doubting yours for her. The years stretch out much longer for the young than they do for their elders. Though she has buried it deeply, I fear Elienne's pain for your acceptance is far greater than yours of hers."

"I find that hard to imagine," Bronian said as they filed down the hall away from them.

Elienne ran to the door and for a second Haldir thought he would lose her in that moment, but she hesitated, merely listening.

"I do not know what would be worse for her, my old friend," Elrond's voice trailed off as they descended the stairs. "To come to Darkwood only for pity's sake or to never know how devastating her absence has been on the health of her mother."

Elienne's shoulders fell and her head bowed slightly. After the hall fell silent Haldir felt free to speak at normal volume.

"What think you on this news?" he asked.

It perplexed him to hear her doubt. "I wonder at its validity," she stated.

"How could he not miss you?" Haldir asked. "The bond between father and daughter is one of the great wonders of elven affections!" The words he deemed would comfort brought pain instead.

"Our Lady Galadriel, she spoke to me of forgiveness," Elienne said. "I do not know if I have it within me to forgive him! So much affection has been lost over the years. I learned not to expect it, I don't know that I could so quickly hope for it again."

"Has it?" he asked quietly. "Or has it merely been hidden?" When she gazed longingly toward her father Haldir's heart ached for her. He too had doubted his own mother's affection at times. "Would you like to speak with him? You could take leave of me and.."

Elienne shook her head, turned and raised her arms around his neck. "No! I want to take my husband to my bed chambers and bond myself to him in sweet intimacy," she said. "I am so secure in your love at this moment and all I want to do is secure it to myself forever!"

His chest warmed at her words and he drew in a breath of her and carefully swung an arm under her legs and lifted her. She gasped lightly in surprise, but smiled brightly.

"How very chivalrous of you!" she said as he began walking through the now empty hall.

"I have my moments," he said. "Now, tell me, where to?"

"We need to cross the loft, which will leave us briefly exposed on the balcony in the library and the stairs leading down to the foyer. However, once we are on the other side, we will be hidden in Arwen's wing." she said.

"Ah!" he said. "The epic challenge of our quest!"

Quickly, he tiptoed across the loft, the two of them going unseen by the elves in the library. When they reached the other side, he set Elienne down and she grabbed his hand and pulled him as she ran. Once at the end of the hall she let go and rushed into a doorway. He slowly followed, only to collide into her before one footfall in the door. She roughly pushed him back out and he was about to protest when he heard a sweet airy, yet terrifyingly familiar voice.

"Who is there?" Murial asked, sounding as though she was drawing closer.

Haldir felt his face pale as Elienne continued to scramble, handing him his boots and jerkin and pushing him into a small closet. He watched the door shut and leaned his head back before it clipped him in the nose. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking on the silliness of the situation. The Emissary of the Galadhrim, stuck in a lady's linen closet wearing only leggings.

"It is only me," Elienne said. He could see her shadow through the slits in the door.

"Why are you here and not with your gallant groom?" Murial asked curiously. She sounded extremely delighted and giddy and it made Haldir smile. She had been hard on his heart in the past, but never intentionally cruel. It was clear to him from his first mention to her of Elienne that Murial was supportive and genuinely encouraging of this bonding.

"This has been my suite for a century and a half!" Elienne said, not answering the question and sounding fairly impatient. "Am I not permitted to come and go as I please? I might ask you why you are here!"

Murial laughed and said, "We Lórien elves were all disposed of our rooms in the guest house, if you will remember!"

"Oh, yes," Elienne said. He could hear her fingers tapping on the closet door.

"Arwen was kind enough to allow me to stay in the other guest room," Murial said. "Though I must say, your room is much lovelier..." Then there was a sudden gasp and a whisper that he could clearly hear. "You have not yet bonded! I only now see it in your eyes, Elienne! Where is Haldir and what are you waiting for? We Lórien elves have been told we will leave before mid day! Whatever it is he did or said, you must forgive him! He desires you, it is clear to us all, he is merely ignorant and foolish with romance! Even has grown fonder of the match thanks to my constant recommendations!"

"Shhht!" Elienne said. "He has won my forgiveness but we need to be alone so if you could perhaps go have breakfast?"

"Well where is he?" Murial said quickly. Then there was a whisper and a giggle followed by scurrying and then silence.

When Elienne at long last opened the door, her pretty pink lips curled in a delicious smirk, all his embarrassment melted away by the flame of desire.

"Are you coming or would you like me to climb in there with you?" she asked.


	19. The Heart's Bond

**Heartsong Chapter 19: The Heart's Bond**

* * *

**Part 1 ~ Haldir**

When Haldir feigned seriously considering her question about joining him in the closet, Elienne laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out and leading him to her room. How lovely that she always seemed to know when he was teasing.

The bed was small, with sheer silks hung from posts around its head and foot. The soft carpets were the palest green woven strips of suede and the same color was hinted to in the gold trim of the tapestries and banners that hung on the walls.

Elienne sat down on a chair by the window and slouched a bit, looking up at him. She still wore a smile, but it did not take much effort to conclude that her heart was weighted, likely with her father's secret.

She watched him as he sat upon her bed, laying his boots on the floor and his jerkin on top of them.

"You long for home."

"I long also for my husband," she chirped. Then she looked at her hands and said, "Or to _make_ you my husband, as it were."

"Elienne," he said. "We have not bonded in the flesh, but believe me when I say to you, I have bonded my heart to you already. You are my wife, though not in deed, it is none the less true for me. I could never love another, of this I am certain."

Her face grew bemused and with a toying tone she said, "Do you mean you no longer need to bond physically?"

He opened his mouth to respond in kind to her tease, until he thought better of it. "I do," he said calmly. "But I do not wish it to be done at your heart's expense."

She caught his meaning and a tiny quiver fell on her lips. "I will not let him ruin my wedding night!" she said angrily. Then, looking around she amended, "...morning." She sat up in the chair and said, "My father abandoned me to Rivendell when I was barely of age; he has no right to try to interfere in my life now!"

"And he agrees, Elienne, for he is _not_ interfering!" Haldir pointed out. "He wished to keep this heartache from you. We only know of your parent's suffering because we were trespassing!"

"Why is it then that he would merely suggest we return and not express his desire and longing in my company? Does he want me to suffer thinking they care so little for their own daughter?"

Remaining silent, he shook his head slightly as she searched his face until the obvious conclusion was revealed among the words still hanging in the air.

"After all these years of doubt..." she said, "I only _now _learn that it was not their scorn that sent me away..."

"Scorn?" Haldir asked. "How could you ever draw such an impossible conclusion?"

Elienne's answer was the shrug and pout of a wee elfling. In jest it was charming, but this frightening lack of maturity was in earnest!

"Elienne... I knew of you and Darkwood before I met you. It was for danger that they sent you away, everyone who knows of the matter understands this truth."

"A danger I made more pronounced with my lack of interest in the bow or sword," she offered. "And I lacked the wisdom not to wander when the notion struck me to find a bit of sun outside our dark wood."

Her words spoke reason, but her expression was still uncertain. "It is no easy decision to choose a loved one's life over their happiness," he said. "When elves more suited to song than carrying the sword desire to defend our wood, as march Warden I have the unenviable task of becoming the focus of scorn for dashing their dreams; even thought it is for their own safety and that of our people. How grievous the task of a parent in the position when it may cost them the love of their elfling!"

"Is that the true reason you do not desire your own elflings?" she asked.

The question flew at him as swiftly and dangerously as an unexpected arrow from on high. "Oh Elienne! Do you still believe that fabrication?"

"It is not true!" she said. When he shook his head, joyful ire rose in her face. "Another ploy to avert my affections?" He nodded, a touch fearful of the light in her eyes. She stood and came at him in a fit of mock rage. "Haldir, you incorrigible, dastardly scoundrel!"

He laughed as he let her assail him backward onto the bed. She was a lightweight to be sure, but still plenty strong and while he humored her attack, he needn't pretend too extraordinarily.

"How long did you mean to keep me suffering over that bit of treachery?" she said into his face as she held him down and lightly thrust her fingers into his ribs. He squirmed at the tickling but did nothing to stop her.

"I swear the ruse was not continued intentionally," he said. He defended himself less, enjoying the pleasure of her movement upon him.

"I should give you a good thwacking on the back side for such villainy!" she said, coming to rest upon him finally.

"Hmm," he said lifting his brows. Elienne must have felt the power of his growing desire, for she took quick advantage. Slowly and delicately she rocked her hips and Haldir's face lit on fire. His lips parted to draw in a breath and when he tilted his head back with closed eyes, he felt Elienne lips on a tender spot beneath his chin and her legs spread around him. Any intentions for discussions he meant to have floated away, discarded for an other imminent interest.

Once more he lifted the sheer dress over her, only this time he completely removed it, and drank in the sight of her.

"You are like a divine sculpture!" He looked into her glittering, gray eyes and seeing her bathe in his words, he expanded on his praises. "Not of porcelain," he qualified. "For you are not so fragile, but you cannot be marble either, for it is a cold and heavy stone... My bride surpasses any beauty my eyes have ever seen." And then as though there were some magical force at work, when he touched her all the world was gone and he cared only to know this delicate flower in full completion.

His fingers caressed her softness until, when he grazed lightly between where their bodies met, a lovely, ethereal sigh escaped her lips and she looked to be entering her own mystic state. Then, once more she began to untie his leggings, more quickly this time, as she must have gained skill from her prior experience. She peeled the brown suede from around him, moving out of his reach momentarily as she freed him of his clothing restraints. Then, when she blinked and looked up upon him he saw a veil of fright fall over her features.

She stared at what she had uncovered, and stood still as the statues to which he'd compared her. For all his thousands of years of speaking comfort to those who feared him, Haldir could not think of one word to sooth his bride; nothing that seemed eloquent or adequate, in any case.

"It is not as big as it looks," he whispered. Her eyes lifted to his and her face lit up as scarlet as his battle cloak. She pressed her lips together and nervously climbed back atop him. The feeling of her as she lay down was a mixture of ecstasy and torture. He ached to proceed, but his bride did not move, rather, she lay still. With shallow breaths he concentrated on control and wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

Thoughts of their innocence in this matter floated into his mind; how beautiful it was, and how sacred. He must keep it that way and not forget the purity of bonding, despite the urgency he felt to complete it.

"I am not afraid of _you_," she spoke sweetly. He kissed her pale red hair, not daring to contradict her, though he suspected otherwise.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"I wonder, what will happen if we bond and then do not remain together."

"Immediately separate!" he whispered. "I know not what sorrow we will feel... it is not done. Not so soon, certainly." Considering he said, "Infrequently, after a great many years have passed, some bonded take leave for short travels, or as with Elrond's Celebrian, to return over the sea to the West. But there is great damage done to the soul when one's bond mate is not near to share life's trials and joys."

Immediately she began to weep. It was almost more than he could bear to see, alas, to _feel _her being so distraught. Mercifully, the anguish worked to tame his passions but in his heart he felt an empathy different than any he'd known, as if straight through the boundaries of flesh and bone, her sorrow was becoming his own.

To bond when she was as wounded as this display portrayed, posed a great risk to Elienne and his ability to help her. As March Warden he would rather there be a single, healthy guard standing alone than two in need of healing arts. And yet feeling her warmth surrounding him and the heart bond calling him, great was the temptation to complete it, not for fleshly desire alone, but as much to be drawn down under with her heart into the despair of lovers told in the annals who prefer death to separation...

"I am silly sprite," she laughed through her tears, startling him. "How do you like your weeping bride? "As she lifted, he looked into her eyes, desperate to understand how quickly she shifted; surely her grief was sincere. "Last night you were the epitome of brutishness thinking me untrue and this morning I am behaving just as wrongly allowing my heart to wander... Let us think on nothing and no one but one another," she said.

As she brought his behavior to his mind, into his awareness came the cause of her tempting mischievousness. Teasing affections arose in elves as much from temperament as diversion. How alike they truly were, for his beloved also favored the distance of jest over the intimacy of sincerity.

"I will not bond with a heart that is broken," he said. "Anymore than you would have bonded with my falseness."

"You are rejecting me because of my tears?"

Before she even took a breath after saying it he corrected her, "Never!" Her eyes were already filling again before he could add, "I am rejecting the notion of not bonding in full completion... I want all of you Elienne, especially that which your mask covers. So tell me, from what wound do these tears spring?"

Elienne blinked and said, "Not my own pain..." Again, unaccompanied by sobs this time, her eyes leaked slowly as she composed her thoughts.

"Whose, then?" he asked.

"Elrond," she said. She spoke his name with such familiarity. "He weeps _still_ for Celebrian. He knows it not, but I have heard him," she said. "When first the soul miring sound came to me, in my foolishness vanity I thought it was somehow my fault for cross words I had said that day. I heard him cursing in his anguish and thought it was directed at me. For a long time I cowered in his presence until one evening, in her own mourning, Arwen told me why her mother was not in Rivendell. I felt so ashamed of my self-interest that I determined never to dwell on my own sorrows again, they are so shallow in comparison... Though I felt pity for him, it was not until when your love has almost swallowed me whole that I have begun to comprehend the magnitude of his longing for her. The weight of the grief... when they were bonded for so long... I can not bear to think on it, Haldir! I will not go with my father away from you. I did not work so hard to put aside my pain of loss for them, only to replace it with loss for you!"

Steadying himself, refusing to fall with her, Haldir allowed the words to tumble out of his mouth as if his conscience had a will of it's own. "Have you?" he asked. When she did not answer he asked again, this time with full awareness of what he was about to reveal to her, though it may change her forever. "When you stopped being, as you put it, awful, to Lord Elrond... is that when mischief became your pass time?"

It took his bride a long time to admit it and finally, to her credit, she confessed, "It seems to be, from memory."

"And your choice of candidates, they were those least receptive?" This time all she could do is nod her head and he smirked, kissing it. "When I entered Rivendel, you caught me off guard, Elienne," he said. "The mask I've worn to hide my own suffering was comfortable to wear with someone who danced to the same tune. And when you so elegantly stripped me of it, exposing my wound, my suspicion about your intentions prevented me from seeing you had your own reasons to deal indirectly with others."

Her finger traced an invisible pattern on his skin as she thought on his words. "How would sewing together Erestor's sleeve cuffs have anything to do with my pain from my father's abandonment?"

Haldir chuckled only lightly at such a prank played on the stuffy elf until the scene of it came unbidden into his minds eye. The humor of Erestor attempting to put on a the cloak, flapping his arms, unable to exit his hands brought forth Haldir's laughter, gently shaking Elienne atop of him. He put his hand over his eyes, regretting his unintended encouragement of her antics.

"I was given triple writing assignments for a month; somehow he knew it was me." He ran a finger down her spine and hummed in satisfying amusement at such a proper consequence. "He had been unbearably condescending for a week," she said defiantly, "So it was worth every letter I scripted to see him flustered in front of our class."

"You did it publicly, not in the confines of his office?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh Elienne... There is your answer, I dare say!" Becoming serious again he said, "It was not for fun only if your intention was to humiliate someone in authority. Instead of direct insubordination to those who did not favor you, you became passive in your aggression!"

"It was not like that with you," she said.

"I think it was exactly! I took you for a stable worker," he said. "And being the one elf in all of Middle-Earth whom your mentor despises, I am sure you thought I deserved a very strong humiliation. "

"I did not think of it that way," she said. She propped herself up on him and said, "I did not mean it that way... I didn't know. It is a blessing that you outwitted me!"

"It was a blessing to me that you were right in my need for humbling," he said. She tilted her head and he said, "I did deserved every bit of embarrassment this courtship has brought me. And I am better for it... but only because I was ready, Elienne. I wanted to love again. Not all elves who suffer in arrogance are ready to be defaced and share the humor with you. Until you are healed of this pain against your father, you will not have the grace to distinguish the difference. I fear for you that such injury will bring more discord than harmony to the lives of those around you."

Elienne rested again on his chest and she breathed out heavily and asked,"How then am I to be healed?" In a voice of frustration she snapped, "Forgive him?"

"That is only the first step," he said. "From my own experience, holding the sins of your parents against them will..." The lump in Haldir's throat prevented the flow of his intended words.

Again she gazed up at him and he blinked with a trembling smile. His sudden vulnerability to the memory surprised him. Swallowing and then taking a breath he said, "My brother's and I lost our parents when Orophin was very young; younger than you. In my mind it was my father's decision to ride ahead and sout the rode that contributed to my mother and Rumil being captured. By the time we discovered where the orcs had taken them, it was too late for my mother. I saved Rumil... but we lost both our parents. It wasn't until Lord Elrond showed me that my anger was covering my loss that I finally felt some release."

"Is that why Rumil is so bitter?" she asked.

"Partly," he said. "He was not able to protect her; so his anger at himself still lingers." Elienne took his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks, or was it his tears? "Do not let missing your parents make you angry with them," he said. "And do not let your anger extend the time in which you miss them... they still live. For me it is too late."

She nestled her face into his neck and lay there, her hand still on his cheek as her heart weighed his words.

"I fear if I forgive, I will not chose you," she said. "And then I will _die_ when we separate."

Her sweet, anguished honesty won his affection and Haldir thought of his own surrogate father's methods of lifting despair.

"It is not always so tragic, Elienne. Sometimes separation gives opportunity for growth and maturity. Allow me to tell you another story... Several hundred years ago, Lord Celeborn and I took leave of Lothlórien on a journey to Mirkwood. It was when I first met your father." He allowed his tone to lighten, for though he sympathized with his Lord's suffering, it was still a rather bemusing memory. "At first, Celeborn behaved as though he were relieved of some duty. He was pleased to not heed his thoughts to his wife's mind for days on end. I thought him earnest at first and that perhaps his bonding was not as delightful as it always seemed."

Haldir chuckled as those days came back to him. "However, it was not even within a year's time that his warm gestures and graciousness became casual, cool mannerisms. And soon, less subtle were his mood swings. In just over two years he was quite cross at almost every small annoyance. I believed him fully unelven by the end of our journey!"

"Surely you are exaggerating," she chided.

"In all honesty, somewhat, yes," Haldir sighed. "In mixed company and around others my Lord was quite cordial and collected, though aloof and not merry in the least. But I was his confident and in private I did receive the brunt of his discord, though not directed at me, it was still an earful to hear such petty complaints from someone I held in such esteem.

"Then, on one eve, he confided in me the pain he was suffering being separated from his Galadriel. I saw with my own eyes how he learned to love her _more_ during that time and to appreciate the type of temperament he would have without her. Since then he has never been too proud to admit his devotion or hidden any reliance on her he may feel. And it made him a better king because he does not judge others their weaknesses. It made him a better friend to me... through this time I think, especially."

"Were we all like Lady Galadriel with no weaknesses at all."

"It is not true, Elienne! She has many she does not hide, one is her great desire for Celeborn that clearly tears her heart," he said. "Beside a secret craving she does not share, I know that he is a heavy portion of her reason to remain in Lórien, though her heart calls her across the sea."

"Galadriel wants to leave Middle-earth?" Elienne asked in disbelief.

"At times it is what she wants most of all," he said thoughtfully, "save to be with Celeborn and protect the Galadhrim. She is by far the eldest of all elves in Middle-earth, it is an unusual blessing to have her among us."

"Why does he not leave with her to ease her suffering?" Elienne asked.

"He is much, much younger, Elienne!" Haldir said. "Though he desires her company, his heart resides here among our people. I believe Celeborn still has quests to fulfill before he returns to the Valar. His Lady would not steal the last days of his life from him, though she has lived out her own. It is why unequal bonding must be done with awareness, lest the quests of bonded hearts not align and the bond does more tearing than sealing."

After he spoke, the words echoed in the silent morning air. Had he not just spoken the obvious answer to their paradox? Elienne's face grimaced, as she must have grasped it as well.

"But they had been bonded for so long already," she cried. "Perhaps because our bond will be new it will not be so painful if..."

"I think you know quite the opposite would be true," Haldir interrupted. He was not able to bear the false hope of her words but more difficult yet was the sob his correction inspired. He pulled her close again. "I will come to you, then," he reassured. "Long enough have I been march warden... If you would go to your family in Darkwood, it will only take me a year to delegate my duties. We can bond when I arrive."

"I cannot ask you to leave your posts in Lothlórien anymore than Galadriel could steal Celeborn from Middle-earth! It is your joy and you would be false to tell me otherwise!" she insisted. Haldir thought to tell her his sacrifice would be worth their bonding, but how many times had Celeborn set about trying to offer up his duties only to be caught delaying himself for one more hunt or just another spring to see until he admitted he was not ready?

"I should come to you," she said. "My desire has long been Lothlórien. I will stay only briefly in Darkwood, only until after the elfling is born."

"And then the choice will be even more difficult to make," he cautioned, "When you have the wee one's eyes upon you. I cannot see my tender Elienne leaving a sibling behind, maybe not until he or she is as old as you!"

She lifted herself slightly above him, and with moisture still in her eyes she smiled and said, "Lord Elrond says that only hope can keep us from being lost in sorrow." Haldir nodded, remembering the lesson. "Perhaps it would not be so difficult if I knew our time apart was preparing us for our bond... You could prepare our home in Lorien as a distraction from your sorrow and I could learn to raise our own elflings by my mother's tutelage. Would you promise me a wee one, early in our bond if hope for that joy would be enough to make the wait less burdensome?"

Most waited for centuries before bringing new life into their home, but Elienne made good sense in her plan. The only difficulty was that speaking of intentions for offspring intensified any moment of desire! The sight of her glowing countenance as she spoke, as well as the soft curves pressed against his chest brought back into full flame the warring desires of Haldir's heart and body. Her eyes glowed at him with the gaze not only of bond ready desire but that of a mother's anxious seduction. Haldir hoped by quick promise he might put the notions aside and the suffering.

"Let it be so," he managed. "Let us follow the quests of our own hearts with the knowledge that our futures will merge."

"And we will look longingly towards that day, and never sorrowfully back one this one."

He nodded. It was all he could do, for speech was becoming a luxury in his resolve. Then in her naivety to his dire situation, to seal the pronouncement with a kiss, she shifted her position atop him and rather than receive her lips, Haldier had to pull away from her onto his side "Elienne, please, be careful."

"What is it?" she asked. She looked down at him in worry. "Did I injure you?" She looked back in his face and said, "Sweet Haldir, you look to be in pain!"

He closed his eyes, for the sight of her did indeed hurt. "M'Lady," he said between breaths, "I am."

"I am sorry," she said softly. And then in a gesture he could only imagine was meant in affectionate concern, she ran her finger up along that which had earlier brought her fear and said, "I did not know you would be so sensitive here."

Haldir called out and quickly turned onto his front, grasping the pillow in a futile struggle to prevent what was already happening. Like shooting an arrow into an abyss; the release was empty and meaningless. As much as he would have liked to prove his control in the matter, he was honestly relieved that the pain of being near her would lessen now.

"What did I do?" she asked, sounding frightened.

Several moments passed before he calmed enough to ask her, "Elienne, how could your lessons on the anatomy of elves be so negligent?"

"Are you angry with me?" she asked in a quivering voice.

Turning back to her worried face he said, "No, no innocent angel, I am not angry."

"Then why did you..." she started. Then her face grew aware as though she was placing the pieces of a puzzle together. Apparently her lessons were not as incomplete as he accused. Soberly she looked in his face and he sighed as he relaxed his head back into the pillow. "It is decided for certain then," she said. "We could not bond now even if we wanted to."

He thought under other circumstances he might be willing to try, but he didn't correct her. Rather, he opened his arms to her and she sadly came and lay within them.

"I have not the heart to speak of it any longer," he said. "Let me hold you and in peace enjoy what little time we have left together."


	20. Departure

**Heartsong Chapter 20: Departure**

* * *

**Part 1 ~Elienne**

By the time the sound of the tolling Rivendell bells filled the air, Elienne realized it must have been over an hour that they were lying there, talking and drifting in and out of sleep.

"Do you understand the bells?" she asked. "They have their own language."

"I can only presume they are summoning a gathering of some sort," he started. Then his eyes grew in size as the realization struck him. He jumped out of bed and ran to the window, looking down into the valley below. Elienne smiled at seeing his backside; from this angle he looked as an elfing, only much taller.

"I know for whom they call," she said. "And he had better not forget to put on his leggings, jerkin and boots before he answers them!"

Haldir turned at the window, unabashedly immodest and smiled brightly at her. Elienne flushed, running for her closet to replace her own clothes. Immediately she recognized that most of her favorite gowns were gone. She quickly put on the very same riding dress she had worn when they first met and considered it would have to do for now. After announcing their decision, she would select something of a more regal riding attire for the trip to Darkwood.

"Arwen has been busy," she said as she came out fully dressed. "I am sure she has all my belongings piled high on one of Rivendell's traveling horses, ready for the trip to Lothlórien. I fear we will surprise many and disappoint more."

He gazed up at her sadly as he adjusted his jerkin.

"I _will_ come to you, and soon," she said quickly. "I have always known somehow that I would live in Lórien. I know not when, but we will complete this bonding."

"You will not come to me," he said. He paused his fastening work and looked up at her. "I insist that I will ride to fetch you. And I shall live for that day," he said. In his voice she heard again the sweet cracking of emotion. But he swallowed and added softly as he continued fastening, "You will bring your father great joy today and heal his heart, I'm sure."

She nodded, feeling little consolation in that. It was the right decision and Elienne knew she would not be complete if she did not take the path to Darkwood. She watched as Haldir finished looking melancholy and working so slowly she thought with a smile that he must be drawing out this time on purpose.

"I will write you," she said. Finished with his task, he looked up at her sadly. "And I hope you will write back to me?" she asked.

He stretched his hand out to her as he approached. "Whenever I have a quill and parchment, any words I scribe will be sent to you," he said. "I may even attempt poetry."

"Oh!" she said as something suddenly occurred to her. "I have a wedding gift for you," she gasped. The bells grew louder and if it was possible, sounded more impatient.

"A wedding gift?" he called after her. "Perhaps it should wait?"

"No," she said, leaving him at the door. She ducked into her small study and sighed in relief to see that when packing for her, Arwen must have decided such belongings were not priority and could be sent by courier. Collecting an assortment, Elienne placed the lot in a large velvet map of Rivendell she had embroidered. It was a piece she had designed and completed a long time ago and not her best work, but suitable to protect the precious gifts. She folded it over, securing it with a bind of ribbon and placed the entire package in a thick wool satchel. Taking a needle, ready with thread, she quickly ran it through and sewed the satchel shut.

"Elienne," Haldir called to her, "If we do not heed the bells, some unhappy elf, most likely one of three kings, will surely come to summon us personally. A good omen it will not be if..."

His speaking stopped when she came back in with the mysterious package.

"Make haste!" she said, taking his hand and leading him down through the palace to the courtyard below.

"Ah! Finaly the blissful couple reports!" Celeborn called out from a top his horse.

Around him were other Lórien elves, mounted on their own bearers or ready to travel on foot. Among them stood pale, glorious Sullendry with his saddle and bundles fastened appropriately. Beside him was a tan mare from Rivendell, also readied for a journey.

"Your good and faithful brothers have packed your belongings for you Haldir. And Elienne, Lord Elrond has promised to forward anything that we can not provide for you if it is not already among what Arwen has gathered. But I am venturing a guess that you have found all you could ever want in my Emissary?"

**Part 2 ~ Haldir**

Elienne did not answer his lord, but rather looked around the courtyard for her father. To ease his curiousity, Haldir approached; his address purposefully informal, indicating to his friend that matters were serious and intimate of nature.

"Lord Celeborn," he said softly so as to not be heard by others. "There has been a change of plans." Haldir looked up at Galadriel, whose eyes were tenderly fastened on Elienne. Haldir turned in concern for what his Queen might know.

"Lord Elrond, where's my father?" Elienne asked.

The Rivendell Princess glanced briefly at her father before she took Elienne's hand and explained, "When you did not come at the first sounding of the bells he would not wait. He worries for your mother and... we were given the impression saying good bye might be difficult."

Elienne shook her head in distress and glanced at Haldir who's heart raced at this turn of event. She looked then to Elrond who strode slowly toward them from upon the stairway.

Celeborn had jumped from his horse during the exchange and tearing Haldir's attention from his bride, he took him by both sides of his face. Staring him in the eyes, his Lord complained, "On my honor you have not sealed yourselves!"

"She is of the mind to return to her home," Haldir explained. Having already lost so much of his dignity to this quest of bonding, Haldir did not resist the surfacing emotions and welcomed the embrace that came to him.

After a strong squeeze Celeborn said in his ear, "You will, as with everything else, bear this well."

Turning to the approaching Lord of Rivendell, it was clear from his expression he had witnessed what had transpired.

To the couple, Elrond said, "King Bronian was beside himself in joy to see his daughter wedded so well and to someone who adores her so intently. No matter your reasons, he will not be pleased that you chose to forgo such a finely suited bonding."

"He would have understood my reasons if I had been given a chance to speak with him on it," Elienne said

"All the world heard the raucous discord that befell Rivendell last night," he answered gesturing to the great company surrounding them, "But surely with the morning came your forgiveness?"

"It did and my desire to become his bride remains truer then ever," she said for all to hear. "It's just..." When her eyes fell to him for strength, Haldir restrained his own emotions and took up the mantel of explanation.

"We have not rejected one another. We have only _postponed_ our bonding until we both fulfill the other duties and quests of our hearts." He looked to see both of his brothers were astounded, Orophin the worse of the two seemed nearly chagrined over it. "I assure you, this decision did not come upon us easily or without much suffering!"

The hope to which they two clung did not ease the displeasure among the other Lórien elves and the few Rivendell company that had gathered.

"The gift of man is to die," Galadriel suddenly spoke. "He lives his short life attempting to fulfill his life's quests and live to his potential. As elves, we are granted the opportunity to live on beyond the point of fulfillment. Even to an age where the only joy we may find is in the flourishing of others. Let us not forget the gift of immortality Eru has granted elves. There is time enough for Elienne and Haldir. Do not judge them for _your_ disappointment. Their hearts are heavy enough with their own sorrow."

At Galadriel's words, Elienne turned to look at him and rather than feel the grief of their parting he was once more filled with the joy of knowing that some day, after a thousand years of believing his heart would never know such closeness, he would be bonded... and to Elienne! .

Though they stood several paces away, he felt as though she was as near to him as she had been just an hour before when not even silk or linen separated their hearts.

**Part 3 ~Elienne**

Arwen squeezed Elienne's hand and then broke the silence that had fallen over the company at her grandmother's words. "Whatever measure of grace you have been gifted or learned, certainly it will guide you."

As others also began to speak with less gloom, Elienne asked Arwen quietly, "You finally approve?"

Arwen gave a small smile and then looked at Haldir who was speaking with Celeborn. When he glanced her way, in mid sentence he smiled and finished his thought to his Lord.

"You have improved him already," Arwen answered. "In his humbling to win you, already he has become more tolerable, and I shall be pleased to see what may occur of his arrogance when you are joined. I may find affection for him even."

Elienne smiled back at him and tightly gripped her gift to him.

"What is that?" Arwen asked.

Elienne smiled at her friend, and kissed her cheek. Walking to Haldir and Celeborn, she said, "My Lord, my liege!" He looked a bit surprised at the extra title she used to address him. She held out the bundle she carried and said to Celeborn, "If I may ask of you a favor on this day, I will gladly repay your kindness when I am in your service as a Lady of Lórien."

"Speak your request," he answered most kingly.

"Please, M'Lord, keep safe this wedding gift I have prepared for Haldir. When your court has arrived in Calas Galadhon, I bid you only then allow him to open it."

"It is with great honor that I receive this task," Celeborn said, gladly taking the bundle. "It shall be safe in my keeping and if it's contents are precious, you are wise to offer it." He then whispered to her, "For we know how my warden tends to leave important belongings behind when he is distracted."

Elienne snickered with him and when he stood up right, Haldir was addressing Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, will you see to it that Elienne is brought to Darkwood? It is my one concern."

Curtly Elrond said, "I see no need for me to take this burden upon myself." Elienne held her breath, trusting him, but fearfully. Then her surrogate father explained as if it were the only solution, "Take your bride to him yourself, Haldir. Ride swiftly with her to the east for the heavy heart of the Lord of Darkwood weighs his steps, and you will catch him by midday, I am sure."

"As good a plan as any," Celeborn said, climbing upon his own horse. "You will meet us soon there after, Haldir? And you will not be tempted to linger on the journey, I trust?"

"Yes, M'Lord!" Haldir said, obviously grateful for the allowance.

He leaped upon Sullendry as Elrond moved to help Elienne to her mount.

As he lifted her, more out of tender courtesy than necessity, Elienne bent towards him and kissed his cheek near his ear, whispering, "I will miss you."

No doubt he was surprised by it but Elrond composed himself quickly and placed her upon the tan mare.

His hand lingered on her leg briefly and with a furled brow he said, "Elienne, I am most disappointed in you. Were you not ever going to tell me the Emissary taught you to swim? I am quite envious that he succeeded where I failed time and again."

She smiled broadly, her heart felt relieved. "It is true, Haldir taught me to float!" she announced happily. Then she bent down, her hand on his shoulder and said, "But it is you who taught me not to drown."

As she sat back up in her seat, she saw a subtle flicker of emotion in the king's eyes as he backed away from her, nodding.

"I shall never forget the hospitality of you and your court," she said. She looked at Arwen and acknowledged her as well. "I will miss you dreadfully." To everyone else she called out, "All of you!" She could say no more and Haldir reached across the expanse between them. As if understanding, Sullendry took a step toward her so that Haldir could touch her hand.

He then addressed Celeborn, "My Lord, I will meet you before you reach the Redhorn Pass." He looked then at her and Elienne nodded to him that she was ready.

They both clicked for their horses to go and they galloped out of Rivendell, Haldir leading the way upon Sullendry.

...

Elrond was right, her father must have been traveling very slowly for they reached them in no time, watering their horses by a river.

"My little elfling, what are you doing here?" Bronian asked, approaching her with an outstretched arm.

Elienne jumped off the tan mare and ran to meet her father while Haldir dismounted and took both of their horses to the river with the others of the Darkwood travelers.

"I'm coming with you to Darkwood," she said. Her voice trembled as she explained how she and Haldir had decided it was simply not possible for them to join without one of them having to give up too much.

"So it is only an extension of the engagement, not a breaking of it?" he asked. She nodded and he he drew her to himself. "I was content losing you to such an elf as Haldir, but to know I might have you with me a little longer and still win such a prize of a son... this is an answer to every prayer."

He spoke briefly on what this would mean to her mother and all of their realm and after she explained to his reluctant acceptance their intent to reside in Lorien at the end of the engagement, she gently indicated Haldir could not linger for long.

"Emissary," he said. "I am truly speechless at your grace and grateful for your generosity. You are welcome in our wood whenever you would come, be it a week, a year or century. And you may stay for however long or however short as you desire and bring whomever you would to accompany you for a safe journey; our home shall be theirs."

"I will take you up on your word, My Lord," Haldir said. "And if there ever be need for direction or protection, I bid you to send word by courier dove or messenger and I will do whatever is in my power to assist."

"In earnest?" he asked.

"Within reason," Haldir clarified.

Elienne saw her father's careful mask replace his hope and he nodded. "I suspected as much. Thank you, none the less... I will leave you two to your farewells."

After he moved away, Elienne felt the despair of loss squeezing her chest of any air. "I feel I am losing a piece of myself," she said. "How am I going to do this..."

Haldir frowned and looked at the ground between them. "If you say the word, I will come with you. When we arrive, I can send a message to my Lord and Lady explaining..."

"Never would I ask," she whispered coming to him. "If I tear you away from your duty I will lose part of who you are and I could not bear that either."

He held her and sighed with relief. "And you are the lady I love because you wish to be with your family in such a time as they need you most . . . a fine folly is our fate! To be together is what we want, but to do so would run counter to a part of the other which we love . . ."

She looked up at him and said, "I will remember this moment and keep it with me for when I am lonely. I pray that the Valar will see fit to give us such comforts while we are parted."

"It will not be that long," he said. "I can see it. I could not before, but I can now. I see us together in the near future..."

She looked in his eyes and asked, "You never told me you were a seer!"

"I'm not a very talented one, for I never nurtured the gift, but I see enough to be useful to my position in fact," Haldir stopped himself and said, "I will write to you about it. Now you must go for your father grows impatient and I must too meet my company."

"I will race to send you a letter first," she said with a smirk.

"Oh?" he asked. "I do not think that can be done. I am sure I will be more swift."

She brightened at the promise.

"And now," he said with a sigh, "I have a wedding gift for you. I did not know what to give, I have had so little time to prepare and had to select among those items I already possessed rather than have one fashioned specifically for you."

"I do not care what it is, so long as it is from you I shall treasure it."

"It is not yours to keep," he said. "For it is not truly mine, but I release it, as my gift."

Elienne was puzzled and then as he stepped back she saw what he had done with her packs and gasped, unable to speak. Instead of saying any more words, Haldir kissed her soft cheeks over and over until he ended on her mouth, holding her tightly enough so that she could barely breath from the strength of it.

**Part 4 ~Haldir**

As Haldir rode to meet the Lórien court, it took him so much longer than he was used to that he began to wonder if he had taken too long with Elienne. But he soon heard a familiar lilting voice carrying through the air and he breathed a heavy sigh and jumped to the ground.

It would be daylight for another several hours and they would be safely on the other side of the pass, hidden in the forest before nightfall.

Lifting his twin packs off of the horses back, and removing his scarlet cape and the water satchel, Haldir moved to the front of the tan horse.

"I trust you know the way back to Rivendell, little lady?" he asked the mare. The horse did not look at him as his trusted friend did, but he could tell it was trained enough and would be safely home before dark. "Then you are free to go," he said, securing the bridle for the run. "Thank you for carrying me this far. And give my best to Elrond."

As the horse turned and ran down the road, Haldir saw his brothers riding toward him. Murial's song stopped as the court seemed to be discussing their Emissary.

"What is this?" Rúmil said, looking down on Haldir as he stopped before him. "The March Warden is on foot?"

Orophin also looked stunned and called down to him, "Where is Sullendry?"

Haldir fastened his cloak on his shoulders and as he threw his packs over his shoulders he said, "He wanted to stay with Elienne. Who am I to argue with a sentient equine?" When he reached Celeborn and the rest of the court he said, "Sullendry was too intelligent to stay with me when he had a better offer."

Before his Lord could argue the comment, his lady said, "And yet intelligent enough to know your greatest need."

"Put your packs on your brothers horse's," Celeborn said. "And take my horse. I will ride with My Lady."

"Forgive me, my Lord," Haldir said as Rúmil and Orophin each took a pack. "But until there is need of it, I prefer to walk."

After a moment of silence, Celeborn nodded and Haldir took the lead before the entire company. Once through the Redhorn Pass Muriel began to sing songs again and the spirits of the Galadhrim company seemed again light. They were within a days travel of the Golden Wood and the rejoicing had already begun.

But for the first time in his very long life, Haldir did not join in. It was not that he was saddened, being very glad to be almost home and return to scheduled duties, but this time, there was something he had left behind. Perhaps he would never really enjoy its beauty again, until he could share it with Elienne.

"May I join you, Haldir?" Galadriel asked. She had already climbed off her horse and was at his side.

He smiled at her, grateful for her offer of friendship.

"Of course, My Lady," he said. She walked beside him in somber beauty, making his own steps seem heavy and cumbersome.

"You will see your horse again," she said after a few paces. She shifted her eyes to him and the side of her perfect mouth lifted slightly.

"I do not think it needs to be said, but my horse is not what I would ask you about, if you were to tell me what answers you see."

She looked at the ground before them as they led the company and spoke only after great consideration. "I have the same answers as you, Haldir," she said. "Only there is one thing that is still a mystery to me . . ."

"What bit of knowledge would dare withhold itself from My Lady's mind?" he asked lightly.

She laughed at his compliment, as was her wont, and said, "The mystery surrounds your knowledge of Lord Celeborn's courtship with his Lady."

"I know very little, save what I read in my tutelage. I remember that it was long after you met," he said. His heart fluttered thinking that Galadriel was going to confide in him. She rarely shared the personal, and rather left such tales to be told by her Lord.

"That much is true," she said. "And you do know he gave me my epessë, Altáriel."

"Yes. I even know your mother named you Nerwen and your father called you Artanis," he said proudly.

Again, she smiled in response to his adoration of her. "Celeborn and I were not married until the first age . . . and yet I was known as Galadriel, the Sindarin translation well before that even in Valinor."

Haldir thought about this knowledge and nodded that her words brought forth his recollection of the annal he had read.

"We knew we were meant to be together," she said. "Just as you and Elienne know. But I would not bond while there was a rebellion afoot... it was a long wait. And worth it." He gazed at her and she blurred slightly with the emotions with which she empathized. "I am overjoyed that you will be rewarded for your long suffering, loyalty and honor."

He blinked and looked ahead, too moved for words.

"My Lady," Celeborn called. "Muriel has asked to sing a song she's just written for Haldir. Should I tell her to bide her time a bit?"

Galadriel smiled at him and said, "No, my beloved. Tell her to sing." Then she took Haldir's hand as they strolled, his heart mending a bit with every step.

Behind them the voice of Muriel began to sing what at first sounded to be a poetic song celebrating their return to Lórien. But as it continued, chuckles and laughter were heard among the company and Haldir was left being the topic of the jest once more.

_The Golden Wood of Lórien ceases now her grieving_  
_The Golden Wood of Lórien her court she's soon receiving_  
_Lord Celeborn looks to his bed_  
_His Lady's mused on minds she's read_  
_Haldir returns on foot instead_  
_His heart and horse he's leaving_

He glanced at his Lady and said, "I know where I reside in your eyes, but tell me, shall your Emissary ever regain the respect of the Lórien Court, or will my reputation as a fool for love be spread so far that my dignity will never be restored?"

Galadriel squeezed his hand and instead of laughing as he expected, she said earnestly, "The fools are those who choose pride over love, Haldir."

He pressed his lips together, feeling it a hard lesson for him.

"Let me ask you this, he who doubts his queen's wisdom," she said sardonically. Haldir looked at her almost apologetically until he saw the amusement in her eyes. "Does your Lord's love for his Lady inspire admiration or scorn?"

A smile came across Haldir's face. "It endears me to him."

"So it will be for you," she said. And as she let go his hand and turned back to her horse she added, "And I needn't use my heightened senses to detect it. It is as sure as the sun will rise."


	21. Quills and Parchment

**Heartsong Chapter 21: Quills and Parchment**

* * *

**Part 1 ~ Haldir**

As soon as they arrived in Lórien and the court was settled, Haldir set out to approach Celeborn in his private chambers. He climbed the tall stairs, knowing his Lord would be waiting for him and that his presence would have been sensed by the time he reached the high flet.

The door was open as if in expectation and he entered to see Celeborn sitting, reading an annal in his large throne like study chair. The lamps around him lit in a low slightly flickering glow and to his side on a carved table sat a gray woolen satchel, still sewn shut.

"I believe you have something for me, M'Lord," he stated.

"Ah, yes," Celeborn said, still reading. "Please, have a seat."

Haldir sat in one of the lesser chairs and leaned forward on his knees, wondering what he would have to go through to get his prize.

"Tell me," Celeborn said, scrolling the parchment on his lap. "If I hold your package for ransom, will you pay me with the privilege of seeing you open it?"

Haldir hesitated, looking at the plain gray satchel. He had no idea what Elienne could have put in there, and he did not put it past her that it might be something a touch embarrassing.

"Come, Emissary," Celeborn said, placing his hand on the large bundle. "I think it's the least you owe me for this match."

A laugh that started in the tightness in his chest escaped from Haldir. "You imply this bonding was arranged by you!"

"Arranged, maybe not, but I certainly would welcome credit for encouraging it," Celeborn said. "I do so want to see you open it . . . in the worst way."

Haldir's lips parted and he released a sigh. "I can not promise that I will be strong."

"Just open it!" Celeborn said, lifting the package and handing it to Haldir.

Haldir removed a knife from within his boot and cut the sewn thread. He glanced up at Celeborn before he slipped his hand into it and pulled out another package.

"Embroidery!" Celeborn called out. "How did she know you needed something to brighten up that dank spot you call home! And look at the greens and blues . . . such bright threads."

Shaking his head, Haldir ignored the comment and untied the ribbon that held the wrapping together. Haldir's tastes were very simple, and he was known for having no tapestries or banners hanging in his talons. He wondered if Elienne's research on him had included such knowledge and if this was his bride's first attempt at improving upon him. He always imagined himself protesting at such efforts, but somehow he welcomed this gift and made a plan to hang it as soon as he returned. Opening the stiff embroidery, he gasped in a mixture of fear and excitement at what it contained.

"What did you do?" he asked Elienne, as though she was not hundreds of miles away. His eyes surveyed the stack of leather bound books and rolled parchment on his lap as if it was a gift forbidden by the Valar.

Celeborn clicked his tongue in disappointment. "It looks as though she has pillaged Elrond's Library. That does not bode well for the young princess. He loves her much, but this is crossing a decidedly deadly line."

Haldir lifted one of the books and interrupted his Lord. "This is new," he said with raised brows. "Look at the fresh binding!"

"A new book," Celeborn said with gusto. "Even more scandalous! We'll have Elrond here in full battle armor by the end of the week!"

Unwilling to believe it possible that Elienne had access to such treasures, let alone kept them in her own suite, Haldir read the binding. "Of Quarter Moons and Sunsets." He looked up and asked Celeborn in question.

"In all my ages of life, I have never heard of such a tale. Unless..." Celeborn answered. He then urged with a grin, "Read it."

Cracking it open, Haldir leafed to the front page and began. "Illustrated poetry!" he exclaimed as he skimmed the first and second pages. Quite quickly he realized it was amateur work, but none the less creative and interesting observations on the movements of the orbs in the sky. When the words became less on imagery as contemplation of meaning, he knew. "This is Elienne," he said breathlessly. "I wonder that she did not sign it."

"They can't all be Elienne," Celeborn said, reaching for a book.

Haldir moved back a little, not letting his Lord within reach. He picked up another and read the binding. "This one I know. It is a history of the journey to Middle-earth."

Celeborn sat back in his chair with his fingers laced together over his chest. "That one I've read and I do believe I'm in it!" he said cheerfully. Then with a slight frown he added, "though I'm not sure how many lines remain in the smaller versions. For some reason the scribes were not convinced the details I gave were wholly necessary."

Haldir hummed as he read it. "This is a bit odd. It is in two different pens... these here are notes! She's made comments about the story all throughout! These are her lessons . . . she has bound them as though they were books!" He picked up and read each of the bindings. "By the wood, my Lord, these are the first books of our history. She has transcribed them! I have not read these in . . . ages . . ."

"A pity she has not given you anything new to read," Celeborn said. "Save that sad bit of poetry."

Haldir looked at him with surprise and then saw the gaiety flashing in his Lords eyes. Haldir knew his Lord was teasing, but still had to punctuate his emotions. "I have always regretted the abbreviated time of my learning."

"And now you own the texts with the thoughts of your Lady alongside... what a treasure."

Haldir nodded absent-mindedly and continued to read the history as though it were her journal. Unable to help himself, he flipped through the book to discover if it contained the renaming of Galadriel, and if there were any mention of the love of his Lord and Lady. When he finally found mention and began reading, it all sounded very familiar to him. But as he read, now knowing the Lord and Lady so much better than he had as a student, it was that much more interesting. Elienne had noted in the subtext that she thought it was romantic, but a little presumptuous since she was so many years his elder.

"My Lord," Haldir said. "When you . . . came upon the name Galadriel . . . how did . . . what possessed you to . . ."

Celeborn glanced up over his own reading material and stared at him. Haldir stopped his stammering and wondered if he should have asked.

"I take it the knowledge you seek is not contained in the annal?" Celeborn said, raising his brows.

"No," Haldir answered. Then with a smirk he said, "Perhaps it was among the edited details."

He waited to see if he would get an answer and finally, his Lord's lips twitched.

"If you can believe it, in all my dictations and stories to company, I never have relayed that piece of our history," he said. "Some things are private and not for the scrutiny of others... It is why the bonding stories are all anonymous." When Haldir lifted his brows Celeborn amended, "Not that I would ever admit to penning any of those sordid tales!"

Haldir grinned with a nod, having read more than was necessary for his education in the matter. "I would not dream of invading your privacy," he stated and looked back down to Elienne's work.

After rereading the romance of his Lord in silence he gazed up to see Celeborn was still staring at him, fingers on his chin as though in consideration. Haldir could not help but smile that his friend and elder was so tempted to share his deepest secrets.

"It simply escaped my mouth," he said with a sigh, "right after I kissed her."

Haldir was simply bursting to know and stared at his Lord, mouth agape.

"I have not told anyone this before," Celeborn said. "It is not to be shared."

Haldir nodded. Celeborn relaxed and a distant look came over his eyes as he went over the fond memory.

"She has grown more beautiful with the years, but she was no less glorious then, and my eye and heart were young and idealistic. To me she embodied perfection." Celeborn smirked and pointed his scroll at Haldir. "And if you can remember what it was like to be a young elf in passion and then combine that with what you feel when you are in love . . ." He sighed and said, "I was wretchedly affected in that I had both and for such an elder as my Lady!" He set down the scroll in his lap and looked up thoughtfully. "I did not hold back. I confessed my infatuation and bid her to give me a kiss. Before she could find kind words to refuse, I had stolen it."

Haldir's heart leaped, feeling for his Lord the fear of that moment ages ago. Celeborn laughed at Haldir's horrified expression.

"I was lucky to still remain an elf after that! She was powerful even then and justified to take such measure as she saw fit," he said.

Haldir nodded in complete understanding and then a bit of confusion came to his mind. He looked in the book to confirm his memory and said, "Yet, she took the name Galadriel before leaving for Middle-earth."

"Aye!" Celeborn said. He closed his eyes and said, "I thought I would die from the power of it. I called her Altáriel, a maiden crowned with a radiant garland. It was even before she had a crown. But when our lips were touching, I had a vision and saw it on her as though she were as she is now. I knew she would be a queen one day. Though at that time I did not know it was her greatest desire."

"Did she say anything to you?" Haldir asked, hungry for more of the tale.

"She called me a silly romantic elfling and took her leave of me," he laughed. "She forbade me to touch her again and warned me to keep my distance, lest I not be able to control myself properly. Rather than file a formal complaint or take out her own judgment, she allowed my travesty to be my punishment."

"That was generous of her," Haldir said.

"No it was not!" Celeborn corrected in earnest. "I would have rather been banished from all elven company than to suffer her silent endurance. It would be less painful to cut my heart out of my very own chest for the sworn love of my life, the most beautiful lady in all of existence, thought me a fool. I was completely and utterly devastated."

Haldir was beginning to realize the dramatic emphasis of this tale and sat back to enjoy his Lord's display.

He then leaned forward towards Haldir and said, "But she was not unaware of my suffering, and she was not without compassion. For the very next day she announced to the Valar and all she met that she was no more to be called any name save Galadriel! And what is more, she openly and gladly explained that it was I who had come up with the name for her! Leaving out my foul crime, of course."

"That is a bit of a mixed signal, isn't it my Lord?"

"She is Galadriel," Celeborn said, "But she is a lady none the less. At first I thought it was more torture for me to bear, but then," He leaned back in his chair and picked up his parchment from his lap again and said, "a thought occurred to me that perhaps all was not lost." Celeborn went back to reading, indicating he had finished.

Haldir grinned, delighted in the tale and for the privilege of having it told to him. But then his Lord looked up and gazed at the books on Haldir's lap. "You aren't going to read them all tonight, are you? And certainly not here?"

Taking the hint, he packed the books back up into the embroidery and put them into the satchel.

"Good night, My Lord," he said as he was leaving.

"Good night, Haldir." Celeborn said. "Oh, and I should tell you, I have a messenger going out to Darkwood tomorrow to deliver a few pigeons in case there need be any messages to our wood from Lord Bronian or others in his court. He may have room for a bit more, if you have anything to be sent."

"Thank you!" Haldir said, feeling almost moved to embrace his Lord, but instead just bowed low. "No doubt, I will have something by morning."

**Part 2 ~Elienne**

Three days after she left Haldir at the rivers side, Elienne and her father's court arrived into Darkwood. Her mother, in full bloom and looking ready to topple over greeted them. Their words were few before she had to retire and take her rest. Elienne knew the next day would be full of talking and remembering, and was grateful for the time to herself after the long journey.

For the next week Sullendry was allowed to roam free in the Darkwood forest and become accustomed to his new home in his own way. There were no other sentient horses here, but a few with ancestors of that master race, so the steed looked to be very pleased that he had come and spent his time with the most intelligent of them.

Once Elienne had finished going through the bundles that Arwen had packed for her, and after all was put away, she could not think of one thing that Arwen had not managed to fit into the small packs. So when she found a strange box marked with tiny Quenya script among her things she wondered if Arwen had seen fit to give her a gift. She set it aside to wait until a proper time of longing for her friend to open it.

It was not until she finished composing her fifth letter of longing to Haldir that she thought to finally open the box, hoping something from her friend would bring her cheer.

Inside the wooden case was lined with red velvet and it contained two blossoms; one larger than the other, both of them, dry, brown and looking brittle.

Elienne brought the back of her hand up to her mouth, remembering her charge to Arwen to keep these tokens safe for her. It had been weeks since these flowers were plucked from their nurturing stems and Elienne feared they were beyond even her touch. She reached into the box, stroking a petal lightly. To her relief, the moisture still remained within most of the flower. If it was not completely dried, it could be restored and preserved. Immediately she clamped the box shut and went to work.

...

"Elienne, a messenger has arrived from Lórien," her mother spoke from the doorway. She turned to see the lovely lady holding one hand below her plump belly. "He carries with him more carrier pigeons than I have ever seen! And but there's only a single parchment scroll for you."

"Already!" Elienne said in astonishment. "But I cannot leave in the middle of this process!" she said, cradling the flower in her hand. "I must make sure it is soaked through. How will I ever wait?"

"You needn't!" she said, pulling the parchment from behind her skirts. It was all Elienne could do not to squeal.

"Will you please sit and read it?" she cried.

Her mother moved to a chair and sat, breaking the seal."His penmanship is..." her mother started and then gazed at Elienne. "I suppose what matters to you is the content more than the presentation?" Elienne nodded, breathless as she continued to work on the flowers. She held it out before her and began, bringing back memories of her elfling days when her mother would read her stories of romance and letters from her grandmother.

_"My beautiful bride, _

_I have just opened your wedding gift to me and have been torturing myself to decide if I should read it or write to you. For your words in these books are like a window to your thoughts, and you speak so forthrightly it is as though you are beside me telling me what is so! I can see now why Erestor was displeased at your study habits. Though I find it refreshing, for a tutor it brings nothing but exasperation to see a pupil so involved in her lessons as to question everything the way you do."_

Elienne laughed at his words and said, "He finds it refreshing because he is not the one teaching me. That is what he means."

"I'm sure," her mother said said. "Shall I keep reading?"

"Please!"

_"I have decided to write because the messenger leaves tomorrow and I want to win our wager as to who will be first..."_

When her mother stopped, Elienne looked up from where she had placed the oil soaked flowers to see her mother in discomfort.

"This one will be a warrior for the way I have been pummeled within," she commented. "Such a nature could be useful for your father who seems to prefer peace at the expense of security."

"I thought we were safe because of his peace seeking efforts," Elienne asked, drying her hands.

"An illusion suspended by a well woven lie," her mother grieved. "Not your father's, but the tribe with which he has treatied do not believe in bonds to outsiders, only to those born from within. Even a marriage does not bring peace until there is offspring... and then they may kidnap the child for their own kingdom."

Again she winced and this time dropped the parchment. Her pained expression was quickly replaces with a smile of joy. She looked up at Elienne and breathlessly exclaimed, 'It's time!"

**Part 3 ~ Haldir**

It was two long months before the first pigeon arrived from Darkwood. Haldir had wanted to make the freshness of her words last, so he had read through only two of her books before starting a third. But when Rúmil ran up to his talon to deliver the bit of parchment that the bird had carried, it was all Haldir could do from sailing out his window to meet him half way.

Elienne's enchanting personality came alive in her general comments along the pages, filling him more with longing for her, so he was eager for words specifically addressed to him; anything to remind him of their heart's bond.

"Thank you," Haldir said, holding out his hand for the slip. He walked back inside as he opened it, noting that Rúmil lingered outside his doorway, but too captured by curiosity to offer his brother an invitation.

On the outside written in script he immediately recognized as Elienne's penmanship, read: _"To the Lórien court: 'Princess Dârimaetha' was born to the Darkwood Court. Parents well, sister doting."_ He stood there staring at the short script and wondered at its brevity. Certainly there was room enough on the parchment for a few more words.

Sighing sadly he told himself there would be other letters eventually.

"Do you want the other one too?" Rúmil called into his suite.

A wash of renewed energy flooded over him as Haldir spun around and glared at his mischievous brother. Rúmil held up the rolled bit and said, "The poor pigeon had one tied to each leg. I supposed I should have given you this one first seeing as it has your name scrawled on it and a small wax seal."

"You would do well not to tease me," Haldir warned as he took three heavy steps back to his door. "Remember who holds the warden schedule; retaliation is not beneath my temperament."

Rúmil smirked and narrowed his eyes, twisting the parchment between his fingers.

Haldir handed back the first message and said, "This one should be delivered to our Lord and Lady; it is for all of Lórien." He took the other small scroll out of Rúmil's grip and pushing his impish brother out of the entrance, Haldir sealed himself in behind his door. Having sweet privacy, he took a seat at his study and made himself comfortable. Rolling the tiny parchment open, he saw the lettering was so small it was almost illegible. Though it was mid-day, he lit his lamp and held the parchment up to the light as he read.

_"Beloved, I use all my hope to return to you the happiness your words brought to me. As you read this tiny offering, five larger scrolls of letters return with the Lórien messenger to find their way into your gentle hands. They contain my heart's longing and desire for its bond-mate as well as many mundane happenings. Dârimaetha is beautiful beyond measure. Sullendry earnestly courts my mother's mare. My space is gone! I love you. ~Elienne"_

Haldir reread the message and was no less touched the twentieth time he strained over it's tiny words. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to it before he tucked the tiny scroll into his jerkin and took his leave of his flet. Had it not been his watch tonight, he would have read it a dozen more times, but he had his duty to see to, and he could read it again later at his leisure. Her short message had brought him more happiness than he thought mere words scratched on parchment could bring. And the thought of his horse finding a mate was also a bit of unexpected joy. It was about time, he mused.


	22. The Long Absence

**Author's Note: I was never quite satisfied with the way Heartsong and Envied Mortality overlapped, so I have been editing both stories for better flow from one to the other. I have cut several chapters from this story and am adding this newly written one as the official end.**

**Heartsong Chapter 22: The Long Absence**

**2952 – Twenty Two years later...**

**Part 1 ~ Elienne**

"Are you writing to Haldir again?" Dari asked. She took a seet and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Not today," Elienne said. "This letter is to Lord Elrond. And that one there is to Lady Arwen. You may read them if you like."

As Elienne penned her thoughts she kept an eye on her sister's uncomfortable reactions.

"It's about me," Dari said. Elienne smiled and nodded and after a few moments noticed the frown when Dari set the letter aside. "I am so boring. When Haldir writes, it is always about some adventure. And Arwen writes of meeting gallant men such as her friend Estel. Nothing ever happens in Darkwood… no one ever visits. WE never go ANYWHERE."

"The other elven kingdoms are far from here, but you may visit me in Lorien someday," Elienne said. She ran her hand along her sister's fine blond hair. All the curls from her elfling days were straightening to long waves as she matured. "Your life only seems boring to you because you do not realize how delightful you are." She showed her pouting sister the other letter and said, "To Lord Elrond I speak more of healing herbs and flowers, as that is his interest."

Dari was unmoved and watched as Elienne continued to write. Then she asked, "What do you write to Prince Legolas?"

Elienne licked her lips and glanced up at the boxes she had made for her correspondents; each decorated with painted scenes per her memory of them and carved with names painted with gold. Dari followed her eyes, sat up straight and asked, "What happened to his box?"

"My expectation was that he would write," Elienne said as carefully as she could, "but we do not always accurately perceive the closeness of a friendship. For instance, I have received a letter from Lord Erestor, which I did not expect. There is a box for him now..." Without filtering her annoyance she added, "And now I shall have to write to him back!"

Dari picked it up and opened it. She took out the long scroll and her eyes widened.

"Lord Erestor is very prolific. If you would like to read a boring letter, that is the one," she said. Then she crinkled her nose and added, "And it's very bossy." Dari giggled again and put it back.

"What will you write to him in return?" she asked.

"I have not decided," she said. Then a thought occurred to her. "Perhaps we could make it special... will you help?" Dari nodded and Elienne said, "Take a long scroll parchment and quill, and write to him one of your made up adventures."

"Is fiction his interest?" Dari asked.

"Not at all, but he gave no consideration to what I might have wanted to read either," she said. Dari grinned and nodded as she set up her quill and began to think. "Be sure when you start to write that you use your very best penmanship," Elienne instructed, "We should show him how talented you are at script so that he will not send another thick scroll of corrections."

Dari laughed, just as amused with the plan as Elienne was. "I am going to pretend that I am a warrior who fights off giants that come to Darkwood," she declared. "Then, once we scare them off, they will attack the Easterlings and we will lead an army of elves to help them and that makes them our friends."

"Splendid," Elienne said. "Now I am anxious to read it too! Finally something exciting happening in our wood."

**~Part 2 Haldir**

"I understand your personal concern over Galadriel's vision, Haldir; what is to the benefit of Lorien could heighten the dangers to our kin in Darkwood. But we do not yet know Sauron's motives for moving from his lair across Anduin to Mordor. Strategically it likely has nothing to do with Bronian's insignificant kingdom in the east. They are under eight hundred elves, protected by an enchanted wood and save for our people, none but the Easterlings likely even knows they are there. My guess is Sauron merely has smithing to do in the fires of Orduin... perhaps he's trying to make another 'one' ring."

The jest fell flat and Haldir could not meet his lord's eyes for the painful distraction in his heart. His thoughts were swimming in stormy clouds, unable to allow the sound logic to calm his stormy emotions. Celeborn stood from the chair in his study and came round to where Haldir sat. He put his hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Stand, my friend."

He did as he was told and when Haldir stood, nearly eye to eye with his elder, Celeborn said, "I will send a messenger, but I cannot spare you to go... not in your current state."

"If I know I am going I will better master this fear," Haldir insisted. "And I would not put another elf in such peril at the mere bidding of my heart."

"Then rest knowing I send my scout for my own purposes as well," Celeborn said. "We will only ask him to carry a few letters back and forth; no gifts this time. I would like to know from Bronian if the Easterlings are having scrimmages with the growing numbers of orcs... or writing treaties."

"Thank you, Celeborn... forgive my weakness."

"There is nothing to forgive," Celeborn said. "Now go prepare a message for your bride, I am certain she is just as in wont of news from you."

**~Part 3 Elienne**

Four months after the Lorien messenger left their realm, Elienne prepared a note to send by dove. She had tried many times to word it just right so if it was caught by their enemies nothing would be revealed.

"What are you doing, Elienne? You have been in here for hours," her mother said, entering her cabin. "I thought we were going to spend our time working on Darimaetha's dress."

"I want to, but I cannot help but wonder what was in the letter father received from Celeborn," she said. "Haldir made no mention of what might move father to resume relations with the Easterlings."

Her mother sat across from her at the table and picked up one of the parchment pieces she had crumpled. "This is such tiny writing, Elienne!" she laughed and held it under the lamp light. She took another and read it and then another and finally the one that Elienne had just penned.

"_Creativity reigns in Darkwood in response to news from Lorien. Your bride sleeps alone and is in the dark as to why. Please inform by code."_

Her mother gazed up at her after reading it and asked, "What do you mean by this?"

"Haldir knows that Dari and I still share a cabin… and that father tends to be unconventional. I thought he might understand the decision to give in to Darimaetha and bring her on this visit."

"So you are telling on your father to your husband?" her mother exclaimed.

Elienne looked at her ink stained hands as she turned the pen over in them.

"I am glad to see you know better than to send any indication that a lady has left her elven haven... but what do you expect Haldir to do? He may be your father's elder, but he is going to be in the role of son someday. It is a very delicate relationship that should not begin with conflict."

"I hoped only that Haldir might tell me not to worry about Dari being there… or why it was so important to visit the Easterlings now."

"If that is all you want to know, I will tell you," her mother offered.

"But, when I asked father he told me it was not of my concern," she said.

"Of course he did, he didn't want to worry you. But just because I am bonded to him does not mean I don't have a mind of my own… besides, I think your worry here is worse because you don't know the dangers if we do not act." Elienne sat up and leaned toward her mother as she continued. "Do you remember Sauron of the maia order; the great enemy of all free peoples from the first age?" Elienne nodded, holding her breath. "Lady Galadriel believes his presence and followers have moved into Mordor."

Elienne covered her mouth and said," That is only a day's journey from here!"

"Yes, but it is very doubtful that his eyes are on us. Celeborn, however is concerned that the Easterlings will be seduced by his power and join forces with him. That is why your father has gone with a contingent of elders and Darimaetha to secure good relations… to ease their temptation and let them see they have other options for friends than orcs."

"Celeborn asked him to do this task?" Elienne asked. "And to risk Dari?"

"Not in so many words, but your father felt it was implied that he should take some action to know what the men plan to do. It is not unusual to send emissaries into the world of men and he has done so many times when you were away. Those instances when I went with him were always of great celebration to the men. You are right in that this is earlier than we expected for such an introduction, but your father always intended to invite one of you ladies with him to befriend the royal family, and Dari is clearly more interested than you."

"So you believe it is safe?" she asked.

"I believe in preemptive peace," her mother said. "As does your father."

Elienne glanced at the parchment. "This is a bit dramatic, considering."

"A bit," her mother chuckled. "Tell him instead... 'Creative action has been taken in response to the news from Lorien..." Elienne began to pen it and her mother paused until she had written that much and then continued. "...your bride and her mother write to you with hope."

"That's lovely, mother," Elienne said as she finished writing it. "It does not sound so desperate, while permitting an air of uncertainty."

"Now might we work on our gift for your sister?" she asked. "I know when I returned home from that coarse world, I was always overjoyed to put on something beautifully elven again."

**Ten years later...**

**Part 4 ~Haldir**

"Two years is not terribly long, Haldir," Celeborn soothed as they walked down from his flet stairs to meet the guests from the Havens. "Perhaps a falcon took the dove and Elienne did not get your last message... can you not send another?"

"I could but... though it was only ten years ago that we sent a messenger who rested my worry, I thought I might put out a request to employ another; to deliver gifts to Darimaetha for her upcoming forty year birthday."

"As well as to report that everything still fares well in Darkwood?" Celeborn asked.

When they stopped at the top of the platform where his Lady was waiting, Haldir gave a guilty nod. Muriel's bond mate Oriel was standing proud in his ceremonial position with his bow at his side and eyes focused on those below while another guard to their left glanced at the three of them.

"Haldir worries for his bride," Celeborn spoke to his lady. "Have you seen anything that might spare another journey to the East for one of our own?"

Galadriel's glum expression did not warm Haldir's heart and when she lifted her clear eyes her words were measured carefully. "Your bride is safe and I still see a happy future with her in the arms of our wood. What has befallen any others in Darkwood is unclear."

"Thank you m'lady," Haldir managed, "I shall cling to your wisdom."

"If you are determined to wait until your bride sends for you, there are other tasks suitable for your undertaking, if you have heart for them," Galadriel suggested, "duties that might ease the discomfort of your loneliness?"

"All you need do is ask it of me," he offered. She smiled and stepped to Celeborn, laying her hand on his as he offered it.

"Do you know why I asked you to join us for this greeting?" Celeborn asked.

"It is still a mystery to me," Haldir answered. "I know none in the Grey Havens I might call friend." His Lord smiled and as the two descended, he followed behind until his eyes befell a most amazing sight. "It cannot be!" He whispered to himself and traveled around his Lord and Lady, quite out of protocol.

"Lord Haldir?" the larger youth asked. Haldir glanced at Rúmil who had led them from the border and so did the youth. When Rúmil nodded, his young face lit up with a smile and he said, "You are not the giant I remember, but you are still quite large."

"Where is your horse?" asked the other. "It was not in the stables. And Lady Elienne we are told is not here either? Have we come all this way not to see them?"

"They reside still in Darkwood," he said and then moved aside for his Lord and Lady behind him.

"Welcome Feldor and Lemor," Celeborn called to them. "Lady Elienne and the equine Sullendry will join us in time... For now, I bid you both, how is it that you two have come to our realm?"

The elfling that had brought Haldir's apology flower to Elienne all those years ago, stepped forward and he handed Lord Celeborn a script. "From my father," he said. "He has gone to the West."

"He and mother left us in Middle Earth," Lemor explained directly to Haldir as Celeborn silently read the words.

Haldir held his tongue but in his heart he was alarmed at the deed; neither were of age. It was unheard of that parents could be so negligent to youths so young.

_"Do not judge them,"_ Galadriel commented to his thoughts. _"Were you to reside in the Grey Havens building ships for others to go home, you might better understand the call. They were generous to leave their heirs here, for it is a greater loss that they feel than their sons will bear."_

Rolling the script back up, Celeborn asked, "What good are two youths to our realm?"

With bold courage, Feldor said, "We are trained in woodwork, as was my father's trade. Though we know very little of the sword, we can make excellent bows and forge arrows quite quickly. We would make ourselves great use, should we be welcome to stay."

"Hmmm," Celeborn mused. "I have plenty of woodworkers already."

His lady lifted her hand from her lords and stepped down all the way to the both of them, looking them over with pleasure as she ran her finger in light touches to their young faces. They were not yet fully grown but there was an alluring maturity in both their eyes that Haldir could not deny.

"I am in need of a boat," Galadriel said to them, speaking cheerfully in tone as one would to elflings. "If you two would carve for me something beautifully befitting to the lady of light, I could be persuaded to take you in for as long as you would be willing to stay."

"A river boat!" Lemor exclaimed in astonishment. "For a long time I have had in my mind a design of a great bird of the water!"

Save for Rúmil who merely smirked, all the elders on the flet chuckled at his ignorance to her ability to have seen his dream. He merely gazed around in wonder and amusement at the musical sound.

"We accept your generous offer, m'lady," Feldor exclaimed.

"Do I not have a say?" Celeborn asked. When all turned to him again he said, "Where shall they make their home and who shall be their guardian? Skilled at a trade or no, we cannot have youths running around Lorien with no mentor overseeing their education and training; for all elves in Lorien must be prepared for battle. It is an importance on which I insist!"

"We both desire to learn, we are only in need of a willing tutor!" Feldor answered him.

It did not take long for eyes to fall on Haldir and he knew now why he was called. As Haldir took in a breath to speak, he saw Rúmil bracing himself.

"If I took on the task, I would be very demanding," Haldir said. Both brothers turned and gave him a warm, anxious nod of adoration.

"We would be so useful to you," Feldor exclaimed. "We brought our own tools they are in the wood shop and we know how to build flets, so we could be useful in constructing a larger home, if there be need."

"A larger flet, hmmm," Haldir said, rubbing his chin and looking at his brother who had long wanted his own room but lacked the initiative to have it done. He raised his brows and Rúmil's lips parted slightly. Just from the expression in his eyes he knew the most hostile of his brothers would not put up a fight if Haldir wanted this.

Feldor glanced back at Rúmil and then at Haldir with less of a glow as he must have had some discernment.

"I will do it," Haldir said and was almost knocked off the flet with the embrace he was given by both brothers simultaneously. "Careful!" he said with a laugh and put his arms around them both, feeling vitality and zeal being squeezed back into him.

**Five years later...**

**Part 5 ~Elienne**

_"Feldor, our flower bearer and his brother Lemor have lost their parents to the longing for Valinor. By welcome of our Lord and Lady they have come to Lorien to be my pupils."_

_"Rumil and Orophin brood, but are being won by the youths' cheer and charm which is surpassed only by their skill with wood and propensity to learn the sword."_

_"Your groom prepares for your young, my bride, to be trained by these elflings for fatherhood as your sister trains you for motherhood."_

_"My heart would fly with these two doves if my rib cage would set it free. My sorrow flows as Anduin, my desire burns as Oroduin. You are my Valinor."_

Elienne wiped a tear as she placed the four tiny parchment pieces back into the wooden box with the others.

Turning the wick of the lamp to extinguish it Elienne stepped out of her cottage into the dim light of Darkwood's silent, misty afternoon. She felt no more ready to be a mother now than when she had first held Dari as a tiny elfling.

Walking down the dreary path to the central gardens she hoped for some relief among the colors there. She heard her name called by the eldest daughter of Galadir who was carrying a glass bottle half full with a green liquid.

"I hope this is not too forward, but I have had a tonic made for your mother. It is a recipe from one of the books sent to us from Rivendell. I trust you know the application?"

One sniff of the minty alcohol and Elienne confirmed with a nod. "Thank you," she said. "She would not take the portion I made last year before it soured. I will try again, and your kindness alone mends some of my sorrow."

The lady nodded and seemed to be seeking invitation to join Elienne, but she had not the heart for company and reluctantly turned from her previous direction to her mother's suite. It had been weeks since she had visited the dank room and the weight of being so often turned away had worn on her.

As she approached the cottage, she startled, hearing Dari's voice speaking quite harshly.

"I don't believe you! There is more to this illness than you are telling us, I know it."

Elienne saw in the window her father was present and his response was muffled, but stern.

"Be quiet?" Dari demanded. "I want to cut out my throat it hurts so from silence!"

When Elienne heard her mother's voice she rushed forward.

"Talk to your sister...she loves you..." Her mother stopped speaking as soon as she saw Elienne in the doorway.

Elienne looked at Dari who shrank away, staring at the floor.

"What did you hear?" her father demanded.

"Only something about talking to me," Elienne answered. "Won't _you_ talk to me, mother? You speak so rarely anymore." She went to the lounge where her mother lay and placed the tonic on the stand as she sat beside her. She searched her mother's face with only a thread of hope.

"I long for freedom from sorrow and to go home where there is only peace," she said, as much to Elienne as the others in the room. "And that is the truth." She touched Elienne's hand; as icy as she was, Elienne took it gladly. "I linger only to see you happily wed to your worthy warden."

Behind her, Elienne heard a quick bustling and glanced back in time to see her sister storming out of the cottage.

"Go after her," her mother whispered.

"No," her father countered. "Your mother is in despair over the growing darkness in Mordor, Elienne. Do not listen to her. If Darimaetha needs solitude, she shall have it."

Leaning forward, Elienne kissed her mother's cheek and whispered, "If I am keeping you alive, I will never marry and remain devoted to you alone."

Her mother's hand grasped hers ever more tightly. "Then I will perish before seeing my final joy." Elienne sat back as she added, "Go... be to Dari what I cannot."

"I am forbidding you to interfere!" her father insisted.

Her mother squeezed her hand and let go. Elienne stood, blinked and walked carefully by her father; who followed her out onto the path.

Instead of raging, he pleaded, "Elienne, let us send for Haldir, tell him you are ready now... what do you think of that?"

Fearful excitement gripped her heart and Elienne turned back to him and asked, "Why are you so desperate to keep me from my sister that you temp me to leave before she is of age?"

"She will only hurt you," he said. "Only I can handle her anger now."

"Why is she so angry?" Elienne demanded, stepping forward and looking up at him.

"I cannot say; she does not wish for you to know," he said.

"She is my sister!" Elienne said. "The whole reason I came home was to know my family again and strengthen our bonds. For some reason the opposite is happening and nobody will tell me why!"

It took him a few moments pacing and wringing his hands, before her father came to a consensus with his conflicting emotions.

"If you tell her what I say, Dari will only deny it," he started. Elienne nodded and he said, "She is angry that you are leaving, and believes that is what is killing your mother. She believes she will lose you both."

Her mother's voice came from where she stood at the door. "That is a lie," she snapped. Elienne had never heard her mother speak harshly and she watched in devastation as the most beautiful lady in her world nearly snarled, "Leave our daughters alone, Bronian. You will not break their bond, do you understand?"

Startled, her father fell silent and nodded with contrition. With a glance at Elienne her mother put out her hand and beckoned him to come to her. He did immediately as a dog might his master. She then leaned on him as they disappeared into the darkness of their cabin.

Taking her leave in confusion and worry, Elienne searched for hours for her sister, but she did not come home until the break of dawn.

When Dari entered their room she did not see Elienne sitting in the dark beside her wardrobe. As soon as she did, she let out such a scream as to bring all the lords and ladies in the surrounding cottages to her doorstep.

Elienne tried to sooth her, standing and showing herself, but Dari shrunk into a corner weeping and shouting. "Why did you do that? Why did you do that?"

Crying herself, when her father arrived, Elienne was led from the room by an elder. Dari clung to him and he spoke in reassuring tones but his words were callous.

"You are too sensitive, my dear. Elienne did not mean to frighten you. Why do you cry? You know who it was now... stop, please, you are making a scene!"

The elders around her seemed to be in their own confusion and did not confront what was happening as odd and inappropriate.

"She is young, Elienne, the young are unpredictable," said one.

"She will outgrow her immaturity, there is no need to rush her," said another.

Looking to Galadir as her only hope, Elienne asked him, "Should someone so young be so afraid of the world and angry?"

"Not in my experience," he said, and then put his hand on her back. "But it is not for us to interfere with her parents decisions." Seeing as he spoke how her father did cry along with Dari, Elienne could see his love. "Our young help us to grow as much as we help them. I wish all could become parents and see how it is so."

It was little comfort, but gave Elienne a better perspective of what was expected of her.

For days after, any attempt she made to mend her offense was scorned by her sister; and Dari refused to enter their cabin at night, sleeping off on her own in the stables instead. Feeling alone and helpless, Elienne finally stopped trying. For years she kept to her crafts and writing and only spoke when Dari initiated. It seemed all she could do was make herself available and hope, so that is what she did.

One evening she saw Dari alone, talking to herself and walking quickly for one of Darkwood's many storage cabins. She followed her and waited on a bench outside, hoping Dari would see her as she left.

When the door burst opened Elienne sat up and saw it was not her sister but an elf. He turned, stumbling backwards, staring in fear at the door as if he expected to be followed. Seeing Elienne, he spoke, "Your sister is not of her right mind!"

"What happened?" she called after him as he scurried away. "Please, she may not speak to me of it!"

From a distance he said back to her, "She tried to _kiss_ me! I swear, I did not encourage it, nor do I desire her!"

It was a shock, especially since her sister had claimed she no longer adorned herself or fixed her hair because she had no interest in elves looking at her. Cautiously, Elienne opened the door to hear sniffling in the corner.

"Go away, coward, I don't want you anymore!" When Dari turned and saw who it was, she froze, staring up with wide eyes.

Elienne approached and sat beside her sister in the shadows. Her heart was crushed by the mysterious chasm that kept her from helping. She said nothing; there was nothing she could think to say. She didn't understand what was happening and her sister would never explain.

But then she remembered when Dari was an infant; all Elienne had to do to stop her crying, was hold her. She gazed at her younger sister's frightened face and then held out her arms. Dari's chin dimpled at first and then her tears began to fall again as she gently lay on Elienne's lap. If crying with her was all her sister wanted, then Elienne would do it, for as long as Dari needed.

After two more years passed, both how Dari kept herself and her appropriateness with elves deteriorated to the point of rumors which kept all save a few at a comfortable distance. But Elienne's non judgmental tactics had returned to her some success. Dari spent more time speaking with her and even returned to sleeping in her room on some nights, thought fitfully at times.

Dari seemed to trust Elienne more the less Elienne probed, but her sister was going to be fifty in two years and the topic of Elienne's departure to Lorien had to be breeched. Haldir would want to know if she needed more time or not.

"Of course I want to invite them for my fiftieth birthday!" Dari said as she poked another lily pad with her stick. "We have never had visitors save for the traveling couriers. Why would I need to be _ready _for it?"

Elienne leaned back on the swinging chair and her sister instantly tensed and stood. She walked over from the pond and stared at Elienne, waiting.

"It would not be just a visit," Elienne said.

"You would leave with them?" Dari asked.

"Possibly," Elienne said.

Dari did not run off, as expected; instead she turned away and said, "If you are to be bonded on my birthday, I would rather not have a celebration."

Elienne's stomach sank at the confirmation of her father's dark warning. She glanced down and stopped pushing herself off the rock with her foot, allowing the swing to come to a stop. The wind in the branches above creaked and a shadow from the clouds covering the sun cooled the air.

Dari looked up into the trees, almost as if listening to them. She nodded her mysterious answer and turned back to Elienne, looking like stone. "If they come for you, let the celebration be for you, not me. I am obviously not ready to come of age. Nobody thinks so." Unable to speak, Elienne just watched as her sister stepped carefully closer. She was tall and beautiful despite her lack of trying; but had lost any softness to her. "I will miss you, but I don't want you to have to stay in Darkwood for my sake, any more than mother wants you to stay for hers."

"The conflict is fo rmy heart's sake as well. It is in a dilemma that I am unable to solve," Elienne whispered. "How can choose between my Haldir, and my sister?"

Dari sat down on the stone and lightly placed her hand on Elienne's foot, rocking her in the swing. She thought for a long time before returning her eyes to Elienne's. "It is not a dilemma if there is a third option."

**A year later...**

**Part 6 ~Haldir**

Haldir and Celeborn had been heading to his warden station when each of them was handed a slip of parchment from the dove keeper who departed as they read.

Celeborn glanced up and retorted, "It is from Lord Bronian. All he sent in response to my inquiry on stately affairs is that his offer to my march warden still stands. What does yours say?"

"It is from the entire court, announcing a celebration for Darimaetha's coming of age. Only the date is just over two weeks early," Haldir said and handed the parchment to Celeborn's outstretched hand.

_"Darkwood celebrates the coming of age of its youngest princess on the 20th of July, 2980."_

"You do realize what date this is?" Celeborn asked. When Haldir shook his head, Celeborn pointed out, "Fifty years from the morning when you almost consummated!"

"Good wood I forgot!" Haldir gasped.

Holding up his message, Celeborn asked, "Did not Bronian offer you his daughter and to come and stay as long as you'd like when you fetch her? I believe Elienne has asked him to call you to wed!"

Haldir's heart fluttered and he put a hand on a nearby tree to steady himself.

"I am uneasy that he did not respond to my inquiry on the latest relations with his neighbors," Celeborn said. "I worry for our loved ones there. When you go, I would like you to also carry a message to Galadir that he and any others would have a welcome home in Lorien should danger breathe too heavily. If all is well, they should stay with their liege; I do not dare to steal them, only give them options."

"Understood," Haldir whispered, still breathless.

"You seem uneasy, Haldir. Did you not expect this at Dari's coming of age?"

"Several years ago Elienne had said her sister was troubled and might require longer care... so dared not hope."

"It seems not to be the case now." Celeborn then lifted his dark brows and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I believe so..." Haldir started. He then let out a laugh and rubbed his forehead. "I have put every thought of bonding out of my mind for so long, that the thought of it actually happening... I feel overwhelmed and numb." Meeting Celeborn's eyes he added, "Preparing for the trip may be easier than returning to my previous fervor."

"You had better fix that," Celeborn quipped. "Do not meet your bride with cool airs of duty and expect her to ignite you... or for her to be ignited. Elienne deserves to experience you in your full bond ready glory, celebrating every romantic notion as you did in your youth. I will take your watch tonight and work on the scheduling for your time away. You focus on yourself and do what you need to – you prepared a memory box as I suggested? "

Haldir smirked and nodded and then watched Celeborn wink and walk away under the canopy of golden leaves. He had no words for the worth of such encouragement and support.

Spryly returning home, Haldir avoided all contact with others until he told his young apprentices they would be serving with Lord Celeborn instead of himself that evening. He watched them celebrate and then sent them down the tree, locking himself in his flet. He took down his stored treasures from a shelf and went to his bed to open the air tight container.

Elienne's perfume immediately rose to surround him. He took out and gazed on the image drawn of her beautiful face. He lifted a letter; the imagery and innuendo in her poem served as an arousing tease and Haldir closed his eyes trying to remember laying with her in Rivendell… such a distant, cloudy memory.

As he laid there, pieces of memory surrounding him, he reread through the letters one by one; her humor was entertaining, her insights often wise… but nothing served to help renew the passion. Not even a scarf which had once captured Elienne's essence. And then, he came upon something small he had overlooked; a tiny dove's message. Unrolling the fragile parchment, Haldir held it up to the light.

"_While dancing in Rivendell you said lovers' steps are to the 'heartssong'... I miss your face, your touch, your words, but I miss our music most of all." _

The unexpected truth broke him and Haldir's eye's teared up as he finally remembered; that rhythm of interaction between them was why he loved her.

With Elienne Haldir was more than his position or head of his house. His entire identity could be stripped away and she would love his heart for she understood it and she shared it. He suddenly once more knew her. Haldir put the parchment to his lips and the rush of emotion that came was not of lusting desire as he had tried to contrive; it was of a great, desperate need to be whole. He was not going just to fetch a bride, he was going to be joined with a part of himself that had been missing.

**To be continued... (Envied Mortality)**


End file.
